


One Step At a Time

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 112,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli are old high school friends who meet each other by pure coincidence when Sauli moves back to LA 7 years later. </p>
<p>Much to Sauli's surprise, Adam has a 6-year-old daughter; Kaley Lambert. She's energetic, nosy and funny, making Adam cringe and blush at the times with her truths and declarations. </p>
<p>Will Sauli be the one Adam has been looking for?  One thing is sure:<br/>The crush is instant and the falling is fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collide

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ.  
> This is a re-mastered version of my old fic For Her Sake. This is,,, well, let's say it's more realistic, more fresh and super adorable.  
> The plot is kind of the same but still different. It's better, for sure. I wrote For Her Sake like 3 years ago. This is me writing it with better grammar and bigger brains.  
> Enjoy.

_“I can’t keep the baby, Adam. Abortion is the only way, I’m only seventeen and you’re not any older” Naomi said, tears running on her cheeks._

_“Naomi, please... Don’t… It’s my baby as well. I’ll take care of her. I promise” Adam said, crying as well._

_Naomi sighed, hugging Adam so her cheek was pressed against his chest. When she was wearing heels, her height was just like Sauli’s._

_She had a blonde hair like Sauli had and her eyes were almost just as blue. Maybe that’s why she attracted Adam enough for him to sleep with her in the first place._

_”But how do you make a living? You’re just a student, Adam” Naomi pointed out and looked up at Adam, “Gosh, I’m so sorry this happened. I shouldn’t have lied to you about birth control, I…”_

_Adam shook his head, wanting her to stop talking because this was not just her fault. Adam was responsible as well, he was the one who was super drunk and pumped her pregnant. It takes two to tango._

_”Everything will be fine, I promise. I make sure our baby will have the best possible life until she’s old enough to move on her own” Adam said, smiling encouragingly._

_Naomi chuckled through her tears, nodding._

_Adam couldn’t let her do the abortion. She is carrying his baby. And Adam will take care of Naomi too until she is ready to give the birth_

♥♥♥

"Daddy wake uuup!!"

Adam startled a loud girl's voice right next to his ear and he jerked awake from his very vivid dream. He rarely sees any dreams about his past, especially from the times when he was an emotional wreck.

"Kaley Elizabeth Lambert! Don't you ever scare me like that!" He said sternly, breathing heavy and heart beating like crazy. Adam’s daughter is just like him. She has a very loud voice when she wants to be heard.

"Sorry daddy, but you kept tossing and turning and talking in your sleep and I couldn't concentrate on the show on TV" Kaley whined and pointed at the children’s program on TV.

Adam glanced at the TV, not recognizing the show. They were in Caribbean so no wonder. They were celebrating Kaley’s birthday there.

“Sorry, honey. It’s actually good that you woke me up” Adam said, scratching the back his head and yawned. Although he could have used another hour of sleep.

His daughter is almost 6 years old, turns tomorrow. Wow how time flies. Just yesterday she was a tiny lump in Adam’s arms in the hospital, her small fingers wrapped around Adam’s pinky.

“Did you see a bad dream?” Kaley asked, her blue eyes big and concerned as she looked at her father.

"No, sweetie. It was not really a bad dream" Adam mumbled tiredly and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Kaley's face softened and she snuggled against Adam’s side, and hugged him close. Adam smiled. They always said that a mother’s love is the strongest in the world but Adam can’t imagine loving anything or anyone as much as he does his daughter.

Even when she’s being a nightmare. When she does everything exactly in the opposite way Adam tells her to and rebels against him in every single thing. She’s a stubborn one, blame her father about that.

Gladly those days are rare.

Kaley sat up and looked at her father deeply in the eyes, beaming. Adam looked at her back with just as much adoration he was receiving.

Kaley doesn’t have freckles like Adam do. Only a few on her cheeks and nose when she has been in the sun for a long time. But they look cute, in Adam’s opinion.

"Are you hungry?" Adam asked and pushed the covers aside when Kaley got up and moved to sit on her own bed that was next to Adam’s. 

"Nope. And grandma promised to go and buy something nice and then she said we can go to the beach and have a picnic" Kaley said excitedly and turned to look at Adam briefly again instead of the TV screen. Shortly she returned her attention back on the program she was watching.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. I'm gonna take a shower before we go anywhere.. If someone knocks the door, come and tell me first. Okay?"

"Okay" She said but didn't take her eyes from the TV screen.

Adam got up from the bed and kissed the top of Kaley’s head when he passed her. He made his way to the bathroom. He didn't lock the door because Kaley has to be able to come in and tell him if something is wrong.

Call him paranoid.

Adam got rid of his briefs and T-shirt he was sleeping in and got inside the shower stall. The door was designed to look steamy so it wasn’t fully see through, which is good since Kaley has full access to the bathroom.

Not that Adam really minds but Kaley is in that age when she says before she thinks and keeps making Adam uncomfortable with her questions and declarations. 

Adam started humming a song while letting the hot water wash away rest of his sleep.

He almost didn't hear when Kaley stepped into the bathroom and slightly knocked on the glass door. Adam turned off the water so he could hear what she wanted to tell or ask.

"Can I open the door? It's just Uncle Tommy"

"Sure. I’ll be right out”

Adam grabbed his towel what was hanging over the glassy door and dried off his body, then wrapped the towel around his waist.

He stepped out and Kaley ran out from the bathroom and waited in front of the door jumping. Adam doesn’t even know what’s so exciting in it. Maybe just seeing the person behind the door.

When Adam was standing behind Kaley, she clicked the door open. Tommy was standing there with a lunch basket and he smiled like a million sun.

No wonder though, he is going to marry Ashley soon. They've been together since high school and Adam is totally jealous of their happiness. He’s still looking for somebody to love and a lot of guys he has met have freaked when Adam told them he has a daughter.

Adam had only two boyfriends in high school and neither of them ended well. And Sauli… He truly loved him but Sauli left. He returned to Finland and they never spoke again. 

"They sent me to come and pick up the princess" Tommy said proudly and smiled at Kaley.

"Yay!! We leave already?" She squeaked and jumped in her place.

"Yes as soon as your dad gets some clothes on" Tommy said and watched his friend wearing only a towel around his waist. Adam forced out a smile at him.

"Ha ha, are you trying to tell me it takes a long time from me to get ready?" Adam asked, arching his eyebrows at Tommy and before Tommy could even reply, Kaley opened her mouth.

"Yes. Because it does" She said and made a face, “You do your hair longer than auntie Dani or grandma”

Tommy cracked up, making Kaley smile as well but Adam just rolled my eyes at them, walking further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and lift his luggage on the mattress as well.

Kaley and Tommy followed. Kaley went straight to her bag and started to search for her new swimsuit that Adam bought her before they came here in Caribbean.

Tommy just collapsed on Adam’s bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes because he’s awesome that way.

When Kaley found her swimsuit she went to bathroom to put it under her dress. Adam felt Tommy shift on the bed and he soon felt his hand his my shoulder.

"Man, are you okay? You seem a little… Absent"

Adam sighed and nodded, still browsing his bag. Why? The dream Adam saw doesn’t really bother him that much.

Though the dream did remind him about the dark times. The times when he was suicidal, almost addicted to alcohol and had sex without being afraid of the possible consequences.

Once he had sex with a woman. With Kaley’s mom. Though he regrets his wild days, that is the intercourse he doesn’t regret. Naomi gave her a daughter and without Kaley Adam would still be wandering in the dark.

Or worse.

Fortunately Adam saved himself from the sexually transmitted diseases. He never bothered to use a condom because he really couldn’t care less what could have happened to him.

“Kaley’s growing up, you know?” Adam smiled, “She’s 6. It feels like yesterday when she was born. And another 6 years and she’ll be 12. Twelve, Tommy. _Almost bringing boys over!_ ”

Tommy smiled, not daring to really laugh. He doesn’t get these parents things at all but he knows that six years is a long time. But it passes by fast, it really does.

“Yeah, Tommy, what about when she brings her boyfriends over?” Adam asked, terrified about that, “I need to sterilize those boys and cuff their hands”

Now Tommy laughed.

“Well, gladly it’s six years, not one or two. You gotta cut the cord by then"

“I know” Adam pouted, “But she’s my baby”

Then Kaley stepped out from the bathroom and turned around couple of times to present her new swimsuit. Adam automatically smiled.

"It looks beautiful" Tommy said and let go of Adam’s shoulder and went to pick up Kaley.

Adam quickly slid on his dark swim trunks when Tommy’s and Kaley’s attention were elsewhere. He also pulled on his black tank top.

Tommy let Kaley down and helped her to get the dress buttoned up from the back while Adam packed sunscreen and exchange clothes into his bag.

He grabbed his sunglasses and sunhat from the counter where he put them yesterday and gave Kaley her owns.

"Hey your father got some clothes on. Ready to go?" Tommy asked Kaley and she nodded excitedly.

♡♡♡

Their hotel was very near the beach, so it didn't take long for them to walk there. Adam’s mom, Danielle and Neil joined them outside and they all walked together.

Danielle walked with Adam behind them all and she kept asking if he had seen anyone interesting during their vacation and if he wants, she can take Kaley for a night so he can have some alone time with somebody.

“You’re a single father but you have all the rights to want someone!” She said and clung onto Adam’s arm, “What about him?” She asked, pointing at someone.

Adam glanced over and he almost tripped when the guy winked, taking in an eyeful of Adam. Danielle has the best gaydar ever.

“Let’s talk about this later. Now we have some other things to do” She said when Kaley yelled at them and told them to hurry up.

The beach wasn’t that full of people, just a few families here and there and a couple of young lovers. So it was easy to find a nice spot from the beach.

They sat in a circle and Kaley was on Adam's lap. Leila draped a blanket on the sand and put all the foods and drinks on it.

When Kaley finished her cookie, she wanted to go to swim but Adam is not that excited about swimming. But he helped Kaley to take off the dress she was wearing and then smeared some sunscreen on her shoulders and on her nose. 

Neil went to swim with her and Adam took that as an opportunity to relax a little. He lay on his towel and took off his sunglasses. He doesn’t want to tan, or in his case, get pink with circles around his eyes.

Tommy also decided to go to swimming, Leila was just taking a sunbath on the chair, close to their picnic place.

Danielle got rid of her dress as well and laid on her stomach on her towel next to Adam.

“So tell me” She said and moved her body so she was resting her head on her forearms. Yesterday she did the mistake to sunbathe on her back and not on her stomach so now she has to lay on her back.

“I have nothing going on” Adam mumbled, “And I am sure my dick hates me”

“This is Caribbean! And we’re on a vacation only until tomorrow so you could go and hit on someone”

Danielle looked at Adam with a curious and anticipating face, which kind of means she won’t let this go. Adam has no idea why is she so worried about Adam getting laid. Maybe because Adam doesn’t really have time for himself.

“Kaley is everything to me. And if that means I can’t date, then I guess I won’t”

“Bullshit, Adam” Danielle said, “Single parents _can_ date. You just need to find a right man”

Adam sighed. If he knew where he could find a man that would like children and understand that Adam can’t always go as he pleases, Adam would go for him right away.

But he doesn’t know where to look.

“But I go to swim, now” She said and got up, “Come with us?”

“No way” Adam said strictly and she chuckled, running to the water where Tommy and Neil plaid with Kaley. What a wonderful sight, her godfathers and godmother together and they all get along so well.

Adam was slowly drifting into sleep when Kaley ran next him giggling like crazy. He sat up and Kaley hid behind his back.

"Uncle Neil is chasing me! Say him I dissapeared" She whispered loudly and Adam chuckled at her adorableness. He swears Neil saw her but he pretended like he didn't.

“Oh I wonder where she went. Have you seen her?” Neil asked me and Adam just shook his head as no.

“Nope. Haven’t seen her since she went to swim”

"Ha ha! You didn't catch me!" Kaley yelled when Neil walked pass them and didn’t glance towards Kaley.

Neil laughed and sat on the sand near Adam

Kaley went to sit on his lap and soon Tommy and Danielle came back too. They were just sitting in there when Adam saw a dark man get out from the water.

God he looked good, in Adam’s opinion. Adam didn’t even try to hide his stare from the man and he got a wink back. Adam smirked.

"Daddy likes that boy" Kaley said and returned Adam to the world they were in.

"I didn't say so"

"But you stare"

"I don't"

"Nuh-uh, I saw you. Busted!" She said in a loud voice and stuck out her tongue. Adam hissed at her and gently pinched her side, making her laugh and crawl further away from her daddy.

Adam glanced around the beach again. Danielle is right, he needs to get laid or he will go crazy. And now it’s a good opportunity since there are so many people who can take care of Kaley for a night. 

Too tall, straight, straight, _definitely_ straight, too much muscle, too young…

Adam sighed. There weren’t many people on the beach where to choose from so it made his task even more difficult.

Until he saw a small tanned, blonde haired and nicely built man not far from their picnic. He had blue swim trunks on and a tattoo sleeve which attracted Adam more than he’d like to admit.

Danielle was eyeing Adam, then at the man he was looking at and whistled.

Adam glared at her when the man he was looking at turned his head and glanced towards them. Fuck, she’s going to kill Danielle if the guy thought it was Adam who whistled at him.

The man smiled at him. Oddly, he looked very familiar and Adam was sure he had seen him somewhere before but he couldn’t wrap his mind around that where.

“You’re welcome” Danielle winked and got up, “Let’s race to the sea, Kaley! Last one is a rotten egg!” She said loudly to get Kaley’s attention. That always gets her moving because she doesn’t want to be the rotten egg.

To make the race more interesting, Tommy joined in it too.

Adam’s mom and brother are still there so Adam didn’t feel too comfortable about hitting on the guy. He doesn’t want to flirt in front of them.

But Leila looked like she was sleeping and Neil was focusing on his phone. Adam collected himself and made his way to the guy who was still looking at him.

“Is that you, Adam?” He asked with a big smile.

Adam still didn’t manage to remember him although it was right there on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m Sauli. You remember?”

Oh. Oh! Sauli! Adam’s mind went a little blank then. He remembers Sauli now all too well. He was the reason for his angst season back then because he just left him. But Adam’s an adult now so he should act like one.

“I do” Adam said, smiling, “I do!” He repeated more loudly and pulled Sauli into a hug.

Sauli grinned, squeezing Adam once before pulling away.

“What are you doing here? Are you alone?” Sauli asked, pulling Adam by the hand and they sat on the sand where Sauli’s stuff was.

“No. Mom’s here, Dani’s here and Tommy. Neil. And” Adam listed, taking a deep breath, “And my daughter”

Sauli’s eyes went wide though he tried his best to hide it. He was surprised for a reason and Adam doesn’t expect him to take it better than other guys did. Adam’s not sure if he wants to get laid anymore, either.

“Daughter? Wow. What about her mom?”

Adam chuckled.

“Not here. She lives in Europe now”

“Oh” Sauli whispered, nodding a little, “I thought you… “

“I’m still gay” Adam convinced, “But also a single father”

Kaley wasn’t shy at all so as soon as she noticed where Adam had went, she ran to him and sat on Adam’s lap, showing him a seashell she just found from the water.

“That’s pretty, pumpkin” Adam smiled, eyeing the shell Kaley was holding very proudly.

Then Kaley glanced at Sauli and leaned closer to her father. In her opinion she was whispering quietly but Adam wasn’t that sure about when she said;

“Do you want to be alone with him?”

Adam chuckled, hugging her close to his body. His heart burst a little when he saw that Sauli was smiling instead of looking all horrified.

“I don’t know. This man is Sauli. I know him from my school times” Adam told her, “How do you greet?”

Kaley reached out her arm.

“Hi, Sauli. I’m Kaley”

Sauli smiled at her and shook her hand, greeting her with a simple ‘Hi, nice to meet you’. Sauli is actually being good with her so maybe Adam might want to get laid after all.

But he’s just not sure if he wants to do it with Sauli.

“You have your father’s eyes” Sauli said, looking at Kaley, then at Adam. Adam was wearing sunglasses so he was quite flattered that Sauli remembered what his eyes looked like.

“I know. People tell that to me all the time. Though I can’t have his eyes because he still has his own. Silly people”

Sauli chuckled. 

Kaley kissed Adam on the cheek and said something like ‘I leave you with him’. Then she got up and ran back to Leila and others.

“Can I see if I remembered your eyes right?” Sauli asked, smiling widely.

Adam chuckled, nodding, and took off his sunglasses. The sun was bright so he had to squint his eyes a little but he’s sure Sauli saw them anyway.

“Yeah. I did” He said, smiling, “But how are you in general? You’re here in Caribbean but you still live in LA right?”

“Yeah” Adam said, putting his sunglasses back on or he might have a migraine later, “I live in LA, close to Hollywood. I teach vocal training on a music course but that’s my only job. The course lasts 3 months but then I have to find a new job”

Sauli nodded. It must increase the stress level to know that you just _have_ to get a job for the sake of your own kid. 

“And you? Vacation here, then back to Finland?” Adam asked, sadness glooming in his eyes because he would have kind of wanted to catch up better or something but with Sauli living on the other side of the world… Won’t work.

“Actually, no” Sauli said, much to Adam’s surprise, “I moved to LA three weeks ago. I was actually thinking of catching up with you and my other high school friends but I thought that you guys won’t even remember me”

“I remember you” Adam smiled, “You were my first love, of course I remember”

Sauli chuckled, looking at the sand clinging on his feet. Adam thought he still looks the same now that he thinks about it. Tanned skin, bright smile, blonde hair… But lots of muscle now…

“Okay, well… I return to LA on Wednesday. I would love to catch up with you better if you want to?”

Adam smiled like a teenager. He tried to hide his excitement but it’s just been _so long_ since anyone has showed even a little hint of interest towards him.

“I would love to. We leave tomorrow, on an evening flight. But you could give me a call when you’re in LA”

Sauli nodded, reaching for his bag to pull out his phone. He’s going to need Adam’s number for that.

“So… You can dial by yourself” He said and gave Adam the phone. Adam smiled and dialed his number on it, then pressed ‘save’. He gave it back to Sauli so he could set the name etc. whatever he wanted.

“Thank you, I will give you call” Sauli grinned and put his phone back into his bag, “So did you say Danielle and Tommy are here too?”

“Yeah. You wanna see them?” Adam asked. Sauli nodded excitedly.

Tommy was a great friend of his and Danielle was Adam’s best friend back in the days so Sauli really wants to see them again. If they even remember him, that is.

Adam stood up and brushed the sand off his dark blue swim trunks and Sauli did the same, following Adam to their picnic place.

Danielle hadn’t changed that much. She still looked gorgeous and more of a woman but otherwise she was the same.

Tommy looked the same but his hair was a bit different. And Leila,,, she hasn’t changed a bit. Sauli wonders if she even gets older.

And if Sauli thinks about Adam… He has changed. He looked more confident, he had a brownish hair and he had tattoos. And a sexy stubble. But mostly, he had a daughter.

_A child_.

And that means if Sauli wants Adam in his life, he needs to take her too. And if Adam wants Sauli in his life, Kaley has to accept him as well.

♡♡♡

Kaley had a silly grin on her face when Adam was tucking her in bed later that night. She has been very beamy since they came back to the hotel.

“What?” Adam asked, “Do I have a zit on my face?”

Kaley shook her head.

“No” She said.

Adam glared at her playfully and tickled her stomach through the covers, “Then go to sleep”

Kaley snickered, hugging her stuffed animal. Her daddy is going to have a boyfriend! She’s sure about it. She heard Adam talk to him when they were walking back to the hotel.

Adam shut the TV since there was nothing worth watching on. And even if there was, he can't watch everything in Kaley's presence.

"Are you going on a date, daddy?" Kaley asked then.

Where does she pull these?

"What makes you think that?" Adam asked, getting into his own bed.

"Because that man said he'll call you once he gets back home to Los Angeles"

Adam sighed. Kaley always hears everything even if she wasn't in sight during the conversation.

"Firstly, it's not nice of you to listen in conversations that are not meant to be heard by you" Adam reminded, taking off his necklace and put it on his nightstand.

"I over-heard" Kaley fixed, "So are you?"

Oh, she's being wise now.

"I don't know" Adam said honestly, "Maybe. Or not"

He really wishes Sauli will keep his promise and call him. And ask him for a date. Sauli is hot from the outside but Adam knows he's also a very good person.

He's funny, happy and everybody just likes him.

"Can I sleep with you, daddy?"

Kaley pulled Adam out from his thoughts and made him return to the Earth ground.

"Why?" Adam asked.

Kaley shrugged, "I just want to"

Adam sighed, smiling a little and raised the covers of his bed for her.

"Okay. But don't owe that habit"

Kaley smiled, scooting off to his father's bed. Adam brushed her hair off her face once she was settled.

"Your hair is so thick and curly. Even the oil I bought didn’t tame it" Adam said, "Don't you think you should get a cut?"

"Noooo!" Kaley insisted, hugging her stuffed animal tighter, "I don't wanna cut it"

Adam chuckled, pulling her close.

"Relax, sweetie. I am not gonna make you, I just suggested" He said with a gentle smile, "It's your hair"

“You should get a cut though” Kaley frowned, “What are you? A troll?”


	2. New Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaley doesn't know how to feel when Adam and Sauli have a date.

Sauli returned to LA a few days ago and he called Adam almost the second his plane landed and asked him out. Adam has been ridiculously happy and it almost annoys himself too. 

Friday afternoon Adam had to go shopping for Saturday and of course get something to eat for Kaley as well.

Adam was pushing the shopping cart in the fruit aisle, Kaley standing on the end of the cart.

Adam has told her many times to either get down or hold on more tightly instead of pointing everything nice she sees.

"But daaad, I want pizza" She whined when Adam grabbed a few apples and some salad from the shelves. 

"I didn't say these are to you" Adam said, pushing the cart slower than usually despite of being busy, "But you are not getting pizza either, you just had it yesterday"

Kaley pouted, getting down from the end of the cart and crossed her arms. She slowed down her steps so she walked behind Adam. Dad always gets to eat what he wants but she can never, okay maybe twice in a week, has any sayings on what she wants to eat. 

Adam sighed, glancing over his shoulder to see if she was even following him. Kaley rarely sulks so Adam knows something is up with her and it's not just the pizza he refused to buy or make to her. 

"Kaley honey, you got to communicate differently with me. Sulking is not a way to solve anything" Adam said, not reacting any other way, “I am not understanding what you are trying to say like that”

He kept pushing the cart and grabbed some carrots on his way and ignored Kaley's annoyed mumbling behind her. When she was in defiant age at 2-3, she was being impossible so this is really nothing compared to that. 

But Adam has never let her learn that she gets what she wants if she just sulks, stomps her feet and rebels. 

But when she gives Adam the trembling lower lip and big eyes, Adam is in hell when he has to tell her a simple ‘no’. 

"Okay, I heard that" Adam said louder than his normal voice and stopped walking, turning towards Kaley who seemed regretful of her words. 

"I'm sorry, dad" She said, looking at the floor, "You're not stupid"

"What's bugging you, hey?" Adam asked, crouching down on his daughter's level, trying to look at her in the eyes, "The pizza? That I made you wear other shoes than your favorite ones because it was raining?"

Kaley shook her head.

"Then what? I admit, I look tired and my hair is un-done in public but that's not a reason to sulk either. If you’re embarrassed to shop with me now, you can say it"

Kaley giggled slightly, shaking her head again.

"Then what it is?" Adam repeated, tilting his head to see Kaley's eyes even though she was looking at the floor, "Talk to me so we can discuss and maybe make it better. I can’t even try to help if you won’t tell me what’s wrong"

"It's Friday and you won't be home. Who watches children's TV with me tomorrow morning?" She asked and she seemed genuinely upset about that.

Adam didn't dare to smile too much. He knows small things might seem big to kids even if they feel like nothing to adults. 

"Just because I'm going on a date doesn't mean I won't be back home by tomorrow. Or tonight by 9" Adam reassured, tucking Kaley's curls behind her ears.

Kaley made a face.

"Daddy, that happens if the date sucks" She said, "Then you come back home. If the date goes well, you go to your or your date's place and..."

"Woah, woah, woah, careful there" Adam chuckled, almost terrified of what she was about to say, "Who told you that?"

Kaley looked at him like he was more stupid than her kindergarten teacher ever was.

"Da, that's how it goes in movies" She said and uncrossed her arms, giving Adam this ‘da’ thing with her hands. 

Adam smiled, straightening up and pulled his cart closer before someone steals it.

"I am _not_ a bad date but I will _still_ come back home, okay?"

"Oh, daddy. You are not understanding anything about dating" Kaley groaned and sighed dramatically, walking past Adam and towards the next aisle.

Adam received knowing looks from a few mothers standing close to him. Adam just shrugged at them and chuckled, following Kaley.

"Oh, and one more thing" Kaley said, turning towards Adam, "If Sauli is in our home tomorrow morning, he's not stealing my spot on the couch"

"Deal" Adam smiled, "So you're fine with grandma making your dinner tonight while I go on a date?"

"Yes. But dad, you are not coming home from a date until 10"

A lady next to them was trying her best not to laugh. Adam would love Kaley just as much if she was shy and quiet but this Kaley seems to entertain other people as well. But sometimes Adam wishes she would be less talkative. 

"Okay, keep moving now" Adam said and pulled his phone out of his pocket since it was vibrating.

Sauli. He smiled as he picked up, continuing to push the shopping cart and gave Kaley the shopping list so she could pick things while he talks. He knows she can do that. 

"At five is good. Yeah, my mom comes at four and she'll be watching after Kaley while I'm gone"

Kaley glanced over her shoulder when she heard her name being said and the smile on her father's face didn't fool anyone. He's smiling just as wide as he does when Kaley comes home from kindergarten. And Kaley is not sure how she should be feeling about that.

Adam giggled. Kaley rolled her eyes because men _don't giggle_. Kaley can tell Adam's general mood by the way he laughs and he only giggles when he's feeling lighter than air.

Kaley had to stop the cart because Adam wasn't focusing so she could grab some water.

"Okay" Adam beamed onto the phone, caressing the handle of the shopping cart almost too seductively, "I'll be ready at five. See you then. B-"

Kaley reached up and pulled Adam's arm straight, took his phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Sauli. This is Kaley. I have two rules; Kissing is yucky but since you look okay, you guys can do it very shortly. Number two; If daddy comes home before 8, I am judging you as boring" She said very strictly and Adam arched his eyebrows.

Kaley gave the phone back to Adam and went back on picking stuff to their cart while Adam's mouth still hung open. He pressed the phone back against his ear.

"Yes, she seems to be having a very stereotypical picture of a date" Adam said onto the phone, "No, I have _not_ taught her that. But anyway, at five? Okay, bye"

Adam put his phone back into his pocket, smiling. Kaley gave the shopping list back to him and he noticed they pretty much have everything they need now. 

"You think you are allowed to say what two adults can do on a date?" He asked Kaley when they reached the check-out counter.

Kaley shrugged, helping Adam to put their stuff on the conveyor belt.

"I'm just helping you out. Because there must be a reason why you're still single" Kaley said wisely and Adam brought his hand up to maybe fix his hair or get a lash out of his eye because he felt embarrassed right now. 

Especially since the cashier lady was holding back a smile. 

Kaley is giving him an extremely low self-esteem when it comes to dating.

"Would you go put the stuff in the bags?" Adam asked her when he got into paying. Kaley went willingly.

"That makes $21,70"

Adam paid the groceries and grabbed the shopping bag Kaley had managed to fill and pushed the cart back in its place, then took Kaley's hand once they were outside the shop. 

"And you be nice to grandma. No sulking for no reason and no whining about bed times, okay?"

"Okay" Kaley agreed and got in the car while Adam put the groceries into the trunk. Adam noticed she sat in the front seat without asking him first. 

Adam sighed. Part of him wanted to tell her to get in the backseat but at the same time he felt like he can't say 'no' to everything today. Fuck, he’s really weak at saying ‘no’.

Adam got in the car and glanced at Kaley.

"Just this once" He said, starting up the engine, "And fasten your seatbelt"

♡♡♡ 

The clock was running way too fast. Adam had done his hair and makeup but his outfit was still a question mark.

A suit is too formal but leather pants might be too frisky and ugh. It's been so long since he's been on a date and he doesn't even know what to wear and that isn’t usually a problem to him. 

After 10 minutes he ended up wearing black leather pants, white-black striped shirt and blazer with his Louboutin boots. This must do now.

Adam got out from his room. Kaley was doing her ‘homework’ on the floor and her eyes slowly travelled up to see if her daddy was handsome enough for a first date.

He was. She approved with a smile and nod. And he had shaved his beard too. Not completely off but it was neat now. But it would still itch her face when he kisses her cheeks. 

"My 7-year-old daughter seems to know more about dating than I do" Adam said to Leila who just laughed in response.

"You look stunning. I'm sure you sweep him off his feet" She said then, fixing the collar of Adam’s jacket, "Now just wait and relax"

"I don't know am I able to do that" Adam wheezed, "I feel like a bride waiting in the backroom for the music"

Kaley laughed, her mind going blank from the things she was drawing for Monday. Their ‘homework’ was to draw two things they love the most. But yeah, Daddy does seem like a bride waiting in her wedding. He keeps jumping and inhaling, just like the brides do in movies. 

Ha, so daddy is nervous.

"How do you sweep him off his feet? That's mean" She frowned then, putting down her pen.

Adam chuckled.

"Figuratively. Basically, I look so good his legs will wobble"

Kaley still wasn't very convinced. Is that possible? Sure daddy looks great now but she's not sure if he looks _that good_.

Kaley scooted to Adam and hugged his middle. She knows daddy's back is a little sore again so he won't be able to lift her but she can still hug him.

"Don't worry, daddy. I will still love you even if he doesn't" She said, looking up so her chin was pressed against Adam's stomach.

Adam chuckled, fixing her hairband when he looked down at her face.

"I don't think he will love me after the first date even if I'm super nice" He said, brushing the tip of her nose with a fingertip, "It takes a little longer to fall in love"

"I don't get these adult things" Kaley said, scrunching her nose and let go of Adam.

Adam agreed. He doesn't always get them either. Usually his own feelings are the things he doesn't get. And relationships in general when you have a kid.

"Take a nice girl out instead" Kaley said wisely, "They always seem to like you"

Adam bit his lip. He has kind of thought that Kaley knows he doesn't fancy women the way he does men. He should discuss these things with her but he doesn't want to confuse her.

She's still so young. He wants her to know things that a girl in her age can understand.

Adam gave his mother a look who nodded as a response, going to the kitchen to maybe start making dinner.

Adam sighed, making his way on the couch. He sat down and tapped his knee for Kaley to sit on. Kaley came to him and sat on his lap.

"You remember when I told you about Uncle Terrance?"

Kaley nodded.

"You remember that I told you he likes boys?"

Kaley nodded again.

"Daddy, I know you're a boy who likes boys. Just like Terrance. But you still have me"

Yeah, there is that. Adam looked for a right thing to say to her without confusing her too much with the subject.

"I know two boys don't make a womb and baby"

"You're right, they don't" Adam said right away, "Your mother was a very special case. She was the only girl I would ever date"

Kaley doesn't need to know the dirty details. She doesn't need to know Adam didn't date Naomi and that her pregnancy was an accident.

"I can't take a girl out because that doesn't feel right in here" Adam said, pointing at his heart, "So I take a boy out"

It seemed to please Kaley enough. It doesn't bother her that her daddy likes boys but they just never seem to stay with him.

And it feels like it's her fault. She knows everybody doesn't like kids.

"Like Sauli makes your heart beat really fast?" She asked, placing her palm flat on Adam's chest, "Like now"

Adam smiled, nodding, “Yes. And my tummy is filled with butterflies” 

Kaley frowned, her eyes looking around the room in confusion. 

“Daddy, your tummy can’t be filled with butterflies. That would just be weird” She said, poking Adam in the stomach with a finger because she knows he’s ticklish and she likes making him laugh. 

Adam chuckled, “That’s an expression you can use when you feel so nervous your tummy feels funny”

Kaley’s eyes brightened. Now she understood! That’s how she feels every time she thinks about starting a school soon after summer. She feels a little scared. 

"But you are my world, pumpkin" Adam said then, stroking Kaley's back, "I love you the most even if I go on a date" Adam wants to make sure she knows that. Even if Sauli will be around for longer.

And Adam really wishes he will.

Kaley nodded, smiling.

"Okay, glad we cleared that up" Adam said, lifting Kaley down though his back didn't really like that.

And he totally wasn't ready for the doorbell to ring just yet.

"Oh my God, he's here" Adam breathed, "Mom! Can you get the door? I still got to use the bathroom" He said and rushed to the bathroom. Shit, he really feels like he's at his own wedding.

His bladder drives him nuts and he shouldn’t be feeling this nervous.

Leila wasn't quick enough in the kitchen to put down her supplies so Kaley run first. She opened the door and smiled at Sauli.

He looks okay tonight. He can kiss daddy if he wants to but not too long. 

"Hi Sauli"

"Hi, Kaley" Sauli smiled, "Is your daddy home?"

Ha! He remembered her name! That makes Sauli a whole lot better than the other boys Adam has dated before. They had called her ‘Haley’ and ‘Casey’ but never ‘Kaley’. 

"Daddy went for a pee or ..."

"Kaley. It's polite to just mention Adam went into the bathroom" Leila said, coming to the door while wiping her hands in a towel, "You don't have to be so specific about it"

"Sorry. Daddy went into the bathroom" She tried again, looking up at Sauli, "You can come inside and wait for him"

Sauli glanced at Leila to see if it was alright. She just smiled and gestured him to come in.

Sauli stepped in and just stood there, waiting. He saw a mirror near the door so he briefly glanced at his reflection to see if he looked alright enough for the night. 

When he turned his head back, he saw Adam approach him. Damn, he looked good. He looked beyond good. He was _stunning_.

"Hi, gorgeous" Sauli smiled and he could see a slight blush appear on Adam's cheeks, which made Kaley giggle.

Her daddy just blushed. Last time it happened was when he was embarrassed because Kaley told his friends that daddy had an upset stomach because of fast food.

She never really understood why she couldn’t have said her daddy had gas.

"Hi" Adam chuckled, "Sorry, you had to wait. But we can go now" he said, taking his car keys because he knew Sauli came with a taxi.

"I'll be home tonight" Adam said to Kaley who nodded, "And you better be in bed by then"

Adam did not like the mischievous face she gave him. It never means anything good.

"Bye, sweetie" Adam said, carefully bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Bye, daddy"

♡♡♡ 

Adam wanted to make a good impression. No, he wanted to make the best possible impression.

He opened the door for Sauli and pulled out a chair for him once they were in the restaurant. He was nervous, almost shaking and he managed to drop his fork when they had received their meals and started to eat.

And it didn't get any better with their chatting. Adam could tell they had chemistry he couldn’t explain with words. 

They had almost finished their meals and Adam was still nervous even though he felt ease. He was nervous, yes, but he felt like Sauli didn’t mind. 

Sauli chuckled. Adam is just as adorable as he was years ago.

"Relax, Adam" He said, smiling wide, "You have already made a good impression"

Adam chuckled nervously.

"I want to make a better impression" He said, trying to sound as confident as he possibly could.

"No need" Sauli said, "I mean, I'm nervous as well but"

Adam glanced at Sauli under his brows. He doesn't look very nervous. He's always very smiley and talkative so you can't really tell.

"If you say so" Adam smiled, "We've been chatting non-sense since we came, so tell me. Why you moved back to LA?"

Sauli sipped his wine and shrugged.

"I'm testing my boundaries. And I like it here"

"Are you going to stay?" Adam asked, tugging the last slice of meat off his fork with his teeth.

Sauli shrugged.

"I don't know yet" He said in all his honesty, "If I find a reason to stay"

Adam stopped chewing on his food and even though he knew it was not very polite to talk with your mouth full, he had to ask;

"Are you putting that pressure on me?"

Sauli grinned, shaking his head as no.

"Don't worry about it. But what about you? You told me you run a music course for teens? What about your own music?"

Adam swallowed his mouthful and smiled. Sauli actually remembered what they talked about in Caribbean. And that he loves making music of his own.

"I do write music. And compose with a little help. Kaley plays piano so sometimes she plays them so I can hear them" 

Kaley is more patient to learn an instrument than he is. She doesn't get pissed so easily though sometimes she wants to throw the music sheets away and stomp her feet when some song is too difficult for her to play. 

"Kaley reminds you a lot" Sauli smiled.

Adam chuckled, nodding.

"She's a rocket. And right now she's in that age when she says before she thinks. But fortunately the question season seems to be over" 

Sauli grinned, nodding. Just to tell that he was listening to what Adam was saying.

"And when she was like 3, I was taking a shower while she was in the bathroom. I didn't want to leave her alone so I gave her a few toys and she happily played on the floor while I was in the shower stall"

Why is he telling this story anyway?

"And then all of a sudden she pushes the curtains aside and I yelp in a very high-pitched voice. Her eyes are all round and she's like 'Daddy?! Why do you have a tail in the front?!"

Sauli laughed, almost choking on his wine. He always read stuff like this from the internet but never imagined they actually happen to some people.

"And you said?"

"I had to explain that it's not a tail and it's actually my body part. Next time we were on the beach she decided to tell everyone I had a tail in the front like everything I told her about human anatomy wasn't true to her"

It wasn't exactly funny but now he can laugh about it. Now Kaley has approved his lesson about men and women and mostly understands it.

Sauli laughed, shaking his head again. He has met a lot of kids but he has never been in those kind of situations. Poor Adam.

Suddenly Adam blushed.

"Sorry I'm babbling about her" He said, chuckling like he was nervous again, "You’re probably bored. I know we should-"

"No, no, no" Sauli said in a rush, automatically reaching out and pressed his palm on top of Adam's hand, "People talk about things they love. You love her so you want to talk to me about her. It's okay, I love hearing all that"

Adam's heart was thudding fast in his chest at Sauli's sweet yet innocent gesture. His skin tingled under the touch he was receiving. 

"Really?"

"Of course" Sauli whispered, "She's a big part of your life. And that alone makes it interesting for me to listen to"

Adam felt a big wave of warmth somewhere inside of him. It's important that his date accepts his daughter and understands that he's a father.

"You're the first person who sees it that way" Adam said quietly, almost vulnerable, "I just hope I don't bore you"

Sauli shook his head and let go of Adam's hand.

"Never. But so,,, you have a tail in the front" Sauli chuckled, taking his wine glass and took a sip because he did _not_ need to think anything Adam possibly has in the front right now. 

"Indeed" Adam responded, sipping his own wine. He should change the subject because you just don't talk about your penis or whatever front tail on your first date.

"Uhm... I promised Kaley I'll be home tonight but do you,,, I mean... Maybe you could? If you want to, I mean"

Fuck, try to even speak in a way people understand you.

"Come to your place?" Sauli asked, cocking his eyebrow, "You bet I want"

♡♡♡ 

Adam's heart was making cart wheels when he parked his car to the parking lot of their apartment. Are they going to talk? Get more wine? Make out? Have sex?

"Okay. Here we are. And I'm inviting you in" Adam grinned, un-fastening his seatbelt and got out of his car in a rush. 

Sauli got out as well and closed the door so Adam could lock them. He walked to the other side of the car and put his hands on Adam's hips.

Adam stepped closer when Sauli pulled him. Gosh, Sauli has such a gorgeous pair of blue eyes. 

"I'm not a vampire, you don't have to invite me in" Sauli said.

Adam smiled.

"Oh? You would have come in without asking?"

"Maybe" Sauli winked, playfully nipping Adam's neck, "So do we go in?"

Adam shuddered, nodding frantically. They couldn't go to the elevator fast enough and Adam was close to dropping his keys when Sauli pressed himself against his back and ass when Adam was inserting the key to the lock of his apartment. 

"Daddy!"

Adam was surprised to see Kaley was awake when they stepped inside. She was already in her pajamas but not in her room.

But the clock was just 9.10 p.m. and it was Friday night so it's not that big deal but Adam sort of had plans for Sauli.

"I'm gonna go home now" Leila smiled and got up from the couch, "I'm sorry I didn't put her to sleep earlier. I tried but she said she wants to be awake when you come. I didn't know you would bring someone with you"

"That's fine" Adam said, "I put her to bed. Drive safe"

"Always" Leila said and gave a small peck on Adam’s cheek, "Nice seeing you, Sauli" She grinned, taking her coat and left.

Kaley knew she should be in bed already. And the way Adam looked at her, arms crossed, made her get up from the floor almost automatically.

"Okaaaay" She groaned, "But isn't it kind of a child thing to play vampires?"

Adam and Sauli glanced at each other with confused expressions. Then Adam realized what she was talking about. He's pretty terrified that someday she will see something more intimate than just a playful nip on the neck.

"Our vampire game is not childish at all" Adam said, bending down and tickled Kaley's side, "But whining about bed time is very childish, so chop chop"

Kaley laughed, pushing his hand away.

"But you gotta sing to me even though the ice cream hair is waiting for you"

"Sauli is his name, remember?" Adam chuckled, blushing a bit because he wasn't sure did he want Sauli to hear him sing. Though he knows he can.

Kaley shrugged.

"His hair reminds ice cream. No wonder you like him" She whispered but her whispers weren't usually really quiet. Vice versa, Adam was sure Sauli heard her and it made him want to crawl into a hole.

"I'll be right back" Adam said to Sauli, "Make yourself comfortable"

Sauli nodded, watching Adam go into Kaley's room. He could hear them talk but couldn't figure out what they talked and soon he heard Adam's soft humming.

He knew Adam could sing. And it makes his heart leap to hear those hums right now. Adam seems to be a great father.

After maybe 7 minutes Adam came out.

"She fell asleep" Adam whispered when he came from Kaley's room, "But she's a light sleeper in the beginning of the night"

Sauli got up and grabbed the collar of Adam's blazer. He rose on his toes and kissed Adam's cheek before pressing his lips against his ear.

"How light?" He whispered.

Adam's eyes fluttered closed and the most quiet gasp escaped from his lips. Geez, he needs to get laid or his balls will drop.

He didn't say anything, just pushed Sauli down on the couch and straddled him.

"I don't have sex on first dates" Adam hissed.

"Neither do I" Sauli replied, "And I don't always kiss on first dates either"

They looked at each other, air thick and heavy between them. Sauli stared at Adam's lips and he wanted nothing but chew on that plump, moist and-

Adam attacked his mouth with his. His head was a big mess right now and he didn't know if this was the right thing to do or not. He didn’t want to rush but god, they’re both adults.

Maybe Sauli won't even stay over-night. It's only a little bit over 9.00 p.m. anyway so. And Adam kind of wants to wait and see if there truly is that chemistry he’s feeling. 

Sauli's hands went from Adam's shoulders to his sides and around his waist. He felt good, so good. Warm, broad, very sexy...

Sauli pulled Adam closer by the small of his back, loving the soft sound Adam let out. It was like a moan but still more of like a quiet gasp than anything else.

Sauli slid his hands under the blazer Adam was wearing and wrapped his arms around his waist while Adam was busy keeping himself up.

Adam pulled away from the kiss, latching his lips on the tattoo Sauli had on his neck. Sauli tilted his head and rubbed Adam's back through the shirt he had under the jacket.

Adam had to pull away just for a second so he could sit on Sauli’s pelvis and remove his jacket. Sauli bit his lip as he watched Adam’s naked arms, decorated with tattoos.

Adam pushed his lips back against Sauli’s. He's thinking with his dick, sue him.

"Kaley's at home" Adam reminded, out of breath already when he pulled away very shortly, "Have you ever had sex in pure darkness, underneath all the covers and so quiet you feel like your vocal cords will burst?"

"Worth trying, I guess" Sauli said and Adam was already pulling him up and into his room. Their clothes were going off on the way to his bed and Sauli was sure sex in darkness felt very exciting.

He could barely see Adam which probably helped both of their nerves. And two adults can deal with sex on a first date, right?

Adam pushed Sauli on the bed and straddled his tiny waist in a rush and that was when it happened. His back betrayed him.

"Oh fuck" He flinched, sitting up, glad he still had his briefs on, "I'm sorry"

Sauli couldn't see but he fumbled to switch on the bedside lamp. The lighting was dim but enough for him to see what happened.

Adam was sitting on his hips, holding his backside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Adam wheezed, "Or not. A cramp"

Adam moved off from top of Sauli and lay on the bed.

"Jesus, you scared me" Sauli said, holding his hand on his chest above his heart, "You need something?"

This was not how Adam planned their date to go. Not at all. He planned to make out, maybe have some sex, wake up in the morning with Sauli cuddled up next to him.

Just not like this. 

"I'm fine" Adam said, "If you could just get some water for me?"

Sauli nodded, scooting off the bed. He got Adam his water while Adam grabbed some drugs from the medicine cabinet.

"This is really nothing new" Adam said, gulping down his pills, "I get those a lot"

Sauli nodded. After Adam had taken his pills and stretched the best he could, he got on the bed next to Sauli.

"I'm afraid I can't have sex with you right now" He said, attempting to smile just a little, "You can call me a mood killer"

"It's fine" Sauli smiled, settling close to Adam, "I'm more of a cuddler when it comes to first dates anyway. I like sex the best with a person I know well”

Adam chuckled, gathering him close. That was good to hear, to be honest. Adam wanted to take it slow anyway.

Not that he was like a teenager but he wanted to touch and be touched without the fear of his kid hearing or walking in on them during their intercourse. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure” Adam said, keeping his voice low. 

“I’m not meaning to be pushy or too curious but… How did you have Kaley? I mean what made you try out sex with a woman without protection?” 

Sauli could hear Adam’s heartbeat get faster and he felt like he asked a too personal question considering this was their first date. 

Adam cleared his throat. 

“It’s a long and not very,,, light story. I would rather not talk about it yet. Not that I don’t trust you or-“ 

“No, it’s fine” Sauli said right away, stroking Adam’s chest and felt his chest hair, “You tell me when you want” 

Adam nodded, exhaling.

♡♡♡ 

It was 8.30 in the morning when Kaley tiptoed to Adam’s bedroom because she wanted some breakfast. She frowned when she saw clothes scattered around the room.

Dad always tells her to put her clothes in a pile when she goes to sleep but it seems he isn’t any better himself either. 

Adam thanked the God he and Sauli had left their underwear on when he woke up to Kaley tugging on his arm. He had no choice but to get up and get her some breakfast. 

Kaley chewed on her cereal and looked at her father who was making some sandwiches for himself in his T-shirt and briefs.

"Did you and Sauli have a sleep-over?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did" Adam replied, reaching up to take a mug for himself from the cabinet. He would take one for Sauli as well but he's pretty sure he will leave as soon as he wakes up.

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping"

"What did you do?"

Adam chuckled, sitting down on the chair across Kaley.

"What do people do during sleepovers?"

Kaley shrugged.

"Me and Courtney watch movies and play together. And sleep, of course"

"That's what we did as well" Adam said, letting her answer to her own question. She doesn't need any details.

"Adults don't play" Kaley frowned. Her daddy is lying to her. He thinks she's a complete dumb but she is wise enough to know what's going on in adults' sleepover.

It was Adam's turn to shrug.

"Did you kiss?"

"Maybe. But that’s not really what you need to know, nosy"

"With tongue?"

Adam choked on his drink and almost spilled some on his lap. Kaley knows way too much things than he's comfortable with. 

Or maybe he's just paranoid. She knows about birds and bees in her own age level so maybe a French kiss is not that bad. As long as she doesn’t have to see it live.

"Kaley! Where have you learned that?"

"I saw two teens when I was taking a walk with Neil one day" She said and shrugged like it was no big deal.

Adam just shook his head and sipped his coffee. Okay, she has already seen it live. 

His eyes brightened when he saw Sauli step out from his room. Kaley saw that blooming and turned around to see what was the reason for Adam's smiling.

"Morning, Sauli" Kaley said.

"Morning, Kaley" Sauli replied, approaching them a little unsurely 'cause he felt like he's interrupting a family moment.

"Morning" Adam smiled at him. He didn't see Kaley scooted down and away, he was just focused on Sauli and his bed hair. He had dressed up fully but didn’t brush his hair or anything. 

"Morning" Sauli beamed, leaning down to kiss Adam on the lips. He can't get enough of those beautiful lips, "I think I'm gonna go home. Call me, though?"

"Or you can have breakfast with us" Kaley said, holding a cup of coffee in her hands and reached it towards Sauli, "Right?"

Sauli glanced at Adam who just shrugged. Sauli can decide this one by himself, he doesn’t need Adam’s permission to that. 

"Okay, then" Sauli said and took the cup from Kaley, then sat down next to Adam, "I guess I can do that"


	3. You electrify my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sauli have a little different but the best second date.

It's been a week since Adam and Sauli's date and they are about to have another one. 

But Kaley's friend, Courtney, will come over for a sleep-over so Adam had to stay at home. Lisa, Courtney's mom, looked after Kaley a few months ago when Adam thought he's going to lose his temper with the smallest annoying things she did. 

This is him giving something back. So he asked if Sauli wanted to spend some time in his place even if the girls are there.

Fortunately, he said yes. Without any hesitation. 

"Is Sauli going to stay over-night as well?" Kaley asked when she was watching TV with Adam.

"I don't know" Adam replied, "We shall see that"

"Are you always bored when I'm having friends over?" Kaley asked, her focus not on TV anymore. She had turned around in his armchair and was now watching Adam who was lying on the couch. 

"Nah" Adam said, "I can watch whatever I want from TV"

Kaley dropped herself on the floor and made her way to the couch where Adam was lying and sat on his stomach. Adam grunted, holding her by the waist so she wouldn’t let all her weight down. 

"Soon you'll be too big to do that anymore"

"Nuh-uh" Kaley said, shaking his head, "Terrance can do this as well"

"Because his abs is hard as a rock" Adam said. Which is true. Adam works out a lot too because his back needs it but he could do it more. But Kaley takes a lot of his time.

But he's so much happier with himself than ever before. He can smile at his reflection and he feels he could actually get naked in front of Sauli without feeling too insecure. Of course with a new partner it’s always a little awkward and all but confidence is just a plus. 

You can laugh at yourself if everything doesn’t go perfectly. Adam doesn’t think sex as an achievement anyway. 

The doorbell rang and Kaley scooted off. Adam has no idea is it Sauli or Courtney because both of them should be here soon.

"Hi, Courtney!"

Okay, there is the answer.

"Daddy! Lisa's here!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Adam replied, getting up from the couch. He grimaced at the soreness in his lower back. He got a cramp a week ago but it got worse in the gym because he didn’t go there with his personal trainer. Maybe he used too heavy weights. 

Maybe Sauli could give him a massage later, though. 

Or not. Maybe it's too much too soon. It’s quite intimate in Adam’s opinion. 

"Hi, Courtney" He said to the girl standing next to Kaley. She's way more shy than Kaley is and barely dares to look at Adam in the eyes at first.

But she feels more ease after a few hours she’s been here. 

"Hello, Adam" She said quietly, peeking Adam under her brows. 

"Thank you so much for taking her over-night" Lisa said, hand over her heart but Adam just waved it off, “I just got a sudden night shift due to my co-worker falling ill. I couldn’t find anyone else to look after Courtney so soon” 

"No biggie. She's always welcome. And I owe you one” Adam reminded. 

"I know but still. You said you had something planned" Lisa said, trying to look around the apartment from the doorstep to maybe see if Adam had company. 

Adam looked down and saw that the girls were still standing there so he just gave _that_ face to her and she immediately guessed what's up. Ha, so she was right. She knew Adam would have had a date. 

And now Adam's date will come in his place as well!

"Oooh, okaaay" Lisa winked. She doesn’t mind if Courtney sees Adam and his date kiss. She tries to teach that people are different and as long as the scenes she sees stay G-rated. 

Adam noticed Sauli was standing in the hallway behind Lisa, looking a bit confused because of the crowd at his doorstep. 

"Lisa? Would you?" Adam asked, gesturing her to move a bit.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw a very fine looking young man behind her, looking like he might want to get in if he knew how to get past her. 

Lisa moved aside and Sauli thanked her, stepping in.

"Hi" Adam smiled at him, "Sauli, This is Lisa, Courtney's mom" he told Sauli and Sauli politely shook her hand.

"And Courtney is right here" Adam said in a gentle tone, pointing at the girl standing next to Kaley. Sauli seemed to have some kind of magical power because Courtney shook his hand once he reached it out.

Maybe he looks less scary than Adam. Though Kaley once told him that Courtney had said she thinks Adam’s eyes are intense and that’s why she feels shy. Adam had a difficult time trying to explain what ‘intense’ means ‘cause Kaley had never heard about it. 

"Are you having a sleep-over too?" Kaley asked Sauli because her daddy didn’t give him a proper answer. 

"Maybe we are"

Kaley giggled.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go now" Lisa declared, "Courtney's meds are in the pocket, make sure she takes them at eight" She reminded, handing Adam the sleep-over bag.

Adam nodded, hissing a little when he took the bag and it was heavier than he imagined. How much stuff one little girl needs for a sleep-over? Or maybe how much stuff her mother thinks she needs?

Lisa wanted to tell Adam to visit a doctor but she didn't want to scare the girls. She felt bad for asking her to take care of Courtney now when he's clearly having a hard time with his back and also had a date arranged.

"Be a good girl" Lisa said to her daughter and gave her a hug, "Bye"

"Bye, Ms. Lisa" Kaley said and her voice definitely covered up Courtney's. When Lisa left, Adam glanced at the girls.

"Are you hungry yet? Or do you wanna play first and eat a little later? Maybe in an hour?"

The girls looked at each other with expressions only they could understand. It was like they talked in a language no one else understood. 

"We eat later" Kaley said in a hurry and they rushed into Kaley's room. Adam chuckled, glancing at Sauli who was grinning.

"Sorry this went like this. I'm sure you didn't see this night going this way. You and me at my place with two 6-year-old girls" Adam said, leading Sauli into the living room.

Sauli shrugged, sitting on the couch after Adam.

"I'm sure we can still find something to do" He said and winked at Adam. Adam smiled, anticipation clear in his eyes.

TV was on but Adam wasn't very interested in it anymore. He had something else spinning in his head and it really wasn’t any TV show. 

"I noticed your back got worse" Sauli frowned, “I’m a little worried”

“Don’t be. It’s nothing serious. I’ve seen a doctor a few times but nothing was found. I’ve been told to work out my muscles and minimize the stress factors” Adam told him and put the remote control on the table and got into more relaxed position. 

Which meant leaning against the corner of the couch, his legs sprawled on the mattress. Luckily his couch was very roomy and comfy so Sauli lift his legs on the couch as well and sat sideways, leaning against the backrest, facing Adam. 

“You stress easily?” He asked. 

Adam nodded, “Yeah. I’m not exactly very affluent at the moment. The rent is high, I have a daughter to feed, bills to pay etc. I wouldn’t be worried about finding a new job once the course I hold is over if I didn’t have Kaley” 

“Yeah, of course. I can imagine” Sauli said, “Have you already searched for a new job?” 

Adam shook his head as no, rubbing his forehead. 

“I didn’t go to college because Kaley was born. So I don’t have any other education than high school so it’s not very easy. Singing is the only thing I can do well, _very well_ , if I can say that. I know breathing techniques, how to sing when you’re ill, how to sing while you dance and move a lot. That’s why I got this job I’m doing now” 

Sauli nodded. He’s a Finn and he hasn’t get to know the conversation culture that much yet so he didn’t know how to act when a person is telling a long story. In Finland you just listen without any ‘huh?’ ‘really?’ ‘wow’ thingies. 

“You asked me about Kaley last time” Adam said then, “I could tell you since we’re already close to that subject”

“As you want” Sauli smiled, “I’m all ears” 

Adam bit his lip, looking at Sauli. He’s not sure if he wants to tell it very willingly but at the same time, Sauli would know then. And Adam wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. It won’t get any better with time. 

“This is not a pretty story” 

“Figured as much” Sauli said, touching Adam’s leg, “It’s fine”

Encouraged by the touch, Adam decided to tell him. 

“After you left LA when we were in High School… I was really depressed. I used lots of alcohol and under the influence I usually jumped from bed to bed having sex. Without a rubber. I didn’t get any STD’s, thank God. Once I ended up having sex with a girl, Naomi, who assured me that she was using birth control” 

Sauli’s face hasn’t changed yet. He truly had braced himself for a story like this. 

“Geez” Adam said, chuckling nervously, “Uhm. Once in a party she offered to listen to me if there was anything I wanted to talk about. I bled my heart out to her and she listened. She just listened. After I was done I felt drawn by her looks because she reminded me about you”

Sauli gulped. He already feels more than just a little guilty for Adam’s behavior of those times. But he guessed that too, to be honest. 

“She had these ocean blue eyes and a blonde hair. We started making out in one bedroom. I didn’t feel that much. She was beautiful, I tell you that, but not in a way that would get my body react. She lacked something very important” 

Sauli smiled a little, stroking Adam’s leg to tell that he was still fine. He hasn’t freaked about anything he has told so far and probably won’t freak about anything he’s going to tell. 

“She had a crush on me, I mean, so I heard. But much to my surprise, she wasn’t using me. _I_ willed my body to respond by closing my eyes and imaging she was somebody else. I got hard and I fucked her” Adam told him. He would grimace if that intercourse wouldn’t have given him Kaley. 

“She wanted an abortion. I did too, at first. But I felt like I needed to take a responsibility of my actions and I asked if she could keep the baby. She said she will give her a birth but she doesn’t want to be in the baby’s life. I accepted that and I took Kaley once she was born. I cleaned up my act, Naomi moved to Europe soon after and I haven’t heard about her since then” 

“Okaaay, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. Except that I’m not traumatized” Sauli said, squeezing Adam’s leg now. 

Adam chuckled, shaking his head, “Well… Here’s the ‘prettiest’ part; When Kaley was like three weeks, I think, I was already missing the partying and drinking and I was considering giving her away” He said, his voice very low and he was literally embarrassed to say that. 

“God, it sounds so awful” He whispered, “Naomi’s mom didn’t want me to take Kaley because she knew I was gay… One night she came over and she just took Kaley away from me. I don’t know what she thought about me saying she doesn’t trust me…” 

Okay, now Sauli’s heart hurt. He saw Adam’s eyes were getting red and his eyelids were swollen. 

“I didn’t know what to do. Naomi stood by my side and she got her mom give up. I got my baby back in a few days. After that I truly cleaned up my act. Rest is history” 

“Wow” Sauli whispered, “That mother commit a crime. Didn’t you-“

“I didn’t want the thing to swell and get complicated” Adam said in a rush, “I’m happy now. She saved my life” 

“Aren’t you afraid that if you ever get famous,,, Naomi will explode the press by telling them she had Adam Lambert’s baby?” Sauli asked, and it made Adam giggle. Sauli seriously believes that someday he’ll be a famous singer. 

“I don’t think she would do that. She wasn’t like that” Adam said then, “But I worry about that then, not now”

Sauli nodded. He noticed Adam looked a little un-sure and maybe scared of what he might say or do now, so he snuggled next to him, throwing his leg over Adam’s hips. 

Adam sighed in relief. At least now Sauli knows and he doesn’t have to worry about it anymore. 

 

Later they were watching a movie but neither of them really focused on it. The foot game they were having was getting kind of arousing, actually.

Adam's couch was very wide so they were able to cuddle properly. Sauli was snuggled in the pit of Adam's arm and his hand was resting on his stomach.

Their legs were tangled as they kept rubbing each other's feet and calves.

"Is it bad?" Sauli asked, whispering.

"Huh?" Adam frowned.

"Your back. Is it..."

"Really sore right now" Adam answered before Sauli could even finish, "Why?"

Sauli shifted uncomfortably. Shit, he really wants to make out with Adam and maybe roll on the couch passionately but if Adam's in pain, they can't. And he doesn’t dare to do any sudden moves either, so. 

"Just asking. If you can..."

"Yes" Adam hissed, tugging Sauli on top of him, "Yes, it's not _that_ bad"

Sauli locked their lips in a rush, his hand sliding down Adam's side to his hip and back up. Adam was wearing a thin T-shirt so Sauli could easily feel him through the shirt.

Adam had his hands on Sauli's back. He felt skinny yet muscular. Adam knew Sauli could easily manhandle him if he wanted. Oh God Damn, that means their sex will be passionate, a small playful competition of dominance they both enjoy.

Sauli had really strong arms as well. Adam had to touch them too, just run his hands over his biceps to feel the strong, big muscles.

Sauli moved his lips on Adam's neck and slipped his hand under his shirt to feel the skin of his side. Oh heaven on Earth. His skin felt warm and smooth under his hand and it was perfectly soft over his ribs. 

Adam sighed in bliss, loving the feeling of hands on him, on his bare skin. And lips on his neck, hungrily searching for his pleasure triggers. He's been missing this and he's been missing it quite a lot.

Adam flipped them around, pinning Sauli underneath him. It didn't even break the moment, Sauli just slid his hands on Adam's back as they continued their kiss.

Somewhere close, somewhere out of the reach of their ears, a door opened.

"Let's just say that we want to eat first. I change my mind all the time, daddy won't be mad" Kaley quietly explained to Courtney and seized when she saw what was happening on the couch before them.

Courtney bumped against her back. Ew, daddy is kissing Sauli! They’re spreading nasty germs! 

"Yuck!" Kaley hissed, "They're kissing!"

Courtney made a face. Both of them knew well enough that whatever Adam was doing with Sauli right now was private. The girls started pushing each other back into Kaley's room, repeating 'yuck, yuck' as they went. 

The sound of door shutting made Adam pull away.

"Uhm? Did you hear that?" He asked, frowning at Sauli. He tried really hard not to focus on Sauli's hands that were dangerously close to his ass by now. Sauli nodded, frowning as well. 

“Oh, God” Adam gasped, getting up while straightening his shirt, “The girls must have seen us. Do you think they’re intimidated? Or they will have traumas? Or-“

“Adam” Sauli chuckled, sitting up and took Adam’s hands into his, “We were just kissing”

“We we’re _making out_ ” Adam hissed. 

“Well, be happy that we still had our clothes on. And we weren’t touching any inappropriate places. Adam, they probably don’t even know what exactly we were doing and why” 

Adam cocked his eyebrow at Sauli. 

“Firstly, kids are much wiser than people think. Kaley knows I like boys but I’m not sure about Courtney and what Lisa has told her. You know these ‘birds and bees’ stories? They never say anything about two adults that are same sex. What if they are all confused why are _we_ , two guys, doing the thing? We can’t make a baby”

“Sit down” Sauli said in a gentle tone, finding Adam’s fussing incredibly cute, and let go of Adam’s hands, tapping the mattress of the couch instead. Adam sat next to him and looked at him, listening to whatever he wanted to say. 

“I don’t know a lot about kids. I have nephews but I have never been an adult who has told them about any development things, you know? Yes, they saw us kiss. Make out or whatever. It wasn’t sex or even foreplay”

“I know” Adam said quietly and picked on his nail polish.

“Go talk to them if it bothers you” Sauli smiled, “I bet Lisa knew something like this could happen” 

“I have to talk to them anyway because they probably had something to say” Adam said and got up again, “Do I look like a human being that can go in front of kids?” 

Sauli chuckled, nodding. He didn’t have time to get his hands in Adam’s hair yet so he didn’t look that wild. His lips were a little reddish and slightly swollen but not too noticeably. 

Adam made his way to the Kaley’s door and knocked on it. He heard a ‘come in!’ coming definitely from Kaley’s mouth and he stepped in. He felt almost awkward when the girls looked at him, their noses scrunched up a little. 

“Uhm… If you had something important, or even something less important, to say to me or to us, you girls can come to say it even if we’re having a little kissy-kissy time” He said, watching as the girls exchanged looks. 

“We just wanted to say we’d like to have something to eat now” Kaley said. 

Adam nodded, “Okay. Should we order something in?”

The girls looked at each other again and Adam was really amazed they were just able to talk to each other like that without saying a word. It’s like they were communicating inside their heads. 

“Pizza? With extra cheese and pepperoni?” Kaley asked her father. Okay was that what they were discussing with their looks? Impressive. 

“Sure. That okay with you?” Adam asked Courtney, just to make sure. She might not say even if the option didn’t please her. She nodded. 

“Of course it’s okay, daddy” Kaley sighed, “Me and Courtney have a thing with our minds and thoughts” She said, pointing at her temple. 

Adam chuckled, arching his eyebrows and nodded. Well, that is indeed very impressive. And handy. 

Adam was relieved the girls didn’t seem too upset or freaked by the sight they accidentally happened to see, they almost looked like they had forgotten it already. Maybe Adam was over-reacting.

“I’ll let you know when the pizza arrives” Adam smiled, “Should take about 30 minutes” 

“Okay, dad” Kaley said and gave him a small wave of a hand, “Bye”

Adam slowly turned around, not sure what he should think about the girls being so quiet and Kaley wanting him out of the room so bad. He shrugged it off and got out of the room and returned to Sauli.

“You want pizza? Or salad? Whatever. I’m going to order in a pizza for the girls” Adam said as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. 

Sauli shrugged, “I’m fine with anything, really. What are you having?” 

“I desire a pizza but I shouldn’t because I’m gaining 5 pounds just by looking at it” Adam said, trying to find the number of the pizzeria they order from most often. 

Sauli cocked his eyebrow. 

“I can have whatever you decide to have” He said, “Though I would much rather have you” 

Adam was already on the phone so he just gave Sauli a look.

♥♥♥

After the dinner Kaley and Courtney wanted to watch some DVD in the living room. They watched a movie that lasted about one and half hour and after that Adam made sure to give Courtney her meds.

Now Adam was standing at the doorstep of Kaley’s room. 

“You don’t have to go to sleep just yet but you need to wash your teeth by nine and the room has to be quiet by ten. Okay?” 

Kaley wasn’t happy about that. It’s so unfair that adults, in this case her daddy and Sauli can stay up late while she and her friend can’t. But their adult sleepover isn’t nearly as fun as theirs is!

Kaley and Courtney nodded anyway. 

“We’ll be awake if you have something. But if I don’t hear you wash your teeth in an hour, I’m going to check on you” Adam said firmly and left the room. Well this has definitely been the oddest date he has ever had. 

He hopes Sauli doesn’t mind much. 

Adam made his way to his bedroom where Sauli was waiting for him. Adam grabbed a pain cream from his nightstand and gave a questioning look at Sauli. 

“Can you help me out?” 

"Are the girls asleep?" Sauli asked when Adam pushed the pain relief cream into his hands. 

"No. It's a little over 8.00 p.m., what are you expecting?" Adam asked, chuckling, and took off his shirt. Sauli was really not okay at this point anymore. Adam had a gorgeous lean body, just the right amount of muscle. 

"Well... "

"Sauli. This really doesn't have to be sexual unless you make it that way" Adam smiled but it was partly mischievous as he lay down on the king sized bed on his stomach.

"I don't know am I able to keep it innocent" Sauli murmured when he spurted some cream on his inner palm. Okay, he's just helping Adam out, that's all.

But even that sounded so wrong.

Adam lay his head on his hands and closed his eyes. Many people have helped him with the pain cream but Sauli, as his hot date, made it all a little more intimate.

Sauli sat next to Adam's hip and placed his hands on his back. The skin was warm, almost hot under his touch, and so smooth. 

"You're getting a better grip if you sit on the back of my thighs"

Sauli exhaled, doing as he was told and sat on the back of Adam's legs. Fuck, his ass was right there close to his crotch and that alone distracted Sauli’s concentration. 

Adam hid his smile.

"Then go from my lower back up to my shoulders, keep your thumbs close to my spine"

Sauli spread his fingers on Adam's skin and followed his advice. He pressed firmly to knead the tight muscle there, and went higher up.

Adam groaned quietly, flexing his toes in ease he felt. He's like a purring cat when it comes to massages. He enjoys being a little pampered every now and then and he’s not ashamed to admit it. 

When Sauli reached Adam's shoulders, he stopped to maybe hear more guidance.

"Then do the same, just go lower now" Adam murmured.

Sauli nodded and started sliding his hands back down where he started. At some level on the way lower, Adam grunted in displeasure. Sauli lightened his press a bit. He shifted uncomfortably when he felt his pants get a little tight for no reason.

This was just a freaking massage… And Adam making very sexual sounds, in his opinion. Even those little sounds of discomfort managed to turn him on a little and it was just so wrong. 

"Is this turning you on?" Adam asked, his voice low and seductive. 

"No" Sauli wheezed, making Adam bite back a grin. He was glad Sauli didn't see him.

"Oh, good. The really sore area is at the small of my back, could you...?"

"Sure" Sauli whispered and let his hands slide lower and then pressed them against the spot Adam mentioned and rubbed the muscles there. They did feel really tensed so no wonder Adam had pains.

Adam sighed, "Yes. And a little lower,,, I'll tell you when to stop"

Sauli lowered his palms, rubbing on the way. Adam hummed, trying not to grind his front against the bed. He was feeling way too giddy and maybe even partly aroused, to be honest. 

Sauli reached the waistband of Adam's sweats now and he couldn't move any lower without going under them.

"I still didn't tell you to stop..."

Jesus, where ever you are, have mercy, Sauli’s mind pleaded. He hooked his thumbs under the elastics of Adam’s sweats he had changed in then hooked them under the briefs as well.

"I'm pretty tight down there too”

Sauli gasped against his own will, accidentally pressing his crotch against Adam's ass as he shifted. Adam felt his somewhat hard erection poke him. 

"I meant my muscles but okay" Adam smirked, "I still didn't tell you to stop"

“You are torturing me” Sauli said, “Did you know that?” 

Adam smiled, “Are you done there?” 

“You tell me. I can continue if you want me to” Sauli said right away though he had some other things in his mind as well. 

“Not necessary” Adam said as he sat up. He flipped Sauli on his back on the bed and straddled him, “We can do something else too” 

Sauli grinned, eagerly accepting the kiss Adam leaned to give him. Sauli slid his hands down Adam's broad back and cupped his ass. Adam sighed softly.

Well, this might be fun.

♥♥♥

Sauli knew he'd wake up alone. He knew Adam had to get up earlier and make something for breakfast.

But he just put on his shirt that had gotten thrown off during the night and pulled on his jeans. He hated wearing jeans when he had a day off but he didn't want to strut around in his briefs.

He made sure he looked like a human being and got out from Adam's bedroom. He heard talking from the kitchen so he made his way there.

"But then he asked why is my father wearing heels" Kaley was explaining while trying to eat breakfast, "I said because he's cooler than your dad. Then he said I shouldn't have balls to be so cheeky because I look so nice"

Adam was trying to drink his morning coffee but he wasn't exactly succeeding. He just held the mug near his mouth and chuckled every now and then.

Sauli stepped into the kitchen and just kissed Adam's cheek, not wanting to interrupt Kaley's story.

"And I put my hands like this" Kaley said and demonstrated, putting her hands on her hips, "And I said, 'I have more balls than you will ever have'"

Adam turned his head towards Sauli, slight blush covering his cheeks, "I have not taught her that, I swear" he said, chuckling.

Sauli grinned, squeezing Adam's thigh. Poor guy, Kaley is indeed a total rocket.

"I don't really know what he even meant" Kaley frowned, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "But since he said I shouldn't have balls, I said of course I have. Because no one else but you daddy and my teacher will tell me what I should do. And grandma. Sometimes Neil. And grandpa. But not a douche boy from school"

" _That_ I taught her!" Adam proudly exclaimed, putting his mug down on the table, "But don't speak with your mouth full, young lady"

"Sorry, dad" Kaley said right away and glanced at Courtney, "Why are you so quiet?"

Adam chuckled, getting up to get a cup of coffee for Sauli as well.

"Maybe because you are babbling all the time" Adam said to Kaley though he knew Courtney just felt shy around him and probably Sauli too. She was the opposite of Kaley.

Sauli adored the sight of Adam with kids but even more he adored the sight of his perfect ass in those tight briefs he was wearing.

His T-shirt was very loose and long with a low neck and the fabric almost covered his ass and crotch but when he reached up for the cabinets, the hem raised and exposed a nice piece of ass.

He returned at the table with a cup of coffee and gave it to Sauli. Sauli thanked him and gave a very brief squeeze to his ass but to the girls it looked like he just stroked Adam's back before he sat down.

Adam kicked his foot underneath the table but kept his facial expression neutral.

Sauli grinned, he couldn't help it.

"Do you have balls Sauli?" Kaley asked then, chewing on her sandwich.

"Kaley, as much I love hearing you talk, could you maybe use a word like 'guts' instead of 'balls'? You repeating it doesn't sound very nice or girly" Adam interfered and got himself a sandwich as well.

Not that he wants Kaley to be 'girly', she can be whatever she wants but he's going to watch her language, that's for sure.

"Sorry, dad. But I asked a question" Kaley said.

"Not as much as you do, apparently" Sauli replied, maybe pleasing Kaley a little.

"Good answer, ice cream hair, good answer" Kaley grinned, nodding thoughtfully, "What does it mean?" She asked then, looking even more confused than before.

Sauli looked at Adam because he wanted him to answer that. He's not going to teach Kaley any sayings that include words Adam doesn't want Kaley to repeat.

"Basically and simply, it means to have some courage to do or say something" Adam said, "But now eat your breakfast, Courtney is already done"

Kaley stopped talking and started eating. She knows she has a bad habit of talking too much while eating.

Adam's phone was ringing somewhere. Kaley is usually polite and runs to take his phone and gives it to her father but now Adam told her to just focus on eating. He went to grab his phone from the kitchen counter and picked up.

The girls, especially Kaley, were staring at Sauli now.

"Do you like my daddy?"

"Kaley!" Adam yelled from the kitchen, "Stop making him uncomfortable"

Sauli smiled and leaned over the table a little, gesturing the girls to do so too. They did because they love secrets!

“Yes, I do like him a little. But it’s a secret, okay? Let’s keep it between us three” 

The girls nodded happily and they all straightened up before Adam walked into the kitchen. He knew those looks on girls’ faces again but decided not to ask. 

“Courtney, your mom will pick you up at three when she has taken a nap after her night shift” Adam told the girl who smiled and nodded at him. Somehow her shyness is adorable. 

Sauli was finished with his coffee so he got up. Adam knew he was about to leave so he got up as well and walked with him to the door. Sauli put on his jacket and shoes, then stepped in front of Adam. 

“Did you like our second date?” Adam asked, small smirk on his lips even though he was nervous about the answer.

“I did” Sauli grinned, throwing his arms over Adam’s shoulders, “A lot”

Adam’s grin matched with his after that and they shared a brief kiss, Adam’s hands on Sauli’s hips. 

“I hope Kaley didn’t-“

“Adam, she’s just a kid. And she’s really awesome” Sauli said because he just knew Adam was scared of what he might think about his daughter. 

“Yeah, but,,, The guys I have dated before didn’t seem to understand that. They took everything she said so seriously” 

“Well, fuck them” Sauli said, laughing a little, “I am not like they were” 

Adam smiled, “So you want to see me again?” 

“Definitely” Sauli grinned, “Next week?”

“Monday I have work but Tuesday is free. I could take Kaley to kindergarten and come to your place?” Adam suggested, swaying Sauli a little by his hips. 

That sounded like a plan. A good plan. They will get to be alone, just the two of them, in his place. Maybe they could have some hot sex…

“Sounds good. I text you the address” Sauli smiled, pecking Adam on the lips, “Bye” 

“Bye” Adam smiled, hating that he had to let go of Sauli’s hips. Sauli got out and he shut the door after him, then returned to the kitchen where the girls were whispering something. 

He gave them a questioning look. 

“Nothing” They both said, “But how did you get a bruise on your collar bone?” Kaley asked, scrunching her nose. 

Oh. 

“I bumped to a door” Adam said, casually continuing to eat his breakfast. He always thought he could figure out a better explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written 6 chapters of this fic but I don't want to update too often :) Once/Twice a week.


	4. The more I get the more I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sauli have some time alone.   
> Kaley's being a rocket in so many ways. Again.

Tuesday couldn’t come fast enough. And until that Adam was being a harder phone addict than usually, especially on Sunday night. 

“Who are you texting all the time?” Kaley asked when they were watching TV, “Sauli?” 

“Yes” Adam said. Kaley pursed his lips. She didn’t need to be the center of attention all the time, not even her daddy’s, but she didn’t like being in a second place either. Sauli was taking part of her attention. 

Kaley crossed her arms while looking at the TV screen. 

Adam noticed it. He had been guessing that Kaley might get a little denial about his and Sauli’s dating because then she won’t be the only person who gets to be so close to him. 

Her jealousy isn’t a wonder. She was trying to tie her hair up so it wouldn’t get messy during the night but right now she didn’t want to ask for her daddy’s help. He’s too busy texting anyway. 

Adam sighed, “Come here, Kaley” he said and put his phone on the table. Kaley got down from her chair but her arms were crossed once again and she didn’t plan to uncross them. Adam lifted her on his knee.

Geez, she really has grown a lot. She isn’t heavy by any means yet but not definitely so small anymore either. 

Adam moved her hair behind her back and took the elastic hairband from her hands. He tied her hair up to a loose bun. 

“What do you say?” He asked. 

“Thanks” She mumbled and Adam noticed her pout got even worse. She knows Adam wants her to own good manners but right now she couldn’t be more annoyed to give in. She’s been sulking more in a week than she ever did in a month. 

“What’s up with you? Don’t you like Sauli?” Adam asked, touching her shoulder but she jerked away, “Kaley, talk to me” 

“I do. He’s nice” 

“Okay. Then why are you being cranky again? If something annoys you, it’s not right for you to put it on me. And if it’s me who has done something that annoys you, you got to tell me what I did” Adam said, “So maybe I can try to fix it”

Kaley sighed. Why is daddy always right? It’s not fair. She’s always the one who has to give in. 

“Sauli is nice but he’s stealing you from me” Kaley said, her tone more whiny than she’d like it to be, “He can’t do that” She whispered, leaning against Adam’s chest and wrapped her arms around his middle. 

Adam smiled a little, mostly because he felt very utterly loved by his daughter right now. He pressed his chin against the top of Kaley’s head and stroked her back, trying to find the right words to say to her. Because her fear is pointless, something like that could never happen. 

“Sweetheart, Sauli is not going to steal me from you”

“Even if he becomes your boyfriend?” 

“No. Never” Adam reassured her, “That’s just not possible. You ready to go to bed now?” 

Kaley nodded. Adam wrapped his arm tightly around her and stood up, carrying Kaley to her own room. Sometimes he lowers Kaley on her bed but now Kaley squirmed down by her bed because she didn’t want Adam to hurt himself. 

After he had tucked Kaley to bed, he went back into the living room and waited for some good program to start on TV. He leaned against the armrest, his legs on the couch. 

His phone buzzed on the table again. 

Adam reached out to grab his phone and opened the text message he received and smiled. It was Sauli again, just reminding him that they only had two nights to go until they could be alone. 

Adam replied with a simple _‘Can’t wait ;)’_. 

It took about two minutes when his phone buzzed again. Adam couldn’t help but chuckle as he opened the message but his smile faded soon into something more serious and… lusty? The text said ‘ _Oh the things I wanna do to you…_ ’

Adam shivered, replying with ‘ _Tell me more_ ’. He put his phone on the couch next to him and grabbed the remote, browsing through the channels but his focus was nowhere near the TV. 

The second his phone buzzed he grabbed it and read the new message. 

“Fuck” He hissed to himself as he read it a few times; ‘ _Nah, I rather demonstrate once you’re here ;) But it does include these_ ’ , then he had put a few emoticons there; A snake, a fist and a mouth. 

Adam felt his ego enjoy about the fact that Sauli referred his cock as a snake. He bit back a laugh and shut the TV, making his way to his bedroom while texting back: ‘ _Flattering, I say. What will you do with the mouth_. 

Adam removed his clothes, leaving his briefs on, and got in his bed. 

‘ _I could figure out many things_ ’

First Adam was lying on his back, phone in his hands but somehow he ended up lying on his stomach, his hips moving in small movements against the bed as they kept sexting to each other. 

After about 30 minutes Sauli informed that he has to go to sleep because he has an early morning tomorrow. Brat, Adam thought and he actually texted it to Sauli as well. 

Adam rolled on his back and looked down at his body, seeing a very proud erection tenting in his underwear, the fabric moist where the tip of his cock was. He fought against the urge to jerk off. 

He wants to get off on Tuesday. Together with Sauli.

♥♥♥

Adam dropped Kaley off to kindergarten then headed to Sauli's place. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Sauli opened the door, wearing a pair of black sweats and a really tight tank top. Fuck, he looked so damn hot even like that. He probably didn’t even see any effort to look that good, he just is irresistible. 

"Hi" Sauli beamed, "Come on in"

"Thank you" Adam smiled, stepping inside Sauli's apartment as Sauli kept the door open and let him enter. 

Sauli's home was small. It was basically just a one room and a kitchen but what more he needed since he lived alone?

Adam took off his shoes and turned towards Sauli.

"So... What have you planned for us?" He asked.

Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and sweetly kissed him.

"This" He said, "Lots of this"

Adam smirked, his arms going around Sauli's waist. He was very fine with that plan so he started pushing Sauli towards the bed he was seeing.

He slipped his hands under the top Sauli was wearing and felt his warm skin. Sauli's body felt so alive under his delicate touch.

“We're finally alone" Adam murmured, lowering them on the mattress, "We can make out like,,, Three and half hours?"

Sounds good. Sounds _really_ good. Sauli already loved Adam's weight on top of him. He touched the bare skin above the waist of Adam's jeans and felt his own body tingle when he touched him. 

Adam on the other hand loved the feel of hands on him. And a small, really attractive body beneath him. He sighed when Sauli firmly cupped his ass and gave it a testing squeeze. 

Sauli thought it was toned and fit under his palms perfectly. Considering the way Adam kissed him, lips aggressive against his and how his body moved against him, he was a dominant one. But despite of Sauli’s small size, he could probably roll them over as much as he’d like. 

Sauli felt Adam slowly grow hard against him and he couldn't help a gasp that escaped when Adam ground his growing erection against his. The denim of Adam’s jeans felt perfectly rough against him since he was only wearing sweats.

"You're so fucking hot..." Adam murmured, moving his lips on Sauli's neck. Sauli let go of Adam's ass and ran his hands on Adam's back and sides, just feeling him since he couldn’t stop touching him. 

Adam lightly sucked on his neck, sending Sauli's body alive from head to toe. Sauli brought his hands up, sinking his fingers in Adam’s hair and pulled on it, ruffled and it just felt it. 

Soon Adam flipped them over so Sauli was on top of him. It was his turn to just touch while Sauli licked his neck. Adam ran his hands on Sauli's slim body, going from his shoulders down his back and cupped his ass.

Adam's cock twitched. Sauli has such a nice ass. And they're going to have so much fun when he's fucking it. Whenever that happens though. Right now Adam would be very happy with just hands and mouth. 

Adam tugged on the hem of Sauli’s shirt, “Off?” 

Sauli sat up, his ass placed nicely on Adam’s crotch, and took his top off. He threw it on the floor, who cares where it ends up now? 

Adam bit his lip, running his hands from Sauli’s shoulder to his hard abs. Of course they made out when Sauli spent the night with him but it was in the dark. Now Adam could actually _see_

“Fuck. You’re so hot” 

Sauli shivered under the touch. But since he was already halfway naked, he wants Adam to get in less clothes as well. 

“I want to see you too” Sauli smiled, rolling them over so he was the one lying on his back. Adam got on his knees, straddling Sauli’s hips. 

“I’m nothing compared to you” Adam said, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Though he’s very comfortable in his own skin, seeing Sauli’s gorgeous body kind of punched his confidence. 

Sauli’s eyes were drawn to Adam’s muscular chest, covered by light colored, harsh hair. He let his eyes drift lower, taking in the fit but not too toned body. Adam was literally just as gorgeous as Sauli thought. 

Sauli ran his forefinger down Adam’s treasure trail, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Damn, he wants to see the place where it leads up close. 

Adam smirked, leaning down and draped his body over Sauli’s from head to toe. 

Sauli panted, running his hands all over Adam’s broad, naked back. Adam pressed their lips back together and Sauli answered to the kiss willingly, opening his mouth and captured Adam’s lip between his. 

Adam tugged on Sauli’s lower lip before slowly slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Sauli hummed, his arms around Adam tightening briefly before he slid his hands lower. He let them slide inside Adam’s pants and he squeezed the plump cheeks. 

Adam moaned quietly, grinding his erection against Sauli. He definitely enjoyed the feel of Sauli’s hands on his bare ass. 

“Don’t we still wear too many clothes?” Sauli asked, out of breath. Adam nodded, sitting between Sauli’s legs and pulled down his sweats. 

Sauli kicked them off and got his hands on Adam’s belt. He unbuckled it, popped the button of his jeans open and pulled down the zipper. 

Adam pushed his pants lower but couldn’t get them fully off in the position he’s in, so he rolled on his back on the bed and pushed them off completely. Sauli took advantage of his lying position and straddled him. 

Adam chuckled, eagerly accepting the kiss Sauli gave him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sauli’s body and rolled them over once again. Sauli smiled to the kiss, running his blunt nails down Adam’s back and gripped his ass cheeks. 

“Don’t think I’m so submissive” Sauli whispered huskily and tried to flip them but Adam took his wrists, pressing them against the mattress. 

“I don’t. I like challenges” He smirked. 

Sauli growled playfully, knowing that he was pinned down with the strength of Adam’s thighs and his hands holding his wrists. Adam took a pity on him, releasing his wrists with a smug smile. 

Sauli slipped his hand between their bodies and gazed into Adam’s as his hand went inside his briefs. Adam bit his lip when he felt Sauli’s hand brush against his cock before he wrapped his fingers around it. 

Sauli gave it a few pumps before he decided that the briefs are on the way. He got rid of his own while Adam pushed down his own as well. 

Sauli blushed when he saw Adam’s erection spring free. Sure he had a pretty good guess that it was bigger than average but wow. Oh God, he can’t wait the day he gets to have that inside of him. 

“So you’re a ginger” Sauli declared when he saw the dark ginger pubic hair, making Adam chuckle. 

“Now you notice? I’m covered in freckles” 

Sauli grinned, “That doesn’t automatically mean you’re a ginger. But that does” he said, nodding towards Adam’s groin. 

Adam rolled his eyes, smiling. 

“Now we’re talking” he murmured, pressing his body down on top of Sauli’s. Not a single layer of clothing between them, fuck yes. 

“No, we’re definitely not talking” Sauli hissed, pulling Adam’s face down and kissed him. Adam moaned in surprise but melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. 

It’s been ages since he’s gotten off.

♥♥♥

They say time flies when you have fun. It really does and Adam and Sauli both got to prove it during the day. Rolling on the bed making out ended up with mutual hand jobs.

Adam was standing beside Sauli’s bed, buckling his belt when he glanced at the clock for the first time during his time in Sauli’s place. 

“Wow, three hours” He said, chuckling a little. Last time he made out this passionately and this long was when he was like 21. So many years ago. 

“I know” Sauli beamed, watching Adam dressing up from the bed. 

“Would you please put some clothes on before I jump on you again?” Adam asked, grabbing his own shirt from the floor. When he pulled it on, Sauli made a sad face. He really enjoyed watching Adam in lesser clothes. His body is definitely something to look at. 

“Don’t you dare to boss me in my own house” Sauli joked, frowning, but got up anyway and started searching for his clothes from the floor. He had just gotten his briefs on when he was suddenly pulled against a bigger body. 

“I’ll remember to tell you the same when you’re in my place” Adam murmured. 

Sauli smiled, sliding his arms around Adam’s waist.

“Speaking of that, when shall I see you again? On Friday?” 

“I don’t know. We, me and Kaley I mean, are going to a dinner with my parents on Thursday and I promised to take Kaley to cinema on Friday afternoon. There’s some new Disney movie going” 

Sauli nodded. Shame. He can’t help that he felt a bit rejected although Adam had a good reason to do so. It’s always in the beginning of every relationship, well in this case, a ‘thing’, when you just feel so sensitive because you don’t know what the other one is thinking. 

“But I let you know when I’m free. I might have nothing to do tomorrow” Adam said right away when he noticed Sauli’s face, “And you keep me updated with you schedule” 

Sauli looked up, smiling as he nodded. He let go of Adam and finished dressing up before they got back on the bed to cuddle a bit. 

"We have only a few minutes until I have to go" Adam informed, playing with Sauli's curls.

"I know" Sauli smiled, rubbing Adam's nipple through his shirt. He felt so giddy when he saw it harden underneath the thin fabric and he bit back a grin. Oh boy, every physical reaction Adam’s body gives him when he touches him makes Sauli oddly happy. 

"We had a great third date" Adam said then.

"I agree" Sauli murmured, "Can't wait for the fourth one. Whenever that is” 

"Me neither. Though Kaley has been giving me a hard time lately. She seems to be a little jealous" Adam said, “I think she feels like you’re taking her place in my life” 

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble” Sauli said right away. 

Adam smiled, "Don't worry about it. She just needs some time to get used to this" he said as he got up and stretched his limbs, “She’s just so used to my attention being on her all the time. She needs to realize that I will still lover her, no matter what” 

Sauli nodded. He guessed that Kaley might become a little jealous about his and Adam's 'thing' so that doesn't really scare him. As long as there is no bigger problems in Adam’s household because of him. 

Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked if anyone has called or texted him during their date. He put the phone on mute though he usually doesn’t do that. He just didn’t want to get interrupted now. 

"Hopefully there is no traffic” He said when he looked at the clock, “Once Kaley had to wait for me for almost 20 minutes and during that time she had managed to scrape her both knees and elbows because of falling while playing hopscotch” 

Sauli bit back a smile. He’s not a father but he imagines that’s what kids do. They play outside, they flip and get scrapes on their skins and dirt on their clothes but that belongs in the picture. They’re kids and adults can’t protect them from every little thing. 

Adam noticed Sauli’s face. 

“Before you say anything, I was not worried about the small injuries she got” He said, holding his finger up, “Worse could have happened. She could have sprained her wrist or something”

“I know you worry about her” Sauli smiled. 

“Yeah. Anyway, mind if I use the bathroom?” Adam asked, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

“Be my guest, it’s the door next to the full body mirror” Sauli said. 

While Adam made his way to the bathroom, Sauli stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. He’ll be home the whole day but you never know when somebody pays a surprise visit and you really don’t want to look like you’ve just had sex. 

Though they didn’t have any penetration sex yet but… Sex is still sex. 

Adam flushed the toilet, washed his hands and made sure he looked okay enough to go in public places. The skin around his lips was a bit swollen and red but that probably disappears before he reaches the kindergarten. 

He got out from the bathroom and noticed Sauli was fixing his hair. There was a slight rash on Sauli’s neck because of Adam’s facial hair as well. 

“How freaking high you shoot? I feel like I have cum in my hair”

“I’m sorry” Adam chuckled, “Came with a pressure, it had been a long time” 

Sauli snickered, letting go of his hair. No one will watch his hair so closely they would notice anything. 

Adam put on his brown leather jacket and his boots and made sure his car keys were in his pocket. 

“I’ll see you,,, tomorrow?” 

“Maybe” Sauli smiled, “If you’re free after your work” 

“I’ll let you know” Adam said, leaning in to kiss Sauli for goodbye. Sauli took advantage of that and firmly grabbed him between his legs. 

Adam jumped back, chuckling. For payback he pinched Sauli’s ass. 

“I thought you had to go” Sauli grinned. 

Adam gave him a flirtatious look but opened the door anyway. He had to bite his cheeks to stop himself from smiling like an idiot once he was outside the building. 

The warm feeling in his chest just refuses to settle even for a second. It’s been a while since he’s had a serious crush on anyone so it feels actually kind of nice. 

He just hopes the feeling is mutual.

♥♥♥

Kaley loved cooking and baking with her dad. Though, she thought that Adam wasn't that good at baking. He was alright but not as great as grandma is.

"Uhm, Kaley? Which dry measure cup you used for the salt?" Adam asked when he was mixing the dough and noticed that it had a little more salt than needed.

"The second one" Kaley said, pointing at the second smallest cup.

Adam huffed in laughter, "Sweetie, that's a little too big for the salt"

Kaley gasped, covering her mouth in shock. How could she be so stupid?! Now she ruined the whole dough and daddy will be mad at her.

Adam is usually very hygienic in kitchen (Everywhere else too, of course, but especially in kitchen) but now he used his finger to taste the dough. Oh. They most definitely can't use this.

Kaley saw Adam's face after he tasted the dough and her lower lip started trembling. Adam noticed it and he immediately crouched down on her level.

"Hey, it's okay" He smiled, cupping her face between his palms, "It happens. It's alright"

"But I ruined it. Please don't be mad" Kaley sniveled, "I should have been more careful"

Kaley made a big deal out of a small mistake. Fortunately Leila has told him a lot about the kid development so it's easier for him to understand her.

"We can make something else for Danielle. Or we can quickly go to the store and grab something from there" Adam suggested.

"But I wanted to bake with you" Kaley pouted.

Adam sighed, standing up and lift Kaley in his arms while he still can. She's growing up fast and someday she will be too big to carry like this. 

"Everybody makes mistakes. I do too. You made one now and it's okay. We can bake tomorrow after I buy some more flour"

"Okay" She said quietly.

"That's my girl" Adam said, kissing her on the cheek before letting her down. His phone rang somewhere in the living room and before he could properly react, Kaley was already running.

Adam just managed to wash his hands when Kaley brought him the phone.

"Thank you, pumpkin" He smiled, taking the phone from her and picked up, "Hello?"

Kaley slithered away from the kitchen and went into her room. She has a feeling it's her kindergarten teacher because she got into trouble today.

It wasn't even her fault! But the new boy just kept annoying her and finally she called him by names. But of course she got all the blame because the boy is ‘so nice he would never tease anyone’.

Kaley heard Adam knock on her door a few minutes after, "Huh?"

Adam pushed the door open and Kaley tried to smile at him but he didn't return the smile. He just stood there, leaning against the door, his arms crossed.

"Kaley Elizabeth, do you have something to tell me?"

"Uhm... That I called a boy assbutt today?" She suggested.

Adam couldn't help but wonder where she pulled that out. He surely has never used it though he admits that he has accidentally cursed in her presence.

"Kaley, it's not okay to call anyone names" Adam said calmly, walking in and sat on the edge of Kaley's bed.

"But he kept annoying me! On purpose!" Kaley whined.

"Still" Adam insisted, "It's not okay"

Kaley pursed his lips, thinking. She might be a pre-schooler but she's not stupid. Besides daddy always calls people names when they annoy him! Not in her presence but she sometimes happens to hear conversations from her room. 

"But you called your boss an a-"

"I know!" Adam rushed out, "Please don't repeat what I said. I know I did wrong as well. But you want to tell me what happened?"

Kaley sighed dramatically.

"This new boy said my hair looks like it have been messed with an electric mixer and that my dress is ugly and he also ripped my drawing I made for Sauli"

Adam doesn't think that Kaley lies. But her kindergarten teacher just didn't tell him this side of the story. He smiled a little at the ‘for Sauli’ part. He’s actually curious to know what she wanted make for him. 

"That was wrong. He shouldn't have done that. Did you say to Mrs. Mckinney that he started it all?"

“I tried! But the boy kept getting between us and said I lie” 

“Okay” Adam said calmly, “Well, tomorrow I come with you. And we will solve this thing between you and the boy. His parents will also be there” 

Kaley nodded, looking a bit guilty. She knows teasing is wrong but she’s just fighting back, that’s all. She doesn’t allow anyone to stomp on her face and she definitely knows where she gets her temperament. 

“Can you paint my nails, daddy?” She asked, more bright already. 

Adam smiled, glancing at the clock. Danielle will come in an hour to chit chat a bit but Adam has time to paint Kaley’s nails if she wants. 

Kaley grabbed her magenta colored nail polish and an old pillow Adam gave her for her nail painting practice. He said she can put her hand on the pillow and paint her nails so if she makes a mess the pillow is the only thing that gets stains. Daddy is so wise! 

Kaley sat on the floor against the bed so Adam got on the floor as well and sat next to her. Adam placed the pillow beneath Kaley’s hand so it would support it while he paints the nails. 

“You know what’s weird and confusing?” 

Adam glanced at Kaley, confused by the sudden random question. 

“Tell me” He said while focusing on his task. 

“Where the baby has been before it goes inside one’s tummy?” 

No, not these questions. Anything else but these ones. 

“The father has a seed and he keeps it safe before he meets someone special to give it” 

Kaley pursed his lips for a while, thinking about the information she just received from her father. 

“So,,, The father-to-be gives it to the mother-to-be” 

“That’s right” Adam smiled, wondering should he try to change the subject because Kaley is way too young to hear about this thing more specifically than she already has heard.

“How does the father make the seed?” She asked, her eyes big and genuinely curious about it. She’s always been the one who craves a lot of information and asks very tricky questions sometimes. 

“Uhm,,,” Adam opened his mouth but closed it because he didn’t figure out what to say yet. Then he sighed and tried again; “It just,,, It just is there. It’s natural for men” 

“So the mommy has a place where the dad’s seed turns into a baby and it also grows in that place?” Kaley asked, repeating how she understood the things she was being told. 

Adam finished with her other hand and nodded with an agreeing hum while taking her other hand. 

“Okay” Kaley said slowly, “But,,, How does the seed get in that place anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, you will get full sex scenes too.   
> Writing this fic feels like flying. I don't get how the text pops into my head faster than I manage to write it


	5. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a rough day but it turns to a good one.

"Have a sit, Mr. Lambert. And Kaley of course" The kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Mckinney, said as soon as Adam stepped inside the room with Kaley.

Adam made his way on the free chair, seeing the trouble boy’s, Javier's, parents sit on the two other chairs in the office, the boy sitting on the lap of his father.

They looked almost disgusted when they saw Adam. Adam rolled his eyes subconsciously. He's usually acting mature but he already woke up with a pounding headache and now he has to sit here solving a conflict between her daughter and some boy. 

What makes it complicated is that Javier denies teasing Kaley and his parents believe him. Adam knows Kaley would probably never tease anyone but he can't be too sure about it either. 

What sickens Adam is the type of parents who believe only good about their kids. They just block away the possibilities of them being guilty to teasing etc. like the other kid.

"Okay, so we all know why we're here. Javier and Kaley seem to have some disputes between them" Mrs. McKinney said, looking both of the kids' parents, "Let's start with you Kaley. What happened yesterday?"

Kaley was standing next to Adam's chair and sighed.

"Javier started off by saying my hair looks awful today and that my dress is ugly. And then he ripped my drawing just to be mean"

Adam glanced at Javier's parents who were already rolling their eyes and chuckling in amusement. Well, at least Adam is not the only one acting immature today.

"Is it true, Javier?" Mrs. Mckinney asked, looking at the boy who shook his head as no for an answer, "Then what happened?"

"I didn't do anything, she just started calling me by names"

It was Kaley's turn to roll her eyes. She climbed on Adam's lap and hoped that he won't believe the boy because he's lying. He started it all but no one believes her!

"The girl is seeking comfort from her father, clearly she's lying" The father said.

“Oh and your son isn’t since he’s sitting on your lap, don’t be stupid” Adam said sharply. 

"And I'm not lying, he is! And he called daddy a queer which is a bad word!" Kaley said loudly.

"Shh, honey, we will sort this out" Adam soothed, stroking her arm. He has told Kaley to ignore if someone calls him by names because it’s not Kaley’s fault by any means. 

"I'm not surprised by your acting, Mr. Lambert. Of course you believe her. Besides that it must not be a good for a kid to be raised by,,, Well. By your kind. No wonder she..."

"Excuse me?" Adam huffed. The kindergarten teacher sensed the atmosphere get heavy and fiery so she politely asked the kids to go play while their parents sort this conflict with her.

"Is this what it's all about?" Adam asked, "Me being gay? You know what, sir? Both of you can think and say whatever you want about me. But say it to me face to face and don't get my daughter involved into this. She doesn't need to know what you think of me. And you shouldn't manipulate your son either" Adam said, feeling his insides boil in pure annoyance.

How can some people be so narrow-minded and judgmental? Pound ignorant thoughts to their children's heads when they could easily figure out their own way of thinking?

"She deserves to know what her father is" Javier's father said, "According to religious..."

"Oh, she knows exactly what I am in her own age level. And as long as I don't mind about your religious opinion or whatever and I respect your religion, I expect you to do the same for me" Adam said, already getting annoyed, "You don't have to punish an innocent child because of her father. And especially not teach a kid bad words about 'my kinds' "

Mrs. Mckinney felt like stepping aside from the conversation. She should be solving the conflict between the kids, not the parents who behave like kids!

Javier's mother finally opened her mouth.

"This isn't about punishing anyone. But we're parents, just like you, and we just don't want to believe that our kid would be lying. He might lie or your daughter might lie. How can we know?" She said, frowning sadly and Adam thought that maybe she wasn't as strict as the man seemed to be.

Adam rubbed the ridge of his nose. Could the day start better, really? And he has work after this as well so fuck his life.

"Look, here's what I suggest" Mrs. Mckinney started, placing her elbows on the table, "We let this go now. I ask Ms. Mercer to keep an eye on them both for a while in the case of further conflicts. Don't buy them sweets during the rest of the week or something, just to remind them that this kind of behavior is not okay"

Adam nodded, "Yeah. Sounds fair enough. Are we done here? I need to get to work"

Mrs. Mckinney glanced at Javier's parents. They nodded as well though the father looked somehow irritated which made Adam a little happier. Mostly because he thought he's so in control of this situation.

Adam said goodbyes to Kaley once he was outside the office, told her to be a good girl and said they will talk once they're back home.

Adam was about to leave when someone tugged on the hem of his shirt. Adam glanced down, seeing Javier there.

"I'm sorry I called you a queer. But now when I saw you, you look very normal to me" He said, looking very humble, “It was actually my brother who taught me the word” 

Oh big brothers. 

Adam smiled, "It's alright. And thank you"

The boy just nodded, letting him leave. Adam pulled out his car keys and exhaled, almost groaning along with it. Poor kid. Fortunately the summer break starts soon and in the fall Kaley starts school.

Adam got inside his car and leaned against the wheel. He's just having a bad day, that's all, it happens.

He checked his phone, seeing one new message from Sauli. Oh, this better be good or he will be really mad.

_Sorry, cant make it today_

"Well, fuck you too" Adam mumbled, throwing his phone on the passenger seat. He has heard of days when everything goes downhill. This is definitely one of them.

And really, he has to spend two hours with yelling elementary schoolers in a music class, thanks to the real teacher falling ill, and then on top of that endure two hours with angsty teenagers.

If he's not going to get a long bubble bath at home at night, he's losing his mind.

♥♥♥ 

It's been terrible. Adam knew yelling doesn't help with children so he just sat behind his desk and waited until they calmed down.

Same goes with the teenagers in the course. If they don't listen, he doesn't yell. He just waits until they're quiet just because they can't get a reaction from him.

But today it didn't work and it was hell.

Adam was exhausted when he came home. He tossed his keys on the counter, took off his jacket and boots, and slumped on the couch.

Kaley was at her grandma's, Leila picked her up from kindergarten since Adam was at work. She'll bring Kaley home in a half an hour.

Adam checked his phone, sighing when he saw no messages from Sauli. Or from anyone else either. Which totally means no one is interested to ask how is he or ask him if he wants to have company or something. 

No one misses him. _Nobody cares_. He’s being pathetic now. 

Adam probably fell asleep after that. He woke up to a doorbell ringing and he made his way to the door.

He opened it and saw his mother and Kaley.

"Hi, daddy" Kaley smiled, stepping past him and inside.

"We thought you weren't home. Took so long to get the door" Leila said, giving Adam Kaley's backpack.

Adam yawned, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Leila could tell that he was tired and he was asleep when they came.

"I can take Kaley over-night. If you want to rest" Leila suggested softly, “You seem a little tired”

"No. It's not the first time I'm tired after work" Adam said with a small smile, "I'll be fine"

Leila nodded, waving a goodbye and left.

Adam put Kaley's backpack hang on the handle of her door and made his way to the kitchen to make Kaley some snack.

"How was your day?" He asked Kaley.

"It was fine" Kaley shrugged, sitting at the table, "Why isn't Sauli here?"

"He couldn't make it today" Adam said, opening the fridge and took out everything Kaley possibly needs for a simple sandwich before dinner.

He put them on the table and poured Kaley some juice to her glass.

"Why?" Kaley asked then, watching as Adam sat on the living room couch. He looked tired but also a bit sad in Kaley's opinion.

"He's probably just busy"

Adam doesn't know. Sauli just said he can't come and Adam has his own conclusions especially after their conversation in Sauli's place. Maybe he now feels like he should take baby steps. 

"Did you break up?" Kaley asked.

"We haven't even been together" Adam reminded, "Just eat your snack now"

Kaley pursed his lips, "Are you mad?"

"No"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes"

Adam rubbed his face. He has no reason to be cranky at home and especially not to put it on Kaley. She's innocent to all this.

"I'm going to take a bath" Adam said, getting up from the couch and shut the TV, "If someone rings the doorbell, check through the peephole and yell at me before you open, okay?"

Kaley nodded.

Adam made his way to the bathroom and put the water running to the tub while stripping off his clothes. Oh god, why did he eat that huge meal and munched down a piece of cake because he’s feeling bloated and gross right now. 

And today it annoys him more than usually. He sighed when he got to unbutton his pants and slide them off. 

Once he was naked he slid into the tub, sighing at the hot water caressing his skin. He lowered his head on the bath pillow and closed his eyes.

This is all he needs to relax. A bath. A massage would be a plus but this works just fine too.

In the living room Kaley heard the doorbell. She ran to the door and rose on her toes but couldn't reach the peephole without her stool. And the stool wasn't under the cloth rack like usually. 

Oh well. Kaley opened the door, smiling when she saw Sauli. He was holding a single rose and a box of something that looked like candy. Or chocolate. Kaley knew it was for her dad.

"Hello, Kaley. Is your daddy home?" Sauli asked.

"Well da, do you think he'd leave me alone? He's taking a bath" Kaley told him, crossing her arms and looked at the items Sauli was carrying, "What did you do? You are trying to make up something"

Sauli smiled.

"I think I let him down. And I'm trying to make it up, yes. So can I come in?" He asked.

Kaley nodded, stepping aside. Hopefully daddy won't be mad at her for letting Sauli inside without asking him first.

Sauli took off his shoes and jacket. He looked at the bathroom door, biting his lip.

"Nuh-uh, I see that. You are not going in while he's having a bath" Kaley said, holding up her finger, "He's going to scream. It happened once when Uncle Neil accidentally walked in"

Sauli chuckled. He's pretty sure he's not going to say Adam won't scream if he steps in because then he would have to explain what makes Sauli so different. 

"Kaley? Who are you talking to?" Adam asked from the bathroom. He’s either hearing voices because of his headache and fatigue or Kaley has let someone in without telling about it first.

Adam stepped out from the bathroom, holding a towel around his hips. He was surprised to see Sauli stand in there with Kaley.

"I thought you couldn't make it today. You made it pretty clear"

Sauli ripped his eyes off Adam's wet chest hair and met his eyes.

"Yeah, uhm... I... I don't know what got into me"

"Kaley, go into your room" Adam said to his daughter who was still standing next to Sauli.

"But why? I haven't done anything wrong" She whined. It's not fair to tell her that. Especially when her daddy thinks she's a complete dumb. She knows why he wants her to go. 

"Now. We have adults’ things to discuss. I make pancakes later"

Kaley went more willingly now. And whoops, Adam slipped from the suggestion Mrs. Mckinney gave him. 

"I thought about things. And I decided" Sauli said, swallowing nervously, "I know if I want you, Kaley comes with it. And it's a lot"

Adam tied his towel so he wouldn't have to hold it up all the time. He sighed, nodding. Why would have Sauli made any difference from others? Stupid of Adam to even think like that. 

"If you want to leave, go. Now, please"

Sauli stepped closer.

"Do I look like I'm leaving?" He asked, showing the rose and the box of chocolate he was holding and put them on the counter, "I was planning to ask if you want to go,,, official?"

Adam smiled, "Like,,, boyfriends?"

Sauli nodded.

"Well" Adam started, pulling Sauli closer by the hips, "If you're absolutely sure" he whispered against Sauli's lips.

"I am" Sauli said quietly, stroking the skin of Adam's back with his inner palms, "I am" He repeated, locking their lips. It was just a small kiss without any moving of the lips but it was enough to make Adam sigh happily. 

"Why don't you go finish your bath and I make some dinner?" Sauli asked, brushing his lips lightly against Adam's jaw.

“I just have to rinse” Adam said as closed his eyes, nodding. Maybe this night won't be so horrible at all. It just actually got a whole lot of better.

“Now” Sauli hissed, rubbing Adam’s chest, “I can’t contain myself for longer”

Adam smirked and turned around. He went back into the bathroom while Sauli knocked on Kaley's door. He stepped in and looked at the girl who was drawing on the floor.

"Did you have something planned for dinner? I promised to make it"

Kaley glanced up at him and tried to remember if Adam had said something about it. He did mention something about fish he bought.

"I think he bought a fish" Kaley said.

"He bought a fish?" Sauli chuckled, "Okay. I can cook something about fish. You wanna help me?"

"Yeah" Kaley smiled, scooting up and rushed into the kitchen. Sauli followed her and smiled when he saw her pull a stool out from underneath the table.

She placed it next to the kitchen top before going to open the fridge. Sauli walked behind her and took the fish once Kaley got it out from the fridge.

"You like salad?" Sauli asked.

Kaley looked up, her nose scrunched.

"Apparently not" Sauli chuckled, putting the fish on the counter and unwrapped the paper it was wrapped inside, "Does your dad like salad?"

"Of course. He's a rabbit. Usually he complains that all he has to do is look at a slice of pizza and he gains 5 pounds" Kaley said, frowning because that is just impossible. Daddy is just silly.

Sauli grinned, looking around. He wonders if Adam uses coconut oil since it's more healthy than olive oil.

"Do you make pancakes?" Kaley asked.

"Well, your daddy promised you some so I guess I do. But first I need to make some proper dinner" Sauli reminded, pulling out a few bowls from the cabinet.

"Pancakes are a proper dinner" Kaley insisted. Maybe Sauli won't be as strict as her dad is if she keeps asking nicely.

"I'm not very sure about that" Sauli said, moving inside the kitchen like he just knew where everything was. He thinks people keep ingredients usually in same places.

"But-"

"No, they're not" Adam said from somewhere. Kaley looked towards the doorstep and saw Adam stand there looking at her with a face that told she should stop insisting.

Sauli smiled at the sight of him. Fresh from bath, wet hair and makeup free face. Even though he was only wearing a tank top and black sweats Sauli was pretty sure he's the hottest man he has ever seen.

Adam walked into the kitchen and tried to give Sauli a brief kiss on the lips but someone was pushing him by his hip.

"You are supposed to make dinner, not suck each other's faces" Kaley reminded, standing between them and kept them apart with her hands.

Adam's eyes widened, "Where have you learned phrases like that?"

"Daddy, I'm not stupid. I know more things than you can imagine" She said, letting go of Adam and Sauli, shrugging innocently, "So be aware. Besides you’re the one who said that to Tommy and Ashley"

Adam and Sauli shared a look.

"You're scaring me" Adam said to her before turning back towards Sauli, "Need a hand?"

"Sure. You can take the fish, I start doing the dessert"

"Making" Adam fixed with a smile, "You _make_ dessert"

Sauli chuckled, flushing a bit. His English isn't his native language so the mistakes are possible. Kaley was searching for something from the cabinets so Sauli pressed his lips against Adam's ear,

"Depends on the dessert" He whispered, "Sometimes you just _do_ them, right?"

Adam pinched Sauli's side.

"Just focus on _making_ now" He said and turned his focus on the dinner. Fish with coconut oil and maybe some salad sounds good enough to him.

"Can I have French fries? You know I don't like salad" Kaley asked nicely, tugging on the hem of Adam's top.

"Just this once. But you gotta learn to eat salad as well, remember?"

Kaley wasn't pleased. Adam could see it from her face. It's always been a pain to get her eat properly. Of course she would have treats, pizza and whatever but not vegetables in any form.

"If I make some pancakes to you, can you promise to taste some salad? Just a little?" Sauli asked her.

"Just a spoonful?"

"Okay. Just a spoonful" Sauli agreed with a small smile.

"Yay! But I actually lost my interest to cook now. Can I go to play?" Kaley asked, looking at them both. She knows Adam is the one who says the final word when it comes to her.

"Go" Adam smiled and Kaley was already gone.

"Teach me that. She never eats salad or vegetables in general" Adam said, following Sauli's movements as he started searching for ingredients for the pancakes.

Sauli chuckled.

"Kids want treats. And they are willing to taste a carrot to get some" He said, turning towards Adam and ran his hands down his chest and back up, "And I'm good at persuading"

"Oh, are you?" Adam murmured.

"Yes. I have a good mouth" Sauli whispered, his breath tickling Adam's chin.

Adam swallowed, "Good to know"

Sauli smirked, pressing his lips against Adam's.

"Oh please. I knew this would happen the second I walk out of the door" Kaley groaned, suddenly standing next to them, "If I don't keep an eye on you, I will never get dinner"

♥♥♥ 

Adam glanced at the clock. It was 8.30 p.m.

"Are you staying?" Adam asked Sauli who was still sitting, by now almost lying, next to him on the couch.

"Do you want me to?"

"Always" Adam murmured, lacing his fingers with Sauli's, "Kaley, don't you think it's time to brush your teeth?"

Kaley glanced over her shoulder, "Do I have to?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Adam asked her, "You can stay awake until 9 but you got to brush your teeth and change into your pajamas first"

Kaley sighed, getting up from the floor and made her way to the bathroom. The second she was gone, Sauli's eyes were on Adam a little less innocently.

"Don't look at me like that. I probably fall asleep the second I reach the bed" Adam said, small smile on his lips.

"Rough day?"

"The worst. It squeezed all the juice from me"

"Aww" Sauli cooed, wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulders, "I made it a little better"

Adam chuckled, letting his head rest on Sauli's shoulder. He could fall asleep right now, actually. Fortunately he gets these days rarely.

“I just woke up with a moderate migraine then I had to go to kindergarten because of a conflict between Kaley and Javier. Then you texted me and said you won’t make it today and the schoolers were a pain in the ass” 

Sauli smiled apologetically, touching Adam’s thigh in a soothing manner. 

In a few minutes Kaley came back, wearing her pajama. She gave a hair tie to Adam and sat on the floor before his legs.

"Up to a bun?" Adam asked, pulling away from Sauli's embrace.

"Can you do a French pigtail?" Kaley asked, bending her head back and looked up at Adam.

"I'm sorry hun, I don't think I know how to do one"

"I know how to do one. I could do that" Sauli suggested.

"You can?" Kaley smiled, moving so she was now sitting in front of Sauli on the floor, "Make it pretty"

Adam gave the hair tie to Sauli when he reached out his hand.

"Watch and learn, daddy" Kaley said, patting Adam on his toes.

Adam did exactly that but he has no idea how Sauli did the hair. He had so many bundles of hair he kept flipping over each other, Adam completely gave up.

When Sauli was finished, Kaley felt her hair and approved. She thanked Sauli and turned to Adam.

"What? You don't want to stay up?" Adam asked, surprised because Kaley usually never goes to bed before 9.

"I do. But now when I have brushed my teeth and I'm ready to go to bed I could use your ipad..." Kaley said a little carefully.

Adam sighed but reached out to grab his ipad from the bookshelf. He was too lazy to get up so fortunately his figure is tall and he has long limbs.

And the bookshelf is right next to the armrest of the couch so it was easy to reach it. 

"All the electric devices should be put away at least 30 minutes before going to bed" Adam reminded and unlocked the ipad, making sure all the web pages he has browsed during the past few days were cleared from the cache.

Not that Kaley knows how to check them or even cares how to do so, Adam wants to make sure.

Adam gave the ipad to Kaley once he had checked it through.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who goes to bed with it"

Sauli snickered when Adam cleared his throat, telling that he only has the ipad in his room but not in his bed.

"I know what you do with the pad" Sauli teased when Kaley had sat back on the floor and her focus was on the device.

"Shut up" Adam murmured and poked Sauli's side. Sauli chuckled, squirming away.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth as well" Adam said and forced himself to get up. Sauli pinched his butt cheek when he walked past the couch.

"Stop it" Adam giggled, pushing his hand away. Sauli smiled, watching as Adam disappeared into the bathroom.

"Does daddy already know you like him?" Kaley asked, her focus still on ipad though.

"I think he has a pretty good guess about that" Sauli smiled.

"It's not enough. You have to tell him" Kaley said wisely and glanced over her shoulder at Sauli, "Last time daddy dated he became sad and I never saw his boyfriend again. And I don't like seeing him sad"

"I know. I wouldn't either" Sauli said calmly, "I can promise you I won't make him sad on purpose"

"Thank you, Sauli" Kaley smiled, "I like that answer"

Sauli smiled. Adam having a daughter makes things more complicated and careful but it's all worth it. Besides Kaley is nice and funny. 

"Did you already eat the chocolate you brought?"

"I dunno where your daddy put them" Sauli said, shrugging. He knows Kaley wants to eat them but that's for Adam to decide.

Sauli pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it on mute. No one will miss him during the night anyway, so.

Adam came back from the bathroom in a few minutes and glanced at the clock.

"Kaley, it's time to put the ipad away" He said, "You can use it in a better time tomorrow"

Kaley pouted but did as she was told, putting the pad back in the bookshelf.

"Then I guess I just go to sleep" Kaley sighed, tugging on Adam's hand to pull him with her into her bedroom.

Adam tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead, "Good night, angel"

"G'night, dad"

Adam shut the lights and left, leaving the door slightly open. Back in the living room Sauli was already up and Adam just shut the TV then they were ready to go to bed.

"I told you I'm going to fall asleep when I reach the bed" Adam chuckled when Sauli slowly pushed him to his bedroom.

"There's more places than bed" Sauli said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adam laughed, shaking his head. He sat on the edge of his bed and pushed down his sweats while Sauli got rid of his own pants.

After pulling down the duvet, they settled on the bed and cuddled close to each other.

♥♥♥ 

In the morning Sauli decided to get up the same time as Adam. Adam has to take Kaley to kindergarten so maybe he can take Sauli home by the same ride.

“Kaley! Out of the bed, now!” Adam yelled from the kitchen when Kaley hadn’t gotten up. Adam always wakes her up and leaves her dressing up but now Kaley’s room was still dark. 

“She usually gets up a little more enthusiastically” Adam told Sauli and gave him a cup of coffee. He sat opposite Sauli and chuckled sheepishly when he saw Sauli was literally staring at him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing” Sauli beamed, “Just enjoy looking at you” 

“Creep” Adam chuckled, kicking Sauli’s foot underneath the table. 

Adam glanced towards Kaley’s room again and there was still no light. He sighed. 

“Kaley?” 

“Can you come here?” She asked. 

Adam frowned, giving Sauli a look and got up. He made his way to Kaley’s room and flicked on the bedside lamp that wasn’t so bright. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“I don’t feel good” Kaley said, her eyelids heavy. 

“You don’t feel good?” Adam asked, crouching next to her bed close to her face, “Is this about the conflict? Or do you feel sick?” 

Adam touched her forehead and frowned. She feels hot so she must be getting sick. There has been a bug going around in the kindergarten. 

“Okay, come here” Adam said, helping her up from the bed and scooted her up on his hip. He carried her to the kitchen where they kept the medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer. 

“She’s sick?” Sauli asked when Adam sat down on his chair, holding Kaley on his lap. 

“I think so” Adam said and put the thermometer in the pit of her arm, “Keep this tightly here” 

The meter peeped in a minute and Adam pulled it out, checking the number. 101.5 F°

“You have a fever. You got to stay home for today” Adam told to Kaley, “You wanna go back to bed?” 

She shook his head as no. 

“Well, I’m gonna go home” Sauli said then, getting up. He and Adam shared a brief kiss, “Try not to get sick” 

“I try” Adam smiled, “Bye” 

“Bye” Sauli whispered, “Take care, Kaley” 

Kaley nodded. 

“Are you hungry?” Adam asked Kaley when Sauli had left, stroking her back soothingly. 

“No” She said, “Not at all”

“Okay” Adam said softly, getting up with her, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Usually when Kaley falls ill, she lives on the couch watching movies and drinking juice. She doesn’t ask for more even though Adam gets a big urge to just pamper her when she’s ill. 

Adam let Kaley down on the couch and brought her a glass of juice. She rather drinks juice than just water but as long as she gets fluids, it doesn’t matter. He put some Disney movie on and did his morning routines. 

Such as made the beds, read the news from his ipad and took a brief shower. He put on his sweats and a regular T-shirt, then made his way on the couch next to Kaley. 

Kaley settled in the pit of his arm with her blanket. 

“Can I have a cat?” 

“Don’t try that trick” Adam said, “The answer is no” 

Kaley wants a cat but Adam hates cats. Adam could have a dog but not a cat. They scratch, are too playful and they spit fur balls. 

“Why did I get sick?” She asked suddenly, the kitten subject forgotten. 

“I think it’s because of the germs going around the kindergarten” 

“Well actually, don’t answer. I forgot you don’t know anything about biology”

Adam arched his eyebrows. Oh how nice it is to be always stomped down by his own daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm devastated because Finland didn't make it to the medal games in Ice Hockey WC.   
> But my long-term project is almost done, the betaing remains.   
> AND since I can't seem to stop drowning myself to writing too many fics at the same time, I'm working on a new MPREG fic (Adam's the preggy one). 
> 
> Because this spare time I have will eventually end. 
> 
> (In love with Underground)


	6. Immensenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam got a flu bug from Kaley. Sauli keeps him company.   
> They're generally being adorable.

Adam woke up to his phone peeping. He was on the couch, Kaley lying next to him, watching TV. She has been sick for a couple of days but she’s getting better now. She’s still drowsy but not running a high fever anymore and her stomach has mostly settled. 

Adam rubbed his face and glanced at the clock. It was 3p.m. Why is he sleeping now? He’s feeling a bit strange too. He checked his phone and saw two messages, other one from Lisa and other from Sauli. Lisa said Courtney is sick too. Then he opened the message he received from Sauli;

_Can I come over?_

Adam pursed his lips. He’d like to see Sauli since it’s been a few days since he has seen him and even though it sounds crazy, he misses him. But he doesn’t want to risk Sauli getting sick too. And the possibility to that is high especially if Adam’s getting sick too. 

_Kaley’s still a bit ill and I think I got the bug too. But do as you like_ , Adam replied and reached out to put his phone on the living room table. 

“Daddy, I’m getting a bit hungry” Kaley said then. It was good to hear since she hasn’t eaten a lot in a few days. 

“Do you have something specific in mind?” Adam asked and sat up. His stomach lurched at the movement and he soothed hand over it. Great, just great if he really gets sick now. 

“Just some toast maybe” Kaley said. 

Adam nodded. He grabbed his phone from the table again and made his way to the kitchen to see if there was suitable bread to toast or does he have to ask someone, meaning his mother, to bring some. 

Well there was some but he could still call his mother. He hates bothering her so often but right now he would be forever thankful if she could come over and watch after Kaley while he rests. 

Usually the flu bugs doesn’t bother him that much, he’s still able to watch after Kaley and do everything he needs to do but now he just feels so weak and tired. 

He called his mother and asked if she was busy and when she said no, Adam asked if she could come over and help with Kaley since they’re both sick. She said she’ll be there soon. 

Adam made Kaley two toasted bread slices and put them on a small plate. 

“Kaley, I’m not going to bring food in the living room, you got to come and eat in the kitchen” Adam said rather loudly though their apartment wasn’t that big and Kaley could easily hear him talk from the kitchen. 

Adam heard Kaley sigh but she appeared in the kitchen anyway and sat at the table. 

“Do you want juice? Or can your tummy take a glass of milk?” Adam asked, opening the fridge. 

“I want juice” 

Adam nodded, pouring her a glass of juice. The juice is home-made and it doesn’t contain that much sugar so it’s fine. Adam put the glass on the table before her and grabbed himself a bottle of water. 

He knows nothing works better than rest and water when you’re sick. Adam leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled at the appetite Kaley finally seemed to have. 

“Lisa texted me and said Courtney is sick too. She probably has the same bug you do” Adam said and sipped his water. 

Kaley scrunched her nose. She has a feeling she has to stay home tomorrow, meaning Friday, too but if she doesn’t, Courtney won’t be in kindergarten. Even though Kaley has other friends, it’s still boring without her. 

“Why do you call it a ‘bug’? It’s a virus, daddy” Kaley said wisely while munching on her toast. 

Adam chuckled, “Well, I guess I have the same _virus_ too. I feel a bit feverish. I called grandma to look after you in case I get worse” 

Kaley stopped chewing and looked at her father, almost scared. Adam might have picked his words wrong. What he would like to say is that he might get too tired to look after her or keep her company but Kaley would misunderstand and think she’s being a burden. 

“By worse I mean really tired” Adam added, “And somebody has to make sure you eat and drink well. That’s why grandma comes. Don’t worry about me” 

“But I’m already feeling okay!” Kaley reminded. 

“I’m glad you do. But still you have to eat well” Adam insisted. 

Kaley just nodded, understanding. She knows the body fights against the virus more powerfully if she keeps hydrated and eats as much as her stomach lets her without making her vomit. 

Adam decided to check his own body temperature and took the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and put in the pit of his arm. 

“Is it true that when you kiss, you pass on lots of germs?” 

Adam arched his eyebrows, mostly just surprised by the things Kaley is thinking and pondering. It’s also a positive sign that she’s asking things because she’s been very quiet for the past few days due to her illness. 

“Yes. Why?” 

“That is so gross” Kaley said slowly, her face twitched in disgust she was feeling by that. She doesn’t understand why anybody would kiss. No wander people get sick since they consciously spread bacteria! 

“Just wait when you’re older” Adam said with smile and pulled the thermometer out of his armpit. It was 101 F. Not that bad yet but it might get worse. 

“Nuh-uh” Kaley said, shaking her head, “I only accept kisses on the face but not on lips” she informed, pointing at her lips with a finger. 

Adam chuckled, putting the thermometer back in the cabinet. Adam will remember that when she’s in her teens, for sure. He makes sure to remind her how gross kissing is. 

Speaking of that, Adam is terrified of what questions she might ask since she’s already so obsessed with the context of kissing. It was difficult enough to explain where babies come from so let alone explain _how_ they are made. 

Kaley knows it requires a male and a female for reproduction but she doesn’t know how the reproduction works. And explaining her that two people can love each other even if they aren’t able to make babies was a challenge in itself. 

“Adults can be so gross” Kaley declared, “I’m glad you are only into kissing, right?”

♥♥♥

Sauli knew he could get a bug from Adam's place. But it's just a flu bug, nothing serious so it's okay. And he wanted to see Adam quite bad.

It was about 6.p.m. when he decided he wanted to go and see him anyway. He paid a surprise visit.

Sauli rang the doorbell of their apartment. It didn't take too long until someone opened the door and that someone was Leila.

"Oh! I didn't know Adam was expecting guests" She said, "But come on in"

"Thanks" Sauli smiled, stepping inside, "I asked him earlier if I could come over. He said I could do as I want since there are two sick people" he said while taking his coat and shoes off.

"I'm not sick anymore" Kaley said, suddenly standing in front of him, "Daddy is though. His tummy hurts and he's running a fever"

Sauli pouted. Poor him.

"You are not fully well yet either" Leila reminded and felt Kaley's forehead, "You're still running a low fever too. So get back under the warm blanket"

Kaley sighed, doing as she was told.

"Adam's in his room" Leila said to Sauli with a smile because that's what Sauli wanted to know anyway. That's why came.

"Thanks" Sauli smiled, making his way into Adam's bedroom. He knocked softly but he got no answer so he just stepped in.

Adam was in his bed, under the covers. Sauli got on the bed, trying not to jostle it too much in case Adam is asleep.

Sauli settled behind him and kissed the top of his bare shoulder.

"Mm, I thought I heard your voice" Adam murmured, "You better be Sauli or I'm gonna scream"

Sauli chuckled, "It's me"

"So you just couldn't stay away" Adam smiled, turning on his back. It's kind of adorable, really. He has always wanted someone to be there when he's sick.

"I was away for two days!" Sauli squeaked, making Adam chuckle, "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired. Feverish. Stomach ache is gone"

Sauli gave him a small smile. He noticed Adam was without a shirt so he couldn't help wondering...

"Are you naked?"

"No!" Adam laughed, "No. My mom and my kid are home. I stopped sleeping naked when Kaley was 24 months"

"Shame" Sauli pouted, "I like you naked"

"You have seen me naked once" Adam chuckled.

"And I liked it a lot" Sauli said proudly and kissed Adam's cheek.

He liked it a _lot_. Just thinking about Adam naked makes him feel all tingly and alive which is not good thing at all now since Adam is sick.

"I really appreciate that you wanted to see me even though I'm sick" Adam said, holding Sauli's hand, "I have a kid to look after even when I'm not feeling well so it's nice that mom and you came over"

Sauli smiled, bringing Adam's hand up and kissed his fingers. Adam's heart made cart wheels. Sauli is just so affectionate with him. He likes to touch him and kiss him without any sexual intention.

"Will Leila stay over-night?"

"I don't think so. She has to go somewhere tomorrow morning" Adam said, "But I'm not dying here, I think I can manage with Kaley" he chuckled.

Kaley is an easy child. Most of the time anyway. Speaking of her, Adam saw Kaley come into his room with a cup of tea.

"We made you some tea. It's your favorite" She said and walked to Adam's side of the bed.

"Aww, thank you sweetie" Adam smiled, sitting up and took the hot cup out of her hands, "Though you should be resting too if you want to return to kindergarten tomorrow"

"But if Courtney is sick it'll be boring" Kaley said, making a face.

"I know it'll be boring without your best friend but unless you feel sick, I can't let you stay home" Adam reminded and sipped his tea.

Kaley sat on the bed as well and looked at Sauli thoughtfully. She's very happy that he came because daddy is in a great mood every time he's around.

"Do you have to stay home tomorrow too?" Kaley asked Adam.

Adam shrugged, "I dunno. If this doesn't settle during the night, then I guess I have to"

Which actually sucks. Adam stresses about his work and income already enough so he rather works as well as he can and minimizes the sick leaves and days. 

"Will you be here too?" She asked Sauli.

"I dunno. I guess" Sauli said, finally sitting up himself too. He had a very low neck on his top and Kaley noticed something.

"Ha! You don't have a fur on your chest like dad does!"

"It's body hair, Kaley. Not fur" Adam fixed, biting back a laugh. They've discussed about this when Kaley was about 3 to 4 years. She asked why he has fur in weird places.

Kaley remembers the conversation. Not fully but parts of it and Adam had said it's normal for adults so she's confused now since Sauli is an adult too.

"I guess people are individuals. We're different even if we're grown-ups" Sauli offered.

Kaley nodded thoughtfully. That makes sense. She knows people are different in many ways, there is no two people who are perfectly same.

"And you have tattoos like daddy does" Kaley pointed out, referring to Sauli's tattoo sleeve. It's more colorful than daddy's is, though.

"Guess what, Sauli!" She squeaked suddenly, changing the subject again because she lost the interest with the previous one, "My tooth is loose here!" She said and pointed at her tooth behind her canine teeth.

Adam smiled behind his tea cup. It's warming his heart that Kaley wants to share something like this with Sauli.

"That's great!" Sauli smiled, "You're a big kid soon"

"Dad said losing teeth is a milestone" Kaley told him, "Maybe that's why he started sobbing when I lost my first one"

Aww. Sauli grinned, glancing at Adam.

"He cried when I learned to ride a bike too. So I recommend, be careful what you do because he cries at everything"

"That is not true!" Adam drawled.

He admits he's sensitive but not _that_ sensitive. When it comes to Kaley reaching milestones he can get a little emotional but he's just really proud of her. He’ll probably bawl his eyes out when she goes to school and hopefully someday in the future graduates. 

Leila appeared at the doorstep, "I made some dinner if you're hungry. I added a plate for Sauli too"

♥♥♥

Leila had to leave around 9. Adam was already asleep and Kaley insisted Sauli to read a story to her before she'd go to bed since daddy is already sleeping.

When Sauli finished the story, Kaley was asleep on the couch, leaning against him. Sauli didn't know should he carry her to bed or wake her up and tell her to go to bed.

Adam used the bathroom by that time. He noticed the scene and he kind of freaked out about it even though it was not that serious. He splashed some cold water on his face and took a deep breath. Kaley just fell asleep in Sauli's arms, no big deal.

Oh fuck, the shit is getting serious.

Adam got out and walked into the living room. Sauli gave him a helpless look.

"It's okay, I carry her" Adam whispered, bending down to wrap his arms around Kaley. She was on the verge of sleep but she automatically held onto Adam.

Adam put her in her own bed and tucked her, kissed her forehead and told her a goodnight. When he came out, Sauli stood in the living room.

"You freaked out, didn't you?" He asked.

"No, I just-"

"I saw your face" Sauli added, "I totally get if you did. You want me to go?"

Adam shook his head as no. He's being silly again. He should feel happy that Sauli and Kaley get along and that Kaley felt comfortable enough to fall asleep next to him.

"I don't know what goes through your head but I have a good guess. I can't promise you our thing lasts forever but no one can" Sauli said softly, "I know you worry about her hurting too if things don't work out"

"You read me so well" Adam whispered.

"I know. I promise you don't have to worry about us breaking up right now" Sauli reassured. Adam just nodded, accepting the answer because that's all he could do. And Sauli is right. 

Adam grabbed Sauli's hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

"I'd be shivering in anticipation by now if you weren't sick" Sauli smirked.

"Shut it" Adam said, closing the door after they were inside the room, "Don't rub it in"

Sauli snickered and started undressing himself since Adam was already in his briefs. Adam took a pill with a gulp of water to maybe decrease the fever. He knows it's not necessary, vice versa, the fever is a positive thing unless it's too high. But he just wants to be well soon.

They got on the bed, facing each other.

"Speaking of that, would you like to come with me in Mexico?" Sauli asked.

"What" Adam chuckled, "That was so random. Why?"

"I won a trip for two. It's in two weeks, from Friday to Sunday and I'd like to take you with me" Sauli smiled, "So what do you say? Can you get someone to look after Kaley?"

Vacation in Mexico with Sauli sounds too good. Especially since they have dated only about a month. It's quite soon.

"Yeah, I think I can" Adam said then, "I'd love to come with you"

"Perfect" Sauli grinned, pecking Adam on the side of his mouth. Cabo with Adam sounds like heaven. He's going to have hottest and sweetest sex with him there.

He was always wanted to eat whip cream or ice cream or whatever from someone's body. And Adam is actually perfect to that. And since they’re there just the two of them there is no fear of getting caught in the act. 

Adam knew Sauli was thinking something sexy and flirty. He saw it from his eyes.

"Gosh, I'd pin you to bed right now if I didn't feel like my head explodes every time I move" Adam murmured.

"Well, as soon as you get well..." Sauli beamed suggestively, placing his palm on Adam's chest and rubbed his nipple with his thumb. 

"Play fair" Adam hissed, "I'm sick"

"I know" Sauli whispered, pinching the bud once before he let go and instead rubbed his palm against the hair Adam had there, "Though I am having a big urge to lick your chest right now"

Adam's cock gave a twitch at that. He has always liked it when his lovers pay attention to his chest and nipples.

"Mm, really. I am having a big urge to kiss your body from your lips to your hip bones"

Sauli groaned quietly.

"I’d kiss my way down your body while rubbing your inner thighs until I reach your crotch"

Somehow they have ended up very close, rather against, each other by now. Their breaths brushed each other's lips as they breathed heavily. 

"Tease" Adam hissed, "Not fair"

"Sorry" Sauli smirked.

"Apology not accepted" Adam whispered, squinting his eyes at Sauli. Sauli grinned, nuzzling onto Adam's neck. Oh, he smelled so good. It wasn't his cologne, it was just him. 

But Sauli also noticed he felt very hot. In very many meaning of it.

"You feel very hot" Sauli frowned, raising his head and pressed his palm on Adam's forehead.

"Thank you, I feel flattered"

"Stop joking" Sauli hissed, "Although I do think you're hot that way too" he said and let his hand drop from Adam's forehead.

Adam chuckled, containing himself from rubbing his crotch against Sauli's leg. He would hump against him if he felt more well than he does now.

"I'm glad you're here" Adam murmured.

"And I'm glad to be here" Sauli smiled, "But you got to rest now"

As long as Adam can spoon Sauli. Which might not do good for his boner right now since it would be snug against Sauli's ass. Sauli noticed that too. He wiggled his ass against it a little once they were settled because he just couldn't help it.

"I promised Kaley can go to Courtney's place next weekend for a sleepover..." Adam whispered into Sauli's ear while pushing his crotch forward, "We could have our own sleepover…"

Sauli shivered. He reached back and squeezed Adam's butt cheek.

"And we're going to have some hot sex until our bodies ache..." Adam murmured.

Sounds good.

♥♥♥ 

The next morning Adam felt a lot worse. His throat felt raspy and his stomach was churning painfully. But Kaley was alright and she needed to get to kindergarten though she kept protesting because Courtney was sick. She said it’ll be pointless and boring to be there without her.

But Adam couldn’t let her stay home anymore since she felt okay the previous night too. 

Sauli was kind as always and offered to walk Kaley to kindergarten since Adam felt too sick to even go outside.

Adam felt like that it was the biggest step they have taken so far and Sauli agreed. Adam trusted him enough to let his daughter walk with him to kindergarten and it’s really a lot. 

Sauli returned to Adam's place after that. He felt like hugging the universe out of Adam when he opened the door, looking almost too miserable for Sauli to handle. He was pale, his hair was still messy and he was in his briefs, holding his stomach. 

"You could have given me the key so you wouldn't have needed to get out of the bed" Sauli said and quickly took off his shoes.

Adam chuckled weakly, dragging himself back to bed. Sauli followed him and lay beside him, facing him.

"Kaley said I could come and see her spring act" Sauli told Adam, "She said I'm invited"

"Yeah?" Adam smiled, "It's in three weeks. She plays piano and I guess they have some sort of play there too. She said it's a secret"

Kaley tells him a lot of stuff but the plays etc. she always keeps as secrets. She says they'll be more surprising that way which is true.

"But you know I'm only coming if it's okay with you?" Sauli asked softly, gingerly touching Adam's cheek. The words and the touch made Adam open his eyes.

"Sauli, I... What happened last night freaked me because I realized that this 'thing',,, Our relationship, is real. In Kaley’s eyes as well. She has given you the access to her life as well as I have" Adam explained, his voice low due to his harsh throat, "If you change your mind and go, I'm not the only person you'd hurt"

Adam knows that no one can promise him a relationship that lasts forever. You can never know what will happen but Adam can’t help fearing that Sauli won’t be ready to all this after all.

“I’m not going anywhere” Sauli reassured, “Okay?”

“Okay” Adam smiled, “So I guess we’re going to see the spring act together” 

Sauli nodded, smiling. He leaned close and kissed Adam’s cheek while Adam hugged him the best he could from the position they were in. 

“Can you get me a banana?” 

Sauli pulled away, giving a questioning look at Adam. 

“I’m hungry yet nauseous and they’re the only things I feel like eating without my stomach going to a panic mode. Please” Adam said, giving Sauli the best puppy eyes he could pull on, “There’s some in the kitchen” 

Sauli nodded, getting up. Of course he helps or pampers or whatever you’d like to call it, Adam the best he can right now. He got into the kitchen and got a single banana from the fruit bowl and returned to Adam’s bedroom. 

“Thank you” Adam smiled as Sauli handed him the banana. He peeled it and took a small bite to test if he was able to eat without actually gagging the second something goes into his mouth. 

He was able to eat the banana but he was pretty sure it was a bad move right after he had eaten it. He grimaced in embarrassment when his insides growled in protest of any food right now. 

“Aww” Sauli cooed, settling close to him and pressed a soothing hand on his belly, “I hate seeing you sick” 

“And I hate being sick” Adam mumbled, “I don’t usually get the bugs Kaley has because my immune system is so much more developed” 

Maybe this virus is just tougher than most of the others. But fortunately it only seems to last about a few days before it settles. At least Kaley had it that way, it’s just important to rest and stay hydrated. 

“I’m really sorry you have to see me like this in the very beginning of our relationship” Adam said then. 

“It’s life, baby” Sauli smiled, “It would have happened eventually anyway. Doesn’t change the way I see you” 

“How do you see me?” Adam asked. 

“I see you as this very sexy and nice and funny man” Sauli murmured against Adam’s neck, “Someone I am totally crazy about” 

Adam smiled. Being sick is like 70% less miserable when you have someone special to keep you company. Even though Adam is feeling like he has just been driven over by a truck, Sauli makes him feel like he’s not going to die after all. 

“You’re crazy about me?” 

“Yes” Sauli admitted, “I like you. And I like you a lot. In case you didn’t know that yet” 

“I had a pretty good guess” Adam said, biting back a small smile that wanted to appear on his lips, “But it’s good to hear from you. And in case you didn’t know, I’m kinda crazy about you too” 

Sauli grinned, “I had a pretty good guess” 

Adam chuckled. He was about to close his eyes and breath in the scent of his boyfriend and maybe sleep a bit but his stomach sent him a not-so-friendly reminder that he was sick. 

“Uh-oh” He gasped, pushing himself to a sitting position, “Oh shit. I really hate this” he groaned as he scooted up and ran into the bathroom. God damn, why did he even think he might be able to eat already? 

When he came back into the bedroom, he asked; “You still like me?” 

“Immensely” Sauli said, smiling.

♥♥♥

Adam was sick over the Saturday but felt okay in Sunday morning. Sauli left on Saturday evening though because he had some work things to do for Monday. But he said Adam could come over on Tuesday again if he wanted to.

This time Adam had to decline because he promised to see Alisan and Scarlett. He has not seen them properly in weeks and he wants to know how they’re doing. Sauli didn’t feel rejected or offended, he just smiled and asked Adam to call or text him when he’s free. 

Maybe Monday after work could be fine. 

Adam stretched his arms blissfully when he woke up on Sunday morning. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains and Adam glanced at the clock. It was 10.15 p.m. already. Usually he’s already awake by ten on Sundays. 

Adam makes high-pitched voices when he stretches and they must have gotten Kaley’s attention since she came into the room and crawled on his bed. 

“Morning, pumpkin” Adam smiled, “Have you been up for a long time?” 

“About an hour” Kaley said, “I’m hungry. I would have taken cereal by myself but I couldn’t reach the top shelf even with my stool” 

“I need to move it on the lower shelves then” Adam said, “You just don’t usually have cereal for breakfast. You make me buy some and then you won’t eat them” 

Kaley sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. How come daddy doesn’t understand the simplest things sometimes? 

“Sometimes you drink coffee in the morning and sometimes you drink tea. Same thing” She said, “Da”

Adam chuckled.

“I’ll just use the bathroom and then we can have breakfast together, okay?” 

“Okay” Kaley approved, leaving Adam’s bedroom and made her way back in the living room to watch TV. The children program has ended already and everything that’s on is boring but she doesn’t know how to use the DVD player. 

Adam put on his black sweats and pulled on the first shirt he saw in his closet and made his way to the bathroom. After he was done with his routines there he called Kaley to the kitchen and gave her a small bowl of cereal with milk. 

“Are you still feeling sick?” Kaley asked when she noticed Adam took some tea instead of coffee. Kaley knows Adam switches every now and then but he _never_ drinks tea on a Sunday morning so it must have something to do with that. Though she’s not sure about it. 

“No. But I’m having tea in case my stomach is not completely fine yet” Adam told her, “Tea is better for stomach” He added when Kaley looked like she didn’t understand what’s really the difference. 

“Can I have coffee?” 

“No” Adam said strictly, “I’m not giving you caffeine until you’re like 13”

“Can I have a kitten?” 

“Once again, no. You know I hate cats” Adam mumbled, sipping his tea. Maybe he could eat something as well. No wonder his stomach keeps growling since it’s pretty empty at the moment too. 

Kaley sighed. She’s not getting anything she wants. 

“Can I go to Courtney’s place for a sleep-over next weekend?” 

“Didn’t I already promise you?” 

“Well, yeah but I just made sure” Kaley said, shrugging, “What are you going to do when I’m there?” 

She knows Adam has something planned since he gave the permission to her so easily. Usually it takes a little more persuading than it did now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that one time when Kaley was there she became homesick at 1 a.m. and Adam had to get her back home. 

It was weird since she’s usually so comfortable of being away from home for one night. Adam has known Lisa before Kaley was even born and Kaley has known her since she was a tiny little lump. So Lisa and Courtney are almost like relatives. Kaley feels comfortable with them. 

“We’ll see” Adam replied, “I’m not sure yet” 

“Yes, you are” Kaley insisted, “I know you are. You’re going to see Sauli, right?” 

“Maybe. Just focus on your breakfast” Adam said, getting up and put his cup in the sink. He made his way to the bathroom to shave because damn, he has skipped it completely when he was sick. 

Adam spread the shaving cream on his face and grabbed the razor from the cabinet. He likes having some facial hair but now it’s just gotten too messy looking. 

He was almost done with shaving when he saw Kaley stand at the doorstep. 

“What is it that you’re doing?” 

“I’m shaving” Adam replied, gliding the razor over his cheek one last time. He rinsed the razor and dried it before he rinsed his face from the bits of shaving cream. 

“Why don’t women grow facial fur?” 

“Facial hair” Adam fixed, once again, and chuckled quietly, “Men and women have different bodies and hormonal balances. That’s why men grow body hair in more places than women” 

Kaley pursed her lips, thinking. And Sauli said they’re individuals! That’s why he’s less hairy than her dad even though Sauli’s a man too. Or maybe Sauli does that what daddy is doing right now more often.

“How come you shaved it all off?” Kaley asked when Adam finished drying his face. 

“I like changing it” Adam said, “It grows back fast so it’s nice to change it from time to time. Do you like it?” 

Kaley nodded, smiling. She stepped inside the bathroom and hugged Adam’s middle, jumping a little, “I want to kiss your cheek now when it’s soft” 

Adam chuckled, picking her up. He smiled, big wave of love going through his body when Kaley kissed his cheek and then wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I love you, daddy” 

“I love you more” Adam said, pecking her on the cheek before letting her down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who are waiting anxiously for the boys to have _penetration_ sex, it happens in the next chapter.   
>  You'll get the 7th chapter some day before Friday because Friday and Saturday will be hella hectic for me.


	7. "Sleep-over"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sauli have some sex while Kaley is at Courtney's.

After taking Kaley to Courtney's place Adam stopped by in a store to grab some condoms just to be sure. He was passing the alcohol store when he decided he could use some wine too. 

_They_ could use some wine. Maybe Adam could make some dinner for Sauli. Or maybe not. There's always a chance that Sauli thinks he tries too much or that Sauli has already eaten when he comes since he said it might be late when he arrives. 

But it’s okay, they have the whole night alone anyway. And it’s going to be one hell of a hot night.

Once Adam was home he took a shower, trimmed his pubes a bit and used the best smelling shower gel he had and put on some lotion to moisturize his skin. Okay, he's acting like a perfectionist now. 

Adam chuckled at himself. Since when he’s been this nervous when it comes to sex. Probably not since his first time. 

Even though Sauli has already seen him on his worst (at least almost on his worst), he still felt like getting a little pretty and see some effort. He trimmed his beard and put on just a little bit of makeup. He looks good, in his opinion as well. He finished with his favorite cologne. 

"Just relax, it's not that big" He murmured to himself and left the bathroom. He put on a tight pair of black pants that made his ass and legs look great. Then just a regular tank top so it wouldn't be too formal.

Sauli arrived around 8 p.m.

"Well hello, sexy" Was the first thing he said when Adam opened the door, "Am I under-dressed?"

Adam chuckled, "No. You look hot"

Sauli was wearing jeans and an olive green, long-sleeved shirt. Still he looked so freaking hot and it was just not fair. He also had a small bag of his personal stuff with him because last time he forgot his freaking toothbrush. 

Adam let Sauli inside and closed the door. 

"You want some wine?"

"Please" Sauli smiled and made his way to the living room while Adam went into the kitchen to get glasses of wine for them both. Sauli sat on the couch and waited for Adam to join him. 

When he did, he gave Sauli the other glass and sat down. 

“Thank you” Sauli smiled, immediately moving closer to Adam. Adam chuckled, settling his arm around Sauli’s shoulders and Sauli threw his leg over Adam’s other thigh. 

“Finally the two of us alone the whole night” Adam said, taking a sip of his wine. Sauli nodded, grinning to his own glass. He already felt tingly and alive in the pit of Adam’s arm. He smelled so good and felt hot against him. 

“Did you already tell Kaley about our short vacation?” Sauli asked then. 

“No, not yet. I think I’ll let her know tomorrow” Adam said, “Because I need to prepare some answers first. I know she’ll shoot me with a bunch of questions and the biggest one is why can’t she come with us” 

Sauli chuckled. 

“Just tell her I won the trip and it’s only for two” 

“You truly believe she will be that easy on me?” Adam asked, “No way” 

Sauli grinned. He trusts that Adam knows the best so he goes with it. 

 

There was some crappy movie on TV. Well, it wasn’t really crappy but Adam doesn’t exactly enjoy horror movies that much especially when they’re that violent so during the movie he was more focused on breathing against Sauli’s neck and rubbing his thigh. 

“Are you scared?” Sauli asked then. Every time the TV screen went black Sauli could see their reflection from it and Adam was never watching the screen. He was watching the ceiling, his face was buried in Sauli’s neck or he was looking at the wall.

“No. Just more interested in other things” Adam replied, not wanting to admit that he really hated the movie more than anything, “Things that involve you. And me. Very close to each other” 

“We are close to each other” Sauli teased, wiggling himself a bit to make it clear. 

“ _Naked_ ” Adam added, whispering it right behind Sauli’s ear, “In bed”

Sauli grinned, taking the remote and switched the TV off. It’s been nice to chit chat with Adam while watching it but he has a feeling he’s more interested in very different things at the moment too. 

Adam’s smirk matched his. Adam gulped down the rest of his wine and put the glass on the table, then took Sauli’s glass and put it on there as well. He got up the couch, pulling Sauli up too. 

He dragged Sauli into his bedroom and nudged him on his back on the bed. 

“Stay” He murmured, narrowing his eyes and pointing at Sauli, “I need to pee first” 

Sauli chuckled, watching as Adam spun around (Damn, that ass is worth dying for) and made his way to the bathroom. Sauli exhaled, breathing out all the nervousness he was feeling. He’s going to have sex with Adam. He’s going to feel that big cock inside of him. Holy shit. 

Maybe he gets to suck it as well. He wants to get to know every pleasure trigger Adam has down there. 

Adam came back shortly and stood at the end of his bed, just watching Sauli. If Sauli was shy he might feel even a little bit intimidated by Adam’s intense watching but since he’s not, he just smirked at him and crooked his finger. 

“Come here right now” He hissed, “I need to touch you”

Adam smiled smugly and crawled on top of Sauli’s body. Sauli ran his hands up and down Adam’s sides, just feeling his body as the anticipation was killing him. 

“God, I want you” Adam murmured as he leaned in and captured Sauli’s lips into a passionate kiss while Sauli slid his hands inside his tank top and let them roam all over his back.

♥♥♥

Making out was so much fun.

Adam pulled away, out of breath. His lips were swollen and red and the eyelids were heavy with arousal and lust. Sauli’s face wasn’t any different, it matched him completely. 

Sauli gazed into Adam’s lust-filled eyes while his hand slipped between their bodies. Adam raised his body a bit and held himself up with his arms and knees instead of just lying on top of Sauli’s body. 

Sauli rubbed the hot bulge between Adam’s legs, giving it a gentle squeeze. Adam breathed heavy, moaning quietly at the touch that was so damn good but not enough for any longer. 

Sauli scooted up to a sitting position and pulled Adam firmly on his lap. He pushed the hem of his shirt up in a meaningful way so Adam raised his arms and let him take it completely off. 

Adam was taller than him so Sauli couldn’t reach Adam’s lips in this position unless Adam would have bent a little, so Sauli latched his mouth on Adam’s nipple and gently sucked. Adam closed his eyes, his head falling backwards as he gasped. 

Sauli’s hold was tightening around his waist and Adam just knew what was going to happen. Sauli flipped Adam on the bed on his back without any difficulties, quickly removed his own shirt and lay between Adam’s gaped legs. 

“What” Adam squeaked, “How much muscle you have? You totally just lifted me” 

“A lot” Sauli said, wiggling his eyebrows, “You’re not even heavy. You just imagine because you’re taller than me” 

Adam wanted to remind that he isn’t exactly light either but Sauli shut him up with a kiss like he knew what Adam was about to say. 

Sauli left Adam’s lips briefly and slid his body lower and started pressing kisses on Adam’s abdomen, going lower and lower on each kiss he planted on his skin. 

Adam propped himself on his elbows so he could see what Sauli was doing to his body but that didn’t last that long cause his arms startled trembling. His chest was moving fast due to his pants in anticipation. 

Sauli kissed his belly button before teasingly flicking his tongue around it. Adam bit his lip, gently placing his hands on top of Sauli’s head and pushed him lower, not afraid to tell him what he wants. 

Sauli grinned, looking up at him in the eyes. Adam bucked his hips meaningfully. 

“Okay, okay” Sauli chuckled, “You’re an impatient one” 

“You didn’t know that?” Adam asked, small smile on his lips. 

Sauli just grinned as he worked Adam’s belt open and pulled down the zipper. It was actually quite of a challenge ‘cause the bulge was _huge_. Probably all the blood from Adam’s body was packed there at the moment. 

“And now the trickiest part” Sauli said, starting to tug on the tight pants Adam had chosen to wear. Adam giggled, he _giggled_ , raised his pelvis and helped Sauli by pushing the pants lower. 

Sauli managed to pull them all the way off once they were around Adam’s knees. He lay on his stomach and faced the lump in Adam’s underwear, licking his lips at the sight and the musky scent. There was a wet spot on the fabric where the head of Adam’s cock was, showing just how aroused Adam is since he has leaked pre-cum.

Sauli only had to move the fabric a bit when the head of Adam’s cock was already peeking out. Sauli kissed the outline of the shaft through the cotton, feeling the warmth reach his lips. 

“Come _on_ ” Adam hissed. 

Sauli pulled the briefs lower, revealing a patch of trimmed, dark ginger pubic hair where Adam’s treasure trail lead. Sauli has seen Adam’s cock once but not this close and he has to admit it looks pretty damn nice. 

Once Sauli had pulled the briefs completely off Adam’s cock fell flat against his belly. Adam asked him if Sauli could get naked as well. Sauli obeyed happily and stripped off his pants and briefs then settled back between Adam’s legs. 

He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft and took the head into his mouth, savoring the salty taste. He started sucking eagerly, starting by the small sucks on the head but slowly taking more of Adam’s shaft in while pumping the base he could no way fit inside his mouth. 

Adam let out quiet moans, shuddering breaths and sharp gasps as Sauli was searching for his pleasure triggers, dying to know how to make him feel as good as possible. Sauli made happy sounds every time Adam’s back arched and when he let out moans that were slightly louder. 

Adam’s toes were curling and his fingers were gripping tightly on Sauli’s hair. 

“Gosh, do that again…” He pleaded. 

“What?” Sauli asked, voice low with arousal, “This?” he added and sucked on the small patch of skin beneath the crown on Adam’s cock. 

“Yes” Adam hissed, hips bucking, “ _That_ ”

“You like that?” Sauli murmured, doing it again. He smirked when he felt Adam’s thighs tense and his mouth opened in a blissful moan. 

“I _love_ that” Adam gritted out. He could not help the arch of his back when Sauli started licking that area before sucking on it like he was hungry for it. Adam’s body trembled and he pulled Sauli’s mouth off his cock, panting. 

“Stop… I want to cum when I’m inside you…” 

Sauli’s cock gave an appreciating twitch at that. He wants that big cock inside of him… Wants to feel it stretch him open, thrusting against his prostate.

Sauli crawled up and Adam flipped him on his back right away then moved between his legs, reaching out to get his top drawer open. Sauli still couldn’t tear his eyes off Adam’s rigidly hard cock that was curved up against his stomach. Big, flushed and wet… 

Adam tossed a few condoms on the bed (in case they decide to take a second round) and took the lube. He noticed Sauli’s look towards his cock and he smirked, taking a hold of his shaft and rubbed the head between Sauli’s legs. 

“You tease… Just start already” Sauli hissed. 

“Oh, now who’s the impatient one” Adam grinned.

♥♥♥

Sauli’s legs were wrapped tightly around Adam’s waist and his arms were around his shoulders. Adam’s face was buried to his neck and Sauli could feel the puffs of hot breath against his skin.

Sauli imagined Adam would be wild and super dominant in bed, it’s just something about his persona that made him think that during their foreplay. But that’s just a proof of how wrong one can be. 

Adam was thrusting into him steadily yet quite slowly, wanting to enjoy every second and wanting it to last as long as possible. To be honest, Sauli loved it. 

Adam raised his head from the crook of Sauli’s neck and captured his lips into a kiss. Sauli hummed, his hands wandering down to the small of Adam’s back and back up before slipping his other hand between them, around his own dick. 

The sharp intake of Adam’s breath and the slightly speeded thrusts told Sauli that Adam was getting really close. Sauli squeezed his muscles around Adam’s cock, making him moan and tremble. 

“Adam,,,” Sauli panted, “Touch me…” 

Adam wrapped his hand around Sauli’s dick and jerked him tight and fast, swiping his thumb over the head at some upstrokes to hear gorgeous moans pour from Sauli’s throat. 

Sauli squeezed Adam’s biceps when he shot his loads between their bodies. Adam let out a broken moan when the contractions of Sauli’s muscles around his cock were continuous, squeezing his cock tightly and _very_ pleasantly. And Gosh, Sauli’s freaking face when he came… That’s the best thing ever. 

Adam’s body jerked, his cock jumping inside the tight heat when the orgasm took over his body. His eyes fluttered closed in bliss but he opened them when he felt Sauli’s hands cup his face, like he wanted to look at him when he came. 

Adam gazed back into his eyes, feeling a wave of warmth and something more powerful inside him. It was a feeling he’d not like to admit to himself just yet…

Adam pulled his cock out, holding onto the base of the condom. He tossed it and grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand and wiped Sauli’s body before his own. He threw the tissue to the trash can. 

He slumped on top of Sauli, letting out a pleased hum. Sauli chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. Even though they’re adults, there are still lots of thoughts and questions running in their minds. When it comes to new partners, it’s always like that. 

“Just tell me if I weight too much” Adam said, his voice muffled against Sauli’s neck. Sauli grinned, stroking the skin of Adam’s back and gave a loving pat on his butt. 

“You’re not. But I’d like to see your face” 

Adam rolled off and lay on his stomach next to Sauli, resting his cheek against his arms. 

“Hi” He smiled. 

“Hey” Sauli grinned. 

Adam chuckled and so did Sauli. They didn’t know what they should say and mostly, they didn’t have any words at the moment. But that’s okay, their faces were telling each other what they are dying to know. It was good. It was pretty damn good. 

After a while of looking at each other, Sauli got up and grabbed a toothbrush from his bag and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Adam stretched on the bed, sighing happily. He feels so giddy his family and friends will so know he got laid if they see him every time soon. Fortunately Kaley doesn’t understand things like that. 

When Sauli came back, Adam went into the bathroom and told Sauli if he’s hungry he can grab whatever he finds from the kitchen and apologized for not saying it before Sauli brushed his teeth. Sauli was fine with water though, he wasn’t hungry. 

Once they were back in bed, lying on their sides facing each other, Sauli asked; 

“So… You do bottoming?” 

Adam gave him a small, nervous smile. He somehow knew Sauli would be curious about this because he has proved not to be as submissive as Adam’s previous lovers and boyfriends have been. 

“Rarely. It usually takes some time until I let anyone see me in a vulnerable position”

Sauli nodded, understanding.

“Sex is always a vulnerable act. For both”

“Yeah, of course. I know that” Adam said, reaching out to touch Sauli’s cheek. He just needed to touch when they were being this close, “But I feel like,,, I’d put myself under someone else’s control if I bottomed. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable” 

Adam has always been that way. With a right person he enjoys being on either end, really. He’s completely versatile in a long-term relationship if the other one is too, of course. Once he learns to trust and completely let go of all the insecurities he might still feel. 

Sauli held onto Adam’s hand that was resting on his cheek and smiled at him. That smile alone made Adam feel more ease than he has felt with anyone ever before. He was scared first, about their relationship failing because Adam’s life is so different than Sauli’s is but maybe that doesn’t matter. They can make it work. 

“You know you wouldn’t be in my control. Sex is not about control, maybe about being ‘in charge’ or something but there is no controlling the other. At least not in my opinion. I would never pressure you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, I just asked” Sauli explained, stroking Adam’s hand with his thumb. 

“I know you wouldn’t. And I will want to do it for you, believe it or not. But not yet, not now. It’s not that I don’t trust you or-“ 

“Hey” Sauli smiled, “I get it. Just let me know” 

“Definitely” Adam grinned, rolling on top of Sauli’s body, “But now I let you now that I’m going to fuck you again”

♥♥♥

"Good morning" Sauli smiled when he noticed Adam's eyes fluttered open. He's been tracing his fingers on Adam's stomach for a while now. It feels wonderful to be able to wake up with Adam without any rush.

"Morning" Adam replied, smiling.

Sauli leaned close and pressed a soft kiss on Adam's lips. He felt so relaxed, comfy and extremely happy at the moment.

"You want breakfast?" Adam asked.

"Self-service?" Sauli joked, raising the covers and plaid like he was about to dive under them. Adam laughed, pressing the covers against his crotch to block the access. Not that he had anything against it but it's already 11.00 a.m. and Lisa said he'll bring Kaley home before one o'clock. And knowing Lisa, it might just be 11.05, not 1.00.

"Just kidding" Sauli grinned, straightening back up "I can live with a cup of coffee and a fruit. No need for eggs or anything"

Adam nodded, "Okay. I'll make some coffee" he said and intended to get up but Sauli pulled him back down.

"No rush. My breakfast can wait, I’m not a kid. We don't get these kind of lazy mornings too often" Sauli said and pinned Adam to the bed, "Let's not waste them"

Adam hummed. True. He raised his arms above his head and Sauli cuddled close to him right away. His fingers slowly travelled up and down Adam's torso. He spent some extra time stroking the light-colored love bites he had made on Adam’s body, on places that are usually hidden under clothes. 

"I had a really great time with you" He said quietly and kissed Adam's skin, near his nipple.

"Feeling's mutual" Adam smiled, fingers playing in Sauli's hair. He tensed when Sauli's fingers reached his armpit and he automatically pushed the sneaky hand away.

"Oh" Sauli grinned, glancing up into Adam’s eyes, "Are you ticklish?"

"No" Adam said with a poker face, small huff was also let out.

"Oh yeah? We’ll see about that" Sauli said, straddling Adam's hips. Adam let his arms down and crossed them tightly over his chest to protect his sensitive armpits from Sauli’s fingers and gave him a vulnerable pout. 

Sauli smiled, “Okay, no tickling” 

“And I should believe that when you’re wearing _that_ face?” Adam asked, tightening the cross of his arms but let Sauli unfold them. He pressed Adam’s hands above his head. 

“Yes, absolutely” Sauli said but nipped the patch of skin near Adam’s armpit. Adam squeaked, using all his strength to get his hands free and rolled them over, pinning Sauli against the bed with his thighs. 

Sauli stuck out his tongue. 

“I always tell Kaley not to stick her tongue out at anyone because it’s a bad habit. She still does that and there is nothing I can do. But you”, Adam said, leaning close to Sauli’s face, “I might have to bite it” 

Sauli pulled his tongue back in and closed his mouth, grinning. Adam kissed him anyway, slow and sweet. 

“Join me in the shower?” Adam asked, nosing the side of Sauli’s face. Sauli hummed as yes, running his hands up and down Adam’s back. 

Adam got up and pulled Sauli with him into the bathroom. The shower stall wasn’t luxuriously big so even if they just stood there they had to be quite close to each other. 

Adam washed Sauli’s hair while Sauli was rubbing the body soap on Adam’s chest, stomach and sides. It was strange yet utterly lovely to be this intimate though they have been together only for a short amount of time. 

Sauli rinsed his hair when Adam started washing his own. When done with the rinsing, Sauli couldn’t help but tickle Adam’s armpits since he was holding his hands up. 

“No!” Adam squeaked, laughing, his hands going down in a flash. He grabbed Sauli’s smaller body and spun him around, pulling him against his front and growled playfully. Little brat just doesn’t give in. 

Sauli nudged his ass against Adam’s crotch. 

“Stop” Adam murmured into his ear, “It turns me on” 

“Established as much” Sauli said wickedly. Adam let go of him and moved back underneath the shower, giving him a warning glare before he closed his eyes and bent his head back. Sauli smiled, grabbing the soap and washed himself while Adam rinsed his hair. 

Kissing and giggling while showering felt incredibly refreshing. Maybe they stayed in the shower longer than necessary, there was some touching involved. And not all the touches were innocent. 

After the shower both of them got dressed, had some breakfast, or more like lunch since it was like 12.05, and settled in the living room, on the couch. 

Sauli was eyeing the bookshelf, especially all the photos Adam had in there. There was one that caught Sauli’s attention right away; It was a beautiful picture of Adam holding Kaley when she was just a baby. There was a certain shine of love in Adam’s eyes. 

“Do I see you before the weekend vacation?” Adam asked then, popping Sauli out of his thoughts. 

“Maybe. Possibly. You’d like to?” 

“Of course” Adam said, he thought it was obvious that he’d want to, “On Wednesday?” 

Sauli thought about briefly, then nodded. 

“Here? Or in my place?” 

Adam shrugged. He doesn’t really care where, as long as he gets to see Sauli. That’s the most important thing anyway. 

“We’ll think about that then” Sauli smiled, moving closer to Adam, “Let’s kiss” 

Adam giggled, obeying. Adam had a corner couch and they were sitting in the corner of it, legs on the couch. 

The sweet kissing turned into passionate making out though either of them intended it to get so intense. Adam’s leg was thrown over Sauli’s hips and they had slid lower a bit but they were still half-sitting. 

Adam didn’t break the kiss as he straddled Sauli’s lap and ground down against his crotch. Sauli let out a surprised moan, grasping on Adam’s ass cheeks quite roughly. 

“We so shouldn’t be doing this” Adam whispered when Sauli released his lips and moved to suck on his neck, “They can come in any- Uhh…”

_Fuck_ that area beneath his earlobe. Like how the hell he has so many nerve endings there? 

Sauli squeezed his ass and while it made Adam want to push up against his body, he decided to pull away, “Okay, we seriously gotta stop” 

Sauli nodded, letting Adam move off his lap. Adam’s so intoxicating it feels like he can’t stop once they start something. 

Adam really doesn’t need to support a hard on when Lisa comes so he tried to distract himself with unsexy imagines and think of a cold shower. Sauli started getting up from the couch and from the warmth of Adam’s body next to him, “But I should get going” 

Adam nodded, getting up as well. As soon as he was up, the doorbell rang. Damn, Sauli didn’t have time to escape, Kaley will definitely start asking things again when she sees Sauli has been with her father. 

Adam rushed to the door and opened it, seeing Lisa with Kaley and Courtney there. 

“Hi! Sorry I’m a little early” Lisa said right away and her eyes glued to Adam’s ravished lips, “Did we… Interrupt something?” 

“No” Adam said right away and tried to sound as believable as possible but probably failed badly. He crouched down when Kaley stepped inside and hugged him. 

“Hi, dad. Guess what? Lisa and Courtney have gotten a puppy! It’s so small and fluffy! You should see it too! Maybe you’d change your opinion and let me get one too” She said so excitedly Adam had to smile at her. 

He stood up and briefly brushed her hair with his hand, “We’ll see” 

“Yay!”

Adam glanced over his shoulder and saw Sauli stand at the living room door gap, looking at little bit awkward. 

“Ha! I knew he’d be here” Kaley said when she saw him, “We should discuss who had funnier sleep-over” 

Adam just glanced at her before thanking Lisa for keeping her over-night. She left right after, saying they don’t dare to leave the puppy alone for too long yet since he’s still so small and has a new home. 

“Have you eaten? Or should I make something?” Adam asked Kaley then. 

“No, I just ate” She said and took off her jacket, trying to put it up in the cloth rack but couldn’t reach. Adam was about to take the jacket and help her but she shot him with a prominent, “No. Myself” 

Kaley got the stool from nearby and put the jacket in the cloth rack, then pushed the stool back. Adam smiled at her determination. 

“Can I use the ipad?” 

“Sure. It’s in the living room”

When Kaley went into the living room, Sauli approached Adam who stood in front of the apartment door. He put on his shoes and jacket first. 

“I go now” Sauli whispered, wrapping his arms around Adam’s middle and gently pecked him on the lips, “I’ll see you soon” 

Adam nodded, letting his hand brush Sauli’s ass when he pulled away and opened the door, leaving. Adam pulled the other door closed when he was gone and checked where Kaley went with the ipad. 

She was still in the living room, sitting on the couch with pad. Kids grow up so freaking fast nowadays.

♥♥♥

Later the night Kaley was telling Adam about her sleep-over while Adam was doing his home workout. Meaning treadmill, abs and push-ups. Adam also told Kaley about his and Sauli’s weekend vacation and she took it pretty well.

When Adam was about to start his abs, the doorbell rang. He frowned, he’s not expecting anyone right now so he went for the door and told Kaley to wait.

He was surprised to see Sauli there, grinning. 

“What the…? What are you doing here?” Adam asked, chuckling. He’s so attractive right now. Sweaty and flushed because of his workout so yay for Sauli’s perfect timing. Adam had to use the hem of his shirt to wipe the most sweat off his face. 

“I forgot my bag here. Which is totally ridiculous because my phone is there too but I guess I left in sort of rush” Sauli laughed, “I think I left it in your room”

Adam grinned, going back into his room and grabbed Sauli’s bag from the floor. 

“Who’s there?” Kaley asked. 

“Sauli. He forgot his bag” Adam said and went back to the door and gave the bag to Sauli. 

“Thanks” Sauli smiled, taking in the sight of Adam. Adam told him to stop because he seriously isn’t looking that hot right now but Sauli heard nothing of it. 

“You’re sexy” Sauli winked, “But now I go. I hope I didn’t forget anything else here” he said as he left.

Adam chuckled, pushing the door closed and returned to his room to finish his workout. Kaley was still lying on his bed, her feet up against the wall. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes?” 

“What does sexy mean?” Kaley asked, watching Adam now instead of her feet. 

Well, fuck. One of those words that are just _difficult_ to explain to someone, especially to a kid. 

“It’s a word _adults_ use to tell someone they like the way they look” Adam explained simply and lay on the floor to start his abs, hoping Kaley would let it go and not ask anything any further. 

Kaley made a face. 

“Okay. Sauli just called you that. To be honest, you don’t look that great right now” 

Oh, honest children. Adam chuckled though but told her not to say something like that to anyone because it might hurt their feelings and it’s not nice to say things like that. Not even for the sake of honesty. 

Kaley rolled over on his bed, her upper body hanging over the edge now. Adam told, more like commanded, her to get up before she falls and hurts herself. She obeyed, pulling herself up but she had something in her hand. 

“What’s this?” She asked. 

To Adam’s terror, she was holding up a condom wrapper. Oh why is this happening to him? 

“It’s an item adults need to keep themselves healthy. Now put it away” 

Kaley put it on his nightstand and sighed, lying on her back on the bed.

“Everything is for adults. Tell me something that’s for kids too” She said but didn’t really expect any answer because her daddy was counting the abs he was doing, “Are you falling in love, daddy?” 

Adam lost the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REAAAD PLEAASE.   
> 1\. I got my new very long one shot called 'Silent Screams' ready. You'll get it after the beta-ing is done.   
> 2\. For those of you who miss 'Strike it lucky, I have not forgotten about it. I'm just having more ideas to my other fics at the moment and I want to write them while they are in my head.   
> 3\. The new mpreg fic is going well too. And I have another one shot in progress where Sauli is Adam's personal trainer.   
> 4\. ADAM'S COMING TO FINLAND NEXT WEEK AND I'M GOING TO SEE HIM. AGAIN. FOURTH TIME. 
> 
> .... Teach this 19-year-old gurl how to save money....


	8. Take off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluff. And little bit of porn.

Cabo was amazing. So beautiful and relaxing, and Adam definitely needed that. They were lying on a king sized bed, admiring the sea they could see from the open patio doors.

"Sauli! Stop eating all the chocolate tips!" Adam squealed, trying to yank the plate of chocolate-dipped strawberries away from him but Sauli didn't let him. Sauli had bitten the tips of the strawberries off and left the other halves on the plate for Adam to eat.

Sauli snickered.

"I'm sorry baby, they taste so good" He said, biting another tip off the strawberries. Adam hissed, pinching Sauli's side.

"Okay. You can have one" Sauli beamed, taking a new one from the plate and brought it on Adam's lips, "Bite"

Adam bit the tip off, slurping on it a little to stop the juices from running down his chin when he pulls away. Sauli smiled, taking the rest of it into his mouth.

"Not so good without the chocolate" He informed, attacking Adam's lips to chase after the taste of chocolate.

Adam squeaked in surprise, giggling when Sauli ravished his mouth like never before. The giggles turned into quiet moaning when Sauli's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Fuck, Adam is having a hard time getting used to the fact of not dating someone who’s willingly very submissive. 

"Damn" He breathed when Sauli pulled away, "I thought I'm the wild kisser"

"I told you I'm not so submissive" Sauli winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"So it seems" Adam said smugly, "Show me again just how non-submissive you are"

Sauli smirked as he sat up and yanked Adam's legs on both sides of his hips, causing Adam to fall on his back on the bed. Adam squeaked in surprise. And again when there was a knock on the door.

"It's just the room service" Sauli chuckled, scooting up to the door and took the tray the lady was carrying, then returned to Adam.

Sauli handed Adam the other ice cream cup and kept the other one himself. He settled back between Adam's gaped legs.

"And how exactly I'm going to eat in this position?" Adam asked.

"I dunno. But I do know from where I want to eat mine" Sauli whispered, sliding lower until he was on the level of Adam's stomach. He dribbled some of his ice cream on the skin.

"No! It's cold!" Adam squealed, body arching off the bed at the contact, "Stop it!" He laughed and tried to push Sauli off when his mouth landed on his stomach.

Sauli protested, pinning Adam's hips with his hands and licked the ice cream off his skin. Adam couldn't help the squirming at the coldness it caused. 

"You have such a cute belly button" Sauli smiled, kissing the ice cream off it. He sucked the skin around it, making Adam's muscles twitch.

"Stop it" Adam chuckled, "It's not going anywhere while you eat the ice cream from the _cup_ "

Sauli grinned, sitting up. Adam sat up as well, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Adam’s so happy Sauli is so affectionate because it matches with him. Adam always wants to touch, kiss and hug and he’s glad Sauli likes it just as much. 

“You know we’ve eaten more than it’s legal here. I’m going to be so bloated” Adam said and glanced down at his abdomen, “And it’s totally your fault” 

“Don’t be silly. Treats are good to have at the times” Sauli reminded, “Besides we don’t get to be alone like this a lot _and_ get these treats almost for free. So why not to enjoy?” 

Adam smiled, bringing his spoon into his mouth. He has a thing for ice cream for sure, he could eat it for the rest of his life. Okay, maybe not quite. But if he could choose one sweet treat for the rest of his life, it would be ice cream. 

“You know,,, I’m really thankful you understand my situation so well” Adam said then. He feels like he can’t thank Sauli enough for committing to his life like this. With him being a single father to a little girl. 

“Adam” Sauli started out gently, fixing his position so his legs were underneath Adam’s whose legs were bent and on both sides of Sauli’s hips, “Lots of people have kids. It’s not that big, really” 

“You’re 24, just like me. You could have someone who’s free to go as he pleases without worrying about a kid” Adam said, pouting a bit. 

Sauli sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Adam’s stubborn as hell. Sauli should shake him by the shoulders and say he wouldn’t have it any other way right now or later either. 

“Yes but I chose to be with you” He smiled and leaned close to Adam’s face, pecking him on the lips, “I wouldn’t have this any other way. Just believe me, okay?” 

Adam nodded, muttering a quiet ‘okay’. 

After the cups of ice cream were empty about 10 minutes later, Adam was lying on his back on the bed and Sauli decided to sit on his stomach, making Adam grunt and grasp on his hips,

“Do anything but sit on my belly” He said so Sauli moved backwards, settling his ass on Adam’s crotch. 

“We should try the spa treatments” Sauli suggested, “It would do good for both of us but especially to you. It would relax you so much the stress in your life will disappear like a miracle” 

Adam chuckled, not really believing it would work out quite like that. But he definitely wants to try the spa, of course. 

Sauli lowered his body on top of Adam’s and brought their faces close together. Sauli studied Adam’s face, seeing how the sun has brought the freckles on Adam’s skin. Usually he’s hiding them with makeup.

Sauli feels like he’s more proud of his owns than Adam is of his owns. That’s fine though, all the people have something in them that they hate. 

“I really hope your next comment isn’t ‘I think you have your first wrinkle’ because Kaley has said that to me so many times when she’s staring at my face. Especially when she was younger” 

Sauli chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You’re 24. I don’t think you have wrinkles just yet” He said, “I was just looking at your freckles. I like looking at you” 

“Well, stop looking and start doing” 

“I know you don’t mean that but we can still kiss” Sauli grinned and captured Adam’s lips between his.

♥♥♥

The sunset was beautiful to watch from the patio. The breezes of wind were perfectly cool against their still heated skins though they were cuddled under a blanket on the lounge chair.

Sex is just awesome. 

“You’re lying!” Sauli gasped, chuckling, and sat up to look at Adam properly, “You have not tried _that_!” 

“I have” Adam grinned, “I told you I’m a man who tries everything at least once. Don’t try to tell me you haven’t tried anything kinky” 

Sauli laughed, pressing his head back on Adam’s shoulder. Well, he can’t deny that. 

“Okay, you got me” Sauli grinned, “Your turn” 

Adam pursed his lips, thinking what he would like to know but it also had to be something not too personal just yet. They haven’t been together long enough to share everything with each other. 

“Are you a great cook?” 

“Really, Adam? I asked you what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done in bed and you ask me that” Sauli chuckled, his hand subconsciously touching Adam’s chest, “But okay. I guess I am. I’ve heard that I am” 

Sauli has cooked him twice and they were both very good meals. More often Sauli spends time in his place the higher the chance of Adam asking him to cook is so it was good to know. 

“Oh, good. Your turn” Adam smiled. 

“If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you travel?” 

“Bali. Definitely” Adam said right away without any hesitation. He has always wanted to see that place but never really had money to go that far. Maybe one day. Though he really doubts that could happen. 

It was his turn to ask again.

“If I bottomed for you, to which position you would put me in?” 

That earned a nipple pinch from Sauli. 

“You keep teasing me with that image” Sauli hissed.

“I am just preparing myself” Adam fixed. True, he might not want to do it just yet since his experiences in bottoming aren’t quite pleasant or something to brag about. At all. And it freaking hurts! He knows that so that’s why he always wants to prepare his partner well. He knows his dick isn’t that small. 

“Depends on how bendy you are” Sauli murmured. 

“Maybe you should find out just how bendy I am” Adam smirked and Sauli was on top of him in a flash then. Adam just wiggled his eyebrows when Sauli grabbed his leg and started to raise it towards his shoulder. He definitely felt the stretch but it wasn’t too bad. 

The most important thing is that he got his leg on Sauli’s shoulder and Sauli’s face was priceless. 

“I did not expect you to be so flexible” He said in surprise. 

“Because I’m usually a top and I’m tall? Well, you thought wrong, baby” Adam beamed and let his leg down from the shoulder, “I tell you a secret; I can bend into _many_ positions” he whispered. 

Sauli shuddered, hiding his face to the crook of Adam’s neck. 

“Answer to your question: I’d throw your legs on my shoulders until I know the other _many_ positions you can pull” 

Adam grinned. Sauli pulled his head up and settled back next to Adam because it was more comfortable like that. 

“So my turn now. What’s the most embarrassing or awkward thing that has happened to you during sex?” 

“Oh, boy. Don’t we all have them quite a bunch” Adam said, thinking, “The awkward thing,,, It didn’t really happen during sex but during the making out. My zipper got stuck and I just couldn’t get it down. It was a serious mood killer. We had to use scissors to get it down and can you believe how terrified I was to have scissors that close to my dick” 

Sauli chuckled, squeezing Adam’s body. The image was ridiculous and he truly felt bad for Adam and the one whoever was with him. 

Adam yawned then, clearly telling they should go back inside and maybe sleep. Neither of them has any idea what time is it since they haven’t checked their phones in hours and they’ve been sitting outside for a while. 

They got up, picked up their shorts which had ended up on the floor earlier and made their way inside. The bed was tempting but they’re both strict about brushing their teeth so they had to do that first. 

And they had some late night snack. 

Then they went to bed. Mostly to giggle, kiss and touch each other even though the first intention was to go to sleep. It didn’t quite work out that way at first but after 20 minutes they had settled to just cuddle.

“Can I ask you one last question?” Sauli asked. 

“Ask away” Adam said as he twirled his fingers in Sauli’s hair. He would make knots if Sauli’s hair wasn’t so smooth and silky-feely. It wasn’t even a little bit dry unlike his own is. 

Sauli seemed to hesitate a little before gathering up his courage to ask what he was planning to;

“If I said I’m falling in love with you, would you freak out and run?”

Adam was caught by a surprise. Not a negative one, at all. 

“If I did, I would want you to chase me back” 

Sauli glanced up at Adam’s face as he said; “I bet I run faster than you” 

“I bet so too” 

Sauli was on top of Adam again, like he just couldn’t stay away from him longer than two minutes. Adam stroked Sauli’s hipbones, his heart beating fast inside his ribcage in anticipation of wanting to hear the words.

“Well, I’m falling in love with you. Actually I feel like I have already fallen” Sauli said softly, touching Adam’s hair while gazing into his eyes. Adam reached out to touch Sauli’s cheek. 

“And I have a feeling it’s mutual” He whispered. It felt good to say it and even better to hear Sauli was feeling the same towards him. This is something he’s been longing for such a long time already. 

Sauli smiled, “That’s good to know” he said before locking their lips together.

♥♥♥

“Hey, woah. What are you doing?” Adam asked, his head perking up from the pillow as he glanced down between his legs where Sauli was eagerly sucking him off _but_ his tongue had somehow ended up lower, against Adam’s hole.

Adam had kept his hand in Sauli’s hair but he didn’t keep him in place or try to control him so Sauli’s move had gone un-noticed. 

“Testing the waters” Sauli said innocently, poking the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. To Adam’s mind, it felt weird at first. Until Sauli gave a long lick across his rim, flicking his tongue around his hole.

“Oh” Adam frowned, his body bucking in sudden rush of arousal and pleasure, “Oh” He repeated, more breathy now, and let his head drop back against the pillow. 

Sauli grinned. He brought his finger up too and gently teased the opening after he had coated it with his saliva. The resistance was strong at first but the more Adam dared to relax, the easier it was for Sauli to push his fingertip inside. 

He didn’t go further. He only let the fingertip enter and kept flicking his tongue around the hole. 

Adam spread his legs wider apart and grabbed himself from the pits of his knees to give Sauli a better access to his entrance. He blushed at first, being in a position that’s so revealing, but as soon as Sauli’s tongue pushed through his weakening resistance, his head rolled on the pillow and the embarrassment was forgotten. 

He could get used to this. With Sauli, of course. 

“So that’s what it feels like…” He murmured when Sauli thrust his thick, wet tongue inside him along with one finger. Shortly Sauli pulled away and glanced at Adam’s face; eyes closed in bliss and mouth slightly open. 

Beautiful sight indeed. 

Sauli pulled his tongue out and just licked around his finger that was still inside of Adam’s tightness. A short moan escaped from Adam’s mouth. 

Sauli pushed his finger deeper, keeping his eyes on Adam’s face to see the possible discomfort and learn how Adam expresses it. But unlike he expected, it didn’t come. Instead Adam’s breath hitched and his back arched very slightly off the bed. 

Sauli smiled in satisfaction, curling his finger a bit to see if… 

“Oh, Jesus” Adam gasped, his hips bucking. 

“Call me, Sauli” Sauli grinned, repeating the curl of his finger and tore another, sharper moan out of Adam. Adam would have rolled his eyes at Sauli’s sense of humor if he wasn’t so busy focusing on the stimulation against his prostate. 

He surely knew he had such spot inside of him, every man does, but he just usually prefers everything to stay out of his ass. But Sauli didn’t give up on him so easily, he definitely wanted Adam to understand what he was missing. 

Though he’d never pressure Adam or anyone else either to do anything they don’t feel comfortable doing, he still suggests them to try. You can’t know unless you try, right? 

“You got a taste” Sauli grinned mischievously then, pulling Adam’s legs back down and returned his mouth on his dick.

“Evil” Adam frowned, pouting. But he was completely fine with the blowjob as well, no denying about that. Sauli kissed the shaft from base to the tip, paying some special attention to the patch of skin beneath the head. 

It always makes Adam’s whole length twitch. 

Sauli crawled up, settling between Adam’s gaped legs so their dicks were lined up together. They were both leaking already due to their long play on the bed so Sauli swiped his inner palm over the heads of their cocks and wrapped his fingers around them both, slicking up the slide. 

Adam had been lying on the bed doing nothing for too long, in his own opinion, so he flipped them over, grabbing Sauli’s wrists and pinned them against the bed, above the level of Sauli’s head. 

“How about I take this from here?” He asked smugly, starting to roll his hips against Sauli’s. 

Sauli didn’t manage to say anything. But from the look on his face, Adam could tell that he approved. Which is true. Sauli _loves_ it when he has made Adam so frustrated and horny he just has to get the control at some point. 

Adam leaned his face lower, capturing Sauli’s mouth with his lips. He wasted no time to push his tongue inside his mouth, seeking and needing for more. 

Sauli let out a short moan, his eyes fluttering closed. His tongue bumped against Adam’s with just as much strength as Adam was using in their kiss. It’s actually quite fun to have a partner who’s so dominant yet willing to be submissive too. 

And sometimes, just like now, the small playful fight over the control is the biggest turn on. 

Adam has such a strong pair of legs, the muscles of his thighs are something Sauli can’t fight with. But he definitely can fight with his biceps. Sauli almost smiled to the kiss when he started pushing his pinned hands off the bed. He managed to grab Adam by the waist and push him backwards until he fell on his back. 

Sauli was happy to see that he wasn’t the only one smiling, Adam was laughing too. It was enough to tell him that it was all okay. 

The sex is fun. Just like it should be. And right now it’s very literally fun. 

Sauli ground against Adam, rubbing their flushed dicks together. Sauli latched his mouth on Adam’s neck, gingerly sucking on the sensitive and thin skin. Adam bent his head and grasped on Sauli’s hair, keeping him there. 

Sauli slid his hand between their bodies and gave a few tugs to their cocks. Adam hooked his other leg behind Sauli’s thighs and started bucking his hips up. He shortly let go of Sauli’s hair, sliding both of his hands lower and grabbed Sauli’s ass, pulling him as close as it was physically possible. 

They both groaned as the friction stimulated their hard lengths. 

“Ow- … Are you trying to find my vein or something?” Adam asked when Sauli bit on his neck. 

“Sorry. I tend to bite when I’m close” Sauli breathed. Actually the sudden pleasure of the friction on his cock caused him to bite in reflex. 

“We can never have 69 then” Adam tried to say in a steady voice but it was more of a row of gasps and moans as he felt his orgasm burn low in his stomach and balls. Sauli groaned at Adam’s words, the image pushing him closer to the edge. 

How freaking hot that would be. 

Adam flipped them over again. He spit on his hand and brought it lower, wrapping his long fingers around them both while sucking on Sauli’s neck. He moved his hand fast, keeping his grip firm. 

Sauli let his hands wander on Adam’s body. He gently scratched the skin of Adam’s back before cupping his ass in his palms. He gave it a few firm squeezes just to show how much he appreciates that beautiful ass. 

Since his hands were already low there, he used his forefinger to rub over Adam’s hole. He didn’t push inside, he just teased the entrance. 

When Adam groaned, he let go. 

They were close, panting by now. Adam moved off on top of Sauli and lay on bed, taking Sauli’s hand and brought it to his own cock. Sauli wrapped his fingers around it while Adam did the same for him. 

They kissed passionately, moans and groans escaping continuously as they pleasured each other. 

Adam used his thumb to rub over the tip of Sauli’s cock, it drives him crazy with pleasure. Sauli’s hips bucked when he came, shooting his loads on Adam’s hand and on his own body. 

He was definitely in haze of his orgasm but he firmly kept jacking Adam’s cock until he heard him moan as he came right after him, cum splattering across his body and dribbling on Sauli’s fingers. 

Both of them kept jerking each other until the very last drops of cum was out of them. Sauli was the one who let go first and pushed Adam’s hand off his dick, the intensity of his touch was getting too much. 

They slumped on their back, panting. 

Adam got up first, walking to the bathroom to get a few damp tissues for them both. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and then took some fresh tissues he dampened in the sink. 

He made his way back on the bed and cleaned Sauli’s body off cum too. He tossed the tissues in the trash and lay back down, pulling Sauli in his arms. Screw him, he loves nothing more than cuddling after sex. 

Sauli smiled, settling in the pit of Adam’s arm and kissed his nipple affectionately. 

“Would you be on top or bottom?” Sauli asked suddenly. 

“What?” 

“If we did sixty-nine” Sauli grinned, rubbing Adam’s lower belly. 

Adam chuckled, “I think on bottom? If we did it on top of each other, then yes. I’d be the one to lie down” 

“I thought so, too” Sauli said, “But I’d really like you to sit on my face too” 

Adam laughed, his cheeks flushing slightly. Sauli is so straightforward with everything he says it makes even Adam blush at the times. But that’s just good that he is, there won’t be that many misunderstandings then. And Adam doesn’t usually hide his thoughts and opinions either so they match perfectly. 

“We can switch” Adam said thoughtfully, “But I’m bigger than you so it might look awkward” 

Sauli grinned, glancing up into Adam’s eyes. 

“Who cares. Nobody else is looking at us anyway” 

“You’re right” 

Sauli pecked Adam on his jawbone, “I love you” 

“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 10 One Shots in progress but I just can't seem to finish any of them.   
> I WANT TO DO SOMETHING FOR THE BOTTOM ADAM COLLECTION BUT I GET NOTHING OUT. I seriously have all sorts of prompts from jealous, possessive Sauli to common nipple play and from food porn to BDSM but each of them has gotten stuck around 400 words. 
> 
> I TRY.


	9. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli meets the rest of Adam's family. They spent some spare time together being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm,,, Fluff, cuteness, flirtatious. That's pretty much it.

It was late Sunday evening when the flight left back to LA. Sauli spent the night in Adam's place but went back home in early Monday morning since he had work that day.

But he said he'll pay a visit later. Adam wonders is it possible for them to get bored with each other if they see too often?

Leila brought Kaley back home on Monday after her kindergarten day.

"Daddy!" She squealed happily and run straight into the familiar embrace. Adam scooted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl! Did you miss me?" He asked and let Kaley down.

"I did! Did you have fun with Sauli?" She asked and looked up at her father. She's pretty sure he didn't have half as fun as she has in her sleepovers but oh well. At least he looks a little bit tanned. Usually he just turns pink. 

"I did" Adam said and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as well, "Sauli would like to get to know you. Is it okay if we pay a visit later?" Adam asked her.

Leila seemed happy. She smiled widely and fixed the collar of Adam's denim vest. She just always does that though Adam is not going anywhere and is just at home. And her son is just glowing now! The vacation must have done some good to him. 

"I would love that. I'll be home by four so after that?"

"Sounds good" Adam smiled. They said their goodbyes briefly and after that Adam turned towards Kaley who stood next to him, curiously looking up at him. She’s definitely waiting for him to tell her he brought her something nice. 

"Did you bring me anything?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Maybe I did. But first you tell me do you have any homework?"

Kaley shook his head as no. Okay, she has one little task but it can wait! She wants to have the souvenir her daddy brought her right _now_. Adam gave her a questioning look.

"Okay! Just one little homework. But I can do it later! I promise. Please"

Adam crossed his arms. He doesn't want to give in too easily and Kaley knows that too. But Adam tries to understand her and her desire to know what he brought. Her focus might even be better later when she knows her souvenir already. And the eyes she always gives him…

"Okay. You can have it now" Adam finally said and went into his bedroom to grab the bag. He brought Kaley a new dress for her Spring Act, one toy and a dreamcatcher. She might not appreciate the dreamcather that much yet but maybe later.

"Here" Adam smiled and handed Kaley the bag.

"Thank you!" Kaley beamed, taking the bag happily and run to the living room to check what's inside of it.

Adam chuckled, following her. He smiled when Kaley gasped while pulling out the dress from the bag. From her face he could tell she loved it a lot. 

"You can wear it in the Spring act" Adam smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard it beep. Sauli texted him;

_Miss you already ;p I'll be there soon_

Adam smiled as he replied;

_Miss you too. Fist me really hard when you get here_

Wait what? Adam laughed out loud, blushing and quickly corrected himself;

_**Kiss. My autocorrect is gay. I swear I meant kiss_

Sauli's response came faster than normally.

_You seriously enjoy teasing me_

Adam giggled, putting his phone on the table. He got it bad. He's so in love it makes him so giddy he forgets all the reasons to stress. Which is good but at the same time is not good. He should remember the reality is a little bit more complicated than the fantasies inside his head. 

He has a lot of bills to pay. And he needs another job. 

"Thank you for the plushie too!" Kaley said, climbing on Adam's lap, "It can sleep in my bed"

Kaley has so much stuffed animals she needs to put some of them on the shelves. She usually sleeps with two of them and now three.

"You're welcome" Adam smiled, "What about the dreamcatcher I brought?"

"I like it too! I didn't know what it was though. Thanks for telling me"

The doorbell rang and Adam got up, holding Kaley up in his arms. He was already grinning because of the text message fail. He's sure Sauli will never let him forget about it. 

Adam opened the door and Sauli's grin matched with his. Gosh, he looked good. He was wearing jeans and white sweater with thin blue stripes in it. And the stubble on him looks so hot. 

"Hi"

"Hello" Adam smiled, letting him enter.

"Hi Kaley" Sauli said to her.

"Hi Sauli!"

Adam pursed out his lips, waiting for a kiss. Sauli briefly pecked him on the mouth with a playful loud sound.

"Ew, ew, ew. Let me down. I don't wanna see that up close" Kaley said, wiggling until Adam bent down and let her go.

"But don't disappear anywhere" Adam said to her before she could run into her room and close the door, "We're gonna bake something for grandma soon"

Kaley went back to the living room to admire the dress her daddy got her while Adam and Sauli were 'greeting' each other. She doesn't want to see them kissing! Yuck. 

"So... Kiss me really hard?" Adam whispered. Sauli glanced over Adam to see what Kaley was doing and where her focus was.

Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and attacked his mouth. Adam kept Sauli close by his waist and savored his lips and mouth. They didn't kiss that long though, they had other things to do.

Adam called Kaley into the kitchen so they could start baking something for Leila. She's busy today before she gets home so Adam wants to be polite and make something since they visit her.

Adam tied Kaley's apron and got her the stool. Adam was wearing black pants so maybe the apron wouldn't hurt him either but no way he's wearing one.

"Careful with the flour now, honey. We don't wanna make a mess" Adam said gently, standing right behind Kaley's stool and helped her with the ingredients by supporting her hands with his.

Sauli was standing next to him, affectionately holding his hand around his waist and at the times on the small of his back. 

Some of the flour still ended up on the table but that happens. Sauli cleaned it up while Adam helped Kaley with the rest of the ingredients. 

"Then pour some milk here until it reaches this line" Adam said to Kaley and gave her a liquid measure cup, pointing at the line in the middle.

Kaley nodded, going for the small task she was given.

Adam jerked when Sauli gripped on his ass cheek. It wasn't a small, flirtatious pinch he usually gives him but an actual full-palm grope.

"Stop it" Adam whispered, reaching behind him and grabbed Sauli's wrist. Sauli saw it as fuel to the fire and used his other hand too, "Sauli! Stop it!" Adam giggled, his both hands behind him now as he tried to pull Sauli's hands off his ass, “That’s inappropriate in the kitchen”

Sauli snickered, squeezing the fullness beneath his palms. He let go when Kaley turned towards them and just hugged Adam's middle from behind. 

"You know I like daddy too but even I don't hug him that often" Kaley said and made a face. She doesn't really get Sauli's need to always touch his daddy in some way. 

Adam chuckled, pushing Sauli's arms off around him and helped Kaley again. Once the milk was in the dough, Adam showed her how to mix it. He didn’t trust her skills to break the eggs so he did it while she was mixing it. But just to make sure the dough is smooth, Adam finished the mixing. 

Once it was done, Adam grabbed a small spoon and took some of the dough in it. Kaley opened her mouth and made some noises so Adam let her be the one that tastes it.

"Is it good?" Adam asked.

"I think so" Kaley said thoughtfully, "But I'm not sure what it’s supposed to taste like” she frowned. 

Adam chuckled, using the same spoon and tasted it himself, "It's good" he said and tossed the spoon in the sink. He playfully turned to Sauli and gave him a kiss, taking Sauli by surprise.

"Good?"

Sauli was only able to hum as yes when he licked his lips after Adam had shortly pulled away.

Adam helped Kaley to take off her pink apron and then hung it on the rack in the corner of the kitchen. Sauli noticed there was another, bigger apron and it made him grin. He bets it says 'kiss the cook'.

"If you want to wash your hair, you can do it now. It still has time to dry before we leave" Adam said to Kaley who nodded, "But be careful with-"

"The wet, slippery floor. I know" Kaley groaned, rolling her eyes and made her way in to the bathroom. It's weird her daddy always reminds her about the same thing. It’s not like the floor changes every time she showers, it’s always slippery. 

In the kitchen, Adam put the cake in the oven and Sauli shamelessly stared at his ass. When Adam straightened up and glanced at Sauli, he was still biting his lip.

"Seeing something you like?" Adam teased and smacked his own butt. Sauli grinned as Adam lift him on the kitchen top.

"Oh yeah" Sauli hissed, "I just can't seem to keep my eyes and hands off you" he said and stroked the outer line of Adam's crotch. He likes the way it bulges every time Adam wears tight pants.

"From _there_ you have to keep your hands off for now" Adam snickered, pushing Sauli's hand away, "I don't want my daughter to see you grope my front"

Sauli agreed. As much as he'd like to share these not-so-innocent touches, he has a sense of modesty. He knows what crosses the line. He knows there’s a kid in the house. But it doesn’t bother him. 

“But the feeling is mutual” Adam murmured, nosing the side of Sauli’s neck, “I just can’t wait to get alone with you once Kaley is asleep” 

Sauli smirked, accepting the kiss Adam gave him when he moved his mouth from his neck to his lips. It was a brief, lusty yet affectionate kiss. 

"Do you think Leila will like me?" Sauli asked then, frowning. 

"Of course. My mom already likes you and she wants to get to know you" Adam smiled, gently pecking Sauli on the lips, "My dad wants to get to know you too. And my brother as well. But we can meet them some other time"

Sauli nodded. He wants to get to know Adam's family and he also wants Adam to get to know his family. But they're in Finland so it might take some time. But he most definitely wants to take Adam and Kaley to Finland some time. 

"Let's go and be lazy on the couch" Adam said and pulled Sauli down from the kitchen top, "The pie needs to be in the oven for 15 minutes"

♥♥♥ 

Meeting Leila properly wasn't nearly as nerve wracking as Sauli first thought. She is really nice and easy-going, clearly likes Sauli too. Though she noticed that Adam had a clear hand print on his ass, obviously flour, she didn't mention it out loud.

It was the day of Kaley's Spring act. Since Sauli was going to see it too, he arrived the previous night.

Adam was always very strict of having sex when Kaley was home. They had kind of a small apartment and he really didn't want Kaley to hear or see anything.

But every since the first time he and Sauli had sex, it was more difficult to keep hands off each other.

"She might already be awake" Adam stuttered out, gasping as Sauli pulled his head back to him and kissed him hungrily.

His moan of protest turned into a moan of pleasure.

"We haven't heard the TV yet. I bet she sleeps like a log" Sauli whispered, pulling away and latched his lips on the side of Adam's neck while settling between his gaped legs. 

Adam hummed quietly, closing his eyes. He squeezed Sauli's biceps and hooked his other leg behind Sauli's thighs.

"You're so intoxicating" Sauli sighed, holding onto Adam's thigh and stroked his skin lovingly. He had his fingertips underneath the fabric of Adam's briefs, inside the pant leg.

"And I can't seem to resist you" Adam murmured, holding Sauli's head close to his neck. Sauli smirked, sucking on the skin eagerly.

"Daddy! The thunder is coming!" Kaley squealed, running into Adam's bedroom. Sauli pulled away the second he heard her voice and Kaley was so upset about the thunder she probably didn't even see what was happening.   
Adam pulled the covers up over their laps and frowned at Kaley's hysteria.

"I haven't heard anything" He said, glancing towards the window. He could clearly see the sun trying to peek inside, "You must have dreamt"

"Anywayyyy, wake up. I need to eat something and then I want you to straighten my hair before we go" Kaley said and sat on the end of the bed. She cocked her eyebrow at the messed pile of clothes on the floor.

Daddy always nags at her about her leaving clothes on the floor but he's no better than she is, it seems.

Adam arched his eyebrows, "Why? All the other girls are curling their hair to get it pretty like yours is. Why would you want to straighten it?"

Kaley sighed, "Just because"

Adam chuckled. He doesn't like using the hot iron on Kaley's fragile child's hair but sometimes she just insists him to straighten it. Usually when she sees Adam do his own hair with the help of it.

"Okay. But you can watch TV for a few minutes first because I need to head to a shower and then I'll make something for breakfast"

Kaley nodded, scooting down the bed and made her into the living room to switch on the TV.

Adam shot a glare towards Sauli, "I told you she might be awake" he hissed.

Saulu just beamed, "She probably wasn't. She rushed into the room telling the storm is coming so I think she was asleep and seeing a bad dream"

Adam rolled his eyes and pinched his side. He's being a smart-ass right now.

Adam and Sauli managed to slither into the bathroom without Kaley noticing they went there together. They both needed a cold shower after their short but hot moment alone.

After they had breakfast, Adam started straightening Kaley's hair in the living room. Kaley was sitting on a high stool so Adam woudn't have to bend down so much.

Sauli was enjoying another cup of coffee on the couch behind Adam and tried really hard to watch the TV instead of his boyfriend's sexy ass.

Pinching it didn't even cross his mind right now since Adam could hurt Kaley or himself with the hot iron. But he can still look at it, god damn.

"Sauli, I'm talking to you"

Sauli snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry what?"

"Would you hand me another hair-clip?" Adam asked and reached out his hand for the third time already. Sauli handed him another clip and blushed at how much in thoughts he had been.

"Why do lions have to eat those other animals?" Kaley asked, almost whining as she spoke. She was watching some nature program from TV.

"Honey, don't move now, I don't wanna hurt you" Adam said firmly and pulled a bundle of Kaley's hair through the irons, then held it in his hand in case the hair feels hot on Kaley's shoulders and back.

"Sorry. But why do they have to eat them?" She repeated, "Why can't they just eat grass like those giraffes?"

"Because that's how nature works" Adam replied, "Lions eat meat. They usually catch the wounded or somehow handicap individuals and that's how they clean the population and only the good genes pass on"

Kaley cocked her eyebrow. Fortunately her daddy didn't see that. But she just doesn't really trusts in Adam's skills in biology.

"Okay"

"That was dangerously short answer from you" Adam frowned, "Don't you trust me?"

"No comments!" Kaley beamed, "Are you ready alreadyyy?"

"Soooon" Adam said, imitating her way of dragging the vowels, "This is the last section"

Sauli smiled, adoring the way Adam and Kaley communicated. Sometimes he feels like he's not even in their presence and feels like an outsider.

Sauli put his cup on table and checked his phone. Damn, he forgot to put the sound back on after he woke up and now he has received two calls from work.

"Oh fuck" He muttered as he started thinking if he remembered to ask for a day off or not. Yes, he did ask it beforehand, he's sure.

Adam cleared his throat, "Sauli"

Kaley just laughed. Usually when she's the one who curses (only to test her father), Adam ignores her. But now when she was the one who heard the cursing, Adam pointed it out. She really doesn't understand her father's logic.

"Sorry" Sauli said right away though.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked then, glancing over his shoulder to see Sauli frowning at his phone.

"Yeah. Probably just a misunderstanding. I go and make a call" Sauli said as he got up the couch and went in Adam's bedroom to talk.

While he was solving his things, Adam got Kaley's hair ready. She looks so different with the straight hair.

"It's done now" Adam smiled and took the iron into the kitchen counter to cool down. When he came back, Kaley was eyeing his handwork from the mirror.

She nodded approvingly.

"I like it" She smiled, rushing to hug Adam's midsection, "Thank you. You should get ready too. Because it will take much longer than it took to do my hair" she said as she pulled away and looked up at Adam.

Adam chuckled, "I think that's true"

"So there's no point for me to put on my dress yet" She decided and got on the couch to continue watching the TV.

Sauli came out of the bedroom then and Adam shot him a questioning look.

"Just a misunderstanding. My boss forgot to mark me a day off for today" He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, then wrapped his arms around Adam from behind and rested his cheek between his shoulder blades, "But it's sorted out now"

"Oh, okay. I thought something bad had happened" Adam said as he placed his hands on top of Sauli's, "Or that you'd have to cancel this thing"

"I wouldn't cancel something that's quite important to all of us" Sauli murmured and tightened his hold briefly, "Should we start getting ready?"

♥♥♥ 

Kindergarten Spring acts were kind of intimate and small. Just the kids and their parents, maybe closest relatives too. Sauli felt really good that he could be part of this so soon.

The proud look on Adam's face during Kaley's playing was something worth seeing.

After the Spring act they headed to eat in restaurant nearby with Leila, Eber and Neil.

"So you're heading to school next fall. You're a big girl already" Eber said to Kaley and smiled at her beaming face. She was actually excited to start the real school.

"Yes! And I hope daddy gets a new job too so he wouldn't have to be bored at home all alone" She said and grabbed another slice of her pepperoni pizza.

"I sure hope so too" Adam added.

Leila wanted to ask if Adam has sent any applications and CVs but thought that Kaley doesn't need to hear how worried Adam is about their income. She wouldn't understand.

"Though Sauli can keep him company!" She said wisely, "Like always"

"Sorry but I'm working too" Sauli told her, "Though I have Tuesdays free" he said and glanced at Adam, affectively touching his thigh underneath the table surface.

"Where do you work?" Eber asked him, placing his elbows on the table like he was really curious about hearing what Sauli does for a living. And about Sauli in general.

"Oh, just at the local gym. I'm the assistant there and I assist people how to use the devices, how to know how much weight to add etc."

Sauli really likes his job. He's into sports and healthy lifestyle in general so it's really nice to get to do a job like that.

"You consider becoming a personal trainer some day?" Leila asked.

Sauli shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know yet. I'm young and I have time to think"

"Not as much as I have" Kaley reminded, "But I've already decided I wanna be an actress or a doctor"

Adam chuckled. At least she has a vision though the professions kind of differ from each other. A lot.

Kaley's head snapped to the left when she felt Neil gently tug on her hair, "Where's your curls?" He asked.

"I wanted daddy to straighten them. In the morning he took a wrestle round with Sauli and then sneaked in to the shower with him" Kaley informed and looked at her father's somewhat embarrassed look, "I saw you" she added smugly.

Neil's face was totally worth seeing. Even though Adam was blushing, he cracked up at his brother's horrified face.

"And I thought they were wrestling without their jammies! Not that daddy ever even uses one. They were..."

"Yes, Kaley, that's enough" Adam chuckled nervously, "I think that's all anyone wants or needs to know”

Adam seriously needs to _finally_ get the lock to his door. For the sake of all. He doesn’t need Kaley to suddenly appear into his bedroom when he’s having his way with Sauli. 

“So” Leila quickly said, wanting Kaley to forget the subject before she’d embarrass her father even more, “Why do you wanna be a doctor?” 

“Because the white jacket looks cool” Kaley told her, “And I want to use the stethoscope. And then my own doctor could be my client so I could poke him with the needle instead. I want him to know what it felt like when he poked the needle onto my arm” 

It wasn’t nice. It hurt and it hurt a lot and on top of that the needle was big. She remembers crying and squirming so badly her daddy had difficulties to keep her in place. She swore that she’ll never go to a doctor again. 

“It’s a vaccination” Neil said, “And it’s very necessary for you to get so you won’t get any nasty and dangerous bugs” 

Kaley was giving Neil that look again. Adam bit back a smile since he just knew what she was going to say to her uncle. 

“ _Virus_ or a germ. Not a bug” She insisted, “Bugs are the small things that crawl on the floors and goes inside your mouth when you sleep. It is said that every human being swallows at least ten spiders when they sleep” 

“You learned that from me” Neil reminded, “You listen to me better than your father. I hope you’ll be wiser than him when you grow up”

“Hey” Adam squealed, “That wasn’t nice. Just because I’m not into politics and science like _some_ doesn’t make me any less wiser” 

Kaley chuckled. Somehow their family dinners always end up with a playful argument between Adam and Neil. Leila has told them many times they act like 5-year-olds when they start an argument. 

“Stop it you two” Leila interfered, “I wonder how Sauli fell in love with a childish soul like you” 

“Mom” Adam gasped, almost dropping his fork on the plate, “Thanks a lot” 

“I was just kidding” She added. She watched as Neil laughed at Adam like he was ridiculing him, “And you don’t even have a girlfriend” 

It was Adam’s turn to laugh. 

Following the scene from the side, Sauli was sure he fell just a little more in love with Adam. 

The rest of the dinner went mostly by Sauli telling about himself since Leila and Eber were curious about him. After the dinner, Adam dropped Sauli home. Once Adam stopped the car, he turned his head to look at Sauli.

Sauli smiled. Adam smiled back. They both leaned over the gear stick and shared a short kiss of good-bye.

"Oh please, not again" Kaley said and turned her attention outside the window.

Adam chuckled, pulling away. He glanced at Kaley who was looking out of the window and didn't pay attention to them. She didn't want to.

"I love you" Sauli whispered with a smile.

"Love you" Adam replied, giving one more peck on Sauli's lips, "Bye"

"Bye" Sauli smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He didn't have time to close the door before Kaley yelled at him;

"Sauli! Will you come at the beach tomorrow with us?"

Adam cocked his eyebrow and shot a look at Kaley, "Who said we're even heading to the beach?"

"You did. Week ago" Kaley said and made a face. Daddy's not even old but he forgets things more often than her grandpa does, "But yes? Will you?" She asked again, looking at Sauli now.

Sauli grinned, nodding, "Sure. If your daddy wants me to join you" he said as he looked at Adam.

Adam chuckled, "Well of course not. Why would I want you to join us?"

"I thought so" Sauli said, playfully serious.

Adam bit back a smile, "So at 12? We can pick you up"

Sauli nodded, finally closing the door. Kaley had a confused face on and he kept looking at Sauli walking inside his apartment and her father who started the car again.

"But didn't you just say you don't want him there?"

"It's called sarcasm, sweetie" Adam told her and nudged his sunglasses back on his eyes. They were resting on top of his head while he dropped Sauli off.

"What's sarcasm?" Kaley asked.

"It's that you say things you don't mean" Adam explained simply in a way she might understand. He saw her face still wasn't completely satisfied.

"But why? That's dumb. Why can't you just be straightforward?" Kaley asked, "And then you complain how everybody gets you wrong. Well duh, don't say things you don't mean"

"It's kind of like humor. You know,,, It's pouring rain and you'll be like 'Hey it's a beautiul weather today' " Adam explained, adding an example so she might see the big picture better.

Explaining things to kids or even adults when they don't know the meaning of something can be tricky. For instance, try explaining what irony means.

"You need sleep, daddy" Kaley decided and Adam seriously felt like the most idiotic person on Earth with the way she looked at him at the moment.

Adam snickered, stopping the car at the lights.

"Maybe this night you'll get some more sleep since Sauli is not here" Kaley said wisely and reached for the candy which Neil bought her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked, focusing on the road as the lights went green.

"That you won't be up the whole night doing this" She explained, closing her eyes and stuck out her tongue, demonstrating what she had seen on a comedy movie in Courtney's place.

Adam felt more than a little horrified then.

"Jesus Christ, Kaley. You need to spend less time with uncle Neil"

"It wasn't Neil who told me, I saw it on TV" She frowned.

Guess you can't protect your kids from everything you'd like to. Sooner or later they will be exposed to certain things no matter how hard you've tried to keep them away from them.

♥♥♥

Adam finished applying the sunscreen on Kaley's shoulders and arms. He put some on her nose and cheeks as well. She doesn't burn nearly as easily as he does but you can never be too careful when it comes to sun.

They found a nice peaceful spot near the water. Adam could easily watch after Kaley from the beach without going in the water himself.

"Stay near the beach. Do _not_ walk too far and only stay in the water where your feet reaches the bottom sand" Adam told her.

"I know, I know" Kaley said, running to the water. She had water wings on her arms but in Adam's opinion they wouldn't save her if something happened. Fortunately Kaley usually only sits in the water near the beach and searches for sea shells.

Adam pushed the sunscreen into Sauli's hands with a flirtatious smile, "Lend me a helping hand?"

Sauli smiled, getting on his knees behind Adam. He pushed the straps of Adam's black tank top lower to expose his shoulders. He spurted some sunscreen on his palm and smeared it on Adam's skin.

Adam's skin is quite pale except when he fake-tans, so it burns easily. Sauli made sure to apply the sunscreen all over his shoulders and biceps while Adam put some on his forearms by himself.

When Sauli was done, he wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed the side of his neck.

Adam smiled, "So I take that as 'I'm done'?"

"Yes" Sauli murmured, "Or should I apply some here too?" He asked, his hands sliding underneath Adam's top and caressed his stomach.

"No" Adam giggled, pushing Sauli's hands off, "I won't be without a shirt"

Sauli pouted. He knows Adam isn't that comfortable with being half naked in public but he wants to help Adam to get there. Slowly step by step.

Sauli moved around and sat next to Adam. This way they could both keep an eye on Kaley and talk with each other.

"I decided to get a lock to my bedroom door. Some guy will come tomorrow to do it"

Sauli chuckled, "Maybe that's for the best. Because I spend about four or five nights out of seven in your place and there is no way I'm keeping my hands off you every night I'm with you. Not even when Kaley's at home" He said and rubbed Adam's thigh, the touch almost too sexual under such circumstances.

Adam smirked. He turned his head and gave Sauli a short kiss on the lips.

"Hey! Familiar faces here"

Adam pulled away, glancing towards the sound. He saw Lisa and Courtney stand there with their puppy. It wasn't really surprising, they are at the beach every year at the same time; Day after last day at kindergarten.

"Hi" Adam smiled, "Nice seeing you here"

"You too" Lisa said, "Meet our puppy" she smiled when it begun to sniff Adam's clothes.

Adam chuckled, scratching the puppy behind it's ears. He knows Kaley wants a puppy and he'd like to have one too but he gotta think about it first. Properly.

Kaley came out of the water when she saw Lisa and Courtney come to the beach with their new dog.

"Hi Kaley! You plaid the piano beautifully yesterday" Lisa told her, making Kaley smile proudly. She knows she's getting kind of good at it.

"Thank you" She said, sitting down to pet the puppy. She laughed when it tried to lick her face.

"Sauli, this is Lisa, Courtney's mother. You remember her"

"Yeah, I do. Nice to meet you properly" Sauli smiled, standing up to shake her hand.

"Damn, what a catch" Lisa winked shamelessly. Sauli had a gorgeous, muscular body and tattoos and he looked damn sexy in her opinion as well. Sauli's the one not to blush easily and he didn't now either, but it was definitely close.

Sauli sat back down and pecked Adam on the cheek, "Nah. I'm the one who had the best catch"

Sauli loves Adam as a person. He's kind, thoughtful and funny, but the good looks is definitely a plus.

"Shut it" Adam hissed, "Or you make me blush"

A few chuckles escaped from Kaley's and Courtney's lips. They become double as giggly as they usually are when they are together.

"You guys realize how dorky and mushy you sound?" Kaley asked.

Lisa laughed. It's been a while since she had seen Adam look so happy. She enjoys seeing that and knowing there is someone in his life who takes care of his heart.

"Us girls can go to swim and leave the lovebirds on the beach" She said and encouraged the girls into the water with her. Adam's heart relaxed a lot as he knew that Lisa was in the water as well and watched after the girls.

"Let's go get some ice cream for us" Adam said with a smile and stood up, pulling Sauli up as well. Sauli grinned, taking Adam's hand and took the puppy's leash on the other. Adam was carrying a small cooler he brought with them.

Adam bought two popsicles, knowing that Courtney liked them better and so did Sauli, and ice cream cones for the others. Then they returned to their previous spot and sat back down.

Sauli already had fun when he sucked the popsicle while staring into Adam's eyes. Adam rolled his eyes. He can play this game too.

"Mind if I have a taste?" Adam asked, pushing his ice cream cone in Sauli's hand and took his popsicle into his own. He opened his mouth and showed just how deep he can get the popsicle. Of course he looked into Sauli's eyes all the time.

"Adam" Sauli said in a low, partly warning tone. Adam hummed around his mouthful, raising his eyebrows innocently. He pulled his mouth off and leaned towards Sauli.

"What?" He asked whispering, his breath hot against Sauli's lips.

"Nothing" Sauli whispered back, "Just wanted to tell you that I might have something else for you to put in your mouth"

Adam laughed, burying his face in Sauli's neck, "Really?"

"Really" Sauli grinned. Adam raised his head and gave the popsicle back and took his ice cream cone from Sauli's hands.

"Maybe later. If you want to join me for the night?"

"Silly question" Sauli murmured, curling his free hand behind Adam's neck and pulled his head close, locking their lips together. Sauli dragged his fingers through Adam's hair and gently tugged on it.

Adam smiled to the kiss. Last time he gave Sauli a blowjob, Sauli kept playing with his hair. He pulled on it and just touched it. It was kind of hot...

"You know,,, I might have something else than a popsicle for your mouth too" Adam winked playfully.

"Really?"

"Really" Adam murmured, "We both could put our mouths in better use later"

Sauli grinned, nodding. He took Adam's lips back between his and rubbed his scalp with his fingertips. Now that sounds like a plan.

"I _love_ the way your beard scratches my skin" Sauli whispered, dropping his hand lower to stroke over Adam's jaw.

Adam pulled away when he felt Kaley sit on his lap and grabbed an ice cream cone from the cooler. Adam so hopes she didn't hear what Sauli said to him. 

“Lisa told me she and Courtney will go to Greece in the summer. Why can’t we go somewhere too?”

Adam would like to. But he just seriously doesn’t have any spare money to spend on travelling at the moment. Not before he gets a new job. 

“Sauli met your family today. I think it’s our turn to meet his” Kaley said and bent her head back so she could see her father. He looks funny from this point of view, she thought, “That would be a good reason to travel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another master idea for a fic popped into my head yesterday. I'm working on that too now.   
> Don't worry, you'll have each and every fic I've promised you but it takes tiiiime.


	10. Tables turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every couple has arguments. Luckily they don't have to swell.   
> Adam bottoms for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

Adam was happy about the lock he got to his door. It created some feel of privacy and intimacy when Sauli was visiting. Though Kaley didn't seem to understand why it had to be _locked_.

It could just be closed with a sign 'knock first' or something.

"Kaley sweetheart," Adam started out and pulled Kaley closer to the couch by her hands, "It doesn't mean that you can't sleep in my bed when it's storming outside. And it doesn't mean you're not allowed to come into my room anymore"

Kaley's face was doubtful. She glanced at Sauli who was sitting on the arm chair, kind of following from the side. Then she looked back at Adam. She knows that if her daddy wouldn't have met Sauli, there would be no lock now.

"What it means is that,,, When you notice that the door locked, me and Sauli want some privacy. If there's something wrong, you will knock or yell through the door" Adam explained, placing his hands on Kaley's shoulders. He moved her hair behind her back.

"Is it always locked then?"

"No. Only if we feel like it" Adam smiled, "Usually at the night-time"

Kaley pursed her lips. Her curiosity raised its head but she didn't ask anything because her daddy looked nervous enough already. But she will find out eventually! No one keeps secrets from her.

Except that her dad and Sauli's secret might be the kissing thing the couple did on a comedy show on TV. Kaley shuddered in disgust just by thinking about it.

"Okay" She said simply. The answer was way too short for Adam's liking. But at least she's satisfied for now.

"Okay, we cleared that up. Now why don't you try to put the puzzle together? The one your grandma bought you. Then we could frame it and put it on your wall"

"Yes!" Kaley squealed, scooting off into her room. Leila bought her a puzzle with a photo of disney princesses, it would look good on her wall. And she likes to build the puzzles.

Sauli made his way on the couch and sat down.

"That went well. You were worried for nothing" He said.

"Yeah. Thank God she didn't ask anything else. She accepted the answer of privacy" Adam chuckled and lift his feet on the foot stool. He grimaced a bit as his back complained again. He would much rather stress with his head.

"Uhm,,, Have you thought of what Kaley suggested? That you would visit Finland with me" Sauli asked carefully. Considering the sigh Adam let out, he has probably thought of it. But not with a positive result.

Adam placed a small pillow under his back as he slid lower, to a more relaxed position.

"Sauli, you know my situation. I can barely pay the rent with the salary I get now so let alone travel anywhere"

Sauli settled close to Adam, placing his hand on his chest. Adam wrapped his arm around Sauli's shoulders and held him near.

"Yeah, I know that" Sauli said and it was his turn to sigh.

"And don't you think it'd be too early?"

Sauli frowned, pushing himself up.

"Why? It's okay for me to meet your family but when it's about you meeting mine it's too soon?"

Adam grimaced at the words, eyes shut. It actually sounds worse than he thought it would. But he just doesn't want Kaley to think he and Sauli will be together forever.

Not that he could promise it with anyone. But it just feels like it's too soon.

"I just..."

"What kind of logic is that?" Sauli asked, his tone louder than normally. He just felt a bit worked up at the moment.

"Okay, I'm wrong. But that doesn't change the fact that I have no money to travel all the way down to North Europe. I'm sorry I have no longer a job" Adam said, smiling mockingly and not at all genuinely, obviously.

"Maybe you should do something for it. Like send applications a bit more actively"

Adam huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to do just any job. I have a talent and I want to use it" he said. 

He can sing and he can sing so damn well. No way he's going to spend his life selling hamburgers or something. He wants to be able to share his talent.

"I get that. But maybe you could try, just temporalily, something else?" Sauli asked.

"Meaning giving up all my dreams?"

"I did _not_ say that" Sauli groaned, "But you need income. Even for the sake of Kaley. Even if you could live in a small-ass-apartment with cockroaches, Kaley can't"

Adam gritted his teeth. He can take advice about taking care of Kaley from his parents but not from anyone else. At least not from people who has no children of their own.

" _I know_. So don't try to tell me what to do" Adam snapped.

Sauli sighed again, getting up. Adam's having a bad day, which is understandable, but Sauli doesn't want to make it even worse.

"I was just trying to help. Let me know when you're ready to discuss or something" Sauli frowned, "You're being childish" he said and put on his shoes and jacket, leaving the apartment.

Adam rubbed his face. Great. They just had their first argument as a couple. Guess that it's some sort of milestone as well, Adam thought.

Kaley heard someone slam the door so she got up from the floor of her bedroom, and made her way to the living room. She made a face when she saw that Sauli was gone.

"Does this mean you take the lock out now?" She asked, managing to make Adam chuckle.

"No, it doesn't"

"Why did Sauli get mad?" Kaley asked.

"Don't you worry about it. I think he just became a bit sad because we can't meet his family yet" Adam explained and straightened up, sitting on the edge of the couch. He pressed his hands on the small of his back.

Kaley's face fell, "What'd you mean we can't meet his family yet? I thought we were meant to travel to Finland" she drawled. Now she feels sad. She really hoped they could go to Europe together.

"I never said a word to it, you just assumed" Adam reminded gently but saw her pout get worse. It actually hurt him to see all the enthusiasm disappear from her face in a flash.

"But I wanted to go there" She pouted, "Daaa-aad"

"I can't afford everything you want. I'm sorry" Adam said, rubbing the tense muscles in his lower back, "Maybe we can discuss this sometime later"

Kaley crossed her arms and stomped back into her room, slamming the door shut. Oh did Adam feel like the most beloved person on Earth right now. He had managed to piss off the two most important ones in a few minutes.

And Kaley kept sulking the rest of the night and Adam's blood was boiling. He didn't want to yell, that's just not him and his way to solve things.

He warned her though. He said that he's getting really annoyed with her but it didn't work this time.

So eventually he lost his temper when she didn't want to brush her teeth no matter how many times Adam asked her to. He yelled her to brush her teeth on this very second and then go to sleep.

She gave him the biggest, confused puppy eyes and did as he told her to. Adam felt the worst then.

He was lying on the couch and texted Sauli a simple;

_I'm sorry_

He got his reply in 10 minutes, _I know. Apology accepted. I could have chosen my words better too_

Adam smiled the slightest bit. They agreed to see each other the next day and try this day again hopefully with better results.

♥♥♥

The next morning Kaley was in a better mood but she still felt bad for making her daddy so angry. He doesn’t usually yell at her, it happens very rarely, so she’s feeling worse than usually when she knows she’s been terrible to him.

In Adam’s end, it wasn’t any better. He hates the way he lets his temper betray him when it comes to relationships, especially with Kaley. 

Kaley was munching on her cereal in the morning and watched the frown and tension on Adam’s face while he was drinking his coffee. 

“Daddy, we don’t have to go to Finland. I still like you” She said. 

Adam chuckled quietly, letting his cup down on the table. 

“Kaley honey, I _promise_ to take you to Finland someday and we’re gonna do all those things Sauli has mentioned. But travelling is expensive, do you understand that?” Adam asked on softer tone than previous night. 

Kaley nodded. She knows lots of things aren’t free in life but the things that are, matter the most. Like friends, family and love. Daddy has told her that many times and she’s starting to remember that. 

“Come here” Adam said, reaching out his arms and sat more sideways on his chair so Kaley could climb on his lap. She got down from her chair and sat sideways on Adam’s knee. 

“I want you to know that it’s not a bad thing to want something really bad. And I know it saddens you to know we can’t travel now, especially when Lisa and Courtney do. You have a right to feel sad and even mad about it, okay?” 

Kaley nodded, her head resting on Adam’s shoulder and in the crook of his neck. When Kaley was younger she used to pinch Adam’s chin and tell him all sorts of things that made Adam’s self-esteem sink. Fortunately she doesn’t do that anymore. 

“And I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I shouldn’t have done that” 

“I know I was bad” Kaley admitted and straightened up a bit so she could look at Adam in the eyes properly. 

“You were being cranky and didn’t do anything I nicely asked or told you to do. And it made me feel a bit annoyed and worked up” Adam explained gently in a way Kaley would understand him. Adam knows he’s not the first or the last parent to yell but he just doesn’t prefer that way. He believes in a normal conversation. 

“I know. I’m sorry” Kaley said and plaid with Adam’s ear gauge. She used to hate the way they look because they’re basically just big holes but she has learned to like them a little. Just like the tattoos her daddy has. Although she still thinks Sauli’s sleeve is nicer because it’s more colorful… She doesn’t tell that to Adam though. She doesn’t want to make him sad. 

“I’m sorry too” Adam added, needing to say that just one more time, “Now finish your breakfast so you have energy to go to the Disneyland today” 

Kaley’s head perked higher up, “What?! To Disney?! Today?!” 

Adam chuckled, “Do you want to? Aunty-Dani texted me about 20 minutes ago and asked if you’d like to go?” 

“Yes I do! Da!” She squealed, sliding down from her father’s lap and sat back on her own chair. She almost felt too excited to eat anymore but she knows she has to or she will have a headache and she might feel a bit dizzy. 

Adam smiled at her enthusiastic face. 

“She will pick you up at 11. You have 40 minutes” 

After that sentence, she wolfed down the rest of her cereal and drank her glass of fresh juice. Then Adam helped her to tie her hair up to a bun and search for nice clothes from her closet. She ended up with stockings, flower printed dress and her favorite shoes. 

Sauli arrived in an hour too like he promised. Adam would have loved to join Danielle and Kaley but they can do something together almost anytime. But his private time with Sauli is pretty limited so he decided to stay at home. And Kaley didn’t feel bad about it, vice versa. She loves spending time with Danielle. 

And Sauli didn’t know Kaley wasn’t home. Adam kind of wanted to surprise him with one thing that’s been spinning around in his mind more often than usually. Of course he wants to talk about their little argument as well, just to clear a few things up. 

Sauli raised his eyebrows in positive surprise the second Adam opened the door. He was only wearing his black-and-white striped briefs and low necked, loose tank top. How can something so simple and relaxed look so damn sexy on someone? 

“Well, you haven’t bothered to dress up much” Sauli said. 

Adam grinned and shrugged, “Why should I? Since I’m only being at home today and I have a feeling you don’t care if I don’t look like a Greece God 24/7” 

Which is true. The looks might have a bigger part in the beginning of a relationship when you don’t know the other person, maybe at the very beginning of a crush phase. But later it’s not that big, really. 

Of course Sauli _loves_ it when Adam gets all pretty and sexy when they meet somewhere outside but at Adam’s home? Sauli wouldn’t bother either. Besides, he has never seen a sweeter lump of sugar than Adam always is. The attraction is so strong. 

“Mm, that’s right” Sauli smiled, stepping in and pecked Adam on the lips, “Though I would have much rather seen you without _any shreds_ of clothes. But I get that there’s a kid in the house” he said as his arms went loosely around Adam’s narrow waist. 

Adam just hummed, not wanting to reveal that they were alone just yet. 

“I’m sorry about the yesterday. I over-reacted and I accidentally put my stress on you. I was surprised you wanted to see me today after all” 

“Oh, hush” Sauli smiled, pressing his finger gingerly on Adam’s lips, “It happens. And I think it was inconsiderate from me in a way to expect you to travel now. We have time to meet my family later” 

Adam smiled, wrapping his fingers around Sauli’s wrist and lowered his hand so he could talk again;

“As soon as I get a job, I… I promise you. It’s not that I don’t want to or anything like that. I seriously want to meet the people who brought a person like you in to this world” 

Sauli made a loving noise, mix of a groan and squeal, and tightened his hold around Adam’s waist while pressing his head in the crook of his neck. Adam chuckled, his hands sliding down Sauli’s back, just above the curve of his ass. 

“You said you needed to borrow my laptop?” He reminded then, pulling away from the gentle hug they were sharing. 

“Yeah, if that’s okay. I need to send one very important email but my laptop decided to end its days” Sauli frowned, kicking off his shoes under the rack and followed Adam into his bedroom where he usually keeps his laptop, “It would just take a minute”

“It’s fine, no big deal” Adam said right away, switching on the laptop and logged in, then handed it to Sauli, “Do what you need, I’ll be right back” he smiled and Sauli watched him leave the room. He went for his jacket he had tossed on the arm chair in the living room yesterday after he came back from the store. 

He bit his lip as he emptied the pocket. Shit, he suddenly feels nervous again. He made his way to the bathroom and ruffled his hair a bit, put on a small amount of cologne and took a deep breath. He waited for a few minutes, calming his rapid heartbeat, then returned to his bedroom, stopping at the threshold. 

“You done?” He asked. 

“Just got it sent. Do I shut this?” Sauli asked.

“Yeah, I don’t need it”

Sauli logged out and shut the laptop, reaching out to place it before Adam’s nightstand on the floor. His eyes wandered to Adam then, just standing there leaning against the doorframe. 

“What are you hiding?” He asked, squinting his eyes at him bit. 

Adam smiled, “What makes you think I’m hiding something?” 

“I can see that you hide something behind your back. And why do you look like that?” 

Adam chuckled, slightly shaking his head, “I look like what?” 

“Well, shit, _that_ ” 

Adam grinned. He slowly walked up to the end of his bed, “I wasn’t that sure which size you’re using. You surely do know mine by now but I don’t know yours” 

Sauli frowned, smiling though. He felt a little bit confused right now. Until Adam tossed different sized condoms in packets on the bed, by durex, of course. And the ultra-thin option, of course, just like Adam uses. Sauli gulped. 

“Can you imagine the cashier’s face when I brought five packets of condoms?” Adam frowned playfully, crawling on the bed and sat on Sauli’s pelvis. 

“You could have asked me” Sauli offered, staring at the low neck of Adam’s shirt. Damn, he could write an ode to that gorgeous chest. And he’s not really creative in that matter of fact. 

“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise” Adam pouted, rolling his hips teasingly and rubbed his ass against Sauli’s crotch. Sauli felt so hot all of a sudden, blood rushing through his veins more actively than usually. 

“D-does this mean that you… You know? Let me…?” 

"If you still want to" Adam shrugged, "I uhm... I cleaned myself,,, You know, like _that_ …" he said and felt his cheeks get a bit warm. He knows he wouldn’t have needed to do that necessarily but he wanted to. At least this time. 

Sauli's brains needed a moment to comprehend. Is he seriously getting to top Adam? He imagined it might take a little longer than a few months they’ve been dating. Adam spread out his body on top of Sauli's and brought their faces close, so close they could feel each other's breaths on their lips.

"But isn't Kaley at home?" Sauli asked, gingerly pushing on Adam's body before he would get too lost in the desire. He wants the first time he tops Adam to last long and be as pleasure-sounded as needed. 

"Nope" Adam grinned, "She's in Disneyworld with Dani today. It's just us"

Sauli bit his lip, “How long did you plan this?” 

“Well it’s been on my mind a lot but when Danielle texted me this morning I kind of thought that hey, this could be a perfect time” Adam said, “I don’t they’ll be back before 5” 

Sauli smiled flirtatiously. Adam wiggled his eyebrows in response. Sauli’s grin grew wider and he wrapped his arms tightly around Adam’s waist and flipped them around, lying Adam on his back on the bed. 

Adam stroked Sauli’s cheek and gazed into his eyes. Sauli still makes his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart flutter every time he sees him. But the nervousness just disappears when Adam looks at him in the eyes. 

Sauli locked their lips and hooked Adam’s leg behind his thighs. Adam hummed approvingly, both of his hands holding on Sauli’s waist now, quickly deepening the kiss. Sauli’s hands searched their way on the sides of Adam’s face.

Adam took Sauli’s lip between his teeth and tugged on it seductively, knowing how much Sauli likes that. Then a little aggressively, considering they just started the kiss, pushed his tongue inside Sauli’s mouth. 

Sauli made a funny sound, pulling away. 

“Down, beast” Sauli hissed, “I’m in the lead now” 

Adam grinned, “Whoops, sorry”

Sauli growled playfully, grasping the backs of Adam’s thighs near his buttocks and yanked them around his waist. Adam giggled, locking his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around Sauli’s body. 

Sauli captured his lips again, taking his time to drive Adam crazy with the small things he has learned Adam likes. He slid his hand under the fabric of Adam’s top, caressing his side on the way up to pinch his left nipple. The sound Adam made was a mix or gasp and whine, a small plead for more. 

While rubbing the nipple between his fingers, Sauli pushed his tongue between Adam’s lips. Oh gosh, the more aggressive and dominant Sauli gets, Adam gets a bigger urge to flip them around. 

Adam pulled the hem of Sauli’s shirt up, letting Sauli know that he wants it off right _now_. Sauli sat up, pulling the shirt over his head and threw it away, not paying much attention where. Adam bit his lip, placing his hands on Sauli’s waist and rubbed his abs with his thumbs. 

Damn. He felt his cock twitch. He never gets sick of watching Sauli’s body. He’s just so damn hot. 

Sauli smiled, taking Adam’s hands and pressed them against the bed as he leaned back down. Adam kept them above his head even when Sauli let go of his wrists and begun to nuzzle and mouth Adam’s neck. Short brushes of lips instead of actual kisses grew the arousal, tension and anticipation. 

And just enough to make Adam roll his head to side and bare more of his throat. 

Sauli slid lower, only the tip of his tongue trailing on Adam’s skin as he did. He pressed one firm kiss on Adam’s collarbone before pulling on the neck of his shirt to expose his other nipple. He kissed it as well, at this point Adam buried his fingers in Sauli’s hair. 

Sauli moved back to the middle, inhaling the scent of Adam’s cologne and the incredibly sexy, manly scent that was so much of Adam. He mouthed the skin around the breastbone, feeling the harsh-feely chest hair scratch his chin and lip. 

Sauli took a hold of Adam’s sides and pushed his shirt high up his chest so he could kiss the rest of his abdomen too. Adam arched his back off the bed just slightly, his sensitivity setting his muscles to flutters when Sauli poked his stomach with his tongue. 

Sauli noticed that, not able to keep a smile inside. He kissed Adam’s belly button and the skin right above the waistband of Adam’s briefs, then pulled away and sat on his heels between Adam’s legs. 

“Oh you decided to stop there” Adam said, his eyes still closed, “Just before the place where I really wanted your lips to go to” 

Sauli chuckled innocently, “I figured it might be nice if we did it at the same time. Like 69, I can prepare you while that too” 

“Oh shit” Adam mumbled, squeezing his package briefly to calm and ease the pressure of his eagerly twitching and jumping dick. He scooted up in a rush, his hands working on Sauli’s belt and he was figuratively salivating, “Why to waste a second then, huh?” 

Sauli grinned, nudging on Adam’s arms so he’d raise them and he could pull his shirt over his head. After that Adam returned to unbutton Sauli’s pants and pull down the zipper, Sauli’s hands already gripping on the flesh of Adam’s ass, “You first” he said. 

Adam rolled his eyes, smiling though. He fell on the bed on his back, sliding his briefs off his legs smoothly, “You then” he hissed, his fingers going loosely around the shaft of his cock as he watched Sauli strip off his pants along with his briefs. He turned on his side as soon as Sauli was done. 

Sauli grabbed a lube from the top drawer of Adam’s nightstand.

“You’re there on your place already” Sauli grinned, settling on the bed in front of Adam and faced his genitals. 

“Fuck, now we’re talking” Adam hissed, yanking Sauli’s hips closer to his face. He didn’t waste a second to take Sauli into his mouth, wrap his lips around the head and suck. Sauli is un-cut and the sensitivity right there is incredible. 

“I hope I don’t bite since you’re doing it to me same time” Sauli joked, putting the lube aside for now and just focused on Adam’s cock now. 

“Don’t say things like that, my dick gets scared” Adam said, making Sauli grin. His grin faded soon into something else as he started licking and kissing Adam’s balls, pulling the skin tight and sucking gently. 

Adam moaned quietly, the vibrations going straight to Sauli’s cock. 

"Jesus" Adam muttered after he had pulled away. He's not sure can he focus on doing this while receiving such attention at the same time.

"Nope, not in the room right now" Sauli said, flattening his hot tongue against Adam's balls. He swiped it over them before he kissed each one, then started mouthing the shaft of Adam's cock.

Adam moaned around Sauli's length, making Sauli groan in response. The small vibrations really did feel amazing to both of them. Doing it mutually to each other at the same is just... Yeah.

Sauli pushed Adam's leg, the one that was on top, higher up and licked across the now exposed hole. Adam whimpered in need, sucking even more hungrily.

Sauli cursed, flicking his tongue over Adam's entrance and used his hands to spread his cheeks. Fuck, he can't wait to bury his cock inside that hot, tight hole.

Adam pulled Sauli's foreskin over the head of his dick, loving the strangled sound Sauli let out. He's a bit jealous of the sensitivity Sauli seems to have down there.

"Adam- "

"God, I love it when you say my name like that" Adam groaned, "You were saying?"

"Straddle me. I need a better access" Sauli hissed, impatiently pulling on Adam's leg. Adam agreed, straddling Sauli's chest. He felt himself blush in such position, usually he has been the one lying down.

Sauli didn't waste any time, he returned his mouth on Adam's hole and teased the muscle with kisses and flickers of tongue just as fast as Adam took him back into his mouth.

When Adam's resistance gave in, Sauli pushed a finger inside and licked around it while slowly thrusting the finger in and out with small moves. Geez, he enjoys a long foreplay but he's going to come way too soon like this, with Adam sucking him while he's fingering Adam's tight ass.

Adam noticed Sauli's thighs tense so he pulled away, gently squeezing the base of Sauli's cock while stroking the tip with his tongue. Sauli grabbed the lube then, spurting some on his first two fingers and started to thrust them into Adam.

You can never rush a preparation, but Sauli worked quick yet surely to open Adam up. He knew Adam was nervous and this was not a familiar thing to him.

But Adam kind of liked it. Having something up his ass wasn't as weird as he thought first.

Adam rubbed his stubbly cheeks against Sauli's thighs.

"Jesus, Adam" Sauli hissed. He kind of has a thing for Adam's beard. He sort of enjoys the rough-feely pleasure.

Adam grinned, briefly letting his chin touch the area between the balls and hole. Sauli's hips bucked towards him.

Sauli was losing his focus. Damn Adam.

"Do you think you'd be ready?" Sauli asked.

"I think so..." Adam said, rolling off and on his back on the bed. He held himself open and watched as Sauli rolled a condom down on his cock and lubed himself up.

Sauli hovered above Adam and guided his cock inside. Adam gasped, grasping on the skin of Sauli's back.

The flashed each other small smiles before pressing their lips together as Sauli's hips started moving.

~*~

Sex is pretty amazing.

You're almost drugged from the other person if there is true connection between you. Sauli's face was buried to Adam's neck, the scent of Adam's cologne and sweat was intoxicating to him. He sucked his skin from time to time, not too hard to leave any marks though.

He was thrusting firmly into Adam, and he was loving how Adam wanted to meet his thrusts by raising his pelvis, making the thrusts more deep. It truly was mutual work.

Sauli mouthed the side of Adam's neck, going towards his lips. Adam accepted the kiss happily, whimpering and moaning into the kiss. Hiss cock was pressed between their bodies, leaking on their skins and desperate for a touch. 

"I'm close" He wheezed, "Touch me..."

Sauli wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and started stroking him, pre-cum already pooling on his fingers. Adam arched his back, hooking his leg behind Sauli's hips and clutched the sheets in his fists.

"Do that deep and strong thrust again..." He panted, needy for the powerful nudge against his prostate. Sauli obeyed, his hips slamming against Adam's ass. Gosh, Adam’s face is so freaking beautiful every time he does that; scrunched up in pleasure. Nothing compared to his orgasm-face though,,, The most gorgeous sight Sauli has ever seen. 

Adam groaned, his whole body shivering in pleasure when he shot his heavy loads on his stomach, thick sprays of cum going as high as his chest. 

Sauli moaned, coming almost instantly after Adam. His body jerked when Adam squeezed his muscles around his dick. And the fucker was grinning smugly while doing so.

Sauli really loves that man so much already.

Sauli kissed him before pressing their foreheads together so they could both calm their breaths and rapid heartbeats. Sauli slowly pulled out, rolled off the condom and tied it. He put it inside a paper and tossed it on the floor.

They can put it to trash can later, now he’s too hazy and blissed to move an inch. 

"We" Adam started, needing to take a deep breath through his panting, "Are doing that more often"

Sauli grinned, pecking Adam on the upper lip. He has nothing against that wonderful idea. And he’s quite happy that Adam enjoyed his time bottoming since he was a bit denial about it first. 

It was Adam who moved first. He grimaced at the feeling of cum drying between them and he bucked his hips to tell Sauli he needed to move. Sauli moaned in protest, face buried to Adam’s neck once again. 

But eventually he had to move. He scooted to bathroom to get a damp towel and wiped their bodies with it, took it to the laundry basket after and tossed the condom still lying on the floor. 

“I have only one question to you” Adam murmured when they had settled back on the bed, skin on skin. Sauli just hummed, ready to listen. 

“Which one of the condoms you used?”

♥♥♥

"Kaley, you were supposed to watch the DVD" Adam reminded, watching as Kaley studied Sauli's tattoo sleeve rather than watched the movie she wanted to watch.

At some point she was on the floor, lying on a pile of pillows, but suddenly she appeared on the couch. Adam was slouching in the middle of the big couch, his arm thrown on the backrest behind Sauli's shoulders.

And Kaley was sitting on Sauli's other side, holding his arm and looking at his tattoos.

"You hear me? Stop bothering Sauli"

"Adam, it's okay" Sauli smiled, patting Adam's thigh with his free hand.

"Yeah, daddy, it's okay" Kaley repeated and raised Sauli's arm so she could see the underarm too, "At least you have something on your elbow. Daddy has a naked spot here" she said and pointed at Sauli's elbow.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Sauli said with a smile and glanced at Adam.

"It hurt!" Adam defended, "More than usually, I mean"

Kaley let go of Sauli and crawled over his legs and sat on Adam's lap instead, face towards Sauli and her feet were resting on Sauli's thighs.

"But Sauli has two on his neck as well" Kaley informed, "And there" she added, pointing at Sauli's collarbones. She has seen Sauli without a shirt a few times and she remembers there was one bird on each bone.

"You could have something here too" She said then, turning her attention on Adam and tapped his collarbone.

"I could. I have thought about it" Adam admitted and pulled the neck of his shirt an inch or two lower to Kaley could see the bone, "Would a tattoo look good there?"

"It would look cool!" Kaley smiled, "Right, Sauli?"

"Yeah, it would look cool" Sauli agreed, "Though your father could pull anything off and I think it'd be cool" he beamed, making Adam smile as he kissed him on the cheek.

Kaley made a face and rested her head on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled, shortly squeezing her against him and kissed the top of her head.

She didn't stay long though, she scooted back down on the floor and settled on the pillows, grabbing her bag of candy.

"Kaley. What have I said about eating anything when lying down? Besides, you shouldn't eat them before dinner" Adam reminded and watched Kaley sit up, mumbling a 'sorry'.

Sauli finally settled close to Adam again, resting his head in the crook of his neck and held his hand on Adam's chest.

"You're really not the best person to tell that" Sauli teased, his tone so low Kaley couldn't hear him talking. Adam gasped, poking Sauli on the ribs but got a payback right away. He squeaked when Sauli's fingers hit his stomach.

"My jaw still hurts" Sauli whispered.

Adam chuckled, "Don't complain, you wanted it. And I won't even tell you now where I'm hurting"

Sauli grinned, knowing it very well without Adam saying it out loud.

"Don't complain, you wanted it" Sauli grinned, "I can kiss it better" he smirked, murmuring the words against the skin of Adam's neck. Adam grinned, pinching Sauli's thigh.

Sauli chuckled, swatting his hand off. Adam was about to kiss Sauli and wipe the smug face off but his phone rang. Somewhere in his bedroom maybe.

"Me, me, me!" Kaley yelled, already running before Adam could even think about getting up from his comfortable position. She came back with his phone and handed it to Adam.

"Thanks, love" He smiled and picked up. He mouthed at Sauli that it's his ex-boss and he's going to talk with him in peace. Sauli nodded understandingly.

Kaley saw Adam go into his bedroom and she knew she'd have a chance to be curious again but she decided not to. Or Sauli will tell daddy and then daddy will tell her to stop being difficult on Sauli.

Adam came out a few minutes later, looking somewhat pleased.

"What?" Sauli asked bluntly, his eyes full of curiosity and impatience.

"My ex-boss had bumped to some music people somewhere. They were some musical organizers and they were devasted because the person who plays _Freddie Mercury_ in that musical broke his leg and they have to use an understudy now" Adam explained while on his way back to the couch and then slouched to his previous spot, "The problem is, the understudy is mildly ill and _can't_ sing all the power notes without sounding like a 'dying cat' "

Adam glanced at Sauli's big eyes and gave him a face, "So they asked me to tutor him"

"That's great!" Sauli beamed, "What did you say?"

"I said I'll think about it" Adam mumbled, "I know I'm good but I'm not sure if I'm _that_ good. It's Queen's music, such powerful vocals by the one and only Freddie Mercury"

Sauli's pretty sure this is the first time he has seen Adam feel un-confident about music and his own skills. In other situations Adam would have said yes without any hesistation.

"It's just a musical. You'd coach and do the best you can. You're not the one on stage, though I know you could do that" Sauli said softly and stroked Adam's thigh, "Right? You want this, even though it's temporary work. I can see it in your eyes" he added knowingly.

Adam smiled sheepishly, taking Sauli's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"How come you read me so well already?" He asked, making Sauli smile. He didn't really know how to answer to that so he just kissed Adam briefly on the lips.

"I will call him tomorrow and take the coaching" Adam said then and Sauli nodded firmly, as if to tell it was the right decision to be made.

"Does it mean we get more money then?" Kaley asked, surprising them both that she even was listening to their conversation. She looked so focused on the movie once again.

Adam knew where she wanted to go with that question. But Adam's not going to promise her anything yet, only when he's completely sure about it.

"We just might" Adam simply told her and returned his focus on Sauli, tapping his thigh "Let's make some dinner, eh?"

Sauli nodded, getting up along with Adam. Adam let Sauli go first only to be able to press up against him and whisper into his ear;

"Tonight, we're gonna put that lock on a test"

"You horny bunny" Sauli chuckled, holding on Adam's arms as they were wrapped around him.

"You love it" Adam murmured.


	11. Mouthwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets some encouraging words. Kaley starts school.

"Would it be too much to ask if you could- _Oww_ "

Jesus.

"You were saying?" Sauli smiled, pressing his fingers hard against the tight knot between Adam's shoulders. 

Adam panted in agony. It sounded like he has had sex for the past 15 minutes instead of just lying on the bed while Sauli rubs the tense muscles in his shoulders and back. Massage is supposed to be relaxing and pleasant, not- 

“You asked for this. This wouldn’t hurt so much if you stretched every time before _and_ after you go to the gym. And in general too” Sauli reminded but Adam just groaned. That’s what his personal trainer tells him too.

"Anyway, I was saying,,, That I'm going to meet the musical actor I'm going to coach tomorrow and I need someone to look after Kaley. Would you?"

"I guess. I have nothing planned for tomorrow" Sauli said, his thumb rubbing the end of Adam's scalp. Adam moaned, sinking a little further in to the mattress. Well at that he could purr.

"Oh, good. Kaley would like that too"

Sauli hummed. While he's very happy that Adam lets him look after Kaley, he's also nervous about it. She'll be his responsibility and Adam would never forgive him if something would happen to her. 

"I can almost hear your thinking" Adam smiled, "Stop being so worried. You'll be fine. All I'm asking you to do is to make sure she gets something to eat and that she does nothing stupid"

Sauli chuckled, moving his hands down Adam's shoulders to the small of his back. Adam sighed blissfully when Sauli’s hands went over the curve of his ass. 

But he promised that he and Sauli would take Kaley and Courtney to the zoo. They have no time for the sexy play now. 

"We should leave soon"

"What if I won't move?" Sauli asked, beaming, and leaned down against Adam's back. He kissed Adam's ear, "I could spend the rest of my day like this"

Adam smiled, reaching out behind him and tapped Sauli's ass, "I made a promise to the girls"

Sauli hummed again, tugging Adam's ear lobe with his teeth. Then he nosed the back of Adam's neck and ran his hands down Adam's arms. Adam shuddered, goose bumps running down his skin. 

"Seriously now, Sauli. I promised them"

Sauli smiled, "I know" he said and got up. Adam pushed himself up too and grabbed his shirt from the bed. He pulled it on and walked out of his room to tell the girls they can go when they're ready.

The girls were sneaking around in the living room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Adam asked. They both jumped and turned around, looking like they were caught doing something forbidden or wrong.

"Searching for your ipad" Kaley admitted, "And maybe the chocolate Sauli brought"

"Oh" Adam said, surprised, and crossed his arms, "My ipad is in my room because I needed it. And Sauli brought the chocolate for _me_ "

Sauli stepped out of Adam's room as well when he heard the conversation. He decided to tease Adam a little.

"I brought it for you yes but I doubt you even eat it because you're so strict about the calories" Sauli said and tickled Adam's stomach, "Though this right here is perfect"

Adam giggled and swatted his hand away.

"That is so not the point" Adam said then, attention back on the girls, "It's still mine and you girls have no rights to take it. You know that, Kaley, don't you?"

Kaley nodded, feeling guilty. She just thought Sauli brought it for her and Adam both! Adam and Sauli had not argued so she didn't quite understand why Sauli bought chocolate to her daddy. Adam bought Sauli a necklace last week so maybe Sauli is trying to give something in return. 

However, Kaley thinks that dating will only make you lose all your money. When she grows up, she makes sure she gets a diamond ring from her prince. 

"We can leave to the zoo soon, but you girls need to eat something _proper_ first. And I need to change my clothes" Adam informed, "Sauli, can you cut them some bread while I change?"

Sauli nodded. He didn't need to ask the girls to go to the kitchen, they happily did because they wanted to leave so bad already. Sauli cut them some bread and just sat down with them after he had put some water to boil since he knew Adam would have a cup of tea before they go. Funny how they know such things about each other already.

Adam came out after he changed and Sauli is pretty sure his jaw was about to drop. Adam was wearing black jeans but holy shit they were tight, and his grey shirt had a low neck, revealing a patch of Adam’s chest hair. 

"Sauli is blushinggg" Kaley informed.

Sauli scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. Adam shot him a questioning look. Does he look somehow inappropriate? Or just so damn good it made Sauli blush? Because he rarely blushes.

Adam walked into the kitchen and kissed Sauli on the lips. Kaley and Courtney held back their giggles. It’s funny how everything he and Sauli does makes them giggle when they’re together but when Kaley is alone, she covers her eyes every time they kiss.

Adam took mugs for him and Sauli from the cabinet, giving a perfect side view of that glorious bubble butt. Sauli just smiled like an idiot because he could not compliment that ass right now in the kids’ presence. 

That's all his to pinch and grope later. 

Adam gave Sauli his mug with a tea bag, then grabbed his own and sat down as well.

"Do you think we'll see wolves?" Kaley asked while munching on her sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Adam reminded, "But I hope so"

Kaley swallowed before she talked again;

"How come Courtney and I need to eat but you guys don't?" She has always wondered that. Her daddy always makes sure she eats and then he is sometimes very picky with what he eats.

"Because you are growing little girls who need lots of energy. Me and Sauli are adults and adults don't grow anymore" Adam explained and took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah except from the waist" Kaley said and made a face.

"Kaley"

Uh-oh, daddy had that firm tone in his voice.

"That wasn't very nicely said" Adam finished.

"I'm sorry" Kaley rushed out because she doesn't like the way her daddy looks at her at the moment. That look is enough to tell her that she said badly, "But I didn't mean you or Sauli, just adults in general"

Adam knows Kaley's filter isn't as good as adults' do. So he always reminds Kaley not to say everything she thinks out loud. Truth comes from the mouth of a child, they say. 

"But it's still true..." Kaley muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Wolves are nice!" Kaley beamed.

Adam glanced at Sauli who shrugged at him. Kids are kids, eh? They will learn. Eventually.

Adam and Sauli left the table once they had drank their coffee, and girls went into Kaley's room to finally change their pajamas off. 

As Adam bent down to pull his shoes out, Sauli could not but notice that beautiful ass. Call it an obsession, but he can't help it. Sauli slapped that bum once Adam stood back up. 

" _Damn_ " Sauli hissed, “Are you seriously trying to kill me?" He whispered.

Adam chuckled and turned towards Sauli, "What if I did?" He asked smugly yet quietly, not loud enough to let the girls hear since the door to Kaley's room was partly open.

"You are so bad" Sauli murmured, his arms going loosely around Adam's waist as he kissed him. He reached lower and briefly cupped Adam’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze, then returned his hands on Adam’s back. 

A few quiet chuckles made him pull away. The girls were ready to go and giggling over how Sauli slapped Adam's butt. They feel that Adam nor Sauli saw them see the intimate scene. Adam and Sauli are so funny, it’s not like Kaley hasn’t seen that happen before. She just doesn’t understand why they do such thing. 

"You ready to go?" Adam asked them. They just nodded, foolish grins on their faces. Adam frowned and exchanged a confused look with Sauli. 

The whole drive to the zoo went by Adam trying to figure out why the girls were laughing. Like,,, is there something in his hair? Or some dirt on his clothes? There’s nothing worse than knowing that someone laughs at you but they won’t tell you why. 

Oh well.

♥♥♥ 

The following day Adam visited the theater.

Adam never imagined the meeting would go so well. The actor was super nice and listened to Adam's advice on everything. The voice wasn't _that_ impressive, but it was okay. But Adam also met Brian May and Roger Taylor there, they had wanted to see the set of the musical and meet the actors.

Adam could not wait to tell Sauli about it.

Once he stepped inside his apartment, he heard Kaley's whiny voice;

"But Sauliiii! Daddy always lets me have it before dinner"

That doesn't sound too good. Adam followed the voice to the kitchen. He saw Sauli cooking and Kaley stomping her foot next to him, wearing her best pout. 

"I let you have what?" Adam asked once he stepped in.

Kaley jerked at his voice and turned around, giving him the most innocent smile she could pull, "A glass of juice"

"A bowl of ice cream" Sauli fixed.

Kaley hummed in laughter innocently when Adam looked back at her. Kaley thought Sauli would be a little easier on her than her daddy is but she was wrong.

Sauli didn't let him have sweets or ice cream either. Daddy must have told him not to give her anything. 

"Didn't I tell you to be good?" Adam asked her and ruffled her hair.

"I was!"

"Was she?" Adam asked Sauli because for some reason he doesn't always trust Kaley in this. He slid his arms around Sauli's waist and kissed the side of his neck.

"She was okay" Sauli smiled and glanced at Kaley. He saw her roll her eyes.

"Meaning she kept demanding for ice cream or candy and she didn't want to eat even a one carrot?"

"I promised to keep a secret" Sauli grinned.

"Oh did you? You guys are being a team against me" Adam said and turned Sauli's head so he could peck him on the lips. Sauli wrapped his free arm around Adam's back and squeezed his side.

"What are you making?" Adam asked after he had pulled away.

"Pasta with minced meat. It was Kaley's idea" Sauli smiled and glanced at Adam, "I wasn't sure are you really into eating meat though"

"As long as I don't have to eat it daily" Adam said.

"How was the actor by the way?"

"He was okay" Adam beamed, then leaned closer to Sauli's ear, "Let's talk about it later. I have _so much_ to tell you"

"No whispering!" Kaley informed loudly and tugged on Adam's shirt, "Sauli cut his finger earlier" she said, changing the subject in a flash.

Adam glanced down at Kaley, then back at Sauli.

"You did?"

"It's just a small cut. I was just clumsy when cutting the tomatoes for my lunch" Sauli explained and moved the pan off the hot stove. Adam came home at perfect time! Dinner is ready.

"No it isn't. I saw that it really hurt you" Kaley insisted, "And it bled a lot"

"It stung quite a bit but I'm fine. Dinner's ready"

Kaley sighed, taking a clean plate from the cabinet (with a help of her stool) and went for the food while Adam yanked Sauli's hand up and eyed his finger.

"Sauli" He frowned, "This is not a small cut. You need to see a doctor. It might get infected"

"Adam, it's-"

"Please. For me" Adam pouted. Sauli sighed, nodding. He did cut pretty deep but he doesn't think it's that big of a deal. But it's good to have it checked out. He would want Adam to see a doctor too if the situation was reversed.

They had their dinner together at the table and after that Adam drove Sauli to the doctor. And while Sauli had the appointment, Adam and Kaley went to the store.

Sauli got stitches to his finger. And Kaley didn't like the way his finger looked now, it looked scary and pretty gross.

Later the night when Kaley was in bed, Adam and Sauli had time to talk alone. They were cuddling on the couch. The TV was on but they were more focused on talking than watching it.

"Brian May and Roger Taylor were also there. They heard me hit my glory notes in one of Queen's songs. I explained the actor the difference of using your voice while being ill, then gave an example of my voice while being healthy" Adam said, then chuckled, "I guess I went a bit too far. I was bragging with my voice"

Sauli chuckled, squeezing Adam's side. He realized he has actually never heard Adam sing. The quiet humming or singing along in a car don't count, Adam can do so much better than those.

"Then we took a break and Brian and Roger came to me, said I had an incredible voice and they wondered why they haven't heard me anywhere before. Said I would a better understudy than the guy I was coaching" Adam grimaced.

Sauli flinched, "Ouch. I really hope the guy didn't hear them say that"

"I hope so too. I feel bad now" Adam sighed. Sauli rolled his eyes and glanced at Adam's smug face. He grinned and poked Adam on the ribs.

"No you don't. You feel proud that Brian and Roger said that"

"Okay, maybe a little" Adam grinned, "Anyway... They suggested me to send demos to labels. Said they were _sure_ that most of them would be thrilled to work with a talent like me"

Sauli sat up so he could look at Adam more properly, "See? I told you. Even though I have never heard you sing, I know you have all the chances in the world to be something huge"

"Sauli-"

"I mean it! You have the talent, the right attitude and I am pretty sure that your temperament is strong enough to handle the industry" Sauli said and squeezed Adam's hand, "And you definitely have the looks to make everyone's panties drop" he added wickedly.

Adam laughed. Sauli and his way of thinking.

"Thank you, though" He said then, "It's good to hear you believe in me"

Sauli smiled and leaned over Adam, pressing a kiss on his plump lips, "Of course I do. You can always count on me to support you. In everything you decide to do"

Adam pulled Sauli on top of him and held him tightly against his body, arms around the small waist.

"Thank you"

Sauli nodded, reaching out to run his hand through Adam's hair. Adam likes it when Sauli plays with the hair on the back of his head.

Adam slid his hands down Sauli's back and cupped his ass, "Why don't we move this to my room?"

Sauli mouthed the side of Adam's neck. Just breathing against his skin and not giving him the proper contact of lips he craved.

"What 'this'?" Sauli murmured, "We aren't doing anything"

"We are in a second" Adam hissed, sliding himself off the couch and took Sauli's hand. He pulled him into his bedroom and locked it once they were in.

"I can't use my left hand" Sauli pouted, "Hurts"

"I still have all my fingers in the game" Adam smirked and pushed Sauli on the bed, "But before I put them to use on you, more specifically, _in_ you, you can use your mouth on me"

**Two months later, Kaley's first day at school...**

Adam loves sleeping late but since Kaley's summer break is over, he wakes up early too. Not that Kaley probably wouldn't be able to wake up alone and take some breakfast but that wouldn't be a right thing to do. Adam wants to be there when she leaves and be there when she comes back.

When Kaley grows, she might not care that much. But now she does. And considering Adam really got things going with his music, he uses the studio in the afternoons or in the evenings.

He works in the theater too, though. He gets enough salary to pay the rent and food without any problems. And since Sauli spends to much time in his place, it's only fair that Sauli pays the groceries every second time.

Sauli clung onto Adam when he felt him move in the morning, ready to get up.

"Sauli, I really need to get up" Adam groaned, "You can sleep if you want to"

"Have to go to work too" Sauli mumbled, "But I'm tired. So tired. You kept me awake 'til 4" he said and pecked Adam on the lips.

"Didn't hear you complaining" Adam huffed and pushed himself up. Sauli hugged his pillow instead and watched as Adam pulled on a fresh pair of briefs and a top.

"I'll go make some coffee and breakfast" Adam smiled.

"I'll be right there" Sauli replied with a smile and rolled over to put some clothes on. He didn't waste any time rushing after Adam to the kitchen. He loves how domestic they are and they don't even live together.

"Boo" He whispered as his hands came around Adam's waist. He might have teased his fingertips under the fabric of Adam's shirt to stroke his skin.

Adam rolled his eyes yet he smiled.

"Are we ever gonna change? We act like teenagers" He chuckled.

"I never had a true teenage love and neither did you so maybe we're living it now" Sauli grinned, " _Rakas_ " he murmured against the back of Adam's neck.

"You too" Adam whispered. Sauli let go of him in a few seconds and then started taking out the plates. Adam in the kitchen in the morning is something he'd like to see every day.

He sees it about 5 times a week but 7 would be even better. Well, of course they need their own space but still. Sauli would already be ready to move in with Adam.

Once Adam got one omelet ready, for Kaley, he went to wake her up. Sauli watched after the second omelet so it wouldn't burn while Adam is gone.

It didn't take too long until Adam came back, Kaley following him and rubbing her sleepy eyes. She sat down at the table and Adam poured her some fresh juice.

"I don't feel hungry" Kaley whined, "My tummy feels weird"

"I know you're nervous about the first day at school, I still remember my first day as well" Adam said gently and sat across Kaley, trusting that Sauli will finish the breakfast, "You still gotta eat something"

Kaley sighed, grabbing her fork, "But what if all my classmates are idiots and I don't make any friends?"

"Don't think things like that before you've met them. You'll be fine, sweetie, I promise" Adam reassured, "Courtney will be there too"

That is the only positive thing, Kaley thought. And now she'll also go to school on a bus with bigger kids in there too.

"We can make some pancakes once you get back home" Sauli said from the stove and Kaley's head perked up right away.

"Really?"

"Really" Sauli grinned and noticed Adam give him a not so approving look, "You can have some too" Sauli beamed and handed Adam a plate with his omelet on it. He kissed Adam's hairline sweetly in case he was a bit mad over the fact that he promised Kaley pancakes.

He knows how hard Adam is trying to make her eat less sugary things. Sauli poured Adam some coffee as well, just in case.

Kaley finished her breakfast fast, then scooted in to her room to find her outfit for today.

Adam still had that look when Sauli dropped the last omelet on the plate.

"Sorry. I just thought she needs to loosen up a bit" Sauli said and sat down where Kaley sat earlier.

"You're doing all this better than me" Adam said quietly, "You always manage to cheer her up in one way or another. And you got her to eat vegetables too. Tell me how you do that"

Adam looked defeated, picking on his food with the fork and cheek resting against his hand. Sauli sighed, gently kicking Adam's calf with his feet to get him look at him.

"Adam. I will _never_ be better at handling Kaley than you are" He said, "Okay?"

Adam pouted but nodded.

"Kaley goes by bus now, right?"

Adam nodded again.

"She leaves in 10 minutes. Then we'd have an hour just for ourselves" Sauli murmured, rubbing Adam's leg with his toes, "What do you say?"

Adam smirked, "It's been a while since we've had a chance to moan as much and as loud as we want to"

"Exactly"

They shared dirty grins.

Adam left the table once he was finished and went to pull on a pair of sweats. He walks Kaley to the bus stop so he needs something more on than just a top and briefs. Even though there’s a big chance they all come off once he steps back inside the apartment.

♥♥♥

"Sauli, I have a question for you" Kaley suddenly while doing something on her notebook. Sauli didn't first grades would get homework on first day but Kaley's been doing something for about an hour.

"Hm?"

"What comes after 69?"

Adam smiled, tearing his eyes off the TV screen and glanced at Sauli. He likes how Kaley decided to ask Sauli instead of him. She's getting more and more comfortable with him and it warms his heart.

Sauli arched his eyebrows. It was her first day at school, and she is talking about such big numbers. That can not be her homework but of course he answers anyway.

"70" Sauli said.

"Wrong. Mouthwash"

Adam almost choked on his own spit, "Pinch me" He said to Sauli and reached out his arm. Sauli was still a bit shocked but he managed to pinch Adam's forearm.

"Ow! Not so hard" Adam pouted and pulled his arm back, rubbing the area Sauli pinched. But at least he's awake. Now where the hell Kaley pulled that out?

"Where did you learn that?" Sauli asked her.

"I heard it when we were waiting for the bus today. There were older kids discussing next to us and one of them told that joke. I didn't get that joke so I wanted to see your reaction to it" Kaley beamed, then turned her notebook towards Adam and Sauli, "It's not my homework, I've been drawing"

Adam and Sauli exchanged a look. They didn't dare to laugh because then Kaley would want to know the idea of the joke. Geez these kids nowadays.

There's an another proof that you just can't protect them from everything. But back to the drawing, Kaley had drawn three people on the paper.

"Who are they?" Adam asked with a smile.

"It's us, silly. See? You are the one in the middle, you're holding my hand and Sauli's as well" Kaley explained and placed the open notebook on the table.

"I can see that" Adam smiled, "You have written your name on top of yourself and daddy on top of me. What about Sauli?"

"I don't know how to write his name" Kaley said and made a face, "How do I write his name?"

"Don't ask your father, I'm not sure can he do it either" Sauli teased.

Adam glared at him. Then returned his eyes on Kaley.

"Try this: S,A,U,L,I" He said to her and she happily typed the name on top of the third person on the paper. Now she just has to learn to remember that! Yay.

"Okay, you pass" Sauli grinned, and tapped Adam's knee, "I need to head home, now. I promised to see a few friends today"

Adam nodded, "Okay"

Sauli smiled, leaning closer and captured Adam's lips into a brief kiss, "Bye" he whispered after he pulled away.

"Bye. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Bye, Kaley" Sauli added once he got up the couch.

"Byyye" Kaley replied, focusing on her drawing. Once Sauli was out of the apartment, Kaley got up and climbed on the couch next to Adam.

"Why Sauli spends to little time in his own home? He's always here"

Adam glanced down at her and wrapped his arm around her, "Because we miss each other when we're apart. That's why we try to be together as much as possible"

"Then why doesn't he just live with us?"

Adam chuckled, holding Kaley against his side a little tighter. She has always been a very honest and straight-foward kid, not afraid to ask or say things.

"Moving in and living together is a little more complicated"

"But someday?" Kaley beamed.

"I hope so" Adam smiled, "Would you like that?"

Kaley nodded. She likes Sauli and having him around. Okay, she doesn't really like the fact that her daddy and Sauli kiss every other second but otherwise it's okay.

"Will you get married someday too?"

"Sweetie, it's way too early to think things like that" Adam said in all his honesty, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Kaley shrugged, "Just thinking. We were telling about our families today at school. I told that I live with my dad and he has a boyfriend, is that okay?"

Adam smiled, lifting Kaley on his lap.

"Of course"

"There's a girl in our class and she has two mommies. She and I agreed to be friends" Kaley told him proudly, "Her name is Genevieve. She and her parents had to move away from their home country for some reason"

Adam nodded, only guessing the reason. Kaley is too young to understand the politics of some countries.

"Did you make other friends too?" Adam asked.

"My classmates are all nice, but not the boys"

"Not the boys?" Adam asked, chuckling a little. In the kindergarten you can play with boys as well but then all of a sudden they become the people you don't want to spend time with. Boy germs, they say. Until you're older.

"No. But can my new friends come over some day?" Kaley asked.

"Sure, but I guess I need to talk to their parents first, okay?"

Kaley nodded. New friends are cool! Courtney is still her number one but it's nice to have other ones too. Sleep overs are so much fun. Maybe she can have more than just one friend for a sleep over.

Her daddy might not like that though. Once he was at Lisa and Courtney's place when Courtney had her birthday. He said that the kids, including Kaley, were being really loud and running around the house. 

"I need to make some dinner" Adam said and Kaley moved off his lap, "But since it's your first day at school, is there something special you want?"

"Pepperoni pizza! With extra cheese" Kaley said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! It's funny because I have quite a bunch of ideas in my head but they just doesn't progress from thoughts to words.


	12. It's a surprise 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys take their relationship to the next level.  
> And Adam is a man full of surprises...

Danielle has known Adam since high school. And she has a very good ability to read Adam's mind from just the look on his face. She can tell when he has built up anger or frustration inside of him or when he’s ridiculously happy. He’s the latter one at the moment but he’s also deep in his thoughts. 

"What is it?" Danielle asked, "Why the deep frown?"

Adam snapped out of his thoughts. His tea is probably getting cold already.

"You look like you've been up all night" Danielle frowned. Adam should get a proper rest now when he has a job and everything.

Adam chuckled, "Well,,, Since when that has been a bad thing?" He asked in a low tone and cocked his eyebrow smugly.

Danielle grinned, "So no problems in the paradise then?"

Adam shook his head as no, foolish smile decorating his face. Nothing wrong in there.

"Not at all, we're doing great"

"That's good to hear" Danielle smiled, "I just thought your back has been keeping you up again"

Adam shook his head, "I kind of a have personal masseur for that" he winked. And Sauli is actually so great at giving massages, he's perfectly tender yet his touches are firm. Adam's so happy about his hand skills,,, So good at so many tasks…

"Ugh, I'm so jealous" Danielle sighed, "You guys are like perfect together"

"I know" Adam beamed, "But don't worry, hey. You'll find someone too, I'm sure"

Danielle smiled and just shrugged. She might or might not, her life doesn't depend on it. But she is kind of jealous to Adam and Sauli, they work together so well. Adam is just blooming all the time and it really looks like he’s a whole now. 

"But I've kind of thought about asking Sauli to move in with us. Or maybe we all three could find a new place. But I'm just concerned that it might be too soon"

Danielle nodded, understanding his concern. It's a big step and it shouldn't be taken too lightly and too soon. And considering they have only dated for like 5 months, the normal everyday life together might punch the new, dreamy relationship. 

"Maybe you could give Sauli your spare key. That way you can tell him he's always welcome without having to ask him move in yet. You remember what happened last time when you moved in with your boyfriend too fast"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I do. I don’t wanna make the same mistake, so. That spare key thing could work. And when I talked with Kaley, about Sauli being here all the time, she said that it doesn’t bother her”

"Yeah. Speaking of Kaley, where is she?" Danielle asked, glancing around the kitchen. Usually she sits on her lap when she visits them but now she hasn't even seen her, "And it's Sunday, she can't be at school"

"I'll show you" Adam smiled and got up from his chair, gesturing Danielle to follow him. He led her to the balcony and they looked over the rail and down at the yard.

Sauli was playing with Kaley and her new friend at the yard. It turned out this new friend of hers lives near them so they play outside together a lot.

"Aww. Sauli really seems to get along with Kaley" Danielle said, "I mean look at him"

Adam sighed, smiling, "Yeah. And Kaley really likes spending time with him. She thinks Sauli is much funnier than me"

Danielle chuckled, stroking Adam's arm.

"But I guess he kind of is. I mean... I tend to grow her in a bubble full of cushions" Adam frowned and leaned against the balcony rail. He is really protective of Kaley and his mother has told him to loosen it up a little, she’s not going to learn unless he gives her room to do so. 

"I think lots of parents do when the kids are little. It's okay" Danielle assured, "But I do wait for your freak out when she reaches teenage and has her first boyfriend" She grinned.

Adam groaned, straightening up and covered his ears with his hands. Danielle laughed and tapped his back.

"Poor guy though. Or poor Kaley whose boyfriends her father always scares away" She grinned.

Adam rolled his eyes. He's not _that_ scary. Though he did scare a creepy guy off once. He and Danielle were at the club and while Adam was in the bathroom, Danielle got this disgusting guy after her. Adam pretended to be her boyfriend to save her from the creep. The guy probably shat himself when he saw Adam's face.

"Maybe I'll surprise you all and be very accepting of it" Adam said and walked back inside, "With,,, Horny teenagers running after my little daughter" he frowned in horror.

Danielle shook her head and chuckled, following Adam back in the kitchen.

"Fortunately that's years from now" She said, "So you have time to prepare yourself"

Adam murmured a low 'Yeah' and sat back down on his chair. Damn, by now his tea must be cold for real.

"But good luck with that spare key thing. I really feel like Sauli's on the same page as you" Danielle said and gave an encouraging smile at her friend. Adam just nodded, hoping for the same. Last thing he wants to do is to scare Sauli off but at the same time he feels like they could talk about it if they both weren’t comfortable with something. 

Their relationship is awesome that way. They are able to talk about everything that bothers them.

They heard the door bell and Adam went to open it, seeing Sauli stand there with Kaley. But Kaley was sobbing and she was in Sauli's arms.

"What is it?" Adam asked, obviously concerned and let them step inside the apartment. 

"She fell on the asphalt. There's a few scrapes on her knees and hands" Sauli said and let Kaley down where Adam picked her up.

"Ohh, okay. We gotta disinfect those scrapes and put some band-aid on them" Adam murmured to Kaley and carried her in the bathroom then sat her on the toilet seat.

Sauli walked to Danielle, a nervous look on her face, "I think I broke her"

Danielle let out an amused chuckle, "What?"

"Kaley. Adam is going to be so mad at me" Sauli groaned and crossed his arms. Danielle needed a moment to think what the hell he is talking about. It still made her chuckle in amusement. Sure, Adam is very protective but he knows kids might trip and hurt themselves. Even more than adults do.

"Are you kidding? Adam is not mad at you. You couldn't have saved her from tripping" Danielle reassured, "Don't be silly"

Sauli sighed. Yeah, maybe he isn't mad at him. Sauli kicked off his shoes while Danielle got him some tea too. She's like at home in Adam's place, always been. She even eats from his fridge.

Kaley scooted inside her room in a moment, looking just fine. Adam had put band-aids on her knees and she didn't seem to have any other injuries. When Adam came out of the bathroom, Danielle excused herself.

Sauli looked at Adam apologetically. Adam just smiled at him.

"Kaley told me she wasn't the only one who tripped to the same branch. She told me you did too when you ran to check on her" Adam said with a small smile, making Sauli blush in embarrassment, "Do you have some scrapes I should take care of as well?" He asked in a low tone, partly playfully yet serious. He wanted to know if Sauli was okay.

Sauli kind of sagged in relief as he noticed Adam wasn't mad.

"No. Just this one" Sauli pouted and raised his hand and showed the side of his forefinger which the asphalt burnt.

"Aw" Adam pouted and kissed the reddish skin, then wrapped his lips around the tip of Sauli's finger. Sauli's eyes went a little dark.

"Ew, guys. Get a room" Danielle interfered and pushed them apart, "That's just gross. If this is how Adam is mad at you, you are quite lucky" she said to Sauli.

Adam glanced at her, then returned his attention on Sauli, "What? You actually thought I was going to be mad?"

"He did. He said he broke her" Danielle answered for him, "But I told him you're not mad"

Adam chuckled, "That's right, I'm not mad. Why would I be? You're so silly, baby" He murmured and threw his arms over Sauli's shoulders and pecked him on the lips.

Danielle grinned, "What did I just say? Get a room. Anyway, I'll go home now. It was nice seeing you" She said and kissed Adam on the cheek. He said a quiet 'you too' while she put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She hugged Sauli too before she left.

Once she closed the door, Adam threw his arms over Sauli's shoulders and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you"

"Love you too" Sauli beamed, "Did I tell you I have to be at work from 9 to 6.30 tomorrow?"

"You do? I don't have to be at the theater tomorrow and I thought we could be together while Kaley is at school" Adam said and pouted, "I thought we could talk"

Sauli's head perked higher up at that. Talk. When you have to arrange time to talk it is either a very good thing or a bad thing. Sauli really hopes it's the former one. 

"Why can't we talk now?" Sauli asked and glanced into Kaley's room, and saw that she was drawing on the floor, "She seems busy"

Adam bit his lip, "Let's just talk later, okay?"

Sauli cocked his eyebrows but nodded, "Okay then. If that's what you want"

♥♥♥

Later the night Kaley was almost hanging over the back rest of the couch when she was watching her father say his goodbyes to Sauli.

Sauli had been with them for the whole day again.

Adam had his hands playing with the collar of Sauli's jacket. He was tugging on it, straightening it and just touching it. He was fidgeting nervously and Sauli just knew something was up with him.

"Spit it out" Sauli said, stroking Adam's back.

Adam chuckled, "No, it's... I'd really like to talk about it seriously with better time"

Sauli is dying to know what is up with him! He groaned, poking Adam's ribs.

"Adaaam, do you know how I feel when you say that? I’m a little worried here” He whined. 

“Oh, it’s nothing bad. All good” Adam reassured and pulled Sauli a little closer by the collar of his jacket, “At least I guess so” 

“What if I staid over night?" Sauli asked. 

He has work tomorrow but it wouldn't be the first time he has to leave from Adam's place. It's a longer way to the work but it's fine, he can leave a bit earlier. 

"I'd like that" Adam smiled and slid Sauli's jacket off his shoulders. Kaley arched her eyebrow. Oh it happened again,,, Sauli was supposed to leave but he didn't. Not that it bothers her, just amuses a little. He could as well live with them if he never manages to leave anyway. 

Adam wrapped his arm around Sauli's shoulders and walked him back in the living room. He gently pinched Kaley's nose as she was staring at them with a weird look. 

"Aren't you supposed to go to bed already?" Adam asked her, "It's a school day tomorrow. At least brush your teeth"

Kaley slid down from the couch and went to get her tooth brush. It's so unfair that she always have to go to bed so early while her daddy and Sauli stay awake late watching TV. Or kissing. Yuck. Kaley shuddered.

Adam settled in the corner of the couch and Sauli next to him, straightening his legs along with Adam's and snuggled in the pit of Adam's arm.

They can talk once Kaley is in bed. Or else she will keep interrupting them and really, Kaley doesn't even need to hear the conversation _s_. Yes, Adam has two things in mind he wants to say. And while the other concerns Kaley too, she doesn't need to be there when they talk about it.

Kaley came out of the bathroom in a few minutes. But she was crawling on the floor, repeating 'ow, ow' due to the scrapes on her knees but for some reason she still needed to crawl there.

"Sweetie? What are you doing?" Adam asked, glancing down her.

"Looking for the treasure!" She beamed, "I already found the key" she added and held up a key that Adam didn't recognize.

"Show me that" Adam frowned and reached out his hand, he eyed the key but didn't think it was his, "This is not mine. Where did you find this?"

"From the floor under the coat rack" Kaley told him, "At first I thought it was Sauli's but then I remembered Sauli has a funny keychain in his keys"

Adam pursed his lips and looked at Sauli, "Is this your key? Maybe not an apartment key but..."

Sauli scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I... It is my spare apartment key. I uhm... I kind of wanted to talk to you about something too"

Adam bit his lip, stopping himself from smiling too much. Had they really thought of the same thing?

"Really? You wanted me to have your spare key?"

"Does this mean there is no treasure?" Kaley asked, "That is really dull! What does daddy even do with your key?"

"Kaley, why don't you go to sleep?" Adam suggested and turned his eyes on her. She had her arms crossed and she was pouting at the fact that the key was nothing more exciting. Just a key to Sauli's house.

"Let me guess,,, 'Adults' things'" She said.

"Yeah" Adam said and scrunched his nose as well, "Really boring stuff"

He got up the couch and picked Kaley up over his shoulder. Kaley laughed. They say a kid's laughter is the most genuine and comes straight from the heart. So loud and real, not even a little bit ashamed of it.

Sauli grinned, watching as Adam carried her into the bedroom.

Okay, so. Now he can't possibly run away anymore, he must take their relationship to the next level. _They_ must take their relationship to the next level.

Adam came back to the living room in a few minutes and straddled Sauli's lap, and sat on his thighs. 

"So,,, You want me to have a key to your place?" He asked, "We've only dated for like,,, 5 months"

Sauli nodded, stroking Adam's hips, "I know. But it feels like the right thing to do with you. You don't have to..."

"No, no. I actually have something for you too" Adam smiled, "But it's in the kitchen and I really don't want to get up. But I have a key for you too. And it's for my apartment"

"Really?" Sauli grinned, "Our brains function the same way. I can't believe we thought of this at the same time"

Adam chuckled. It really put his mind at ease to know that Sauli had been thinking about it a lot too and actually was about to give a spare key to his apartment. He already knows when he's going to use it and why...

Adam closed the distance between their mouths and gave Sauli a soft, short kiss.

"I had another thing I wanted to talk about too" He whispered, "It's not that big but...Something I've been thinking"

Sauli smiled and stroked Adam’s thighs with his thumbs, "Yeah?"

"Uhm... Our relationship,,, It feels so right and real and everything I have always dreamt of. And to me, I dunno about you, but... At some point of a relationship, I see STD tests as a sort of a milestone. And I would like to get tested together" Adam said and gazed into Sauli's eyes, partly sheepishly.

Sauli was quiet for a few seconds. He likes to get tested in serious relationships too, it's something that strengthens the bond and trust between the individuals. 

"What? You want to try having a baby with me?" Sauli joked and kissed Adam's chin. Adam giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, exactly" He grinned. Sauli chuckled, reaching up to cup Adam's face between his palms and he grew more serious.

"No, seriously,,, I'd like to get tested together. I think that'd be great" He said.

Adam smiled, "Perfect"

Sauli pulled his head down for a kiss, then wrapped his arms tightly around Adam's waist. Adam hummed in the kiss, cupping Sauli's face between his hands.

Sauli slid his hands under Adam's shirt and let them roam on the hot skin of his back. Adam sighed, sitting up even tighter against Sauli's crotch. 

Sauli unlatched their lips and moved to Adam's neck. Adam sighed, closing his eyes and dipped his head to the side.

"Not here... Kaley's door is open. Let's go into my room" Adam said and scooted up. He shut the TV and Sauli was already on him, kissing him and pushing him towards Adam's bedroom. They both chuckled, watching their steps a little while on their way to the bedroom. 

Once inside the room, Sauli separated from Adam's body and hopped on the bed and watched as Adam locked the door. It's somehow so hot... Even though Sauli knew they'd be having sex, it always grows the anticipation when Adam flicks the lock.

Especially when Adam's standing face towards him, smug smile on his lips as he turns the lock.

Sauli's grin matched Adam's when Adam got on the bed and lay on top of Sauli's body, straddling his other thigh so they could rub up against each other more easily.

♥♥♥

Adam promised to pick Kaley up from school the next day. He planned that they could use the spare key and go to Sauli's apartment and cook some dinner for him since Sauli comes home so late.

Kaley noticed that her daddy wasn't driving home, he was driving to the opposite direction. And when he parked, they were in front of a very different apartment. It didn’t look so comfy and family friendly either. 

"Where are we going?"

"To Sauli's place" Adam grinned, "I thought we could surprise him. He has a long day at work today" He said and got out of the car. Kaley followed him out and stood beside the car while Adam took something out from the trunk of the car.

Kaley noticed Adam had one of her back bags too.

"Are we staying over-night?" She asked.

"Yes" Adam smiled, "I brought all your important stuff"

"Yay! I like sleep-overs! I've never been to Sauli's home before" Kaley beamed and followed her father inside the apartment. Sauli lived on the third floor and Kaley hated the stairs. Their apartment at least has an elevator, she thought. Which they never use though because her daddy is afraid of getting stuck...

Kaley ran inside once Adam got the door open.

"Honey, remember where we are. Don't break anything" Adam reminded and let all the bags down on the floor. Grocery bag, Kaley's stuff and his bag,,, So much things for just one night.

Adam kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket.

"Kaley, don't run around in your shoes. Take them off"

Kaley sighed, obeying. She took off her shoes and went back in to the living room. Sauli's home is so small compared to theirs! Just one room, bathroom and the kitchen.

Adam knew Kaley would get bored easily so he brought some of her DVDs with them. He could put some of them on while he prepares some dinner for Sauli.

Adam carried the shopping bag inside the kitchen and put it on the table. He has a few hours to cook something (he's not the best at it but Sauli will most likely still appreciate his effort).

"Daddy! There's a picture of you in here!" He heard Kaley yell from the living room. Adam smiled, leaving the kitchen and made his way to the living room to see. It's been a long time since he's been in Sauli's place.

There was a framed photo in the bookshelf. It was taken just a few weeks ago, Sauli took it with his phone when they were out with their friends.

"Yeah, that's me" Adam confirmed. Sauli had a lot of photos in his bookshelf, his friends and family.

"I am not in here" Kaley pouted, "That means he doesn't like me" He whined and crossed her arms. Adam sighed and ruffled her hair, then pulled her against his side.

"Sweetie, of course he likes you" Adam reassured.

He doesn't really know how to tell Kaley that sometimes it'd be a little weird to have your partner's kid's picture in your bookshelf too early. Of course Adam would be comfortable with it by now but maybe Sauli doesn't feel like it yet.

"He will like you even more if you help me make the dinner" Adam winked and gave Kaley a small nudge towards the kitchen. Sometimes Kaley can actually be helpful but sometimes she just slows him down. Fortunately they have plenty of time now. 

 

Sauli came back home around 7. He was positively surprised about Adam's and Kaley's surprise visit. They had even made his favorite food to him. He's going to do a payback sometime, maybe when Kaley is not at home...

Not that he doesn't want her around but he'd like to surprise Adam with a dinner too. Maybe a little wine and some candles. Some romantic sex afterwards...

Woah, he watches too much TV.

"Aren't you gonna stop her? She's jumping on your bed" Adam asked. He and Sauli were sitting on the couch, just talking, while Kaley had a great time jumping on Sauli's bouncy bed.

Sauli scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"She's just bored"

"You're not gonna send me the bill if she breaks it" Adam said, partly joking. But the squeaky sounds didn't sound exactly good either.

"I'm sure my bed has been through worse" Sauli whispered and winked at Adam, also touching his thigh affectionately yet as a hint. Adam chuckled, shaking his head at him.

"Thanks for all this, baby" Sauli murmured then, "You don't know how happy this made me. To see you both here when I came home and notice that I don't even have to make dinner"

Adam smiled, wrapping his arm around Sauli's shoulders and pulled him closer. This is good. It feels good. To spend night with Sauli and Kaley,,, He could do it every night already. But they agreed to take it slow, there is no point to ruin everything by rushing into things.

"Okay, Kaley, that's enough. You gotta calm down before you hurt yourself _or_ you break the bed. We're not at home" Adam said.

Kaley sighed and stopped the jumping, and lay on the bed instead, "But this is another home, right? We wouldn't have the key if it wasn't"

Sauli smiled, looking up at Adam, "Yeah, Adam. This is your other home"

Adam pecked him on the lips but shortly returned his focus on Kaley, "Even if it is, you don't jump on my bed either. Or your own. Same rules apply here, young lady"

"Okayyy" Kaley groaned. She thought that maybe Sauli wouldn't be so strict about it like her daddy is. But apparently Adam is allowed to say what she can do everywhere they're at.

"Actually, we might as well switch places. You have a school day tomorrow and you should go to bed" Adam said and stood up from the couch.

Sauli did as well, "I'll go brush my teeth"

While Sauli was in the bathroom, Adam put Kaley to sleep on the couch. Sauli had given her a big duvet and big, soft pillow so she'd be as comfortable as she could be sleeping on the sofa.

Sauli offered to sleep on the couch himself but Kaley said 'You don't even know how to be in a relationship! Couples sleep together!'. She made both Adam and Sauli laugh with her opinion and knowledge.

When Sauli came out of the bathroom, Adam was already in bed. He watched Sauli strip off his shirt and jeans, then shut the lights and crawl on the bed with him. By now the constant lust and need to touch each other has faded a little so it wasn't that difficult to just _sleep_ even though they were almost naked. 

And just the fact that Kaley was in the same room killer their libido. 

"You have work tomorrow?" Sauli asked whispering, tracing his fingers on Adam's chest, more specifically, around his left nipple.

"No. You?"

"Evening shift.I have to be there at 2 p.m."

"So after I take Kaley to school I can come back here?" Adam asked and stilled Sauli's hand on his chest.

"If you want to" Sauli beamed. Adam didn't really see much in the dark room but he could tell from the sound of Sauli's voice that he was smiling. Not surprising, to be honest, Adam is smiling almost all the time too.

"Yeah, I want to" Adam murmured.

"And actually, if it suits you, I could come with you when you take Kaley to school and we could head to the clinic once we drop her off"

Sauli kept his tone low. He wasn't sure was Kaley already asleep but he didn't want to worry her with the clinic talk. But even if she heard him, Adam would probably find the right thing to say to her, most likely he'd tell her that it's just a general check.

"Oh, that's fine by me. I'd like that" Adam smiled and kissed the top of Sauli's head.

"Good. Now I'll sleep, I'm tired" Sauli decided and snuggled even closer to the warmth of Adam's body.

"Okay" Adam chuckled, "Good night then"

" _Öitä_ " Sauli replied. Adam spent the next hour and a half awake, listening to Kaley's snuffling coming from the couch and Sauli's steady breathing right next to him.

♥♥♥

The next day Adam and Sauli went over to the clinic like they agreed to do. They told them that they should get the test results in a few days. Adam wasn't really worried about them but it's always good to be sure.

After that they came back to Sauli's place. They were supposed to watch a movie but a few short kisses during a boring dialogue ended up to a few more passionate kisses. And since Sauli was almost lying on top of Adam, it wasn't a surprise that in the end they were already French-kissing. 

Sauli pulled away when he heard some music play on the TV and they both glanced at the screen, seeing credits were running. They shrugged and shared smiles before continuing from where they left. Sauli moaned softly when Adam grabbed his thigh and pulled it over his hips.

Sauli's hand was on the side of Adam's jaw where he slid it to Adam's chest, unbuttoning one more button of Adam's black dress shirt to get his hand properly inside the fabric from the neckline.

Adam reached further down, squeezing Sauli's ass. Sauli curled his body tighter against Adam's, grinding his dick against the side of his leg.

Sauli dropped his hand lower and placed it on Adam's inner thigh, just inches away from his groin. His thumb was poking Adam's balls but that was all.

Adam spread his legs a little more as a hint but Sauli only stroked the curve of his thigh, sliding his palm lower towards the knee and back up but not quite there where they both knew Adam wanted it to go.

Adam pulled away from the kiss with a smile, "Come on,,, Don't tease me"

Sauli grinned, "I never tease you"

"Yeah, right" Adam said, rolling his eyes "Just touch me already" he hissed, capturing Sauli's lips again. 

Sauli moved his hand, going past Adam’s crotch and touched his belt buckle instead. He took a pity on Adam when he whined, bucking his hips in a meaningful way.

He cupped Adam's cock, hot and hard underneath the layers of clothes. Adam hummed in the kiss when Sauli rubbed him in firm, slow circles. He brought his hips off the mattress a bit, pushing against the touch. 

They both have always appreciated the long foreplay. Even if they would just go oral or with grinding, it’s always sexy to build up the tension and anticipation with teasing touches and caresses. 

Sauli squeezed Adam once to hear that sexy hitch in his breath, then started lowering himself to a lying position and pulled Adam down with him by the collar of his shirt. Adam straddled Sauli’s thighs then and sat up, holding Sauli’s hands in his. 

He licked his lush lips and looked down into Sauli’s eyes in that flirtatious, lustful way. Sauli arched his eyebrows, non-verbally asking why Adam looked at him like that. 

“We only have like 30 minutes until I have to pick up Kaley. Then you have to go to work” 

“That’s enough for us. Considering that we’ve made out like an hour already” Sauli said, a bit buzzed. Adam just grinned wickedly and leaned back down, pressing his lips right against Sauli’s ear,

“Except that it’s not” He whispered, his voice oozing sex, “Kaley is spending the next night at my mom’s place and I have wicked plans for us…” 

Adam pulled away and got up from the couch. Sauli stared at him wide-eyed and his whole body twitched when Adam cupped his own package, “I know you want it,,, but you’ll have a long day at work ahead before you get to have it” 

Adam can’t be that cruel, he just can’t. But Sauli admits that the whole idea of getting all worked up, having the tension throughout the day, and when they finally see each other in the evening, they’re both crazy with want. 

“So keep your phone nearby… You might get some naughty texts and pics throughout your day” 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I focus on the last chapter of the preggy Adam fic. And of course I can't keep you waiting for _too long_ with this either, so many hot surprises ahead... ;)


	13. It's a surprise 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprises, sweet talk and little bit of more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! LIGHT BDSM !

Sauli imagined it'd be hot to be at work with the anticipation of sex and with Adam sending dirty photos of himself and naughty texts to him all the time, but he didn't imagine it'd be this hard too.

His focus has been everywhere but on his work for the past two hours. And now he's finally going back to Adam's place with his own spare key.

He was more than a little pleased when he saw Adam come out from the bedroom, wearing a tight pair of _white_ pants and no shirt. His belt and pants were undone and that by far is the sexiest sight ever.

"I've been waiting for you" Adam said smugly, "Seeing something you like?"

Sauli swallowed, taking in the sight of Adam's broad shoulders, sexy chest and nice, not too visible abs. His body hair, especially the tentative happy trail leading into Adam's pants.

"Did you like the photos I send you?" Adam asked, stepping before Sauli and made him back against the wall.

"I uh,,, Certainly did" Sauli said, "It almost looked like you started without me"

Adam chuckled, his hot breath brushing Sauli's face, "Oh honey, I would never do that"

Adam pushed Sauli firmly against the wall and ground his hips against him, locking their lips together. Sauli moaned, running his hands down Adam's sides.

Adam swirled his tongue inside Sauli's mouth and rocked his hips against Sauli's body. Sauli was going blind with need by now. Adam had definitely managed to drive him crazy with lust during the day.

Adam pulled away, leaving Sauli gasp for air and lick his lips.

"Come" Adam smirked, backing away from Sauli and took his hand instead, leading him in to his bedroom. The room was only lit up with the dim lights above Adam's bed.

"Get on the bed" Adam said in a low tone right to Sauli's ear and smacked him on the ass, "The faster you obey the more generous I'll be with you"

Sauli's dick twitched and he cocked his eyebrows in surprise. Sure he knew Adam was a very sexual person but he didn't guess he'd get very kinky with him. They've been quite vanilla so far.

Sauli sat on the edge of the bed and gazed into Adam's eyes when he slowly moved closer to the bed as well. He had this mischievous smirk on his face as he stood between Sauli's knees.

Sauli reached up to run his hands down Adam's bare sides, before wrapping his arms loosely around Adam's waist. Adam looked down at him when he pressed his lips against his stomach.

He bit his lip when Sauli licked around his belly button. When Sauli was about to slide his hands inside the open fly of Adam's jeans, Adam grabbed his hands.

Sauli pulled away and looked up.

"No touching"

"But-"

"Shh" Adam hushed, smirking again as he pressed his finger on Sauli's lips, "No talking. Now sit back and lay down"

Sauli obeyed, lying down with his head on the pillow. Adam got on the bed as well and kneeled so his legs were on both sides of Sauli's knees.

Sauli watched Adam pull his own belt out of its belt loops, "Hands"

Sauli gulped, reaching out his hands. Adam tied them together with his belt by the wrists and then made Sauli grab the headboard of the bed.

"Keep them there. If they become tired you can let them down on top of your stomach but don't you dare to try anything else" Adam hissed and dropped his hand down Sauli's chest, running it down his stomach.

Oh fuck, Sauli thought, he'll be dead by the end of the night.

"Watch me" Adam whispered, sitting on his haunches between Sauli's now gaped legs. He pushed his hand inside his fly and pulled out his half excited cock.

He tugged on it a few times and Sauli could only lick his lips.

Adam spit on his hand to slick up the slide and kept stroking his cock. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, humming as he rubbed his nipple with his free hand.

Sauli's eyes were wandering from Adam's face to his cock and back to his chest, and again to his dick. Adam rocked his hips slightly, thrusting his cock through his fist.

Sauli's fingers twitched. He wanted to touch so damn bad.

Adam stopped, gently pulling his cock downwards before he released it, causing it to snap against his stomach. Sauli jerked at the sound.

Adam just smirked. He rubbed the spot under the crown of his cock and couldn't help the hitch of his breath and the buck of his hips. Adam closed his eyes again as he started stroking himself, twisting his fist at the head on upstrokes.

Sauli bit back a dreamy moan. Watching and hearing Adam feel pleasure got to be one of the most beautiful things Sauli has ever seen or heard. But sometimes, like now, it's torture to watch.

Adam ran his finger over moisture at the tip and reached it out towards Sauli's mouth. Sauli took his finger between his lips and savored the salty taste on his tongue.

It set Sauli's body on fire and desperate for more. He loves giving head and with Adam teasing him like this is slowly killing him. But at the same time it's so damn good.

Adam bit his lip and pulled his finger out. He gave Sauli a smug smile.

He dropped his hands to Sauli's beltbuckle and un-did it, then popped the button open and pulled down the zipper. He pulled out Sauli's dick and sank down, lips ghosting over the tip.

"Not a sound" Adam reminded before he pulled the foreskin down, exposing the head. He breathed freely against the wet tip and Sauli's hands just flew down in an instant. He was frustrated when he realized, once again, that his hands were tied.

Adam darted out his tongue and swirled it over the head. Sauli bucked his hips, low groan escaping his throat.

Adam looked up at him with those intense sexy-beyond-belief eyes. He pulled his mouth away but kept stroking, pulling the foreskin down and back up over the head.

It's kind of fascinating. Sauli is one of the very few uncut guys he has ever been with and it had always taken a little time to learn how to give a good blowjob to someone who's uncut.

But learning is obviously so much fun.

Adam pulled Sauli's foreskin between his lips and sucked. Sauli was seeing stars and he fought against the urge to moan. He's really flattered how Adam has wanted to learn everything that drives him crazy.

Releasing the foreskin, Adam kept jerking the shaft. He loves how smooth the slide is even if there is no lube or spit involved.

Adam dropped his other hand down to touch himself. The other he kept wrapped around Sauli's shaft and jerked it while sucking on the head.

Sauli found it really hard to stay still and quiet. Fuck, Adam is just so good at it. But he's also good at teasing... It wasn't that surprising when he pulled away with a wet pop, looking up at Sauli with an innocent expression.

"Having a good time?" He asked.

Sauli just glared at him.

"Oh, we're just getting started"

~*~

After 30 minutes of squirming, Adam finally released Sauli's hands and stripped off his shirt. The pants had gone a while ago.

And after Adam had driven both of them crazy with want by rubbing his cock against Sauli's hole, he had tossed the condom to Sauli and told him to put it on him.

It was also when Sauli got his 'permission' to touch Adam and make as much noise as necessary. Adam loves it too much during their love-making, he wouldn't tell Sauli to keep his mouth shut.

And really, Sauli can't help it once Adam's cock hits his sweet stop. Actually, just the feeling of fullness is enough to make him moan.

Sauli tangled his fingers in Adam's hair and hooked his legs behind Adam's thighs. Without breaking their kiss, of course.

Soft moans and groans were escaping their mouths as Adam thrust inside the heat of Sauli's body. At some point Sauli was sure Adam rill ride the fuck out of him and torture him until he loses his mind.

But they both love this too much - Oh-so-vanilla missionary. They can kiss, really feel each other's skin and most of all, they can look at each other in the eyes.

Adam pulled away from the kiss, kissing his way down to Sauli's neck. Sauli bore more of his throat and lowered his hands, gently scratching the skin of Adam's back.

He gave Adam's ass a firm squeeze when he reached it. He briefly returned his hands up and just wrapped his arms around Adam.

The friction from his own and Adam's body was stimulating his dick enough to make him go over the edge. He shot between their sweaty-sticky bodies and tightened his hold around Adam.

Adam wasn't far behind, Sauli could hear it from his breathing. And Adam's hips also speed up almost like automatically.

Adam raised his head and locked their lips together, slamming his hips against Sauli's, sinking balls-deep in. He moaned. Sauli's muscles were contracting around him and that made everything just perfect.

He came powerfully, body jerking at the intensity. Sauli started stroking his back and he let Sauli's lower lip slip off between his.

They looked at each for a moment, like the world around them had stopped. It was Sauli who smiled first, reaching up to stroke Adam's cheek.

Adam smiled as well, slowly pulling out of Sauli. He rolled off the condom and tied it, tossing it in the trash can.

"I'll be right back" He said and scooted up and to the bathroom where he grabbed a damp towel. He returned to Sauli and wiped his body before his own, then took the towel to the laundry and happened to notice how flushed he looked.

"Why you never tell me I resemble a crab when we have sex?" Adam asked when he got back on the bed.

Sauli laughed, rolling on his stomach next to Adam and ran his palm over his flushed chest.

"Because I don't think that would be necessary. And I don't know what kind of crabs you have seen if you think you resemble one. Besides, I love it. I call it sex-flush"

Adam chuckled, turning his face towards Sauli. They shared a quick kiss.

Later they ate, took a shower together, brushed their teeth and got back in the bed. They were just chatting and cuddling, enough to make their night perfect.

"How has Kaley taken this whole spare key thing? Have you talked to her about us possibly living together at some point?" Sauli asked, listening to Adam's heartbeat while resting his head on his chest. His fingers were circling Adam's belly button.

"She's pretty excited about having two homes. And yeah, I have talked to her about it. She's actually cool with it. She always asks why don't you just live with us since you're always here anyway"

Sauli smiled, "What did you say?"

"Just that it's not that simple and needs to be thought through. Properly" Adam said with a sigh, "My previous boyfriend moved in with us after like,, 3 months. It didn't work out. The everyday life... Wasn't all that cute and wonderful like we both had thought. We were both 21 and apparently not ready for it"

Sauli propped himself on the support of his elbow so he could see Adam face.

"What happened?"

"Kaley was just four then. She obviously needed a lot of my attention, more than nowadays, she wanted to sleep in the same bed with me and on top of all that, she was pretty sneaky. She didn't really give us any privacy. It was too much for a new relationship"

That was actually one of the reasons why Adam felt so amazed by Sauli's patience and enthusiasim to be with him. He has accepted from the very beginning that Kaley is part of Adam's life and will always be.

"Look, baby" Sauli started, sitting up now, "I knew where I got myself into. I knew it from the very beginning. People have kids, obviously you had one at 18 and that's a _little_ younger than normally. But it's okay. When I talk about living together I don't mean that I want to have sex every night or have lazy mornings in the bed every day"

Adam listened carefully.

"I don't know if this comes out right but I feel like,,, That the relationship can't be all good and happy all the time. Because life isn't either. And I want to share my _life_ with you. All the good _and_ the bad things because they're part of life. We'll argue about money, cleaning up and plans that don't match. And then we'll learn to compromise" Sauli explained and made a face as he kept repeating his words inside his mind, "Am I even making sense to you?"

Adam chuckled lovingly, "Yeah. You are"

"Unlike other couples might, with Kaley around I can't expect having sex with you anytime I want when we move in together. And that's okay. It's not all about that anyway. I look forward to being completely boring with you. I wanna cook to all of us, watch TV and cuddle. I wanna see you in your ugly sweats and bed hair. And I'd still love you just as much, if more"

Adam's eyes glistened and he reached out to grab Sauli's hand into his, "You think I'm sexy in my sweats?"

Sauli grinned, not really surprised that Adam lightened the mood a bit, "Oh, definitely"

Adam's smile faded slowly and he pulled Sauli on top of him.

"You are something, Sauli. I never imagined I could meet someone like you. Someone who just... Gets me, you know? And I am madly in love with you" Adam sighed, holding Sauli's face between his palms.

Sauli smiled, "You are something too, Adam. And I'm crazy in love with you. I have never... You know, been with someone so seriously. Sure, I've been in a long relationship but we never really even discussed about moving in together. Or nothing serious really" he frowned.

"You're afraid you'll screw this up?" Adam asked. More gently than bluntly, really.

"Yeah, I guess" Sauli admitted, dropping his gaze, too embarrassed and afraid to look at Adam in the eyes.

"Thank God because I'm scared shitless too. And we're not even moving in together yet" Adam said and Sauli raised his eyes, "But I guess that's okay. We don't have to rush"

Sauli nodded, "I know. I'm glad we agree on this"

"Me too" Adam smiled, curling his hands on the back of Sauli's neck and pulled his head down for a kiss, "We get each other. In many meaning of the words"

♥♥♥ 

Adam came home late on a Wednesday night. Alisan had offered to look after Kaley until Adam would come back home. Adam noticed they had decided to bake some cupcakes and they were now screaming at him to eat them.

They were calling him the second he stepped inside the apartment. 

After Kaley had given Adam a hug, she went back into her room to listen to her new CD and ‘do her homework’. Adam doubts that a little, he will definitely check those later in the evening to make sure they are done. 

Adam went into the kitchen where Alisan was. She had earphones on and she was listening to Adam’s ipod that he had forgotten in the kitchen. 

“Ali, that’s not very nice” He pouted, tugging the earbud out of her left ear. She glanced up innocently and turned the device off, then took the other earbud out of her ear too. 

“What? It’s just an ipod, I know you have a familiar taste and I was bored” Alisan defended herself, “I couldn’t have known there were your songs in there too” 

Adam blushed, “They’re just demos” he mumbled and unplugged the earphones, and put the ipod in the pocket of his pants. He really doesn’t mind his friend borrowing his ipod but the demos are just something he doesn’t want anyone to hear. At least not yet. 

“But they’re good! I liked them. I sure knew you could sing but I didn’t think you could sing like _that_ ” Alisan said enthusiastically and got up from the chair she was sitting on. 

Adam scratched the back of his head and avoided her eyes. 

“Yeah, well. You know. There’s a small studio at the theater. It’s nothing serious, we just tested it” 

“Test or not, they’re good” Alisan said, “I think you should send them somewhere. But that’s just me” 

Adam didn’t say anything to that, just a ‘mm-hm’. 

“Are you trying to make me fat?” Adam asked Alisan, changing the subject, when he couldn’t help but take one cupcake from the plate. Alisan grinned and shook his head as no, taking another one herself. Then she tapped Adam’s flat stomach,

“It wouldn’t hurt though. You’re pretty ripped nowadays” 

Adam rolled his eyes though hearing that made him feel pretty good. It’s nice to see his hard work is paying off, “What is ‘ripped’ to you?” 

“Like this” Alisan said and poked Adam on his abs, “Definitely two or three cupcakes can be allowed” 

Adam chuckled and gently slapped her hand off. 

“You got a letter” Alisan told him then before she’d forget about it, and pointed at the counter where she had put it. Adam glanced over, 

“Oh, great” He said and put the cupcake on the table, wiped his fingers to his jeans and grabbed the letter. It was from the clinic. He was 99.9% sure of the result but at least now he can be sure about it. Just thinking about skin on skin contact with Sauli is sending shivers down Adam’s spine. 

Adam pulled the paper out and his eyes immediately browsed through the result section. He smiled when all he saw was negative. 

“Good news apparently” Alisan said, “What is it?” 

“Don’t be so nosy” Adam smiled, “Just some test results” 

“Okay” Alisan grinned, knowing very well what results, “Are you guys going to like,,, celebrate it? You know” 

Adam shrugged, “I’d like to. But Kaley just was one night out of home and I don’t want her to feel like an outsider or something” 

Alisan nodded understandingly. 

“It doesn’t have to be right now. Maybe during the weekend. You know she loves sleep-over with her friends so I don’t think she’d feel like an outsider” 

Adam shrugged, “Yeah, that’s true. But I have to be at the theater on Saturday from morning till evening” 

Alisan snapped her fingers in front of his face, “There you have it!” 

Adam made a face and almost subconsciously took another cupcake from the plate. Damn, why do they have to taste so good? It’s unfair. 

“Am I bad father?” He asked and pouted. 

“No” Alisan said immediately, in a loving reassuring voice, “This is just you taking care of your relationship. You guys are taking bigger steps now, with the spare keys and tests and everything. Celebrate your milestones and your relationship stays good” 

The pout didn’t leave Adam’s face with that. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself? I bet her reaction won’t be nothing like you imagine” Alisan suggested and nudged Adam a little. Adam sighed, obeying. Who would have known that arranging private time would be this tricky in the beginning phase of the relationship? Thank God Sauli understands it. 

Adam knocked on Kaley’s door and stepped inside. 

She was sitting on the floor, dressing up her dolls. Her schoolbooks were sprawled open next to her but she didn’t show any interest to them. Kaley hid the dolls behind her back as if Adam didn’t already see them. 

“Why aren’t you doing your homework?” He asked. 

“I am! I was taking a break” Kaley said. 

“Really? If I were you, I’d work a little harder on my homework”

“What’d you meaaan?” Kaley asked, dragging it. 

“It means that I have a long work day on Saturday, from morning ‘til evening. And you need a place to stay in. I was planning to ask if you’d like to go to Courtney’s place for a sleep-over but since you are not even doing your homework, I might as well call grandma” 

“No!” Kaley protested right away, “I want to go to Courtney’s place. Not that I don’t like grandma but she doesn’t have a dog. And me and Courtney have same mind” She said, pointing at her head. 

Oh right, the telepathy thing. Adam remembers that. She and Courtney can have conversations just by looking at each other. 

“Pleaaaase, daddy! I swear I’ll do my homework every day right after school” She said with the cutest puppy eyes she could pull. Upset, huh? Adam should know by now that Kaley loves sleep-overs and she’d have one twice a week if she could. 

“Okay. I’ll call Lisa about it” Adam said and closed the door. Alisan gave him a knowing look. 

Adam texted Sauli about his results and got a reply in a few minutes, Sauli being just as happy about his own. They agreed to see each other on Saturday night to ‘celebrate’ it.

♥♥♥

Getting surprises after surprises has been great but now it was Sauli's turn. He wanted the night to be special and sappily romantic.

The second Adam told him that Kaley will stay at Courtney's, he decided to surprise Adam. He bought some electric candles, wine and ice from the store and almost grinned like a fool when he remembered that no need to buy any condoms.

Once in Adam's place, Sauli put the wine in the ice bucket. Then he moved the living room table next to the bookshelf to make some room on the floor. He spread a duvet on the floor, something he found from his own closet, and lots of pillows. Geez, he's cheesy.

He put the ice bucket, small snacks and electric candles on the table. He shut down all the other lights.

Adam came home soon, slightly surprised that the apartment was dark except for the flutters of light coming from the living room. He noticed Sauli's shoes under the cloth rack.

"Okay, I know you're in here somewhere. Please don't jump out of the darkness with a scary mask because I'm going to _scream_ " Adam warned and kicked off his shoes.

"No scary masks" Sauli said and stepped out from the bedroom and helped Adam with his coat, "I wanted to surprise you. I don't know if this is too much but... I have never gotten to do this, any of this, and I wanted to try" Sauli smiled and lead Adam to the living room by the hand.

Adam saw the wine and cocktail stick snacks on the plate. And the candles. But mostly he was looking at the pillows and duvets on the floor.

"It's perfect" Adam whispered, "Like straight from a movie. Except for the sake of safety, you used electric candles"

"Thanks" Sauli smiled. They sat on the duvets and pillows, and Sauli poured them both some wine. Adam ate a few snacks Sauli had prepared but if he was really honest, he was hungry for other things first. The wine and the snacks can wait.

Sauli was fortunately and not at all surprisingly on the same wave length. Adam cocked his eyebrows suggestively, making Sauli chuckle and put down the cocktail stick he just took.

"You're right. Screw the food"

"No,,, Screw me" Adam hissed, realizing soon just how much his jokes always remind each other. He wouldn't be surprised if Sauli got bored with him.

"I most certainly will" Sauli smiled, wrapping his arms around Adam and lay him down on the duvets. 

So it wasn't too long until they were making out. Naked.

Sauli pulled away, leaving Adam lick his lips and search for the contact. He opened his eyes only to see Sauli was sitting up between his bent legs.

"What?" He asked, out of breath.

Adam got his reply when Sauli pulled out a black, thin 'whip' with a feather attached on the tip of it.

"Oh. And you called me kinky" Adam said. Sauli shrugged innocently and put the whip aside for a second so he could grab a blindfold.

Adam's breath hitched, "That's for me?"

"Only if you want"

"Yeah, bring it on. It's kinda hot" Adam whispered. Sauli smiled, leaning down to put it on. They say if you lack one of the five senses, your other four become stronger. Adam could tell that now.

His skin felt so alive when Sauli ran his hands down his adomen and he could hear the ticking of the clock, Sauli fixing his position and his own ragged breathing.

"Raise your arms out of the way. Don't let them down or you'll get a snap" Sauli warned and flicked Adam's nipple with the whip.

Adam grunted, body jumping in surprise, "That is so kinky. And so sexy"

He obeyed and threw his arms on top of his head. He bent his head when he felt the feather on his neck soon after. Sauli curled it around his throat before sliding it across Adam's armpit.

Adam's arm twitched. Sauli knows he's ticklish and that's exactly why the brat wanted to play with the feather. Sauli grinned, going over Adam's chest to his other armpit.

"Fuck" Adam hissed, chest raising and falling fast in pants. Everything felt so much more intense on his skin right now and he was so close to dropping his arms down to protect his armpits.

Sauli dragged the feather lower, circling it around Adam's nipple. Adam whimpered, arching his back to get closer to the contact though he knew it wasn't possible.

His skin tingled when Sauli moved the feather lower and across his stomach. His body jerked and he bit back his giggles.

Sauli smiled mischievously. He circled the feather around Adam's stomach and watched his body squirm. It was hot, to be honest. He teased Adam's belly button with the feather and Adam arched his back, head rolling on the pillow.

Adam grew serious when Sauli went over his erected cock. The touch was so light it did nothing but at same time it just did _everything_. Sauli swirled the feather around the spot that drives Adam crazy.

His cock twitched and he gasped. But Sauli didn't want him to have everything anyway so he went past it and tickled his inner thigh with the feather, going towards his knee.

Sauli stopped for a second to admire not only Adam and his totally _gorgeous_ body, sprawled out before him, but only just the moment. He has been thinking it a lot lately; Just how lucky he is.

And so lucky to call Adam his.

Sauli snapped out of his head and smiled as he moved the feather back down and teased Adam's balls with it. Adam squirmed, automatically closing his thighs.

"You are one cruel man, Sauli" He hissed. Sauli chuckled, tossing the whip aside and placed his hands on Adam's knees, and spread his legs.

"Just take the blindfold off. I want to see your eyes"

Adam pulled the blindfold off and looked down at Sauli. Who was incredibly attractive sight between his legs.

"I kno we have the whole night but please, I'm waiting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is my number one priority at the moment when it comes to fanfics.
> 
> I've been trying to make a One Shot of this whole South America thingy but it didn't progress much further than two sentences.


	14. Getting domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys are being domestic and cute. Sauli faces the first time of Kaley getting mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than it was meant to! 
> 
> Blame BBC Sherlock. Since 2011 I have loved this series and every time I need a week to grieve and swoon after I've watched the seasons through.

Adam was lying boneless on top of Sauli. He could only move his hips enough to let his cock slip out of Sauli's ass.

Sauli felt so empty the second Adam was out. But he couldn't think of a new round anymore, he couldn't move a limb and he felt sore all over.

"My dick,,, is about to fall off" Adam murmured, lips pressed against Sauli's skin, causing his voice to sound muffled. Sauli mumbled something about feeling the same way and stroked Adam's back.

Adam could hear the ticking of the clock and Sauli's breathing right next to his ear. He finally pushed himself up and rolled on his back next to Sauli. 

Sauli reached towards the table to pull out tissues from the box. He handed a few to Adam as well,

"Thanks" Adam wiped his abdomen and dick, hissing at the contact that felt way too rough on such sensitive flesh right now. Sauli didn't have it much better.

"Shower would be nice" Sauli said as he tossed the tissues aside. They were still in the living room, on the duvets and pillows, and there was no trash can nearby. The closest one was in the bathroom.

"But I don't wanna get up"

"Me neither" Sauli murmured and glanced at the clock, "It's 4.05. I thought this could only happen in movies"

Adam chuckled lazily. He thought mushy and romantic candle surprises can only happen in movies as well so maybe it's a tie between them now. Bare-backing sure feels incredible, both physically and emotionally. 

"But we should move to bed anyway" Sauli said and pushed himself up to a sitting position with noticeable struggle. He turned off all the candles and took the tissues to the trash can while Adam was still struggling to get up from the floor. Having sex in the middle of duvets, pillows and blankets was great for the first two hours but then it started to hurt. 

Maybe he’s getting old at the age 24.

"I'm so sorry we didn't eat. I hope you didn't see too much effort with the snacks" Adam said and stretched his back once he was up.

"They're cocktail sticks, Adam. Pretty simple things to make" Sauli reminded, "I'll put them and the wine to the fridge. And _you_ could get your pretty butt up the floor and take the duvets to the laundry"

"But my legs feel like they are still cramping!" Adam whined. Sauli gave him a look and he pouted, standing up from the warmth of the duvets. He rolled them up and took them to the laundry basket while Sauli was in the kitchen.

In the bathroom Adam splashed cold water on his heated, sweaty skin. Then he started brushing his teeth. No matter how much he wanted to just crawl in the bed and fall asleep, being all sex-satisfied, he never skips brushing his teeth. And Sauli doesn't either.

He came into the bathroom as well, toothbrush in his hand. He should already buy a toothbrush to Adam's place, he hates carrying it around from his place to Adam's and back to his own place. He used Adam’s toothbrush once as well but it was just because it was an emergency. He didn’t tell him…

"My God, look at us. We are already building evening, in this case night, routines. What we will be like when we’re 40?" Sauli asked, tapping his chin with the toothbrush. 

Adam spit in the sink and glanced at Sauli, "So you imagine we will be together at the age of 40?" He asked.

"Of course. I don't see what would be the point of dating if you can't see yourself getting old with that same person" Sauli explained, frowning a bit, "Don't you see us together when we're 40?"

"I do. It's just that no one has ever said that to me" Adam smiled dimly and wiped his mouth with a towel, "So probably that is enough to tell why my past relationships seemed to have no future. They never imagined they could watch my face for the rest of their lives"

Sauli pressed himself against Adam's back and hugged him. He had this stupid smile on his face, "I can imagine watching your face for the rest of my life. Though I have already gotten days when I could just not look at you"

Adam chuckled, turning around. Funny enough he has felt the same way about Sauli every now and then but it probably just belongs in the big picture. The point is, he wouldn't have anyone else beside him even in those moments. Sometimes you get annoyed, deal with it. 

"Likewise" Adam murmured, pecking Sauli on the lips and gently pushed him out of the bathroom, "But now I gotta pee"

Sauli snickered, stepping in just enough to get the toothpaste, then stood outside the door in the hallway, brushing his teeth while Adam was in the bathroom.

He finds this all so comforting and nice. He imagined they would fall asleep in the living room after their sex (that lasted for hours) and they would wake up in the morning, wearing happy smiles and spooning.

Brushing teeth basically together wasn't what he expected. But it's a bit more realistic life and he loves it already.

When Adam came out, Sauli entered.

"I'll go to bed. I don't promise I'll be awake when you come" Adam said sleepily. Sauli just nodded and smiled the best he could with the toothpaste and toothbrush in his mouth.

After he was done with his routines in the bathroom, in about three minutes, he followed Adam to bed. He settled behind Adam's back and kissed the side of his neck and the top of his shoulder.

"Ohh. Am I the smaller spoon?"

"Obviously since this is my side of the bed" Sauli murmured, "You gonna have to turn around if you want to be the bigger spoon"

Adam smiled, "No, I'm good. This feels nice, I like it" he said and reached behind him to grab Sauli's hand, and pulled his arm over himself.

"Me too" Sauli whispered, intertwining their fingers.

♥♥♥

Of course sleeping late was obvious. But Adam didn't expect to wake up to a sound of doorbell ringing. He didn't really wake up, he just acknowledged the sound. He woke up only when Sauli nudged him.

"The door. I think Lisa brought Kaley home"

"Shit" Adam hissed, scooting off the bed in a flash. He grabbed a pair of briefs from his underwear drawer and pulled them on, then fumbled on the first shirt that came across. It was a white singleton top.

"You have hickeys on your collarbones and neck, so sorry about them by the way. And you have a proud morning wood. I recommend a bathrobe or something" Sauli murmured, his eyelids still heavy as he looked at Adam. Adam glared at him but obeyed anyway.

He pulled on his bathrobe and rushed to the door. Lisa snorted at the sight of him, she probably needed 2 seconds to figure out what has been happening all night and why Adam looks like... Well, like he has had sex the whole night.

"Hi daddy! Did you just get up?" Kaley asked, stepping past Adam to get inside.

"I guess I did" Adam said and glanced at the clock. It was 12.15 so not as bad as it could have been. But if Lisa didn't come now, he would still be sleeping like a freaking baby. 

And then Sauli came in the view as well, wearing sweats, tank top and a happy smile. Lisa almost rolled her eyes; These guys just _don't_ have to rub in their great sex aka love life right in her face.

"You want coffee?" Sauli asked her, beaming almost, when he came beside Adam.

"Sure, why not" Lisa smiled, entering the apartment. The girls went into Kaley's room right away, Kaley apparently wanted to show Courtney her newest doll.

Adam gave a look at Lisa when she was taking off her coat.

"Look at him. He looks like the sun itself and straight from bed. And I look like this" Adam said and made a face, running his hand through his sleep-and-sex-messed hair, "I gotta freshen myself a bit" He chuckled and went into the bathroom. 

He flinched when he saw himself from the mirror and immediately regretted opening the door without glancing in the mirror first. No hiding the circles under his tired eyes and his hair was indeed a mess. 

He washed his face, trimmed his beard and put on some cologne. He got a sample bottle from work, a little gift from a co-worker, so he tried that on now. It smelled so good to be honest. He’s a sucker for good perfumes. 

He tamed his hair with water a little as well. And put some concealer on the hickeys on his neck so they wouldn't be so angry red and screaming 'heyyy look at me'.

He can't even be bummed about the hickeys now though he normally prefers not getting them. Sauli gave them to him while fucking him bare for the first time. It was a little over-whelming feeling for both of them so he completely understands. He smiled.

He took off the bathrobe and left the bathroom, and went back to the bedroom to grab a pair of sweats. The smile he got from remembering the last night, refused to leave his face. Gosh, he felt happier than in years.

He made his way to the kitchen where Sauli and Lisa were, sitting at the table and waiting for the coffee to be ready.

"Kaley told me yesterday that her daddy is having financial conversations with Sauli because they are moving together" Lisa said and looked at both Adam and Sauli. While she knows that it was probably Kaley's imagination or something Adam has said before to get an excuse to go in the bedroom with Sauli, she still needs to make sure.

Adam and Sauli laughed.

"Oh, yeah. We have been talking about moving in together but not yet" Adam said and glanced at Sauli, "But Kaley seemed to believe us when we said we need to discuss about money and we want to do it in private because they are adult things"

"You guys did it in the middle of the day?" Lisa asked, almost squeaking, and automatically leaned closer since her voice was down, "Tell me your secret"

"What makes you think we were doing the deed?" Adam gasped, "I'm offended, I'm not a rabbit"

Sauli snorted. Adam poked him on the ribs. He really _isn't_. Most of the time anyway.

"Because I know you" Lisa said, shrugging a bit.

"I don't even know what happened. It just happened" Adam shrugged and stood up, taking the coffee pot and poured it to all three mugs. Sauli had already put the sugar and milk on the table.

"Maybe because we're a bit racy and-"

"Please, save me from the details" Lisa said before Adam could go any further with that sentence. Though she knew he is just teasing her, he respects his privacy too much to get into details. 

"Well, you asked. Anyway, how was Kaley?"

"Angel like always" Lisa smiled, "She's such a sweetheart every time she stays over-night. Though next time is my turn to take a night for myself and my friends and bring Courtney here"

"Of course. Anytime" Adam smiled and it was almost like the girls heard them, since they dashed into the kitchen right after. They said nothing about further sleep-overs though.

They only wanted to get chocolate chip cookies and some juice.

"Have you eaten any lunch?" Adam asked Kaley when she grabbed two cookies instead of one.

"I did! Lisa can prove it"

Adam glanced at Lisa.

"Oh, she did. We ate just before we left" She said and Kaley gave a smile at Adam, and the smile spoke 'Ha ha I told you so'.

"Okay, then. But you are sitting here in the kitchen because I don't want cookie crumbles around the house"

Kaley scrunched her nose but sat on the chair at the first end of the table while Courtney sat next to her mom. Adam noticed her brown hair was curled.

"Your hair looks nice" He said and gave a sweet smile at the shy girl. She smiled and thanked him rather quietly but looked at him in the eyes.

"She wanted to have her hair the way Kaley always has. So I curled it" Lisa said and gently pulled Courtney's long hair behind her back and tucked it behind her ear, "We had a nice girls' day. See how they did my nails?" Lisa asked and showed her messy nails to Adam and Sauli. Adam bit back a laugh. The nail polish was more on her fingers than nails.

Even though Adam is all for the pretty stuff; Make up, nail polish, hair, etc., he's still grateful that Kaley gets moments like this with Lisa and often with Danielle. He'll be needing a woman's perspective more and more when Kaley grows.

"Thanks for the coffee. We need to head home to see if our beloved dog is chewing on our furniture" Lisa said when she was done with the coffee, she was being quick, and Courtney was done as well, and got up.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you" Adam smiled.

"You too. And uhm, you gotta little" Lisa whispered, gesturing towards her own chest. Adam frowned, looking down at himself and almost cursed under his breath. He moved the strap of his top to cover the light hickey.

He glanced at Sauli, "Damn you", he mouthed.

"Sorry" Sauli mouthed back, giving him an innocent expression. 

They heard Kaley let out a hum of laughter. Adam turned his head to see her and her smug-feely smile which is never a good thing. It always means she is either up to something or she knows something she shouldn’t know. 

"What?"

"Nothing!" She beamed. Adam made a face and pinched her nose,

"What did you do with Courtney? Apart from having a girls' day?"

"We plaid with our dolls and the dog. Then we watched a Disney movie and ate candy" She told him happily and slid down from the chair, "I still bet we had more fun than you did" she added and left the kitchen.

"It's always a bit scary when she's like that" Adam said to Sauli and got up. Sauli just chuckled, standing up as well and put the milk in the fridge while Adam put the cups in the dishwasher. 

 

Later the day they were watching a movie on TV while Sauli was rubbing Adam’s shoulders. Adam was sitting on the floor between his knees, humming and giving instructions and it all reminded Sauli of last night. 

Not only they spiced up their foreplay with feathers and even ice, they also tried alternative positions to the missionary. Adam riding him must have been one of his favorites. With those thighs and those hips Adam can do wonders… 

It’s ridiculous how happy he feels. 

 

****

♥A few months later, week before Thanksgiving...♥ 

"You're cheating" Sauli said in a high-pitched voice when he noticed Kaley wasn't playing by the rules. They were playing some board game Kaley had found from the closet.

"I'm not! I'm just creating my own rules" Kaley said, "There's a difference"

Adam was watching from the couch, grinning like a fool. Kids are just wonderful. And way more wiser than one would dare to even think.

Adam also had his laptop open on his lap and he was staring at the oddly cheap flights. Maybe there was some sort of sale going on. He and Sauli had been talking about possibly spending Christmas in Finland but they never discussed anything more about it.

While he doesn't really celebrate it that much, Kaley does every year with her grandpa and she enjoys it. And it'd be a great opportunity for him to meet Sauli's family and learn where Sauli comes from.

"You have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Adam asked.

"I'm not an American even though I live here. So no plans" Sauli said but kept his focus on the game, "Why?"

"Just thinking if you want to spend it with us? We'll have a dinner at my mom's place"

And it's a great dinner. You always end up eating too much and the next day you feel so bloated you want to die.

"I'd like that" Sauli smiled as he glanced at Adam. Kaley saw that as a good chance to make her own moves on the board again. Never lose your focus when you play, it's a number one rule.

"I warn you though. Daddy usually eats so much he does nothing but complain about bloating and tummy ache the next day. And he spends half of the day in bat-"

" _Kaley_. There are things you don't have to share with other people" Adam chuckled, his face flushing. Sauli just snickered and let Kaley have her way with the board game too.

"What? You will live together at some point anyway. Get used to it" Kaley shrugged.

Yeah, they are much wiser than anyone would dare to think. Adam let the Thanksgiving topic slip away before Kaley would embarrass him completely, and looked at the flight prices again.

"What about Christmas?"

"Oh, I'll be in Finland with my family" Sauli said right away, "I leave about a week before Christmas and I come back around the 26th"

Kaley pouted, "You won't be here with us?"

"No. Christmas is a family celebration to me. I want to be with my family in Finland" Sauli said as softly as he could since he saw Kaley's big eyes full of disappointment.

"But aren't we your family too?" She asked, hanging her head. Oh God, there is nothing worse in the world than a hurt child. It makes you feel like your heart has been stabbed.

Adam wanted to help Sauli out of the situation but he didn't have time to say anything before Kaley talked again.

"Not fair! I had already imagined you there!" She whined and got up, tossing the dice on the floor and stomped off into her room. Sauli arched his eyebrows and gave a helpless look towards Adam.

"This is the first time she got mad at _me_ "

"Don't sweat it, she'll be okay. She can't always have what she wants" Adam said and put his laptop on the table. Sauli shrugged it off since Adam is right, and made his way on the couch. He cuddled Adam's bigger body.

"I know"

"Though Christmas with you is something she could actually have" Adam said slowly, approaching the subject almost too carefully. Sauli probably doesn't have anything against that idea, vice versa.

"Huh?"

"What would you say if me and Kaley came with you? To Finland?" Adam asked carefully, "We could spend the Christmas together there"

Sauli's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect that yet.

"Really? You would do that for me?" He asked. He has wanted Adam and Kaley to meet his family for months but they never really discussed it until now.

"No. I'd do it for us" Adam smiled, "I don't know why I felt like Kaley couldn't handle meeting your family yet. Now that I think of it I can't figure out why she wouldn't. I guess it was me who felt like I couldn't handle meeting your family. Especially your parents" he admitted a bit sheepishly, glad that Sauli wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

Sauli grinned, briefly tightening his hold around Adam's abdomen. He knew it all along, he just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Why? You fear they won't like you?"

"Maybe"

He thinks it's always a bit nerve-wracking when it comes to meeting your partner's parents. You want to seem like and actually be a good partner in their eyes and that creates a little pressure.

And he never enjoys telling the truth about how he had Kaley. A story about un-protected, drunken one-night stand at the age of 17 with a woman who later had his baby due to that 'little' incident, doesn't sound that pretty.

Adam is happy about that accident though. He can't imagine where his life would be without Kaley.

"Don't worry. They'll like you. And they will adore Kaley. Who wouldn't?" Sauli said and sat up so he could look at Adam properly with that soothing face he had on, "I'd be thrilled to have you both with me. There is so much I'd like to show you, so many people I'd like you to meet and so on. So yes, I'd be more than okay with that"

Adam smiled, "So do you want to tell Kaley?"

"Me?" Sauli squeaked, "She is mad at me. She probably won't let me enter her room"

"Just do it" Adam encouraged and nudged Sauli's shoulder, "Go. I'll book the tickets"

Sauli groaned, pushing himself up from the couch. Adam has always, as a father, handled these things. But since Sauli's the one who Kaley is now mad at, it's only fair that he is the one who talks to her now.

Sauli knocked on Kaley's door and even though she didn't reply, he carefully opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No" Kaley said, not raising her eyes from the coloring book.

"Even if it's about Christmas?" Sauli asked.

"No" She decided, her face in a pout and the clutch around the pen was strong.

Sauli bit his lip. He's going to need a different style of approach if he wanted to make her listen to him now when she was obviously mad.

"Oh bummer. Then I just have to tell Adam not to book the flight tickes to Finland" He sighed, pretending to leave the room, "What a shame"

Kaley's head snapped up with that and her eyebrows were no longer furrowed together, "No! You said flight tickets?"

Sauli smiled a little proudly and turned back around to see Kaley looking at him now, "Yeah. Me and your dad kind of thought that we could spend Christmas together in Finland"

"Yes yes I'd like that a lot!" She smiled, her anger completely forgotten now. Then she looked suspicious, "Why you changed your mind though? Do I have to clean my room?"

Sauli chuckled, walking in and sat on the edge of Kaley's bed, "It was your father's idea. He has been thinking about it"

"Thank you for agreeing though!" She beamed, scooting to Sauli and gave him a hug, "Daddy doesn't usually have ideas which are _that_ good"

"I heard that!" Came Adam's voice from the living room.

Sauli laughed, and stood up. He took Kaley's hand and lead her out of her room and back into the living room, "We had a game on, didn't we?"

Kaley nodded, sitting on the floor. Sauli did as well, glancing at Adam who had a smile on his face, proud of the way Sauli handled the situation.

♥♥♥

It was the first Thanksgiving Sauli spent in the USA. It reminded him of Finnish Christmas in some way with family being together and eating lots of food. More food than you can actually bear but you just still keep eating. Oh God, his body already hates him.

He even got to carry the turkey to the table. It’s considered somewhat important little task in Thanksgiving. 

The only one who seemed to have any energy after the dinner and dessert was Kaley. 

“You guys are dull” She decided, looking at Adam and Sauli who slouched on the couch the second they came back home from the dinner. Same thing happens every year with Adam but now the laziness is doubled since Sauli is also here. Adults. They’re so boring. Kaley wonders how they can put up with their dull life in moments like this. 

“Can I watch DVD?” She asked. 

“Go ahead. You know how to put it on because I don’t feel like moving” Adam said, rather groaned, and stretched his legs on the couch. Fortunately Thanksgiving is only once in a year because it always ruins his freaking diet. Completely. Every freaking year.

“I don’t need food for another week” Sauli decided, “Fortunately I have a rest day tomorrow. No need for gym workout” 

“You won’t go? I will go or I will feel like shit because of not going” 

Kaley glanced over her shoulder when she heard her daddy using bad words. Adam realized what he had said, 

“I’m sorry I cursed” He said because that’s what Kaley has to do every time she curses. When she started the bad habit she was 3. Adam ignored it at first but when she did it again he told her that it’s not nice to say bad words and they don’t use them in their home. Fortunately she doesn’t do it that often anymore. 

“But you just did a full-body workout today” Sauli pointed out.

“Yeah, so?” Adam frowned, chuckling in amusement. He has done it before and it hasn’t done him any harm, vice versa. As long as he remembers to use lighter weights when he does it every day. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be working out the same muscle group two days in a row. You gotta give them time to rest and recover” Sauli said, his voice sounding annoyingly much like ‘Stop-because-I-know-I’m-right’. It just made Adam roll his eyes before he could stop it.

“I’m listening my personal trainer in this” 

“Do as you like, but don’t complain to me when you can’t get up the bed or couch the day after tomorrow” Sauli said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He maybe wanted to stop the discussion because he knows how many opinions people share on this specific subject. 

“When exactly have I done that? Excluding the time I pulled a muscle while jogging” Adam asked, his voice more a pitch higher. Sometimes he gets squeaky when he gets annoyed by something. He admits he isn’t always very mature when it comes to disagreements. Blame his bad filter. 

“Can’t remember” 

“Yes, because I haven’t done that. I know my limits, thank you very much”

“Whatever you say” 

“Stop being childish!” Adam squeaked. 

“How am I childish? I just expressed my opinion and worry about your muscles” 

They were too past the point of noticing Kaley was covering her ears. It didn’t block their voices but it certainly blocked the voice of the TV and this is just not how she wanted to watch TV. 

“Like I said, I-“

“ _Shut up!_ ” Kaley yelled, standing up. She dropped her hands from her ears and turned around to face Adam and Sauli, whose mouths were now gaping open in surprise, “I can’t hear a thing from TV!” 

“Sorry, honey” Adam apologized, “We were not setting a good example of how to talk” 

“You need to apologize to each other as well” Kaley pointed out and she was wearing a proud smile on her face. She knows Adam often thinks she doesn’t listen to the things he tells her but then she always surprises him like this. She actually does listen. Most of the time… 

“That’s right we do” 

“Does this mean you won’t be moving in together after all?” Kaley asked. 

Adam and Sauli shared a look. They both know they had a silly little argument, more of a disagreement, and it happens every now and then. But they should know not to nag at each other in front of Kaley. 

“Of course not” Adam reassured and patted the mattress of the couch. Kaley came to him and sat down between them, eyeing them both curiously. 

“We still love each other even though we might argue about something. Right? Me and you disagree about things sometimes too and what have I always said about it?” 

“That you still love me even though you might have yelled at me”

“Exactly” 

“You still gotta kiss and make up” Kaley beamed and patted both of them on the knee, “I heard that from Tommy” 

Adam chuckled, glancing at Sauli. 

“Ew, not when I’m here. Have boundaries” Kaley frowned and slid down from the couch and returned on the floor where she was sitting on earlier. Adam doesn’t let her boss him like some parents might do, giving their children everything they want and just basically let them boss them around instead of parents setting rules and boundaries. But now Kaley’s command was more on the humor side. 

Adam and Sauli shut up but didn’t kiss. 

“I actually meant to say ‘be quiet’…” Kaley said then. She accidentally said shut up, whoops. 

“It’s okay. Just this once” Adam said. 

Sauli chuckled all of a sudden. Adam glanced at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

“I googled it. We were both right, it really depends on the program” He said with a grin. Adam laughed, pulling Sauli close to him and pecked him on the lips. 

Kaley glanced over her shoulder. She doesn’t really enjoy seeing them kiss but she likes seeing it a lot more than hearing them fight or argue because of silly things. She stuck out her tongue in slight disgust when they stayed in the kiss for longer than two seconds. 

“Oh please, the things I have to go through” She sighed.

Adam snorted, pulling away from the kiss. He remembers he said that a few days ago. Kids just pick on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are! 
> 
> AND OH! One more thing,,, I am a bit gutted of seeing one of my dearest fics (Silent Screams) being copied to another fic. Oh y'all can say I am just paranoid, go ahead. It's just a fic, after all. Stop getting so worked up over it, gurl. 
> 
> I'm not trying to be the evil one here. Trust me, I'm a nice person most of the time (I hope). It just bothers me, that's all.
> 
> I don't see Saulbert fics that much anymore. But I love writing them as much as some of you still love reading them. I spend more time on writing than I probably should. And I hate to see lines and text that I (with my beta xGlamDreamerx) have created for _you_ , being copied. I am thrilled if I inspire another story! But create the text by yourself ♡
> 
> I also deleted some of my old fics, they made me facepalm so bad I couldn't handle it. I fix them and post them again at some point.
> 
> I'm done talking. I just needed to let it out.   
> (I edited this note like 10 times. I sounded so damn harsh at first and that is not what I wanted)


	15. Building dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sauli discuss about past and dreams. Kaley has a vision of what she wants to become, and Adam gets the sexiest pair of pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter thoroughly with my phone so there is probably even more typos than usually.

December started nicely. Nothing much has changed since Thanksgiving, things were like they used to be. It was blissfully boring yet it was wonderful to start packing for the Christmas in Finland. Adam wanted to do the packing a few days beforehand to avoid the last minute rush. 

Adam bought Kaley a suitcase of her own a few years ago. But to her it's more important to get all the possible toys with her and it always ends up with Adam trying to explain that she needs clothes as well. And lot of them since Finland is a lot colder than California at the moment. 

Adam let Kaley pack her own suitcase with the most beloved toys and the clothes she liked. But since the suitcase is small, Adam has to pack some of her clothes in his own suitcase. Which means less clothes for him... Oh the pain. 

But since he can't go to parties with Sauli and meet his friends, he can leave his wedge shoes and leather pants home. Maybe all he really needs are warm and casual clothes. Hairspray? Yes. Make-up? Hmm. Maybe the foundation. Just in case. 

When he was finally done at 9.30 p.m. he made his way to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and went into the living room where Sauli was watching a movie. Kaley had gone to sleep 45 minutes ago when Sauli made her to. He didn't want her to see the movie, Black Swan, he was watching. 

"Are you done now?" Sauli asked when Adam settled on the couch with him. 

"Yeah. Hope I got everything I'll need" 

"I'm sure you did" Sauli said, "This movie is disturbing, I'm happy you came" he pouted. 

Adam snorted, mostly because usually he's the one who doesn't like horror or thriller movies. 

"Kaley saw the first 20 minutes. And during that time she decided she wants to be a ballerina" Sauli told Adam who arched his eyebrows. Kaley changes her mind about things almost every day and she gets new interests every day as well so Adam is not really surprised. 

"Would you let her to do ballet?" Sauli asked and cuddled closer to Adam.

"I don't know. I mean,,, when the dancers are kids it seems easy and fun. When they grow up it gets rougher and suddenly they need to have a certain body type. That's what I heard, anyway" 

Sauli nodded, understanding his point. 

"When she grows up, I don't want anyone to tell her she's too short, too tall, too fat, too skinny. Nothing that starts with 'Too'" Adam decided and put the apple core on the table. They say you can eat the whole thing but Adam decides against it. 

"Yeah. Considering that the mind of a teenager is usually quite sensitive to that stuff" Sauli added. 

"Exactly. But we'll see. If she remembers or is still enthusiastic about that after a week, I can consider it"

He's not going to stand on her way. He'd let her try it and then she could decide if it's her thing or not. Because if she really wants to become a dancer, she's not going to give in until she gets to try it. 

Sauli hummed. 

Adam has heard all sorts of things about ballet. And he knows what it feels like to be rejected by your own dreams. He still remembers how bad it stung. 

"About four years ago,,, I had made 5 songs which I sent to a record label a friend of mine suggested. They said my songs were good but I wasn't 'rockstar material'" Adam said, dropping his head back against the backrest and stared at the ceiling. Sauli turned down the volume of the TV and looked at Adam instead. 

"They told me to lose weight and cure my skin problems. And I wasn't even that over-weight. I was taking care of a small child by myself, technically, and the last thing in my mind was to lose my almost non-existant over-weight for some douchebags in a crappy label" Adam frowned, shaking his head and then ran his hands down his face, "Even though I was legally an adult, I still felt like a teenager and incredibly vulnerable to those kind of things. And suddenly the world I was earlier so curious about, seemed scary and ruthless"

Sauli touched Adam's knee and gave it an encouraging yet affectionate and gentle squeeze. Adam dropped his own hand down on top of Sauli's and raised his head. 

"I have never regretted having Kaley. I think she is the best thing that could have happened to me back then. But still I felt like I grew up way too fast due to that. Does it make me a bad person if I say that?" Adam asked whispering, gazing at Sauli, eyes full of questions and certain type of vulnerability. Sauli has seen it before, they have talked about sore subjects but this was something else. 

Sauli stroked Adam's knee with his thumb and shook his head, "No. It doesn't"

"Thank you" Adam whispered, small smile on his lips, "Anyway, uhm... There are hundreds of, if not thousands of men, wanting to be singers. When I realized I wasn't going to stand out in that crowd, I gave up on that dream and focused on the normal life" Adam said in a quiet tone and briefly glanced at Sauli in the eyes, 

"Yet I could still hear the haunting words of not being thin and muscular enough to be a singer. Singing is about fucking _singing_ and not about things I have underneath my clothes. Who the fuck cares about that?"

Sauli let out a huff of breath. In disbelief and shock, mostly, and tried to figure out what kind of a person thinks that Adam doesn't fit in the criteria of a singer. He most likely has an amazing voice, Sauli still hasn't heard it but if Brian May had said that at the theather a few months ago, it must be so. And Adam has a beautiful body that oozes sex, if that concerns someone. It shouldn't matter, anyway.

"It hurt. And in a way I'm terrified to try again, no matter who tells me to go for it. Because I don't want to fall that hard so high anymore" Adam whispered and suddenly his eyes were stinging, which made him blink a few times to distract that sensation, "Why I am telling you all this now? It just came into my mind"

"You don't want Kaley to go through something like that. And the ballet talk reminded you of that possibility" Sauli said, almost like for Adam. 

Adam nodded. Sauli sighed, sitting on his knees on the couch and took Adam's hand between his palms, resting them on his own thigh. 

"You can't possibly protect her from all the hurt she's going to face in her life. Mistakes, rejections and disappointmens all make us eventually a bit more thicker, even though facing them hurts at first. We all face them, right?" 

Adam nodded again, "That's true. I'm sorry for this sudden outburst, I just-"

"No. Don't apologize. You can talk to me anytime you feel like it, okay? About anything" Sauli said softly, sitting closer to Adam and wrapped his arm around him. Adam smiled, resting his head on Sauli's shoulder almost automatically. 

"Have you thought about maybe trying again on music?" Sauli asked, bringing his hand up and plaid with Adam's hair. It has grown a bit again (No shit, Sherlock), it's been a while since Adam got it cut. 

"I have. You got me thinking about it again" Adam admitted, almost sighing when Sauli scratched his scalp, "You know, back then I didn't really have anyone to rely on when I failed... Of course I had my friends and mom but it's not the same as having you. There are things I don't share with anyone else but you"

Sauli smiled. 

"I haven't even heard you sing... Car and shower don't count" Sauli said, rubbing the end of Adam's scalp tenderly with his fingertips, "You make all sorts of other sounds for me but you refuse to sing for me", he whispered when Adam let out a quiet moan. 

Adam chuckled, "I don't refuse. I sing in a car and shower, like you said"

"But it's not the same as hearing you with music" Sauli whined. Even though Sauli _knows_ Adam is an incredible singer, he still wants to hear it with his own ears for God's sake. Only then he can offer Adam his full support. 

Adam turned his head and looked at him, 

"I promise you'll hear me sing. Soon"

"I know your 'soon'" Sauli hissed. His fingers were buried in Adam's hair again and Adam's eyes fluttered closed. That little brat knows exactly what to do or say when Adam feels a bit worked up. 

"When we started this conversation, I was sure it'd end up in tears" Adam admitted and Sauli hummed, agreeing, "But saying all that out loud to you wasn't so bad. It made me feel better"

"That's good to hear" Sauli smiled and kissed Adam's temple, "Sometimes it's good to just let it all out"

"I can see that" Adam said and stood up, switched off the TV and reached out his hand for Sauli, "Interested?" He asked, smirking. 

"In what?" 

"Anything you want that includes you, me and the bedroom" Adam smiled flirtatiously. Sauli grabbed Adam's hand and let him pull him up from the couch. Anything that includes those three, no matter if it's a form of sex or cuddling, works for Sauli. And Adam as well.

~*~ 

The next day Sauli was the first to wake up. He's more of a morning person than Adam is, always been. He could get up early and go out for a walk and be back before Adam even blinks his eyes.

But Sauli didn't feel like leaving the bed right now. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 8.17. He heard the TV so Kaley must have stumbled awake as well which means she'll be demanding breakfast soon. 

Adam was sleeping on his back, duvet tangled between his legs. What an artistic, cliché sight, Sauli thought and smiled. He rolled over on his stomach and pressed his chin on Adam's hip, gazing adoringly up at his peaceful face. 

It staid no longer that way. Adam's eyelids twitched due to Sauli's moving and he slowly opened his eyes. But that only softened the way Sauli looked at him, if it was even possible anymore.

They say when you're truly in love, you could spend hours just looking at the one you love. Sauli always thought it was just a mushy way of expressing how much you enjoy looking at them. But he seriously could look at Adam for hours. 

When Adam saw Sauli look at him, he could not help but chuckle. 

"Thank God we have dated for months or I'd be really freaked out by the way you stare at me" 

Sauli grinned, pressing a kiss on Adam's stomach, and crawled up to capture his lips. Adam tried to squirm away when one peck wasn't enough for Sauli to be happy. 

"Morning breath" Adam reminded, giggling. Sauli huffed, muttering something along the lines 'I don't care'. But he moved his mouth on Adam's neck instead anyway. It was more of playful nibbles and kisses than anything sexual. 

"You remind an enthusiastic puppy" Adam chuckled, pushing Sauli off. Sauli pulled away, laughing. He scooted off the bed and pulled on a fresh pair of briefs, 'home sweats' and a top. Adam wasn't nearly that fast with his moves in the morning. He stretched his arms and back before he even sat up. 

"Are you guys awake? I want breakfast noooow" Kaley yelled through the door of the bedroom and impatiently knocked on it. Since Sauli was on his feet, he unlocked the door and opened it. 

Adam pulled the duvet over his hips when Kaley came into the room. 

"I want breakfast" She informed again, looking at Sauli, then at Adam. She wasn't really surprised to see Sauli up on his feet and her daddy still in the bed. Adam's eyelids still looked heavy so he probably just woke up. 

"You'll get some in a minute" Adam said and scratched his chin. He skipped shaving and trimming yesterday so today it's a must. 

"Why are you naked though?" Kaley asked, looking at Adam with a small frown, "You were doing it again, didn't ya?" 

If that isn't the scariest thing Adam has ever heard, he doesn't know what is. Adam scratched the back of his head, glancing at Sauli who looked almost just as frozen as he did. 

"We were doing what again?" Adam asked her, hoping and praying from the Universe that the answer wasn't anything sex related. 

"The tickle fight, right?!" She sighed, shooting a look at both Adam and Sauli. 

Sauli's eyebrows went high up and he bit back a laugh. Once, just _once_ Kaley saw them being a little intimate under the covers, basically nothing but playful making out with the duvet covering their lower bodies, and Sauli told her they were having a tickle off. 

What a relief, Adam thought. 

"Ermm, yeah. Busted" Adam said, just to get out of the situation and away from the subject as quickly as possible. Not that Adam really thinks that Kaley doesn't know anything but since she doesn't ask about it, he doesn't talk about it. He approaches the subject again when she grows up a little, of course, but now she knows everything she needs to know. 

"Let's leave your daddy to dress up" Sauli said and put his hand on Kaley's shoulder, gently pushing her out of the room, following right after her. At the door gap he turned around just to exchange a look and a quiet chuckle with Adam.

Kaley sat at the table in the kitchen and waited for Sauli to give him a small bowl and some cereal. Then Sauli put the coffee maker ready and started preparing breakfast for himself. And Adam as well if he wants some, but he's usually more picky in the morning. 

Adam took his time in the bathroom. Sauli was already enjoying his coffee when he finally came to the kitchen. Sauli chuckled, just because he should know better by now. Always use the bathroom before Adam unless you want to wait for ages. 

When Sauli went into the bathroom, Adam poured himself some coffee and sat down with Kaley. 

"Daddy, I want to do ballet" Kaley told him with a determined voice. 

"You do? That is at least seventh time I hear that" Adam said and put some milk in his coffee. Kaley beamed, knowing that very well. But now she's sure about it! Ballet dancers look so pretty!

"I can take you to see a real ballet lesson once we get back from Finland. Let's talk about it more after that, okay?" 

"Okay!" Kaley smiled, perfectly happy with that. She has always wanted to see a ballet lesson up close and now she finally can. That means daddy will at least think about it which is a good thing in itself. 

Sauli had to leave the bathroom briefly to get the moisturizer he uses after shaving. He stumbled on something and he cursed quietly under his breath, and looked down. 

"Adaaaam, your pants are on the floor _again_ " He whined, hearing Adam reply with 'Whoops, sorry'. Sauli picked them up so he could take them to the laundry, and he emptied the pockets. Nothing but an ipod. He cocked his eyebrow, glacing towards Adam's nightstand and saw there another one. 

He shrugged, putting the other one on Adam's nightstand as well, and grabbed his lotion, going back to the bathroom. 

Once Kaley was done with her breakfast, she went back in front of the TV. She watches way too much TV during the weekends in Adam's opinion. So maybe a hobby would be a brilliant idea, Adam thought. 

Adam browsed the news through with his ipad and sat in the living room with Kaley. It didn't take long until Sauli joined him. 

"You had forgotten your ipod in the back pocket of your pants and I almost took it to the laundry" Sauli said, even chuckling a little but Adam's facial expression was more of horror than anything else, " _Almost_ , Adam" Sauli pressured. 

Adam sagged in relief, holding a hand over his heart. Sauli frowned in amusement, not quite understanding why one ipod is _that_ important. Especially if Adam has two of them anyway. Sauli wonders why though. 

"What's in there anyway? Just other songs?" Sauli asked. 

"Daddy's own demos" Kaley replied before Adam could even open his mouth, "And probably even completed songs" she added, looking and sounding thoughtful. Yeah, there probably is. Daddy has worked so long so he must have finished some of them. Then he listens to them to maybe find something to fix or add. 

"Really?" Sauli asked, "How come I didn't know you even have some?"

Adam rubbed his face and groaned inside his head. Maybe part of him wanted to surprise everyone with maybe 4 or 5 completelt finished songs but now Alisan has heard them, Kaley knows about them and now Sauli too. Not exactly how he planned this. 

"I wanted to make a few songs and finish them first before I'd let anyone hear them. Nothing shady going on in there, I just wanted to surprise you" Adam said and saw that Sauli had his arms crossed. Body language tells you surprisingly a lot if you can read it, so Adam lay down with his head on Sauli's lap and looked up in his eyes.

"Babyyy. Don't be mad, it wouldn't have been a surprise if I had told you beforehand" Adam pouted and reached up to gently pinch Sauli's chin, "And maybe I was a little scared of your reaction since some of the songs tell about my past relationships"

Sauli cocked his eyebrow. He's not mad or weirded out by the fact that Adam has had relationships before him, he was just surprised that he didn't know anything at all. Okay, he guessed. The theather has a studio after all. 

"We're not 16, Adam. I completely understand that you have written about your past relationships as well. But please tell me I have inspired you, even a little bit, too" Sauli said with a small smile.

Adam scooted up, smiling as well. He pecked Sauli's cheek, "You have. Quite a lot actually"

That's enough for Sauli. He'd still like to hear the songs Adam has in his ipod. Earlier he didn't know to be curious but now he is and _bad_. 

Sauli turned his head so he could receive a kiss on the lips too. Kaley glanced over her shoulder and she didn't know whether to shudder or sigh in relief because she already thought they're going to have an arguement again. 

Adam's phone buzzed.

He reached out to grab it from the table and saw that Lisa had sent him a picture. It was of Kaley, Courtney and some other friends, apparently taken on the school yard some afternoon when Lisa had picked Courtney up from school. 

Adam noticed Kaley sat at least a foot away from one boy. It looked pretty funny considering how closely they sat otherwise. Fortunately the boy had someone sit on the other side of him or he would have looked lonely. Adam showed the photo to Sauli as well, then at Kaley. 

"Oh yeah! Lisa took that on Friday!" Kaley said and sat on the couch on the other side of Adam. 

"Why are you sitting so far away from that boy?" Adam asked, chuckling. 

Kaley sighed, "Boy germs, daddy. They all have them. I don't want them"

Sauli laughed and so did Adam. 

"Boy germs, huh? Trust me, some day I won't be able to keep you away from them even if I wanted" Adam said and Kaley made a face, shaking her head. No way she'll ever touch a boy! Only when it really needs to be done. And that is when the teacher tells them to hold hands with their partner when they walk outside. Sometimes they get to choose their partners but not always. 

"Don't worry about that! I'll stay away from them" Kaley convinced, "Until I'm 30"

Sauli snorted. So did Adam. Sounds good enough for him but not very believable. He'll be struggling when Kaley turns 14 or maybe even earlier. For God's sake. 

Adam's phone rang in his hand, causing all of them to jump in surprise. 

"It's my boss" Adam frowned, standing up from the couch and went to talk in the kitchen. Sauli bit his lip, worrying that Adam might have to work over the Christmas despite of the days off. 

Hopefully that's not the case because Sauli really wants Adam and Kaley to come with him to Finland. It's something he had been thinking about a lot and he'd be more than just a little upset if it didn't work out. 

Adam came back soon, looking like he was in a hurry.

"One of the actors broke his freaking leg last night and didn't call the boss. I need to replace him tonight" 

"What? How? With all the songs and lines?" Sauli asked, a bit buzzed. Adam just laughed, gathering up his car keys, wallet and phone, then started to put on his shoes. 

"I know the songs and I know the script by heart by now. And if, I mean _when_ I forget some lines I can just improvise" Adam said like he wasn't worried or nervous at all. Sauli gave him a gentle smile, looking at him as he got up up and tried to find his sunglasses which he had already propped on top of his head just seconds ago. Adam can fool others but he is not fooling Sauli with that poker face. He is nervous. But who wouldn't be?

"Daddy, are you going to perform while looking like that?" Kaley asked, her face twitched in embarrassment. 

"No" Adam chuckled, glancing down at his outfit, "They have clothes for me at the theather. They'll also do my make up and hair there"

Kaley sighed, relieved. She got down the couch to give his father a hug, "Will you be gone the whole day?"

"Probably yes. You better be in bed when I come back"

Kaley didn't promise anything. 

"But I need to rush. And I gotta go without my sunglasses, I promised to be there as soon as I can and I can't find them" Adam decided, his voice pitched higher than normally and disappeared behind the wall to find his jacket. Sauli followed him and stopped him from moving. 

"I know you'll be fine. And I wish you luck" He said and cupped Adam's face, "Slay"

"Thanks. I'll try" Adam smiled. 

"And your sunglasses..." Sauli started, pulling them down from Adam's head and on his eyes instead, "Aren't that far away"

Adam giggled, embarrassed. Oh, they were on top of his head already, whoops. Things like this happen when he's in a rush or nervous. Or both. 

"I also know you're nervous. Don't try to hide it from me, you can't" Sauli said gently and kissed Adam on the lips, "I want you to know that even if you screw up, I'll be waiting for you to get home and I'll make it all just a little bit better"

Adam laughed, "Thanks for the encouragement, baby"

Sauli grinned, smacking Adam's ass, "Go now. We'll be fine"

~*~ 

Sometimes lust just surprises you. It just comes crashing down on you and you feel like you could drag your significant other (or someone else that happens to catch your eye at that moment) somewhere and have your wicked way with them.

Adam had sent a photo to Sauli. It was of his stage outfit. More specifically of his stage pants; Leather pants. Hugging Adam's legs like second skin and revealing the sexy outline of his package. Adam also said that he gets to keep them since they don't fit the original actor and he has his own pair anyway.

Adam came home around 11.30 p.m. Sauli was still awake because he _wanted_ Adam in all sorts of ways and he hopes Adam is not too tired after the long day. He completely understands if he is though. 

Sauli dragged Adam to the bedroom the second he had taken off his shoes and jacket, and put all his things such as carkeys and wallet on the counter.

"Woah, what are you- Okay" Adam's sentence was cut short when Sauli dropped to his knees before him and unbuckled his belt, pulled down the zipper and groped his soft dick out. 

Sauli knew well enough to coat Adam's cock with his saliva first so he just kissed and licked it sloppily while his hand was fondling Adam's balls. 

Adam looked down at Sauli and held his fingers in his hair. He admits he feels tired but he's not going to say 'No' to an eager blow job offer. Besides the night went well so maybe he deserves this.

Once Adam's cock was nicely wet, Sauli wrapped his lips around it and started sliding his mouth up and down the shaft. Adam enjoys it when Sauli teases him and takes his time to play with his dick and balls, but fast blow jobs like this one are totally hot as well. 

The hug of Sauli's lips was tight and perfect like always. He moved to suck on the head and placed both hands around the exposed shaft, twisting and jerking it. 

Adam bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Sauli tucked his other hand beneath Adam's balls and pressed on his perineum with his first two fingers. Adam's spot should be somewhere around here...

"Oh shit" Adam gasped, his knees bucking. He had to grip on the wall to keep himself up when Sauli did it again. 

Sauli pulled away and stood up only long enough to push Adam to sit down on the edge of the bed. He pulled Adam's pants off, easier said than done, but he managed with a little help from Adam. 

Sauli took Adam's flushed and wet cock back in his mouth and started bobbing his head, sucking hard. 

"Fuck... Oh baby, just like that" Adam hissed and lowered himself on his back so Sauli could have a better access to his hole if he wanted to. And boy, he wanted. 

Sauli licked his finger wet and started teasing Adam's hole with it, and kept sucking and slurping the hot and hard cock in his mouth. Adam's hole fluttered under his touch and he gently pushed the fingertip in, listening to Adam's sounds and body language before he went any further. 

When the coast was clear, he pushed his finger inside and curled it, hitting Adam's prostate like a pro. Well he was a pro at this. 

Everytime Sauli massages Adam's sweet spot, Adam leaks pre-cum more than usually. But that's fine. It doesn't bother Sauli and his process of sucking Adam's dick the best he can. 

He just tried to find a good angle that worked on both; Sucking Adam's cock and fingering his hole. 

Adam can't believe the things he missed while being so in denial of letting anything else but his own finger enter him. It felt incredible when he did it himself but it feels indescribable when Sauli does it for him. 

And even the toys are fine nowadays. Perfectly fine. 

Adam squirmed, fighting against his own moans and whimpers. He had to grit his teeth together when he felt all the familiar sensations take over his whole body. Sauli put his lips around the head of Adam's cock and stopped the sucking, he just held his mouth there and rubbed Adam's prostate. 

Adam managed to stay quiet when his orgasm hit him on full force. His mouth fell wide open and his body trembled as he shot his heavy loads in Sauli's mouth. Sauli kept teasing his spot to milk every last drop out of him and he stopped only when Adam's body twitched, and he let out a protesting whimper, pushing Sauli off his dick. 

Sauli pulled his finger out and swallowed the load in his mouth, and licked his lips. He crawled to Adam on the bed and gave him a brief kiss to bring him down from the haze of his bliss. 

"You tasted good today" He declared. 

Adam chuckled, "Thank you?"

Sauli smiled, pressing a kiss on Adam's chin and cheek. He could eat him up, god damn it. Adam noticed the desperate grinding Sauli was doing and straddled Sauli's body, sliding down. 

"I don't wanna be selfish"

"You don't have to, you know? You had a long day"

"I never have sex because I have to, I do it because I want to" Adam whispered, and looked up at Sauli's eyes, "First things you should learn about sex"

Sauli smiled, "Good point. And oh, I can see your ass from the mirror when we lay like this,,, Head not on the pillow end"

Adam snorted, working Sauli's pants undone, "Well, enjoy the view"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! *bows* 
> 
> Next chapter is the first part of Christmas special :)


	16. Christmas 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and Kaley are in Finland, ready to celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long. I've been working like a horse in a local school and let me tell you, kids are EXHAUSTING. My brains were empty after every work day. So I apologize for this non-sense chapter *facepalm*.

A long flight for a kid can be exhausting. It can be exhausting to anyone but especially to a child. And it's boring also. Kaley was so happy when the plane landed and she got to smell the fresh air, but she was still exhausted. 

She barely managed to walk out of the cab when they arrived to their hotel. Sauli said they'll be staying in a hotel for a night and then they will spend a few nights with his family in a bigger house. Sauli arrived two days earlier so he could spend some time with his friends. 

Now they'll be staying in all together. Once in their room, Kaley fell asleep on her bed. That gave Adam and Sauli a little time to catch up with each other.

They lay on the other bed and kept their voices down as they spoke. Just a few days apart made them miss each other more than they imagined. It felt good to just cuddle and touch each other again. 

"Did you manage to see your friends?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah, I saw them on both nights. It felt good to see them again after a long while. Although now I feel even more tired and jetlagged" Sauli mumbled and stroked his hand over Adam's stomach. Adam kissed Sauli's temple and hummed. 

"You're not alone though. I feel like a truck drove over me" 

Sauli smiled, laughing quietly, "Wanna go freshen up in the shower a bit?" He asked in a low tone and dipped his fingers underneath the hem of Adam's shirt. He traced his fingertips shortly around Adam's belly buttom before teasing the waistband of Adam's briefs.

If Adam's body didn't feel so tingly every time Sauli lays his hand on him in that suggestive way he did now, he'd say 'No', smile smugly and actually take a nap. That is usually when Sauli starts purring like a cat into his ear and beg him to just join him in the shower "or else". 

And if Adam refuses again, Sauli usually slaps his rear. Which makes Adam smile even more and the rest is history.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay" Adam whispered, pushing himself up. Sauli grinned, holding Adam's hand and followed him into the bathroom. It wasn't that roomy but it's okay, neither of them has big bathroom at home either. 

As long as they both can fit in the shower stall together.

"And I need to remind you that Kaley is sleeping right behind the wall" Adam said when Sauli tugged on his sweater. Sauli just rolled his eyes and nodded, nudging Adam's arms up so he could remove his shirt. 

Sauli ran his hands over Adam's shoulders and down his biceps, then back up and he threw his arms around Adam's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

Adam shifted Sauli on the counter next to the sink, brought their bodies close together, and Sauli automatically hooked his leg behind Adam's thigh. It still always feels like electricity for both of them when they kiss. Adam has wondered will it stay that way forever. 

"I missed you" He murmured, lowering his lips along Sauli's jawbone and nosed his cheek. Sauli sighed, dropping his arms down and pushed the hem of Adam's top up with the help of his hands. He wrapped them around Adam's now bare waist and dug his fingertips onto his skin.

"Missed you too" Sauli whispered, "Too much. Considering we were apart only for a few days"

Adam hummed in quiet laughter. He doesn't even know why he laughed, maybe he just feels extremely happy and giddy at the moment. Sauli grinned and almost hit Adam with his shoulder when he jerked it due to brush of breath that tickled his ear. 

"Woah, as feisty as I remembered" Adam joked when he barely dodged the hit, and grabbed the hem of Sauli's shirt, pulling it up and off when Sauli lifted his arms. Then he removed his own top and finally brought their lips back together, curling his body against Sauli's like a magnet. 

They both felt blissed by the skin on skin contact. 

Sauli nipped Adam's lower lip and reached down to cup his ass. He squeezed both cheeks, earning a soft sigh from Adam and he automatically tried to get even closer to Sauli. 

Sauli slowly slid his fingers to Adam's front. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Adam's breath hitched when Sauli slid his hand inside the open fly and pulled out his cock. 

"We don't have time for this..." Adam mumbled, lifting Sauli off the counter. It was almost like he said it to himself more than Sauli since his hands didn't seem to stop pushing Sauli's sweats down. 

"We're only taking a shower" Sauli reminded, kicking his pants off his ankles. He returned his hand around Adam's dick and gave it a few firm tugs, "Right?"

Adam gave a playful growl at him, murmuring something how Sauli can always talk him into everything. Adam wiggled out of his jeans and they both fumbled their underwear off. 

"Just a brief shower" Adam whispered, pushing Sauli inside the shower stall. 

"Of course" Sauli grinned, sinking down on his knees while pressing kisses on Adam's abdomen, "Like always"

 

Maybe it ended up being a little longer shower. With mutual handjobs and some affectionate clingy hugging, like they were being together for the first and for the very last time. 

After the shower Adam took a nap as well. He got even more sleepy after their sexy time, orgasm has that effect on him. He was curled up next to Sauli on the bed, resting his head on Sauli's chest. 

Sauli gently petted his hair, careful not to probe him too hard or he'd wake up. Kaley instead did wake up on the other bed, confused by the surroundings before she remembered where she was and why. 

"Hey there. Did you get a good nap?" Sauli asked and she nodded, rubbing her still so sleepy eyes. 

"I did. But I'm hungry" She said, "They didn't have good food in plane"

Unfortunately Sauli didn't have anything to eat at the moment. So they'd only have to go somewhere and a grab a bite, but Sauli doesn't wanna wake Adam up. But at the same time, he kind of has to. 

"Daddyyyy, I'm hungry"

...Or not. Kaley does it for him. Sometimes it makes Sauli flinch how violently Kaley can wake him up if she's being impatient. He admits that sometimes it feels impossible to wake Adam up but at least he doesn't jump on him. 

(... That was lie. ) Or yell right next to his ear.

"Daaaad" Kaley whined, pulling on Adam's foot. Adam groaned but knew he needed to get up. Maybe Sauli knows a good place where they could eat something that works for Kaley too.

♡♡♡ 

Kaley got along with Sauli's family surprisingly well. She wasn't shy by any means so it was easy for her to enjoy her time with them.

Adam was more nervous though. Thorough the ride to Sauli's family house, he kept biting his thumb nail and he kept fidgeting. He kept asking himself will they like him and what they will think of him for having a kid at 18. 

It's that kind of a story he rather doesn't tell anyone. But since Sauli's family is a group of sensible adults, they didn't even ask such personal questions from him. 

Adam was worried for nothing. They liked, simply adored Kaley. She wasn't whiny, too loud or restless, so it was easy to like her and her bubbly disposition. 

"I like the house. It's so roomy and decorated beautifully with all these Christmas thingies" Kaley informed and grabbed another gingerbread cookie from the plate. She got back on the couch and glanced at Adam, "Our apartment is the size of this living room, I say. We need a bigger home"

"Not _quite_ " Adam chuckled, "And stop eating so much gingerbread cookies"

"Sorryyy" Kaley beamed. Her gaze browsed through the living room; Sauli's family members, especially the smaller kids Sauli's sisters have, the decorations and finally the bookshelf. She snickered when she saw a photo of Sauli as a kid. 

He looks pretty much the same as now. Minus the beard. 

"Where do I sleep?" Kaley asked, turning her attention on Sauli's mom, "Upstairs?"

Sauli's mom can speak English but not as fluently as she wished right now. She loved meeting her son's boyfriend and his daughter, both who have grown to be important part of Sauli's life. 

"Yes, upstairs. You can sleep on the couch there and your father and Sauli have their room right next to you" Sauli's sister replied for her. Kaley nodded approvingly. She can sleep on the couch and not in the same room as her daddy. 

She is tired of watching the night and morning kisses anyway. Besides, sleeping alone in a new place makes her feel like a bigger kid!

"Are you tired already?" Adam asked her. 

"A little. Just a little" Kaley said, pinching the tip of her thumb and forefinger close together to clarify how little she meant. 

"You should get a proper rest. Tomorrow I'm taking you to ice skating like we agreed long time ago" Sauli grinned and pinched Kaley's nose. Then he turned his head and looked at Adam, "You too" he decided and tapped Adam's thigh. 

Adam just glared at him. He knows it will end up in bruises but if Sauli wants him to try, he will. Besides, it's nice that he gets to do something like ice skating together with Sauli and Kaley. 

Adam was the first to yawn. 

"You're tired before me!" Kaley declared, "Though I might want to go to sleep as well now when I think of it" she said, yawning also. It's contagious, they say. 

Sauli chuckled, ruffling her hair, "That can be arranged. Come on then, I'll show you upstairs" 

Kaley scooted down from the couch, wishing everybody a good night, which made Adam smile because she owns very good manners when she really wants to. It makes him proud.   
Sauli reached out his hand for Adam, "I guess you want to sleep as well"

Adam smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed and shy when he grabbed Sauli's hand. Sauli dares to be so open around his family, not afraid to show how much he loves Adam. Adam doesn't blush easily but when Sauli kissed his cheek after he had told his family how they met, he couldn't help it. 

Sauli showed them both where the other bathroom in the upstairs was, then where Kaley can sleep and where he and Adam will sleep. He gave Adam a goodnight-kiss, then he returned downstairs to chat with his sisters some more. 

He had so much to tell them and they had so much to tell him. They speak on the phone often but it's not the same as chatting face to face and really connecting with the other one. Talking like this with his family and friends is something Sauli misses the most. 

When the clock was something around 00.20 a.m., Sauli went upstairs. He saw Kaley sleep peacefully on the couch with her favorite plushie and it just made Sauli smile. He noticed her other, smaller stuffed animal, was on the floor so he picked it up and placed it next to her. 

Then he stepped inside the bedroom where Adam was already sleeping. He had pulled the duvet high up beneath his chin and he was sleeping in a fetus position. California blood, Sauli thought and smiled. Adam had been complaining about being cold thorough the day. 

Hopefully he has not fallen ill all of a sudden though. 

Sauli took off his clothes, leaving his briefs on in case someone a.k.a Kaley, catches them by surprise tomorrow morning. She has the tendency to walk in if the door is not locked when they're home so Sauli wouldn't be surprised if she did it now as well. 

Adam woke up briefly when Sauli settled on the bed, and moved closer to him so they could share the duvet and most importantly, the body heat.

♡♡♡ 

The next day Sauli took Adam and Kaley to the ice rink. Kaley was adoringly excited to try something new but Adam not so much, and he was worried about Kaley too.

"Oh come on" Sauli groaned at Adam, rolling his eyes while tying Kaley's figure skates, "Kids do this in Finland every winter. Don't ruin this for her" 

"Yeah, daddy, don't ruin this for me" Kaley said and poked Adam on the ribs, "I'm wearing a helmet! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You could break your wrist" Adam said matter of factly, "Or hurt your knee"

Kaley sighed, placing her skate between Sauli's knees when he asked her to. It was easier for him to tighten the laces like that, he could pull them tighter. 

"I'm not as clumsy as you are" Kaley reminded and gave him a mischievous smile, "I have a better balance than you"

Sauli bit back a smile.

"This is not our first time on the ice. We tried it in New York once but only for like 15 minutes because daddy managed to sprain his wrist in that time" She continued. She kind of understands why her daddy is so worried about ice skating. When she fell over with a bicycle, she didn't want to ride it again in months.

"My point exactly" Adam said, "I..."

"Hush, baby, I won't let you fall this time if that's what you want" Sauli smiled and let Kaley's foot down and grabbed the other one. Adam was still sitting with his skates' laces undone like he was waiting for someone to help him as well. 

Or maybe it was him protesting the idea. 

Anyhow, Sauli found it cute. When he was done with Kaley's figure skates, he laced his own and waited for Adam to be done with his. He managed pretty well, considering this was his second or third time with them.

Sauli helped Kaley on the ice first since she was way more excited about it and not afraid of the possible bruises. She managed to take a short slide on the ice before she already fell for the first time, followed by laughter. 

"See? She's not hurt, she's having fun" Sauli said to Adam and reached out his hand for him, "Come on. If you land on your butt I'll make sure to kiss it better later"

Adam snorted, getting up on his feet and grabbed Sauli's hand, "Yeah, right. Like you'd ever do that in your parent's house"

Sauli grinned, "I didn't define 'later'. It could mean in a few days at home" he winked, stepping on the ice and held onto Adam's hand as he followed him. When Adam wobbled backwards, Sauli quickly grabbed both of his hands to stop him from falling. 

"Woah" Sauli chuckled, "I got you. I'd recommend a helmet for you too"

"No! It ruins my hair" Adam whined. 

"But you're already wearing a beanie" Sauli pointed out with a grin. 

"Good point" Adam said, "Then it ruins my outfit"

Sauli shook his head, laughing almost. Looks before safety, that's what they always say. Fortunately Kaley doesn't protest wearing one and if she did, Adam wouldn't allow her to enter the ice. Same goes with bicycles. 

Sauli let go only when Adam was steady enough on his own feet. Then he glanced at Kaley who was back on her feet, slowly yet surely sliding forward. It looked more like awkward walking than skating but it's a start. It's a good start. 

"She is better than me" Adam pouted and started sliding forward and towards Sauli, who was slowly skating backwards in front of Adam.

"Practise makes perfect. In everything" Sauli reminded with a gentle smile, "Besides there is only like 5 people in here in addition to us. Gives us more room and you don't have to be so embarrassed if you fall"

Adam rolled his eyes. Even if he isn't, Kaley make sure he will be. Although Adam has taught Kaley long time ago that if someone falls, it's not a laughing matter because it might have hurt. But then she learned to be sneaky, always checking if they seem hurt and if they don't, she will let everyone know someone tripped. 

But like everyone else, she will learn to be polite and modest when she grows up. You can't expect a kid to behave like an adult in every situation. They'll learn when they grow.

Sauli felt someone bump against his back. Not with too much force to make him wobble or anything but he did jerk forward a little so he assumed it was a kid. He turned around and saw Kaley there.

"Oops, I still don't know how to stop" She beamed, clinging onto Sauli's jacket. 

"You can always stop by falling" Sauli suggested, "And land always on your butt or on your side, never hands first. But if you do want to stop on your feet, bent your knees a little and form kind of like 'V' with your skates" He instructed and bent his knees, and showed how she should put her skates when stopping. 

Kaley tried it without moving at first, just to see if her balance is good enough for it. Sauli approved of her try which gave Kaley some courage to try it with a small speed. Sauli smiled. 

He turned around when he heard a low, maybe partly frustarted "Ow". But considering the look on Adam's face, he wasn't that annoyed; He was smiling and sitting on the ice. 

"You okay?" He chuckled, helping Adam up from the slippery ground. 

"My knee hurt a bit but I live" Adam said, holding onto Sauli's hand and pushed himself up with his help, "Bruise number one"

"For me it's number four!" Kaley informed, once again on the ice on her butt, not much hurt it seemed. Sauli tried to lend a helping hand for her as well but she insisted to do it by herself. 

"Determined girl" Sauli said and glanced at Adam, "Maybe you should try too"

"I _am_ trying" 

 

And boy he tried. And succeeded pretty well considering he hasn't skated a lot in his life. A few bruises here and there is fine when he can spend time like this with Kaley and Sauli. 

In the evening Kaley was happy eating gingerbread cookies again and watching kids' DVD Sauli's sister had brought from her home. 

"Want to taste?" Sauli asked, bringing Adam a mug of hot mulled wine Finnish style. 

"Thank you" Adam smiled, taking both of the mugs Sauli was holding so Sauli could sit next to him and drape a warm blanket over them. Once he was settled, Adam handed the other one to him. 

"What's that? Is it that drink you told us about? Can I taste it as well?" Kaley asked, her head perking up. 

"Is this nonalcoholic?" Adam asked Sauli first before he'd say anything to Kaley. Sauli nodded, "Okay then, you can taste it"

Kaley got up from the floor and walked up to them. She took a small sip from Adam's mug and made a face. It was too hot, not as good as Sauli had mentioned earlier and tasted weird.

Adam chuckled at her expression. She stomped back to where she sat seconds ago and took another gingerbread cookie from the plate to make the weird taste disappear from her mouth. 

"I'm completely happy with these" She said, "I hope they have more because I've eaten half of them"

"Don't worry, they do" Sauli laughed, taking a sip from his mug. Ah, so Finnish and so much like Christmas. If Christmas was a taste, it'd be mulled wine and gingerbread cookies. 

In the corner of his eye, Sauli saw that Adam was staring at him. He turned his head and gave a questioning look at Adam. 

"What?"

"Sorry" Adam chuckled, realizing that he indeed had been staring, "I just couldn't stop looking"

Sauli beamed, gazing back into those blue eyes with just as much affection as he was receiving from them. Somewhere at the door, Sara captured the moment with her phone. She didn't want to interfere but she really wanted to capture the real 'look of love'. 

"I love you" Adam whispered, placing his free hand on Sauli's thigh, "I can't believe I was having doubts about all this. Everything has gone so well"

Sauli smiled, covering Adam's hand with his, "Truly. I'm so happy you decided to come with me" 

"Me too" Adam smiled, pecking Sauli on the lips. 

Kaley heard the smooch and she got up from the floor, running on the couch and settled between Adam and Sauli. She is not going to watch the movie alone while her father and Sauli are just kissing! They need to focus on it as well and it's not going to work out if Kaley turns their back at them. She was sure about it. 

"Not tonight, guys. Tonight you need to be nice or you won't get any presents tomorrow"

"I tell you who should be nice" Adam groaned playfully and tickled Kaley's side, causing her to squirm restlessly and laugh. She rolled over Sauli's lap and sat on his other side instead. 

"I'm still watching you from here!"

♡♡♡ 

The next day Adam woke up first. The jetlag was still bugging him and it really sucked that when his body gets used to this timezone, they'll fly back home to LA.

Adam checked his phone to see the clock. It was 8.12. At least it was not 4 a.m. Adam glanced over at Sauli who still seemed to sleep peacefully like a freaking angel. 

Or not. Sauli reached over towards him the second he saw Adam was moving and awake, 

"How are you so far away?" Sauli mumbled and frowned, "Miles away" 

"You're the one who's almost falling out of bed" Adam pointed out and tugged on Sauli's arm. Sauli hummed sleepily, realizing he was indeed almost falling. Which is strange because he tends to cling onto Adam when he sleeps. 

Maybe he got hot during the night and he just drifted aside. 

Sauli closed the distance between them and pecked Adam on the lips, "Did you sleep well? Better than last night?"

"Quite okay I guess. Felt a bit chilly at some point though. Now I know it was because you were so far away" Adam pouted and Sauli smiled, pressing a kiss on Adam's nipple. 

"Hm, but I'm right here now" Sauli beamed and decided to bite the nipple as well. Just gently but enough to make Adam squeak and push him away, laughing. 

"Stop it" 

"I refuse to" Sauli hissed but obeyed anyway. Though he did not want to stop completely yet, he was feeling way too much like his playful self to do so. He gets extra energy from Christmas and he needs to put it somewhere. And Adam just happens to be there. 

But considering they weren't in the privacy of their own locked bedroom, he decided to do as Adam asked. Last thing they need is Kaley storming in while they are being a little too intimate for her eyes to see. 

Adam chuckled, rolling on his side and turned his back at Sauli just to tease him. Sauli squinted his eyes at him and pressed himself against Adam's back and kissed the nape of his neck.

" _Kulta_ " He whispered. 

"Hm, I love it when you call me that" Adam murmured and smiled lazily. 

"You do?" Sauli asked with a smile, "I love calling you that" he said and reached down to pinch Adam's butt. Adam snorted, not really surprised by the move since Sauli does it every time he can. 

He can't really blame Sauli though, Adam likes pinching and grabbing Sauli's as well. It's playful and sexy. 

"Did you get any bruises?" Sauli asked, lifting the covers and took a good look at Adam's bottom. He couldn't see much since Adam was wearing briefs, sadly. He pulled on the waistband to maybe get a proper look.

"Stay away from my ass!" Adam giggled, "Ow!" He laughed when Sauli let go of the elastics all of a sudden, causing it to snap against his skin.

"You be shh! Everybody else are probably sleeping" Sauli sushed and smacked Adam's ass cheek.

"Make me" Adam said.

"I will" Sauli said, crawling over Adam and lay before him to face him, then pushed him on his stomach. Adam was laughing, not able to protest when Sauli draped himself on top of him. 

"I told you to be shh!" Sauli snickered, "Or I will shut you up with something"

"Make me" Adam said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sauli was tempted to actually shut Adam up with his dick because that always works. Adam loves giving head, can you really blame him? 

But maybe, just maybe, now it wasn't the right time. 

So he just shut him up with a kiss which always works just as well. Adam hummed approvingly even though kissing on top of each other did nothing to calm his morning wood. 

His life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up hopefully soon when it's still Christmas lol.   
> I have also quite many one shots going on, ones with actual plots and ones with nothing but porn. I regret nothing. I'm also taking a kink fic challenge if I have time.   
> Somebody find me an actual life, I need help.


	17. Bad words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaley is being cranky.  
> Adam gets exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!  
> I told you I would update as soon as I get my other project out of the way. Are you still there? Lol.  
> I made the update with my phone so sorry for typos, there are probably more than a few.

**6 months later**

After the Christmas it took only one month until Sauli officially moved in with Adam and Kaley. It didn't change much anything from Kaley's point of view, Sauli was there all the time just like before.

To Adam and Sauli it meant more. It was a big milestone, a step towards a very serious and steady, mature relationship. It took a while until Sauli learn that it was _his home_ too. And Adam learnt how to share properly, how to make compromises and meet at the half-way if there were conflicts. 

It was new and hard, but it felt good. 

Adam got a pay rise at the theater, and obviously Sauli was paying the rent and other daily necessities too, so the money situation got a lot better. It still wasn't the best possible, but much easier than before. 

Kaley was happy watching Adam paint his toe nails on the couch. Daddy never lets her paint hers on the couch, he always tells her to go on the floor. Not on the carpet either. 

"Our anniversary is coming up" Sauli said to Adam, not really to remind him, he knows Adam remembers, but he just wanted to point it out. 

"I know" Adam smiled, briefly glancing up and into Sauli's eyes, before going back to focus on his toe nails, "Do you-"

"What's an anniversary?" Kaley asked, lying on the floor on her tummy, swaying her feet in the air. 

"It's a day when you celebrate something special" Sauli told her, "In this case, me and your daddy being together for one year"

"And how exactly is that something worth celebrating?" Kaley asked, cocking her head. 

Adam chuckled, putting the nail polish on the table when he was done. He put his feet on the foot stool until the nailpolish would dry.

"It's definitely worth celebrating when two people find each other and manage to stand each other's faces for a year and longer" He said and was finally able to wrap his arm around Sauli's shoulders. 

Sauli snickered, pinching Adam's thigh. 

"So you're just going to spend the whole day kissing each other" Kaley declared and wrinkled her nose. She is very certain about that. That's what they always do anyway.

"Really, huh?" Adam asked. 

"Really, huh" Kaley repeated, getting up from the floor and went to grab a calendar from the wall. She knows her birthday date, but she is not quite sure how many nights are left. 

Before they have always celebrated abroad with family and Kaley has had friend party some other day. But now they are not going abroad because they will be back in Finland for a small vacation during the summer. 

"So how long it is until my birthday? We do celebrate that too, right?" She asked, carrying the calendar with her and squeezed herself between Adam and Sauli. 

She gave a wicked grin to Sauli like she knew very well that she stole his spot.

"Of course we do!" Adam assured, lifting her on his lap so Sauli could settled back next to him, "Gosh you grow up fast"

Both in weight and age. Adam can still lift her but there will be a day when he can't, not without hurting himself. And the age... Oh god the age. She is turning _eight_. That is only 8 years away from being sixteen when you can get a driver's license. 

And boys hassle around you. 

Oh God, please stop her from growing, Adam thought. 

"So,,, Your birthday is only three nights away. You already took invitations to your friends and they come over in here" Adam explained, pointing at the closest Thursday, "And family vill visit us in here" he added, going for the Friday. 

"Yay! I want to find my dress ready! Is it in my closet?" She asked, sliding down from the couch. 

"Yes. But put the calendar back first, okay?" Adam reminded, not wanting her to leave stuff hanging around. If you take something, you put it back. Something Adam should remember as well, Sauli always reminds him about it.

Kaley did like she was told to and disappeared in her room to search for her favorite dress. She is going to be a princess !

"She is growing up waaay too fast. I can't keep up" Adam said, "One day she'll be an adult, fleeing out of the house. Oh God, what I'm gonna do?"

Sauli smiled, stroking Adam's thigh, 

"That's not going to happen anytime soon" He reminded and tapped Adam's knee, "She will be eight"

" _Eight_ " Adam squeaked. Sauli just chuckled lovingly, tipping Adam's head a bit and gave him a brief, sweet kiss. Adam smiled, going for another one, reaching up to pet Sauli's cheek.

"Now where the _hell_ have I put it?" Came the frustrated voice from Kaley's room, out of the little girl's mouth.

Adam slowly pulled away, mortified. He and Sauli shared a look, looking each other with wide pair of eyes. 

"Did she just...? Did she just curse?" Adam asked whispering, "I mean she has said things like damn or ass. But never 'hell'. Or fuck, for God's sake"

Sauli looked a little guilty, which made Adam squint his eyes at him. Sauli flashed him an innocent smile as a respond. 

"Now what are you not telling me?"

"I might have said the exact same words as she did now when I was searching for my gym card" Sauli admitted, flinching a little because no, he did not want to be the one to teach Adam's kid how to curse. But at the same time, he's sure Adam has slipped a bad word or two in her presence. 

"I'll deal with you later" Adam said in a low tone and got up from the couch, making his way to Kaley's room. He stood at the door gap, arms crossed. 

"Kaley Elizabeth,,, What just slipped from your mouth?"

Kaley slowly turned away from her closet and faced her father with an expression which told Adam she knew exactly what she had said. 

"Hell?"

"And what kind of word is that?"

"A bad word" Kaley confessed, "Am I in trouble? Sauli said it too!" She defended herself. Oh Sauli is definitely in trouble even though Adam can't even blame him. But he can pretend he has a reason to give a few spanks to that ass.

"No" Adam said, "But you have slipped bad words so often lately and that needs to change. You are old enough to know that you don't need those words. If you keep that up, I need to find a way to punish you some way" 

He has thought of a glass jar where you have to put a penny every time you curse. It's a tip he heard from his mother. Adam gives Kaley a few dollars each week and she is very clingy to them because they are her own. She won't be happy to put any in the jar. 

But what's the result? That can work in something but Adam has a feeling it won't work in this cursing thing.

"But that's so-"

"That way I make sure that you know those words don't belong in your mouth. Or anyone else's" Adam said, seeing from the look on Kaley's face that she wasn't at all pleased with it and she was a bit surprised about Adam's strategy. 

She crossed her arms, pulling on a pout. Adam ignored her, and turned around to walk away, only to hear something he never imagined to hear from Kaley until she reaches her puberty,

"You suck ass!" 

Adam took a deep breath and turned back around, 

"Okay, young lady, you are _not_ talking to me like that" He said with a firm tone, holding his finger up but didn't directly point at Kaley. Maybe he should have raised her better when it comes to rules and langauge so she wouldn't become so difficult every time he tries a new punishment strategy. 

Kaley stuck out her tongue at him. 

Adam remained calm even though Kaley was trying to provoke him on purpose. 

"That is not helping you at all. This is the new rule now - I am not tolerating any curse words or this kind of behavior from you and when you say one, you won't watch DVDs for a day. And because you use that attitude with me, it starts from now. No TV for you today. Period" Adam finished and left the room. 

"No!" Kaley screamed, strutting after him and hang onto his arm, shrieking some non-sense. 

"It's settled!" Adam said loudly, not yelling, just making sure he was being heard over the angry crying.

Adam didn't react to it when she behaved the way she did now. Sauli was a little confused that the one slipped word managed to cause a scene like this and made Kaley look like she could punch a truck driver. 

She didn't really think twice under her rage, she just did the best the could figure out right now with Adam being so much bigger than her - She reached out her hands and pawed Adam on his stomach. 

"Kaley, you can't hit me" He said, sinking on the floor to her level and grabbed her by the arms, "Why are you so mad? You've known it forever that you can't curse let alone talk disrespectfully to me and hit me"

Kaley avoided his eyes, still pouting. 

"Talk to me, honey"

Sauli was oddly fascinated by the interaction. He adores the long temper Adam has right now, someone might have yelled already. When they met, Adam told him he tends to raise his voice sometimes with her. 

Maybe his stress is reduced so he no longer feels that way. 

"I'm annoyed" She said. 

"You are? Why is that?" Adam asked. 

"Because yesterday you told me that there will be a Disney movie marathon on Kids' channel and now you are telling me I can't watch it!" 

Okay, Adam forgot about that, he really did. But he can't cancel the TV punishment either, or Kaley will end up learning nothing. 

"Okay, I-"

"You broke your promise!" Kaley squealed, stomping her foot against the floor, "It's not fair!! You promised!"

Adam winched, backing up and sat on the couch, pulling Kaley to stand between his knees. 

"I did. And I'm sorry you can't watch them now. I broke a promise and it was wrong, but you broke the rules which is also wrong" 

Kaley sighed, hanging her head. Her lower lip trembled and she started to fidget the way she always does when she is about to cry. 

Oh god, just don't cry, Adam thought. He can't watch her cry. It makes him want to give her the whole world. 

"I know this upsets you" Adam said gently, tipping her head up, "But this is what I've decided now. We can do something else today and watch those movies some other day" 

"But nothing is as fun" Kaley whined, looking aside and crossed her arms. 

Sauli has seen Kaley being difficult. But he has never seen her being _this_ difficult, yelling insults and using physical power against Adam. 

"Didn't you want to learn how to swim? Without floats?" Adam asked.

Kaley's head perked up and she put her hands on Adam's shoulders,

"You mean we could go the beach?" She asked, "And you will teach me how to swim!"

 

"I don't see why not. But Sauli can teach you how to swim" Adam said, glancing at Sauli's direction. He gave him an arch of eyebrows like 'oh? I can?'.

"Oh right, that's okay. Because you don't want to take your shirt off because you're squishy" Kaley said, poking Adam on the stomach.

Adam chuckled, not even slightly offended because that's what he said himself some while ago. And Kaley is still just a kid. 

"Can we go now?" Kaley asked. 

"I think we need to have some lunch first. And I need a cup of coffee" Adam told her, "But you can go get your swimsuit. I can ask Lisa if she could come with Courtney too" 

"Yes!" Kaley exclaimed and dashed away from him, running into her room. 

Adam let out a heavy breath, slumping down on the couch. Geez, parenting is tiring! How he will handle a cranky teenager in the future?

"You handled it so well. I mean she literally told you that you suck ass" Sauli said, "I mean someone could have snapped"

"Snapping is not an option with a kid" Adam reminded, "I have raised my voice and yelled but it doesn't make anything better. Her anger winds down quicker when I am being understanding" 

Of course you will get mad at your kid sometimes. And you want to yell, sulk like a little kid yourself but you got to remember that kids can't express everything as well as adults. Sometimes calling names is the only option they see when they don't get what they want. 

"You were great" Sauli smiled, "And I'm not even a parent"

"Thank you" Adam smiled, going for a brief kiss but-

"Daddy?" Kaley called out, suddenly standing next to the couch. 

"Yes?" Adam chuckled, pulling away and turned his attention to Kaley. 

"I don't really hate you" She said quietly, "I'm sorry"

"I know, pumpkin" Adam smiled, "It's alright"

She flashed him a pleased smile and turned around to walk away. Then she stopped, suspiciously turning back towards Adam and Sauli, seeing them going for a kiss. 

She sighed, crossing her arms and walked up to them, pushing them apart and sat between them. 

"You guys are _really_ gross, I should have an anniversary for myself because I have put up with _you_ " She said, and neither of them couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously, I want lunch so we can like go! It's not going to just magically appear on my plate while you suck each other's tongues"

"Okayy, little girl" Adam said, not mortified by her words because she has heard that before, but he still playfully hoisted her over his lap and to his other side, "If daddy wants a kiss, he will get the kiss"

He stole another kiss from Sauli who was still containing himself from chuckling. Adam made sure to make a big smoochy sound.

Kaley made a face, burying her face to a couch pillow, groaning. Try to talk to _them_ , geez. 

Adam and Sauli pulled away, giggling. Adam scooted up then, he really needed to prepare some lunch. 

"You search that swim suit" Adam said to Kaley, squeezing her knee a little, "We make some lunch"

"You better" She said, scrunching her nose and got down from the couch, going back into her room once again. 

"We?" Sauli asked, teasing. 

"Yes, we" Adam pressured, pulling Sauli up by the hands, "You are going to help me" 

"Am I, now? First you make me teach Kaley how to swim and then you want me to make lunch too" Sauli frowned, placing his hands on Adam's hips. 

"Well, if you do those favors for me now" Adam started, pressing his lips against Sauli's ears, "I will do any favors you want in there" he whispered, pointing towards their bedroom. 

Now who could resist that.

~❤~ 

"This is so handy, now Courtney gets her lesson at the same time from your significant other" Lisa said, sittind down on the sand next to Adam and handed him a bottle of water, "Why the long face?" she asked when Adam looked like he didn't even hear her.

"She is growing up"

"Kaley's birthday, huh?" Lisa asked knowingly, watching as Adam nodded, "I know how you feel"

"It's just that,,, It was like yesterday when I was holding her in the hospital. They even gave me a separate room because Naomi didn't want to see her anymore. She was so tiny yet her grip around my finger was so strong" 

It was magical. He never imagined love like that existed. 

"Yeah, it's a beautiful moment. But that's not all what's bothering you" 

Adam chuckled, propping his sunglasses on top of his head. 

"Nothing really bothers me"

Lisa cocked her eyebrow at him. 

"I'm serious! I'm just,,, in my thoughts" Adam told her and glanced over at Sauli and the girls. Sauli was doing so well with the kids, he looked so natural doing what he's doing now. 

"In what kind of thoughts?" Lisa pressured. 

Adam sighed, knowing that Lisa wouldn't let go easily anyway, 

"When she was born, I always imagined she will be everything I have. Like I always feared I'm going to grow old alone,,, not alone-alone, but without a partner. I imagined no one will look at me that way because I have a kid. I had her at 18" Adam explained, sighing a bit and put his sunglasses back on because wow, the water is damn bright due to the sunshine. 

"And when she will be moving out, assuming she is about 18-20, I will be like 36-38 if I did the math right"

Lisa chuckled, nodding. 

"And then no one will look at me because I'm old and completely worn out by parenting. I'd be doomed to be alone" He said with a nervous giggle, glancing at Sauli again, "I never believed in my chances to fall in love" he added dreamily. 

"But you did! I'm the one who's doomed. Look at yourself, you're the definition of a perfect man. Both outside and inside" Lisa smiled, tapping Adam's foot. 

Adam rolled his eyes, smiling. 

"How's life otherwise though? Full of love and sex?"

"Shut it, that's private" Adam grinned, elbowing Lisa on her side, "But yeah, we're still boning so good" he murmured. 

"Ugh stop it, you're making me jealous" Lisa groaned. 

"You asked! Anyway,,, Everything is going well. Kaley got a little mad today, okay, _a lot_ mad, said I suck ass and she hates me"

"Ouch. I hate it when they do that" Lisa winched. 

"Courtney actually does it? She can get mad?" Adam asked, chucklig a little because Courtney is _always_ so well-behaved and calm. Adam has never heard her raise her voice or even get frustrated. 

"I'm her mom" Lisa reminded, "Parents have special power when it comes to annoying their kids. But imagine this, one day, out of nowhere, she comes up to me and goes 'Mommy, what's a blow job?'"

"Oh my god!" Adam gasped, mouth falling wide open in surprise, until he started laughing. 

"Don't laugh, I was so mortified! If that happens to you, then I will be the one laughing" She reminded and genly slapped his thigh, only to get another mischievous cackle out of his mouth. 

" 'What's a blow job' " Adam repeated, still snickering, "Where do these kids hear these things"

"You tell me" 

"Kaley told Sauli a 'joke' once. Asking what comes after 69 and Sauli went '70', and Kaley goes 'A mouthwash'" 

Lisa burst out laughing. She can see it happening with Kaley being such a rocket. She had made Adam blush once or twice before. 

Once in a store, asking why does the man before them have such a big nose. It probably isn't even worse she has said in public. 

"There are our innocent little angels" Adam said when he saw the girls run to them, Sauli running behind "Heyyy, are you a water beast now?" he asked when Kaley made a landing on his lap. 

"I won! Swimming is not that hard but I wouldn't call myself a beast. They usually live in the water" Kaley said wisely, reaching for some juice, "And they eat little kids and adults' feet. I googled it"

Adam stared wide-eyed at the kid on his lap, before exchanging a look with Lisa. She gave him a smile and shrugged.

"You googled it? What else have you googled?" 

"Not the same stuff as you daddy" Kaley sighed, making Adam's heart make an extra beat, "Not that I have checked. But I can only imagine"

Does he need to block Google site from his ipad? What are these kids nowadays? They use technology better than you and they are probably born with phones in their hands. 

"But I did google death once. There are many things I would google but daddy usually snatches the ipad away from me because I have used it for too long" She said with a sigh, taking a sip of her strawberry juice. 

She doesn't mind that much but of course she would rather use it a bit longer than 10 minutes. It's so unfair that daddy and Sauli can use it as much as they want to. 

Adam and Sauli shared a look, not really sure whether to laugh or cry. Adam has discussed death with Kaley the way she can understand and Adam would like it to stay that way. 

"So" Lisa started, changing the subject before Kaley would say she has googled blow job, "Anyone want ice cream?"

"Me!" Said the girls in one loud voice. That was clear from the start, so Lisa glanced at Adam and Sauli,

"I shouldn't" Adam said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Daddy gets more squishy" Kaley told Lisa, "He told me"

Lisa rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head. This man just never learns. 

"Sauli?"

"Just this once" Sauli smiled. 

"Great. You girls come with me?" Lisa asked as she got up, wrapping her beach tunic on, and grabbed her bag. Girls got up in a flash. 

"Can I buy my own, daddy?" Kaley asked, reaching her arm out, palm up, "Please"

"I can totally pay you back" Lisa said to Adam. But if Kaley wants to do it by herself, she should. 

"Sure, why not" Adam smiled at her, reaching into their bag and pulled out his wallet, handing Kaley a few dollars, "But not a big one?"

"The biggest one" Kaley grinned, clutching the dollars into her fist and followed Lisa and Courtney. 

Adam chuckled, feeling a kiss upon his shoulder. He turned his head so Sauli could peck him on the lips too. 

"Did she learn fast?"

"Super fast" Sauli said, "So did Courtney"

"That's amazing" 

"Are you sure you can swim or do I need to teach you too?" Sauli teased, nudging Adam a little. Adam made a face, pinching Sauli's thigh. 

Sauli snickered. 

"Anyway, you know where I'm gonna take you when we get our butts to Finland this summer?"

"Do tell me"

"I'm going to take you to swim, skinny dipping, in the midnight sun" Sauli murmured against the skin of Adam's shoulder.

"Oh? Where you will put Kaley?" Adam asked, giggling quietly when Sauli's hand was sneaking along his waistband. He had to grab the bad hand, he doesn't need to get a boner right now. 

"She will be sleeping. But she got along well with my sisters, I'm sure they can watch after her if that's okay to you"

Adam smiled, nodding. He turned his head again to steal a second kiss from Sauli. 

Sauli snickered, not letting go of his lower lip once he got it between his lips. Adam chuckled, obeying for a little bit longer kiss. Just 5 seconds maybe. 

They are not big fans of PDA but there weren't many people on the beach so why not kiss a bit?

"We are having sex tonight, right?" Adam asked when they pulled away, faces still close together. 

"Oh, absolutely"

~❤~

Plans don't always happen the way you wanted them to happen. Last thing Adam expected was a lightning storm. So it meant that Kaley refused to go to sleep and she was still curled in the pit of Adam's arm at 11.30 p.m.

"I haven't heard anything in 30 minutes" Adam said to her, "And it's really late. Don't you think it's time to go to bed?"

"No" Kaley protested, squeezing herself tighter against Adam, "It will come back"

"No, it won't"

"But what _if_?"

" _If_ it does, then you can sleep with us" Adam reassured, rubbing Kaley's shoulder, "But before that, you're gonna to your own bed, okay?"

Kaley sighed, 

"Okay"

"That's my girl" Adam smiled, getting up. Kaley grabbed his hand, more like a forearm, still too scared to be without him in case the storm comes back. 

Adam glanced over his shoulder at Sauli, 

"This might take a while" he informed, just giving a small warning in case Sauli is being patent getting into his pants already.

"Take all the time you need" Sauli smiled. 

Adam tucked Kaley to bed, sang to her as long as needed to make her fall asleep because she wouldn't stay in her own bed if she didn't. 

Once she did, Adam tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door slightly open. He returned to Sauli who was watching him with a sly smile.

"Come here this instant" He said. 

Adam smirked, tempted to tease him but let it go now. He walked up to him and nudged him down on his back on the couch. 

Sauli grinned as Adam draped himself on top of his body. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight" Adam murmured against his lips. Sauli hummed, running his hands up and down Adam's back, digging in just enough to feel the firm muscles underneath the skin. 

Adam all but attacked Sauli's mouth, savoring his lips and slipping in a bit of tongue. He loves to start by tender kissing while slowly caressing each other but damn, he is in a mood for a quick, sweaty fuck. 

Sauli was left breathless in matter of seconds, fingers desperately clutching onto Adam's waist now. 

Adam wiggled his hips, rubbing his hardening cock against Sauli's. Sauli gasped, bringing his hands up and tangled them in Adam's fluffy hair. 

Adam groaned as quiet as he possibly could, the last thing he wants is to traumatize Kaley and wake him up with their sex sounds. 

He left Sauli's lips, already swollen and rosy red due to the harsh contact. Fuck, it's hot. His lips get the same way when he sucks his cock. 

Adam flicked his tongue around Sauli's neck, slowly rocking his hips against him. Sauli threw his head back in pleasure, tugging and gently pulling on Adam's hair. He likes it. 

Adam sat up on Sauli's hips, removing his tank top. Sauli's mouth watered at the sight, and he scooted up in a flash, holding Adam on his lap as he pressed his mouth on his chest, mouthing the middle, before latching his lips on his left nipple.

Adam held Sauli's head close, biting back moans. 

He squaked when Sauli bit him. The noise made both of them chuckle, and Sauli pulled away. He took his shirt off too, tossing it on the couch. 

He tightened his hold on Adam and flipped him on his back, settling between his thighs. 

"Don't even think about it" Adam smiled slyly, rolling them over again, not realizing the narrow couch won't allow him to do it, and Sauli ended up half on the floor. 

"Oh, shit!" He hissed, automatically grabbing Adam's shoulders to prevent himself from falling completely. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Adam giggled, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine" Sauli chuckled, stumbling back on the couch, settling down by himself now, "Such a sexy move there"

"At least you didn't fall completely" Adam said, straddling Sauli's body and pinned him down. He took his hands, locking them against the mattress above his head. 

He brought their lips together as he curled his body tighter against him. Sauli's hands twitched in need to touch but if Adam wanted to play with him like that, he can. It's hot. 

Sauli hooked his leg behind Adam's thighs, rocking his body up to him. But it wasn't enough - He wrapped both of his legs around him. 

"Fuck" Adam hissed, grinding his cock against Sauli, "Let's go to the bedroom"

Sauli nodded, licking his lips the second Adam pulled away. They fumbled to their bedroom as quietly as possible. Once behind the closed door, Adam looked to be hesitating. 

"What?" Sauli asked, busy working Adam's belt open. 

"The lock. I mean,,, what if the storm really comes back and Kaley-"

"She will knock. Like always" Sauli reassured, giving Adam a gentle smile, before pulling down the zipper of his pants, "I need you. I want your big-"

"God, stop talking like that or I'm gonna cream my pants like an early teen" Adam groaned, pushing Sauli down on their bed. Sauli always does that dirty talk with a thick Finnish accent and while it's probably the least sexiest of all the possible accents, it gets him all hot. 

Sauli just grinned.

"Now,,, I promised you some favors" Adam smirked, teasing the waistband of Sauli's pants, "Anything you want"

~❤~

The next day Adam woke up before Sauli. He smiled when he saw Sauli cuddled to him, arm thrown over his stomach and leg between Adam's legs.

He gently shook Sauli by the shoulder. Sauli snuffled in his sleep, eyes fluttering open. He looked up, seeing Adam's smiley yet sleepy face. 

"Morning" Adam said in a raspy-ish morning voice. 

"Morning" Sauli smiled, squeezing Adam's body and kissed his chest, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. You?"

"As always" Sauli beamed, pushing himself up. That is what amazes Adam. Sauli just woke up and he is up and ready to go already. Adam wants to roll around in bed and cuddle. 

"Don't go anywhere yet" Adam chuckled, pulling him back down, "We're in no rush until Kaley demands breakfast. She could basically do it herself but I want to prepare it to her"

"I know" Sauli said, sinking back into the warmth of the bed and Adam's body, "Speaking of Kaley, have you thought of her present yet?"

"I have. But I haven't come up with anything. She wants a cat, I know it, but I hate cats" Adam said, scrunching his nose, "And cats don't like me either. So we're tie"

Sauli laughed, 

"How would you know?"

"I just do" Adam said, frowning as he heard something like a ringtone come from living room. It's actually his phone! How did he forget it in there? He must have been in a rush.

"Fuck" he cursed, quickly getting up and pulled on his underwear. He rushed to the living room to pick up, seeing it was his boss. 

Sauli chuckled. No rush, right. He put on some fresh pair of underwear and left the bedroom, going to the bathroom before Adam would run there. 

He brushed his teeth and did his usual morning routine in general. It takes about 5 minutes while for Adam it takes 15. Even during weekends.

He stepped out, seeing Adam just stand in the living room, tapping his phone against his hand. 

"You okay?" Sauli asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, I uh... " Adam stuttered, "My boss plaid my demos to some producers or some shit and,,, They liked them. I got a record deal" he said, still in shock and not able to quite understand. 

"What?" Sauli squeaked, running to him and gave him the biggest hug, "That's amazing!"

"Me! Actually me!" Adam squealed, squeezing Sauli's body and swayed him. Well this day started well.

Kaley appeared in the scene, rubbing her sleepy eyes, 

"What are you guys yelling??" 

"Come and give daddy a hug because daddy's going to be a rockstar!" Adam grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little hard to get back into this fic so I apologize for the bad-ish chapter. Regular updating from now on :)


	18. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets important people. Boys plan their anniversary, and Kaley gets exciting gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the whole chap with my phone and I apologize for any typos or mistakes. And my phone has a weird autocorrect, lol, I hope I noticed all of those mistakes.

"But haven't you ever even- Fuck _Jesus Christ_ " Adam's words were cut mid-sentence, the tense spot on his lower back sending a jolt of pain through his body when Sauli pressed his elbow against it. 

"That sounds disturbingly wrong, my love" Sauli said, rubbing the said spot with the tip of his elbow, "But no, I have never really-"

"Not so hard!" Adam whined, kicking his feet against the bed, "It hurts"

"Sorryyyy" Sauli apologized, "But this knot here won't loosen up with just fingertips. _Geez_ , what have you done? Deadlifts without your PT?" 

Adam faked cry, pressing his face against the pillow. Okay maybe he did but he trusted that he'd knew the technique. Besides, his back has always been a bitch to him.

"Massage is supposed to be relaxing, not painful" Adam reminded, and Sauli smiled, having a mercy on him. He moved back to Adam's shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscles there. 

Adam sighed, toes curling. Now that's a lot better. 

"Back to the subject,,, You never even considered? Ever?" Adam asked. 

"No. I have never seen myself as someone who'd get married. That could also be because I have never really had a serious relationship" Sauli told him, "Before" he added with a smile when he felt Adam tense more underneath him. 

"So what about now?" Adam asked, turning his head on the pillow.

Sauli shrugged, even though he knew Adam couldn't see it. 

"I don't know. Right now I feel like all I want in life is you. Whatever that means" Sauli said, leaning over Adam's back and kissed his ear, "You're all I want" he whispered, sitting up while running his oil-slicked hands down Adam's sides, going to the dip of his back. 

"And if I wanted a marriage some day?" Adam asked. 

"Well, uh-"

"Not now!" Adam chuckled, "I'm not asking you to marry me, we've only been dating for a year. That's in five days actually. But some day, in the future" 

Sauli pursed his lips, thinking what he should say to be honest and also sensitive about it, considering it's something Adam wants. He never grew up thinking it was possible for him. Neither did Adam, but lately he has given it a lot of thought. It's a possibility.

"Some day I'd be more than happy to put a ring on it. Right now it doesn't feel like something I necessarily need or want" Sauli said in all his honestly, kneading the muscles on Adam's lower back, "I love weddings. And with the right person it might be something I want, just not now"

"I'll take that" Adam smiled. At least it wasn't a strict no. 

"Good" Sauli beamed. He slid his hands over the firm ass, digging in a bit to feel if the muscles were tense from the possible deadlifts or jogging. Not that he needs a reason to touch it but you never know, there are muscles there too. 

He gave it a gentle smack.

Both hands, both cheeks. 

Adam giggled, sitting up as soon as Sauli had moved off from top of his thighs. Sauli wrapped his arms around his middle and refused to let him go. Now his front is all oiled up too but who cares. It dries. 

"Sauli" Adam warned, smile on his lips, when Sauli nipped the skin of his neck and caressed his stomach and chest, "I need to shower. Then I need to meet those producers from the label, remember?"

"I know" Sauli murmured, "And then the family dinner" 

"Mm, exactly" Adam smiled, turning his head enough to share a brief kiss. Sauli unwrapped his arms and let him get up from the bed. 

He can't believe they randomly woke up at 7 a.m. and Sauli ended up giving him a massage. Well, Adam didn't sleep a lot, considering he is quite nervous about his meeting. Sauli just wanted to make him loosen up a bit. He offered a blow job too but Adam went for a massage. 

Before Sauli could even ask, Adam confirmed it had nothing to do with his skills and abilities, he just probably wouldn't be that much into it with so much stress. 

Sauli went to make some breakfast while Adam showered and got ready for the meeting. Kaley was happy with cereal and an apple while Sauli drank coffee and made a healthy omelet for himself. 

"Where is daddy going today?" Kaley asked when Sauli sat down at the table opposite her.

"To meet music producers so he can record songs" Sauli explained simply and sipped his coffee. 

"Does it mean we'll get more money? And we can get a cat?" 

Sauli chuckled, 

"I can't answer to that. But don't you remember that daddy doesn't want a cat?"

"Yeah because daddy doesn't like cats. Or more of like they don't like him" Kaley said, nose scrunched up. 

Sauli snickered, shaking his head before taking another sip of his coffee. She couldn't have expressed it any better. 

Adam spent a glorious half an hour in the bathroom, taking his time with the shower. His clothes he searched for thirty minutes and during that time Sauli had time to make the bed, read news and watch TV with Kaley. 

And god, there is still popcorn on the floor from Kaley's birthday from yesterday. 

Adam had gone back to the bathroom to finish his make up and hair.

"Adam? Are you going to take long? There are other people who'd need the bathroom?" He called out. 

"In a second!" Came the reply. 

Sauli just chuckled. He should have gone to the bathroom while he still had the chance. 

After a minute or two, Adam finally stepped out. He had a light make-up, a swirl in this hair and he was wearing a blazer, fancy shirt and jeans. Some bracelets and one single chain hung from his neck.

"Wow" Was all Sauli could say. This man right before his eyes is too good to be true. 

"Is this too much? Or too little? Should I wear a suit?"

"You look _perfect_ " He assured. 

"You sure?" Adam asked, spinning around to face the full body mirror. 

"Yes"

"Promise?" Adam smiled, straightening his jacket and touched his hair to make sure it stays in place. 

He just doesn't wanna screw this whole thing up by giving a bad impression with his clothing. Not that it could happen easily, he knows how to dress. 

Sauli walked up to Adam and touched his cheek, knowing it could soothe the raging nerves Adam had despite of the massage,

"Everything will go well. I'm sure. This is your dream" Sauli smiled, "Slay everyone"

Adam chuckled, pulling Sauli close by the hips. He loves the way Sauli tilts his pelvis towards him automatically, like he's a magnet for his iron.

"I try"

Sauli pecked him on the lips. 

"It'll be okay. You know what to do and you know what you want from your music. Don't be satisfied with anything that's less than that" He reminded, watching as Adam nodded. 

Kaley ran up to him as well, hugging his middle. Adam smiled, ruffling her hair a bit. 

"I have no idea what's going on for real but good luck anyway" She said.

~*~ 

After the meeting Adam picked Sauli and Kaley up from home, and they headed to a local restaurant for a dinner. Adam refused to say anything during the drive but Sauli could read everything from his face -  
went well.

He didn't want to make a big deal out of it just yet, it was Kaley's day after all. She celebrated yesterday with friends but today was family day. 

Adam told his mom briefly though, but said he'd talk about it later. 

"But I reaaally want a cat" Kaley whined when they were waiting for their dessert.

"Why can't you get a cat?" Eber asked the girl, then glanced at Adam, "You still allergic?"

"Well, figur-"

"Daddy just doesn't like pussies" Kaley declared. She looked around herself, slightly confused, when her grandma was covering her mouth as she laughed. The others were snickering too. 

"You're on it. They probably don't like him either" Neil said, and Adam had to kick his foot underneath the table because the last thing he needs is to have to explain it all to Kaley. Which he wouldn't do, anyway.

"What?" Kaley asked, that whiny tone in her voice. She hates it when adults laugh at things because they never tell her what it is! 

"Nothing, sweetie. But you're right, your daddy doesn't like them so you just have to accept that" Leila told her, thanking the waitress when she brought the birthday cake on the table. 

"Do I get a cake??" Kaley asked, looking at the waitress, "Is it for me?"

"Little birds sang that someone has a birthday today" Said the waitress, "Happy birthday" 

"Thank you" Kaley beamed. She remembers the waitress, her name is Maria. She has worked in the restaurant as long as Kaley can remember and she always tried to flirt with her daddy. 

Which brings her to...

"Do you still have a crush on my daddy?" She asked. 

Maria's eyes went almost as wide as Adam's. 

"Kaley. No personal questions" Adam reminded, chuckling in embarrassment he felt for Maria. Second-hand embarrassment must be even worse in many cases. 

"I-"

"Because he has a boyfriend now. He likes boys" Kaley informed. 

Maria laughed, maybe embarrassed but it didn't really show. She must be used to all kinds of blurts as a waitress. 

"Yes, I know" She said with a smile, "Enjoy your dessert" 

She disappeared quickly before she'd get bombed with other awkward questions. Adam rubbed the ridge of his nose, still wanting to cringe. 

"Turns out they like you after all" Neil said and Adam gave him a glare that could kill. But he couldn't help a chuckle that escaped soon after. 

"Anyway, I can consider the dog though" Adam said, changing the subject and Kaley's head perked up a little too excitedly, "Some day" he added, pressuring the words. 

Kaley sighed. That's what he always says. Some day. Which means never. 

" _We_ can consider the dog" Adam fixed then, remembering that there were actually two adults living in the house, as a couple, and the decisions considering their home need to be done together. 

Sauli gently tapped Adam's thigh, just a simple gesture to tell that it was alright. He knows. 

"As if" Kaley pouted, sighing, "Anywayyy, can I blow the candles now?"

"Wait just a second, I need to find my phone first" Leila said, browsing through her purse. Once she got a hold of her phone, she went to her camera, "Okay, now blow the candles"

"And remember to make a wish" Sauli smiled.

Kaley nodded and took a deep breath, trying to blow all the candles at once. Usually she is always left with one but now she managed to get them all. 

"What did you wish for?" Neil asked. 

"It's a secret!" Kaley gasped, "If you tell your wishes out loud, they never come true" 

Adam chuckled. It's amazing how she has attatched to everything he has told her even if she sometimes seemed like she didn't listen at all. 

"I wish I could take a photo of all of us" Leila said, reaching out her arm with a frown, "We don't all fit in one selfie"

"Mom taking selfies. Never saw that coming" Adam said with a snicker. She is adapting well into this new technology and society. 

"I can take a picture of you all" Sauli offered, but heard at least two 'No's at the same time. 

"I'm not going to exclude you from family photos" Leila smiled, "You're in Adam's life now. And that makes you family" 

_Family_. It's such a strong, small word. But Sauli is more than happy to have a family here in Los Angeles. He's happy to be included into anything that includes Adam. 

Adam slid his arm behind Sauli's back, curling hand around his side so he could pull him against himself. Sauli smiled, wanting to kiss him either on the lips or cheek but decided not to. 

"Maybe next year we have one more person around the table" Eber hinted. 

"Is someone having a baby??" Kaley gasped, looking at everyone. 

"Not quite, not right now" Eber laughed, then turned at Neil, "Or are things going that far?" 

Adam thinks he has never seen his brother embarrassed. He wasn't embarrassed now either,but a little flustered. 

"Not that far. And we shall see" He said calmly and neutrally. Adam wanted to tease him the way he did him when Sauli came in the picture. 

But that can wait now. 

"Oh and mom, could you maybe watch after Kaley on Wednesday next week?" Adam asked, "Until Thursday" he added when Sauli squeezed his thigh.

"Oh sure! I have nothing planned" Leila smiled, looking at Adam and Sauli, "Anniversary, right?"

They nodded. 

"So I can't be involved?" Kaley asked, pursing her lips. But in the meantime she doesn't want to be involved. All they do anyway is have stupid tickle fights. 

They don't even watch good movies ! 

"This is-"

"I get it, dad, I get it" Kaley said wisely, that smug smile on her face again. It totally creeps him out sometimes, like she knows too much about stuff. 

Once they had eaten their dessert, they started to head home. Kaley got her presents from Leila (and her partner, but he wasn't at the dinner), Eber (also his partner) and Neil. 

She got some fancy looking Fashion doll from Neil, an art kit from Eber because she loves to draw and from Leila she got a brand new, girly CD player and a few CDs. 

Something Adam has always wanted Kaley to have is a proper piano but he can't afford one right now. Maybe in his wildest dreams his album will be a success and he can buy her a piano. Or a freaking grand piano. 

But what he got her was something he probably should have bought ages ago. At least some people think so. 

At home, when Kaley went to play with her new gifts, Adam got his from his drawer where he had hidden it, and went to knock on Kaley's door. 

"Come in!" 

Adam stepped in, and Kaley noticed he was hiding something behind his back. Maybe it was a kitten in a basket.

"You didn't think I had forgotten to get you a gift?" Adam asked, slowly bringing his hand visible, "So how about this?"

Kaley gasped, standing up. 

"A phone for me??" She squeaked. Adam smiled, reaching out to give it to her.

She was in awe, sitting back down on the floor and spun the phone around in her hands. 

"But this does not mean you will have it 24/7" Adam pointed out, "I take it from you when you do your homework and I take it from you after the dinner. I do not want you to be nose stuck to a phone screen all the time"

"But that's what you do" Kaley frowned, eyeing Adam rather suspiciously. 

Burn. 

"I know, and it's a bad habit I am trying to work on" Adam admitted, "But this is the deal, okay?"

Kaley nodded happily.

"Thank you, daddy" She said with a smile, "Can you now draw with me? I got new pencils!"

"You're welcome. And sure I can" Adam smiled, walking inside the room and sat down on the floor. 

Sauli heard the conversation from the kitchen and he could not do anything but smile. That is one of those moments he doesn't want to interfere. 

He and Adam can talk about the record deal later.

~*~ 

The following day Kaley blurted the long longed question - Are they really tickle-fighting and wrestling. Sauli, the brat as he was, had given Adam's shoulder a gentle, encouraging rub and disappeared to the gym.

But maybe it was time to educate his child on this. Adam found out what she already knew and fixed her wrong knowledge, and made sure to pressure the words _love_ and respect. Special kind of love that is not only made when you want babies. 

Kaley was satisfied with what she heard but from the look on her face,,, Adam could tell that the kid won't be as nosy in the future. 

But he never, ever wants to go through it again, sex talk and puberty talk. 

Sauli came back from the gym about an hour later, finding Adam from their bed, headphones on his head and eyes closed. 

Sauli smirked mischievously, putting his gym bag carefully on the floor. He jumped on the bed, more of like half on top of Adam. 

Adam let out a girl-like, loud squeak, tossing his headphones off and it took a few seconds until his brains comprehended that it was Sauli and he doesn't need to hit the person. And he was laughing. 

"Why do you do that!" Adam asked rather loudly, holding a hand over his heart, "You gave me a heart attack"

Sauli kept snickering and threw his arm over Adam's stomach, snuggling close to the warmth of his body. Now how could Adam be mad at that? But that innocent face hides so much evilness. 

"How was the talk?" Sauli asked. 

"Surprisingly okay. But I don't want to remember it" Adam said, turning off his ipod and put the headphones on the nightstand. He wrapped his arm around Sauli's shoulders and just appreciated the fact that he can cuddle anytime he wants. 

"Your heart is on an over-drive" Sauli informed. 

"No really, you _jumped_ on me" Adam reminded, "While I was clearly focused on something else" 

"Not the first I've done that" Sauli said thoughtfully, throwing his leg between Adam's. Sauli has always been a cuddly kind of person, very tangly and clingy but not in a bad way. 

"That is true. Be happy I love you" 

"Oh, I am" Sauli beamed, looking up just enough to kiss Adam's jaw, "Very happy"

Adam smiled, turning his head and stole one kiss on the lips too. And maybe another one. 

"Your heart used to beat almost as hard when we started to see each other" Sauli smiled as he rested his head back on Adam's chest. 

"Well, obviously, you made me nervous" Adam said in a high pitched voice, "Don't you kind of miss that beginning rush though?"

"Stuttering and awkward silence?" Sauli asked, propping his head up, "Not really. The jumps in the stomach? A little"

"You never stuttered!" Adam squeaked, "You never even seemed nervous around me"

"Trust me I was" Sauli reassured, climbing on top of Adam's body, straddling his thigh, "I was just good at hiding it"

Adam smiled,

"You were"

"But anyway,,, Have you planned something for our special day?" Sauli asked, pecking Adam's lips again because he could and desperately wanted as well, "The reason I'm asking is that I don't want our plans to get crossed"

"Well I thought we could figure something out together so I haven't really planned much of anything" Adam told him and rolled them over, pinning Sauli down beneath his body, "A dinner, sex, cuddling" 

Sauli giggled, curling his arms around Adam's neck as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Some sex" Adam murmured against his lips, "And more sex" he added after another slow, lazy kiss. 

"You're such an animal" Sauli snickered, cupping Adam's cheeks. 

" _I_ am animal?" Adam gasped, laughing, "Let's talk about that one time Kaley was at friend's and you just wanted to go on and on" 

"We had just met" Sauli defended himself with a grin, "I had a really hard time keeping my hands off of you"

Adam snorted,

"And you say you can do it now?"

"Absolutely. Easily" 

"Liar" Adam grinned, sitting up on Sauli's hips, "Or that one night you folded me in all these different positions and pretty much fucked me senseless. You bent me over the _table_ "

"That was one time!" Sauli squeaked, poking Adam on the stomach, "Let's talk about all those nights you fucked me like an animal"

"Point taken" Adam grinned wickedly, "Anyway, enough of that or I'll get a boner. But lots of sex and a dinner" 

Sauli kind of wanted to give a gentle squeeze to Adam's cock and tease him just because he enjoys doing it. But maybe not now. 

"I thought we could just eat at home. Have a peaceful dinner,,, You know, _home-made_ food, some champagne. Just us" Sauli explained instead, running his hands up Adam's thighs. Proven that he can't keep his hands off of him. 

"Well, that sounds good to me" Adam said, but he had that look on his face, like he had done something bad, "Buuuut I already made a reservation to a restaurant" 

"You said you haven't planned anything!" Sauli said loudly, gently slapping Adam's thigh. He wasn't mad, not at all, he just should have guessed that Adam had planned at least something. That's just what he does. 

"I'm sorry! I wanted to surprise you" Adam pouted, "But then I thought that if you had something planned, I'd rather know about it now so I could still cancel mine" 

"Aw, you would have done that for me?" Sauli cooed, curling his hands behind Adam and rested them on his lower back. Maybe partly on his butt. 

"Of course" Adam cooed back, "But I might still have to cancel if you want to eat at home?"

"No, no, of course we can go to a restaurant. I love eating out too" Sauli reassured, "As long as we can come home and have all that sex"

"Wouldn't do it any other way" Adam smiled, leaning down to capture Sauli's lips to a blissful, slow kiss. As Adam's lips slid over his, as he gingerly sucked on his lower lip, Sauli wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him tighter against him. 

It made Adam sigh yet groan. With a smile he pulled away from the kiss,

"Now it's not the time" He said, pushing himself up, "Kaley needs some snack. Do you want coffee?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do" 

Adam cracked up. Only because that wasn't like Sauli _at all_. Sauli gave him a wicked grin, shrugging,

"I learn from the best" 

Adam just shook his head, getting up from the bed to make some snack abd coffee. Sauli smired, scooting to the other side of the bed and slapped his ass. 

"Stop it" Adam giggled, taking a few run steps. When he made it to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised that Sauli followed him. They always did these things together.

It was his turn to smack Sauli's ass when he was focusing on something else. 

Sauli jumped a little, slowly turning around to see Adam as if he hasn't done anything, just cutting tomatoes. 

As soon as Adam had put the knife down, Sauli swiftly pressed up against his back and reached to his front to briefly squeeze his cock. 

Adam let out a surprised gasp, swatting his hand off. 

"Have boundaries! We're in the kitchen" Adam hissed, turning around, "What happened to the you-can-easily-keep-your-hands-off-me?"

"I lied" Sauli beamed.

"I knew you did" Adam murmured, cupping Sauli's cheeks, "I love you"

"Love you" Sauli whispered.

~*~ 

Before their Anniversary, there was one more special day to celebrate. It was the Father's day.

Sauli had to actually google it long time ago, the date is not the same as it is in Finland. But to be honest, Leila had reminded him about it. Kaley had made a card at school as well, and she had asked Sauli's help to hide it.

So on Sunday, Sauli woke her up earlier and asked if she wanted to prepare some breakfast for Adam. She got really excited about the idea, she has never done something like that before. 

Mostly because she can't do stuff like that alone. She has always remembered to give Adam her card! When she was little, her grandma made sure she gave it by visiting them. 

They made some coffee and a healthy omelet and put them on a tray with Kaley's card. 

"That looks so nice" Kaley said exitedly.

"It does. Let's go and wake him up" Sauli smiled, taking the tray from the kitchen counter. He wished that Adam wasn't sprawled on top of the sheets in all of his nakedness. He probably wasn't, Sauli had raised the cover on top of him when he left the room. 

Kaley went in without much thinking or giving Sauli a chance to peek in first, but fortunately Adam was still in the same position, lying on his side face towards Sauli's side.

Kaley ran to the side of the bed, shaking Adam by the arm. 

"Daddy daddy wake up we have a surprise!" 

Adam isn't exactly a light sleeper. Sometimes he wakes up easily, sometimes not. Maybe it's because Sauli doesn't have a heart to wake up him too violently, so sometimes he has to wait ages before he gets Adam awake with kissed and gentle nudging and touching.

Kaley on the other hand always makes sure she wakes Adam up almost instantly. If the shaking doesn't work, she has a bad habit to raise her voice right next to his ear.

Lately she has stopped doing it though because Adam has told her that too loud voices can harm your ear. 

"Daaad!" Kaley continued, crawling on the bed and over him, sitting next to him so he could see her when he opens his eyes.

Adam's eyes fluttered open when Kaley poked him one last time. 

"We have a surprise for you" She said when she saw he was awake, "Happy Father's day, daddy" she smiled, leaning close to hug, more of like just lean over him with her arm thrown over him. 

Even though Adam was still 80% sleeping, he smiled and wrapped his arm around Kaley. 

"Aww, thank you so much, pumpkin"

"And we made you some breakfast" Kaley informed, pulling away. Adam only now glanced over at the door where Sauli was standing with a tray full of breakfast. 

His heart skipped at a beat. 

"There shoudn't be any eggshells in the omelet" Sauli grinned, carrying the tray to Adam's nightstand, but first he had to move his phone out of the way. He put it next to Adam's pillow. 

"Now I can't promise that because I broke the egg" Kaley said, sounding proud but not at all concerned over the possible eggshells. 

"You did?" Adam chuckled, ruffling her hair. 

"With my help" Sauli reassured. 

Adam sat up against the headboard, keeping the covers on his lap, and looked over at the tray where he saw Kaley's card. He took it and smiled as he read it. It said to the best daddy in the whole world with Kaley's own hand-writing.

"I made it to you" Kaley beamed. 

"And I love it so much, thank you" Adam smiled, pulling her close and pecked her on the cheek. She has definitely become more resistant about, almost wanting to wiggle off every time. 

It's a little sad. She is rushing towards the tween years. Lots of things can change just in one year.

Adam put the card aside and grabbed the coffee mug from the tray. He hasn't gotten breakfast in bed since forever, last time was probably when he felt a little sick and Sauli wanted to make sure he eats at least something. 

"Can I take a proper look at my phone now?" Kaley asked, eyes big and hopeful. 

Adam wanted to say no. It doesn't need to be the first thing you do in the morning but at the same time, Adam pretty much does it too. Unless he's giving Sauli a blowjob underneath the covers...

"Okay. But only because it's weekend" Adam said, "Sauli, can you give the phone to her? It's in the living room, on the top shelf" 

Sauli nodded with a smile, and Kaley ran past him to the living room. Meanwhile Adam got up from the bed just long enough to pull on a pair of underwear and a tank top. 

He slid back underneath the covers before Kaley ran back with the phone. She cralwled on the bed so fast Adam had to raise his coffee cup higher or he would have spilled it. 

"You need help with the phone?" Adam asked, and Kaley cocked her eyebrow as she looked back at him, "Apprently not" he chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Sauli came back in the bedroom too, sitting next to Adam. They shared their first kiss of the day aka morning kiss. Adam kissed the tip of Sauli's nose too, because he knew the whole breakfast in bed idea was his, and Adam loves to feel loved as much as he loves to love. 

"Can I get a cat now?" Kaley asked. 

" _No_ " Adam pressured, "No cats under my roof, they can scratch my shoes"

"I can make her her own home. From cardboxes" 

"That's a lovely idea but my answer is still now" Adam said, "We can think of the dog someday"

"But it can chew your shoes" Kaley pointed out, rolling on her stomach. 

"Good point" Adam frowned. He never thought of that. He was so in denial about a cat that he only thought of their negative traits. 

Not that he has many expensive shoes. _Yet_. But he has one pair of Louboutin boots, damn it. 

"Nooo it's not I lied!" Kaley said suddenly, "Yes we can think of the dog too" 

Adam gently pinched her nose, 

"We'll see"


	19. Different Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys have their first anniversary sweetly.  
> Second one doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little longer now because I was SO caught up with binge-watching ER.  
> Anyway, I skipped a year in this chapter because I still have few things planned for this fic and I'm only going to write like 3 chapters after this. Or 2. We'll see.
> 
> SORRY FOR TYPOS. Phone bound. Again.

It's been a long time since Adam and Sauli had the chance to eat out just the two of them. The restaurant was very fine, and the food was delicious, so they could bear the price of it just this once. For now. And it was their special day so it was obviously worth it. 

Back at the home door though, the libido was suddenly but not surprisingly racing. 

"Just put the damn key to the hole" Adam murmured to Sauli's ear, making sure to stand as close as possible. Sauli sighed, rolling his eyes with a smile. 

He's pretty sure he's past the stage of getting overly nervous over Adam's dick pressing up against his ass. But his hands did shake from impatience and anticipation for sure. 

He reached behind and pinched Adam's ass cheek. Adam chuckled, nudging his hips forward, 

"I'm still waiting"

Sauli finally unlocked the door and they fumbled inside, hugging and kissing like it was their first and last chance to do so. It was like the first date all over again, except without the uncertainity and nervousness. It was safe and familiar, still just as exciting, just more comfortable. 

"We were supposed to take a bath" Sauli said, out of breath when Adam finally moved to kiss his neck, "And enjoy our alone time. Peacefully" 

Adam slammed him against the nearest wall, and while it might have hurt a bit, there is still nothing that turns Sauli on more than his horny boyfriend who turns posessive and toppy when he's being _desperately_ horny. 

"We can enjoy it _after_ our wonderful sex or we'd have to get washed up for a second time"

"Good point" Sauli smiled. Gosh, that smile. Adam can't resist that smile. It works like a ray of sunshine for him, always able to cheer him up. Not that he needs any cheering up right now but it still manages to make his heart leap. 

Adam brought their mouths together, running his hands down Sauli's back and cupped his ass, intending to pick him up. Sauli got the hint and wrapped his legs around the bigger body. 

Adam carried him to the bedroom and Sauli wiggled down the second they stepped inside. The automatic reaction was to reach for the door and close it, until he realized they don't have to. Not today. 

Adam bit his lip, pushing Sauli on the bed. Sauli moved to the middle, lying back as Adam settled on top of him, bringing their lips together into a heated kiss. 

Neither of them didn't waste time to get each other in less clothes. Blazers ended up rustled on the floor and hands fumbled impatiently with belt buckles. 

Adam pulled away, sitting up on Sauli's hips to remove his shirt. Sauli ran his hands on his hips and as far up his chest as he could reach from his position. He never gets over how gorgeous this man is. Sometimes he feels insecure and Sauli has all the right reasons to ask _why_ and . He's plain beautiful.

Adam took off his neck chain too or they might end up strangling him in all the rolling. Sauli giggled when he had to struggle his ring off too, the one that holds two fingers together. 

"You done?" Sauli asked, curling his hands to squeeze Adam's ass, while Adam took one last bracelet off. They did _not_ need spikes poke in places they certainly didn't belong.

"Shut up" Adam hissed, swaying his hips a bit to rub his bottom against Sauli's crotch. That usually shuts him up. From words, at least.

Soon after when Adam was done, Sauli scooted up himself, taking his own shirt off. Adam grinned, nudging him back down and spread himself on top of him, taking his wrists and pinned them against the bed. 

Sauli's grin matched his when he hooked his leg behind Adam's thighs, pulling close, _craving_ for it. Adam curled his body to him, skin on skin, grinding his cock against him, no longer able to resist another kiss. 

Sauli's wrists twitched, a groan of protest slipping out from his throat. Adam smiled in the kiss, refusing to let go of his hands. It makes Sauli more squirmy than usually when he can't touch. 

And what could be hotter than getting him all desperate underneath him?

Adam slid his lips down Sauli's jawline and down to his neck, chafing his stubbled chin against the sensitive skin. Sauli sighed in bliss, automatically bending his head to expose more skin.

Adam smiled smugly, smoothing his chin along Sauli's throat, before going up, ghosting his lips over Sauli's mouth. Sauli tried to blindly kiss his lips, eyes still closed in bliss, but it planted on the side of Adam's lip instead. 

Adam was still smiling, breathing against Sauli's wet lips, pulling away every time Sauli tried to latch their mouths together. Adam pressed his lips against Sauli's so lightly he barely felt it but he knew the effect it had on Sauli. 

"You enjoy driving me crazy" Sauli pointed out, finally opening his eyes.

"Always" Adam whispered, humping against Sauli's body with gentle thrusts of his hips.

Sauli moaned quietly when he felt Adam's cock slide against his. Adam kept swaying his hips, rubbing himself harder against Sauli's crotch. 

Sauli wiggled his wrists furiously, and Adam had mercy on him, letting go and brining their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Sauli's mouth, licking hard and deep to savor his mouth, leaving Sauli all but breathless with need and arousal.

He tangled his fingers in Adam's hair, running them through the thick locks. 

"You'll pay for teasing me like that" Sauli managed to murmur between the wet kisses, and slowly rolled them over.

"Really?" Adam smiled, his grin blocking the access to his mouth.

"Mm, but maybe some other time" Sauli said, trying not to smile himself and just get his tongue back between Adam's lips while still swirling his fingers in his hair, "Stop smiling"

"I can't" Adam chuckled, "Besides, telling someone to stop smiling is like the most depressing thing ever"

"Then I make you stop" Sauli said, not able to help smiling himself. Their kiss had been nothing but lips bumping together awkwardly and teeth blocking the way due to Adam smiling, and it was getting worse. 

Or better. Sauli loves how playful and smiley they can be together, regardless of the intimate time. 

Sauli slipped his hand between their bodies, fuck the awkward angle, and firmly cupped Adam's cock, pressing in to feel the hardness and the warmth underneath. 

Adam's smile turned to a quiet gasp when Sauli gave him a firm squeeze, and his lips gently latched on Sauli's upper lip. 

"I thought that might work" Sauli winked, rubbing the bulge beneath his palm and deepened the kiss. Adam just hummed, curling his fingers on the back of Sauli's head. 

Sauli moved a bit, lying more next to Adam rather than on top of him, and slipped his hand inside the open fly, palming his cock. 

Adam stroked Sauli's hair, twirling his fingers in the longer locks, and occasionally pressed his finger tips hard on his scalp while Sauli kept touching and kissing him. 

The impatience was running high, their whole drive home had been like a long, tender, foreplay with all the thigh stroking and caressing.

Sauli sat up between Adam's legs to tug his pants lower and with Adam's help he pulled them off, and lay on the bed himself to got his own off as well. 

Once fully naked from head to toe, Adam settled between Sauli's spread legs once again and nuzzled his face. 

Sauli cupped Adam's cheeks and gazed into his eyes, which were heavy with arousal but still so full of admiration and affection. 

"You're so beautiful" Sauli whispered, pulling Adam's head so close he could softly kiss him. Adam pulled away shortly after with a smile, and reached towards the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube.

~*~ 

After the incredibly satisfying sex, the bath was much needed.

"Are we kinda sappy?" Adam asked when he poured them both another glass of wine. 

"No" Sauli said right away, handing Adam's glass back to him once he put the bottle aside, "We're cheesy and boring. Also known as 'normal couple' "

Adam chuckled, bringing their faces so close together their noses almost bumped together. He briefly kissed Sauli's lips,

"I hope we never stop being boring" Adam said with a smile. 

"Me too" Sauli grinned, pecking the tip of Adam's nose. Adam wrinkled his nose and backed up against the bath tub wall, spreading his legs, "Come here" he said, pulling Sauli by the arm with his free hand. 

"To do what?" Sauli asked wickedly. 

"To be close to me, you perv" Adam smiled, rolling his eyes. Sauli obeyed with a chuckle, sitting back against Adam's chest, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. 

Adam wrapped his free arm around Sauli's stomach, and Sauli let his own arm on top of his. 

"You know when you think about this past year together,,, What has been the best thing about it?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

Sauli made a humming sound, thinking about it. He'd say 'you' but he has a feeling that's not what Adam is thinking about, he's after some more specific answers that _include_ Adam. Well, Sauli knows he is. 

Sauli's year has been amazing, all sorts of wonderful, regardless of few bumps in the road both Adam and work wise. 

"This has been the best year of my life and I couldn't possibly choose just one thing that'd be over others" Sauli said, running his fingers along Adam's forearm underneath the water, "You have fulfilled my life in so many ways. I loved my life already before I met you, but for me it felt like it missed something more, I didn't necessarily think it was a relationship. But now with you,,, I can't imagine my life without you"

Adam pulled, more of like squeezed, Sauli against his body and kissed his temple, making a loving sound deep from his throat.

"I guess I could say the same. I don't expect anyone to pop into my life and just make everything better and easier, but you have encouraged and inspired me to go for my dreams" Adam explained, "I think you've molded me to a better person"

The stress about money was awfully real with a young daughter and it was sometimes hard to make time for friends too when you had a little kid. 

"I'm glad" Sauli beamed, raising his head and looked at Adam, then kissed his jaw, "And now you're almost done with your first real album"

"Can you imagine that?" Adam asked, "I hope it does well"

Sauli smiled, turning over and threw his legs on both sides of Adam's hips, so they could sit face to face but still be close. 

"Only time will show" 

"Wasn't that the time to say 'Of course it does well'?" Adam asked with a smile when Sauli collected some bath foam and folded Adam's hair with it, making a twirl just because he can. 

"Maybe. But I don't wanna lie to you. I can't know" Sauli said in pure honesty, the tip of his tongue peeking between his lips as he focused on his small task to play with Adam's hair, "But it apparently stresses you out a lot"

Adam used to think that Sauli doesn't listen when he does something else at the same time, like now he seems the most important thing to put his focus on is the hair play. But Adam knows he listens carefully, he always does. 

"Well, yeah. I don't want to look like a failure in your or Kaley's eyes. I don't want you _and_ the label to be disappointed"

Sauli sighed a little, sliding his foamy hands on Adam's face but was careful not to get any in his eyes,

"You won't look like a failure to me even if you won't sell one copy. At least you tried, and you can always try again, rather than live your life pondering for too long, and regretting it on the deathbed' Sauli said firmly, his blue eyes digging right through Adam's and into his soul, "Regret is one of the worst feelings there is. And I don't want it to eat you alive just because you were afraid what **I** and everybody else would think if things didn't go as you planned"

Sauli smiled a little, pushing his wet fringe off his forehead and pressed a kiss between his brows. 

"If this is the dream you want to reach for, then you got to do it for the very right reasons" Sauli reminded, and pulled away to look at Adam deep in his eyes once again, "And those reasons aren't me, Kaley, your label, money or success. The reason has to be _you_ " He said, pointing a finger to Adam's chest, "Just you"

Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli's waist and lifted him up on his lap. Usually when they end up like this in bath their focus slowly fades to something else than talking.

"I will always believe in you and support you. No matter are you stuck at the theater for the rest of your life or are you an international star" Sauli reminded, just because he felt like the can't say that enough to Adam. 

"How come I got so lucky that I got a boyfriend who is not only hot and kind, but also very wise?" Adam wondered out loud, mouthing Sauli's throat. 

"Well" Sauli said, "Someone in this family has to be all three"

He felt the puff of Adam's laughter against his neck.

"Oh no you didn't" Adam said in a low tone, "I am so going to end you for that"

"I'd like to see you try" Sauli grinned.

~*~ 

**One year later, second anniversary**

A lot can happen in one year. And some changes in such a short time can feel more dramatic than they really are. For Sauli, at least.

Adam's album indeed did well and it obviously changed a lot of things. Every since they, well, Adam, bought them a new house from the Hills, nothing has been quite like it used to. 

The house was all sorts of lovely. But it's luxury compared to what Sauli used to have. _Adam_ got them where they are, he just went along with it.

Kaley at the age of 9 loved it of course. She acknowledged they no longer struggled with money and she was very lucky, she knew she was privileged compared to her friends. But it was confusing for her too, suddenly there were people with cameras on the streets, wanting to take pictures. 

Adam tossed his car keys on the counter top. His body language is something Sauli has learned to read over the past two years, and he only tosses them when he's pissed. 

Not that Sauli needed that to know. They were supposed to celebrate their second anniversary, have some private time alone and enjoy each other's company. They had dinner together and it was fun, but when Adam brought up his upcoming tour, Sauli's face fell a little. Adam probably noticed, and Sauli never meant to hurt him with that but he just desperately wanted their life to have more content than just Adam's new career. Like they used to have.

"You know, you're really being annoying right now. If you have something on your heart then _speak up_ like an adult and don't just sulk quietly like a little kid" Sauli finally said, not able to stand the silence for one more second. 

When he got no reply, he just rolled his eyes and sighed, more of like groaned, and didn't even try to mute it. He might as well go to bed, maybe to the guest room even, because right now he feels like he can't stand that annoyingly perfect, beautiful face anywhere near him.

"Why are you treating me like this?" Adam finally asked. He didn't really sound mad or even hurt, just curious. Sauli stopped, turning around with a frown. 

"What? What'd you mean why I am treating you like this? _How_?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to Adam, "When have I ever treated you in any other way than good? If you're talking about what happened earlier, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it feels like it's all our life is about nowadays"

When Sauli wants to plan something they could all do together, Adam needs to check his calendar first. Sauli understands that of course but it just makes him incredibly sad.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked, crossing his arms in defense, "What's the matter with you? One year ago you did everything to shred off all of my doubts and insecurities when it came to this and now you act like you regret all that has happened"

Sauli didn't know what to say. He didn't know _how_ to express what he was feeling without being badly misunderstood. He'd never regret a thing that has happened during the year. He has never seen Adam so happy and pleased with himself. 

Sauli has supported him through it all, he always will, but there are things that need to be brought up so they can _talk_.

" _I don't regret anything_ " Sauli pressured and crossed his arms as well, "This is just all happening so fast. Not too long time ago you were promoting across the country, across the fucking globe, and you were away for _weeks_ before Kaley and I could join you. I was the one to stay home to answer questions like why daddy is away all the time and does he also need to check his calendar to see _her_ "

Adam narrowed his eyes, and Sauli has always thought that if looks could kill, Adam doing that is the look. There is a difference between doing it playfully and doing it dead-seriously. Now it was the latter. It didn't make Sauli unease though, he just threw his hands on the air as if to say 'come on, say something, hit it back'. 

Adam doesn't mind to be criticized about the things that he does for himself, but he hates it when people, especially if it's Sauli, brings Kaley into it. He didn't enjoy being away so much and always being busy, and he partly hates himself for it. 

"You know, out of all the people on this entire planet I thought _you_ would be the last person to throw shit at my face like that" Adam said rather calmly, but Sauli could see his jaw was clenched tight in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, put the blame on me" Sauli said with a bitter chuckle, briefly turned away to maybe walk away from the whole stupid fight, but decided against it, so he turned back around, "You know, I really wanted you to go for your dreams because I wanted you to see that you can, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to reach for the things you wanted but thought you couldn't have. _I_ made you believe in yourself. But I never expected things to take such a bad turn after it"

Adam felt his stomach churn. As much as he feels anger right now, the fear of Sauli walking away from all of this craziness is still, has always been, a vivid fear in his head. 

It's a lot to ask from him. And he wouldn't be surprised if Sauli decided to walk away. It would leave him mourning alone, feeling like somebody just pulled the rug underneath his feet.

"My career has brought a lot of good things in our lives" Adam pointed out. 

Sauli clenched his jaw, hating how calm Adam was. Sauli is usually never the one to start a fight but with Adam being cool as an iceberg makes him feel even worse. It makes him fucking furious.

"Like what?" Sauli snapped without much thinking, and he wasn't even _thinking_ like that, of course Adam's career has brought a lot of good things. Sauli's personal favorite is his beautifully confident boyfriend, "Paparazzi? Rumors in papers? Money? People who want me dead? The house? Guess what, I never wanted this stupid house either" 

Adam hung his head, scratching his arm. Sauli felt bad immediately. What the hell is wrong with him? He has never spat things, especially lies and especially at Adam, like that. 

"I can't believe you're saying that to me" Adam said, raising his head back up. He felt hurt, angry and mostly, sad. 

"Why do you hate the house?" Adam asked, his tone slowly losing the calm tone, "Why do you hate any of this?"

Sauli tangled his fingers in his own hair and pulled on it, maybe to get the blood flowing in his brains and _think_ what the fuck was even happening. 

"I don't _hate_ any of it" He cleared up, "But I've spent the past year of my life planning my life around _your_ schedules and _your_ lifestyle. I have cancelled meetings with co-workers, I have declined dates with friends, I skipped Christmas in Finland last year and I did it all for _you_!"

Adam was looking at him, not sure where the fight was going and what they were even fighting about. All of a sudden it felt like both of them just tried, wanted, to hurt the other. And Sauli was going full force on him. 

"Fuck my friendships and fuck my career, right. It's not like being a regular PT is anything compared to being a rock star" Sauli said bitterly, and Adam was growing more mad. He was accusing him for things he has never, ever even said or even thought about. 

"You're being immature" Adam said, shaking his head. He walked past Sauli, but Sauli grabbed his arm and yanked him back. 

"Don't just walk away now like you always do" 

Adam turned around, standing so close to Sauli that he was looking down at him, 

"So what? I'm supposed to stand here and listen to you make me feel like trash for everything I have done?" He was finally raising his voice as he talked, "Listening to you make false accusations of me?"

"This isn't all about you! What a shocker" Sauli mocked, looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend, "This is about us. This is about me living in a house _you_ bought all by yourself and I feel like I'm just a visitor in your luxury house. This is about me always making sacrifices for you. This is about me _still_ feeling completely inadequate no matter what I do"

Sauli took a deep breath, trying to get his words come out right because last thing he needs right now is more misunderstandings between them.

Adam listened to him, even though he wanted to yell at him that none of it it's true.

"I want _us_ to stay the same, no matter what happens in the other regions of our lives. I want us to be the same as we used to because some day people are going to stop chanting your name and it brings us all back to where we used to be! When it was just us, you and me!" He poured out, voice almost too loud again but he didn't acknowledge it, "If we lose the real meaning and content of us as a couple, how do we live through the rest of our lives when your career is no longer the excuse?"

Adam has thought about it, actually. Right now he's on top of the world, finally doing what he loves, but some day it won't be like that anymore. If they forget how to treat the other right and how not to take the other for granted, what is going to happen when they are alone again? 

They might become that couple who is just stuck with each other, but no longer even knows the other. They lose the connection.

Adam is new to it all. Sauli has made sure to keep his feet steady on the ground but Sauli is not the only one who finds it all over-whelming. Adam should be able to fit music career, parenthood, being a boyfriend, a _good_ boyfriend, and being a good friend to a same package. 

And it just seems impossible sometimes.

"I'm-"

"A modeling agency asked me for a photo shoot some time ago" Sauli interrupted, lowering his voice again or the whole Hills will know they have a fight, "You know how much I'd love that stuff. But it was the same day I was going to see you perform live for the first time. I asked them to reschedule but they couldn't, they were too busy. I came home and I wanted to talk to you about it, maybe you wouldn't be so disappointed and after all, there are always new concerts. But you were so excited to have me see what you can do, the spark in your eyes and the joy on your face reminded me of a child-like happiness. I just couldn't say a thing. So maybe I really need to blame myself too"

Adam watched as Sauli talked, he could see his eyes grow reddish and watery, even though he tried to hide it by looking at the floor. 

Adam felt bad. So bad he couldn't even describe it. Suddenly his own eyes started to sting as well. Was it because Sauli thought of him first like he always does or was it because he has been so blind himself, he didn't know.

Sauli closed his eyes and sighed, refusing to let himself burst into tears before Adam right now. He chuckled, raising his head back and looked into Adam's eyes,

"Reminded me of the time you learned some Finnish. I didn't have a heart to correct you, you were so excited"

Adam let out a chuckle or a sob, probably a little bit of both. 

But Sauli wasn't done yet. Adam's teary eyes have incredible power, they've always had, to make his rock hard anger shatter in seconds. But this isn't about anyone being angry, this was about Sauli needing Adam to know what has been bugging him and why.

"I never thought things would get so hard. I don't know what was the worst part, missing you when you were gone or leaving you again when me and Kaley went back home" Sauli explained, taking a few steps back because he hated feeling so small compared to Adam right now, and with him still wearing his heels, "I felt like I had to make a fucking scheduled appointment by phone to see my own boyfriend" he finished, his voice craking somewhere between the words. 

Adam tried to say something, anything at all, maybe a simple 'don't go', but his jaw felt too heavy for him to move it. Sauli gave him a one last look before he turned away from him and stormed upstairs. 

~*~

Every couple fights. Sometimes hard over little things and sometimes furiously over not so small things. 

But it still doesn't make it any better after you're crossed the line and consciously hurt your partner's feelings. It usually doesn't take long for Sauli to calm down after their arguments. 

It's been a few hours since they came home and had their little argument, and Sauli had made a nest in the guest room. Sometimes they are both too proud to just 'I'm sorry, I was an idiot' and they would be done with it. 

Now neither of them even knew who had done wrong the most. Both, probably. But Sauli spat things at Adam a little too violently.

Sauli was staring at the ceiling in the guest room, sighing. He should be the one to apologize. He was the one who made a big deal out of something that probably even Adam can't yet fully understand and know how to deal with. 

God, he's such a dick. He should be comforting him, give him the feeling that the life outside his career is _alright_. And if something unexpected happened, Adam could count on him to be there for him. 

Sauli sat up on the bed, biting his lip. No. He has his rights to get upset that Adam and him hardly ever saw each other in months. He can get upset that it's always Adam whose schedules and life matter the most. 

So what, now he's thinking they should be his own that matter more? Fuck that, he's being a hypocrite. 

People always encourage others to talk. No one is a mind reader, you only have yourself to blame if you won't talk and so no one understands you. 

Adam spun the little box around in his hands. Snapping it open and back closed, sighing heavy. He put it back in the pocket of his jacket and hung the jacket in the wardrobe, where it can be forgotten for a while. 

But other things can't wait. Adam walked out of the wardrobe and their bedroom, and made his way to the guest room where Sauli had settled for the night. 

He knocked but got no reply, so he just stepped in. Sauli was lying on the bed, underneath the covers, back towards the door.

"Sauli? You awake?"

"No" Sauli said. 

Adam bit his lip, leaning against the door frame. 

"So you're not coming to the bed with me?"

Just the fact that Adam is asking him that makes Sauli feel all kinds of better right now. He thought they'd not talk until tomorrow morning.

"No" 

"Okay" Adam said quietly, turning away from the door. 

"Simply because I'm already too comfortable in here" Sauli said as he turned around, giving in because this was just stupid, he had no reason to be mad any longer, "You can come here"

Adam smiled a little, stepping back inside and crawled on the bed, welcomed by Sauli's embrace. The covers were tangled between them, but it didn't stop Sauli from kissing the side of his neck and hug him tight against his body. 

"I'm so sorry I-"

"No" Adam interrupted, pulling away and sat up on the bed, "Let me speak. You have nothing to apologize, I should have paid more attention on how all of this was affecting you and especially us together. Yes, you expressed it a little harshly but at least I got your point" he said with a little chuckle, scratching the back of his head. 

Sauli sat up too, and shook his head, about to say something, but Adam wouldn't let him until he was finished himself. 

"I'm sorry if I have ever made you feel less than adequate in anything. Your work, you as a boyfriend, you as anything at all, but I am sorry for ever doing that, I never meant you to feel like that and I never ever meant to hurt you in any way" Adam explained, and reached out to grab Sauli's hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how you felt. I noticed something was off but I was too afraid to ask"

"What'd you mean?" Sauli asked, stroking his thumb over the skin Adam's palm. 

"Because I was afraid you'd walk away from it all" Adam said quietly, hanging his head and looked at the bed, "That you'd leave me"

"Hey" Sauli chuckled lovingly, mostly because Adam was being silly, and moved close enough for a hug again, placing his hand on the back of Adam's head, "Things aren't _that_ bad" 

"I'm glad" Adam murmured. 

"I don't really hate the house either" Sauli said. 

Adam chuckled, hugging Sauli tight,

"I'm very glad about that too" 

Sauli smiled, pulling away in a few seconds. 

"Come here now" Sauli said, sitting back and raised the covers of the bed, "I want to explain what I meant earlier, I feel awful for letting my anger get the best of me"

Adam nodded, wasting no time to get in less clothes. Throwing his shirt over his head and stood beside the bed to pull his jeans off. Sauli was watching him, thinking how _that_ is what he had in mind this morning. It's their anniversary and they chose this day to argue over things. 

Once naked, Adam slid beneath the covers and they settled close face to face. 

"I'm not really bothered by the paparazzi or what people think of me. Of course your career has brought a lot of good, I was just too mad to agree with you" Sauli started out and Adam nodded understandingly, "And about this house,,, You bought it. I couldn't have paid much because of my notoriously smaller income. You do all these things, buy the house, pay our dinners and groceries. You also want to pay our trips and buy me gifts. It makes me feel so small, so inadequate because I can't give the same to you. I _want_ to at least pay some bills and groceries just like before. And when we go out, I want it to be my treat sometimes"

It might not sound like a big deal. But Sauli it is. He has never been the person to take any kind of advantages. He wants to take care of his own life by himself, and share life with Adam. As equals. 

"If it means that much to you, we can compromise" Adam said right away, "But for the first time in my life I feel like I have something good to offer. I have never been that parent who buys expensive things to Kaley. Not only because I want her to learn the value, but also because I couldn't. Now I can. I feel like I'm something now, in so many ways. I used to feel like I was nothing"

Sauli reached out to gently stroke Adam's cheek with the outer sides of his fingers,

"You were still _everything_ to me"

Sauli leaned close to press one single kiss on Adam's lips. It feels so good to talk it through together.

"Know that. But that necklace you gave me some time ago was super expensive, right?" Sauli asked, but Adam just made a face, as if to say 'who knows'.

"The receiver of the gift doesn't have to know the price" He beamed. Sauli looked at him firmly,

"No expensive gifts, okay? It makes me feel bad in so many ways"

Adam sighed, petting Sauli's cheek in return,

"Sometimes?" 

"If it means that much to you, okay, _sometimes_ " Sauli agreed, and a pleased smile appeared on Adam's lips.

"And about this doing things for each other" Adam brought up and dropped his hand on top of Sauli's hip, "I never realized how much I was always asking from you. I'm sorry. If we want to make this work, we both need to compromise. And we need to arrange things better" 

The side of Sauli's mouth twitched up, and he nodded, grabbing Adam's hand from his hip. 

"That sounds good. So what did you have in mind?"

"Well. Before my tour starts, we could have a little take-off. Go to Finland to meet _your_ friends and family, with Kaley, of course. Maybe switch our phones off just for a day and enjoy _us_. Together" Adam suggested, watching as Sauli's mouth spread to a wide smile.

"That sounds good to me. I'm sorry I yelled"

"I'm sorry for neglecting you. Are we good now?" Adam asked hopefully, with puppy eyes, and Sauli grinned, pulling his head close, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yes. We're good" Sauli whispered, "Happy anniversary, baby"

Adam laughed, 

"A very happy anniversary indeed" He murmured, "It's not too late to make it a little better"

"You're absolutely right" Sauli whispered, bringing their mouths together, "I love you, baby. Even if I'm an ass sometimes"

"I love you too" Adam replied, curling his hand on the back of Sauli's neck. 

 

It wasn't long before Sauli had Adam on his back as he was nipping and kissing on his neck while slowly thrusting deep into him. It's just felt like the perfect time for a change again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every couple fights sometimes, eh?


	20. You and me together, nothing is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one special commitment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of rumors and speculating, have this adorbs piece of text. 
> 
> I let my cheesy show too much, then I toned it down a bit, but it's still a little mushy. I can't help it, I'm sorry. Lol.

A take-off is always a good idea in the middle of everything. Just a short escape from daily life to remind yourself that you need to take care of your loved ones and mostly, yourself.

Finland might not be a tropic, and generally ideal destination for a vacation, but there is one big reason Adam could choose it all over again. The roots of his boyfriend. Someone who had almost been done with all the crazy rock star shit. They knew they needed to make a change.  
   
Make it work.

"Look, daddy, there's a big bird!"

Adam blinked, glancing over at Kaley who was standing thighs deep in the lake, pointing at somewhere.  
   
"I think that's a swan" Adam said even though he could only see the rare end of it as it was looking for food from the bottom of the lake.

"It's our national bird" Said Sauli when he came back to the pier with a few bottles of water.  
   
"I know that" Adam said.  
   
"You do, huh" Sauli smiled, briefly pecking him on the lips when he had sat down next to him. He also dipped his feet in the water, surprised that Adam had done it too considering he wasn't really the friend of cold things.

The water wasn't really cold though. It was just Adam who believed so.  
   
"Don't go too deep, Kaley" Adam reminded, although he did no longer need to point out the obvious to her. She is a water beast anyway. He only heard her groan-ish 'yeah, yeah'.

"Are you alright?" Sauli asked Adam, eyeing his face like he was reading a page of a book.  
   
Adam frowned, glancing at him,  
   
"Yeah? Why?"  
   
Sauli shrugged,  
   
"Just thinking. If you're still wondering that fight, I-"  
   
"No, I'm-"  
   
"What fight?" Kaley interrupted, somehow able to hear them from the distance, her head swinging up towards them.

Her look was firm on both of them, not allowing them to exclude her from their current conversation, or ignore her like they often do if she's being too nosy about their business. The thing is, she doesn’t want them to argue over silly little things. She likes Sauli so much and she doesn’t want him to go anywhere.

She doesn't want her daddy to be sad either.  
   
"Nothing you should be worried about" Adam reassured her, "Just a silly little argument"  
   
Kaley cocked her eyebrow, glancing at Sauli as if to make sure Adam is telling her the truth. He often lies to her, she knows it, but it's only to protect her from things she can't understand or simply doesn’t need to know. At least that's how Kaley sees it.  
   
"Your silly little arguments tend to swell" Kaley pointed out, "Like that one time about the bricks and feathers"  
   
"It was a total brain fart!" Sauli defended himself, "I know one pound equals one pound"  
   
Adam chuckled. Oh that one time they really build a fight over what weighs more: A pound of bricks or feathers. A classic question that gets to people.  
   
"Yeah, you know it now after I had explained it to you for million times" Adam teased, and Sauli squinted his eyes at him, pursing his lips. If they were alone, Sauli would be tickling him to death. He hates losing in everything. It’s the same with pranks. He pulls them on people but gets easily mad if someone does it to him.  
   
"But anyway, it's nothing you should be worried about" Adam repeated, "We already talked it through"  
   
Kaley gave them a doubtful face but let it go, turning her attention elsewhere. Meaning stalking little fish crowd in short distance from her.  
   
"Seriously though, you sure you're fine?" Sauli asked, rubbing Adam's shoulder then pressed his chin on top of his own hand.  
   
"I'm fine, baby" Adam chuckled, turning his head a bit, "Just a little jetlagged"  
   
"Promise?"  
   
" _Yes_ " Adam pressured with a smile, and in a way he found it adorable how much Sauli wanted to make sure everything is okay with him. Not just their relationship but in general. He has grown more protective of him and his well-being in the past year or so, for obvious reasons.  

Always making sure the crazy lifestyle won't get the best of him.

 "Just making sure" Sauli said quietly, planting a sweet kiss on top of Adam's shoulder.  
   
"I know. And I appreciate it" Adam smiled, turning his attention briefly back in Kaley to make sure she is still in sight, "But you know that I would come to you if something was bugging me"

"Would you, now?" Sauli asked with a small teasing smile since they both knew quite well that it is not always the case. It's something they both should work on - Speaking up. Even if the things that need to be said are negative.

" _Eventually_ " Adam pressured, then burst into a smile as he turned his head enough to face Sauli once again.

"Ewwww there is a plant stuck on my foot" Kaley whined all of a sudden, walking closer to the side of the pier and raised her leg, "Take it off!"

Adam pulled the slimy grass off her toes and tossed it in the water, making a face of disgust.

"You know I'm taking you down there later" Sauli winked.

"Oh, I know. And I feel like if I say no, you will drag me there which is even worse" Adam said. Sauli has his ways with him in everything. Sauli made a face to him and felt a huge urge to just briefly rub their noses together like in Eskimo kiss.

“This stone looks like a penis”  
   
Adam arched his eyebrows, turning his head away from Sauli and glanced at the girl picking up stones from the bottom of the lake. She probably didn’t mean herself to be heard by either of them so Adam didn’t say anything but he couldn’t help a snicker that escaped.

"Could I have little brother?" 

Adam did not know how her mind can go from one thing to another in matter of seconds. Just like that. From a penis-shaped stone to having a little brother. 

"Honey, we-"

"Can't make a baby, I know" She said before Adam could grow any further. She has gotten much more bashful about things she used to be very curious and loud about. It's understandable, of course, she will soon be a pre-teen, after all.

"There are other ways" She said knowingly. 

"True. But I think it's too early to think about such things" Adam told her and he could feel Sauli looking at him.

"Everything is always too early" She said, sighing as she reached for another stone from the bottom sand, "When it's not too soon to get married though?"

Adam felt his heart skip a beat and he somehow automatically glanced at Sauli, who was looking back at him with a sheepish expression. 

They said nothing, just shared a little kiss. 

"If you want to talk about early, it's _way_ too early to start doing _that_ " They heard Kaley said with a groan, "Please wait until 10 p.m"

 

~*~

 

"I wouldn't have asked you unless it was really important" Sauli said to his sister when she arrived to their cottage. She is going to look after Kaley and stay inside when she goes to sleep while Sauli takes Adam out for a few hours. Well, not exactly out, but just to the sauna and they can relax alone just the two of them.

"Hey, I'm a great nanny! Kaley and I get along beautifully" Sara said, "Are you going to-"

"Yeah" Sauli said before she could even finish, and tapped the pocket of his jacket just to make sure, "I-"

"She can stay up until 10. If she really wants to, until 10.30. But no later than that, even if she prays on her knees" Adam informed, walking into the small living room. He shot a questioning look at both Sauli and Sara, they looked like they had been caught doing something bad.  
   
Like two kids caught hand in the cookie jar.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing” Sara smiled, “You guys should go. I'll be fine with Kaley" She rushed them. Sauli thanked her once more for coming over to look after Kaley, then laced his fingers with Adam, pulling him out the cottage.  
   
The evening had definitely dimmed a lot but the sun was still shining low, making the sky look beautifully orange. The kind of sunset Sauli wished to spend with his loved one some day.

Kind of sunset Adam has never seen. Sunsets in Los Angeles are beautiful almost every night but this had something more of it, not necessarily the sight itself, but the atmosphere.

Adam watched his steps as he walked after Sauli down the small path, still holding his hand. The sauna building was down the small hill, right next to the lake.  
   
Adam stopped all of a sudden, therefore Sauli also did when he felt the tug in his arm. He turned around to see Adam staring at the sunset over the lake.

Suddenly he looked a little sad again for no apparent, clear reason. 

"Adam?" Sauli called out, stepping closer before him, "What is it?"  
   
Adam briefly looked at him, then raised his eyes back on the breath-taking horizon.

"It's just so,,, It's so gorgeous. I never thought it could be so pretty in here" He sighed. Sauli chuckled, not surprised that Adam didn't expect the beauty.

Not many people do.

Sauli tugged Adam along with him, because he'd much rather enjoy the beauty from the lake all naked like he planned. And afterwards, if it's warm enough, just sit outside in the swing and enjoy the silence and peace.

Sauli pulled him inside the sauna building, and to the dressing room. It was small, dimly lit, but comfortable. There was one couch on the other wall, and small table. Perfect setting for enjoying beverages afterwards.

"It's not luxury-"

"I think it's perfect" Adam interrupted, turning around and pulled Sauli close by the hips, "Any place is perfect as long as I can share it with you. I don't need the luxury, I need _you_. And I really hope you know that"

"Why do I get these weird vibes? Like you're still not completely over our little quarrel?" Sauli asked, placing his hands on Adam's shoulders and gazed up into his eyes, “You’re in your thoughts all the time. You have this,,, this _look_. I know that look. It never means anything good”

Adam sighed, long and heavy, and it sounded way more frustrated in Sauli's ears than it probably really was. Sauli was often good at reading Adam, he knew when he was mad and tried to hide it and he knew when he was sad and tried to hide it. Right now he couldn’t make any sense out of him though.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry for making you feel guilty for things you have done or do. You don't have to, you shouldn't, keep convincing me about anything. I still feel like an ass for expressing things the way I did" Sauli told him, tilting his own head a little because Adam was avoiding his eyes intentionally, "All I was and still am trying to say is that there is nothing in this world that I care about more than I care about you. You believe me, right?"

"I do, I just-" 

"Why you constantly feel the urge to make sure that I know something that I have known for two years already?" Sauli asked, moving his hands on the sides of Adam's neck, then on both of his cheeks to keep him from moving his head away from his gaze, "In case you forgot, I've been here long before your bank account exploded and long before you sold out concert venues. Baby,,, _I am not going anywhere_. I never was about to and never will"

"Never say never" Adam pointed out.

"True" Sauli agreed, because no denying the truth, there are only few things in life you can be 100% certain, "But since I am with you, I like to think that it's going to last until the moment I take my last breath. What's the point if I didn't?"

Adam's heart skipped a beat at that. His lips twitched to a half smile, reminding a smirk. He then puckered his lips when Sauli rose on his toes to give him a sweet peck.  
   
"We're in here to take a much needed break. At least try to keep your mind off work and other negative things. You have nothing to worry about, at least not if it concerns me" Sauli said, watching as Adam nodded, smiling a little. They shared another brief kiss before Sauli pulled away.  
   
They shred off their clothes, and piled them on the bench. Well, Sauli piled, Adam just tossed them there.  
   
Sauli had told Adam that sauna that is warmed up with wood is so different than the ones that are warmed up with electricity. It's true, apparently, the air feels more moist and it has a whole another atmosphere.

Worth experiencing, he'd say.

The heat is relaxing for every over-active brain cell and for every sore muscle he has in his body.  
   
"Don't fall asleep" He heard Sauli say, he could hear the smile in his voice, and he felt Sauli brush the side of his neck with his fingers.  
   
"I won't" Adam chuckled, not bothering to open his eyes. He heard the bench creak and felt Sauli moving past him. That was when he had to open his eyes. Sauli was beaming, standing on the ground level already, and he crooked his finger at him.

Adam already knew it wasn't the flirtatious 'come here you sexy I need to have your body now' kind of crook, it was the mischief 'I have something wicked planned' kind of crook.

"I'm good here" Adam said, scrunching his nose.

"Come _on_ " Sauli pressured, reaching up to grab Adam's hand. Adam obeyed with a quiet groan, letting Sauli pull him along with him once again.  
   
The automatic reaction outside was to look around if anyone could see that they are strutting around naked. But who hasn't skinny dipped sometimes? And it's a private beach, so.

The cottage was far enough on top of the small hill, and it had no sight to the pier. Not that Sauli's sister would lurk anyway, but it still created a feeling of privacy and comfort.  
   
Adam dipped his toes in the water and pulled his foot up almost instantly. It looked so tempting now because the water surface was all calm, the reflection of the reddish and yellowish sky painted on it.

" _No way_ " He still shrieked, arms crossed over his chest because just the thought made him shiver.

"It's not that cold, I promise. You've swam before" Sauli said, standing in the water right in front of the ladder. The water nearly reached his waist.

"Not at the end of the summer in _Finland_ " Adam pointed out.

"You know I'm going to get you if you won't get in here yourself"

"I'd like to see you try" Adam smiled smugly.

"Okay" Sauli simply said, grabbing the ladders and pretended to climb up.

"No, okay! I'm coming" Adam said immediately, knowing too well that Sauli _would_ climb up and if necessary, throw him in the water. If Adam was really in denial about it, of course he wouldn't make him, he's not a dick, but Sauli is just wicked like that. He has an unfair ability to make Adam do things he normally wouldn't do.

Sauli stepped back, grinning like he just won a lottery, and watched as Adam slowly climbed down the ladder.  
   
"The things I do for you..." Adam sighed, some high-pitched sound escaping his lips right after at the feeling of chilly water cradling his body from hips down.

"It isn't so horrible" Sauli chuckled, "Dip in and it doesn't feel so cold anymore"

Adam gave him a look, a look of 'you crazy little thing', but did like Sauli suggested. He dipped himself completely underneath the water surface, soaking himself thoroughly, and bounced back up.

He rubbed the excessive water off his face and brushed his hair back as well.  
   
"It isn't so horrible, is it?" Sauli asked, pulling Adam close by his hips and kissed his chin, "Right?"  
   
"Not when you're holding me like that" Adam smiled, "Could use a tighter hold, though"  
   
Sauli smiled, sliding his hands up Adam's sides, and curled his arms around his neck. He rose on his toes, leaning against Adam's body for support, and pressed a brief kiss on Adam's lips. His lips felt cold and tasted like the lake water, but in so small amount the water cannot be dangerous. Hopefully.

Adam's body was still rigid from coldness he's not used to, but as soon as Sauli went in for another, longer kiss, it felt like his body was slowly melting and his arms came around Sauli's smaller body.  
   
He's always so amazed by how well they _fit_. In everything. Both physically and emotionally. He guesses he can call himself lucky for finding that perfect someone that matches him completely.  
   
Adam dropped his hands on top of Sauli's ass. He might have squeezed just a little, and pulled him closer against his body even though it was not possible no longer. Not with their bodies already flush against each other.  
   
It still made Sauli sigh blissfully, the sound almost automatic. He placed his other hand on the back of Adam's head, cradling his head as their lips slid over each other’s. It was so quiet around them, no sounds of waves, no rustle of leaves in the trees. Just peaceful silence, apart from the quiet sound of their wet lips moving together and the soft moans and sighs they let out.   
   
It felt like the rest of the world didn’t even exist. It was just them alone in the entire Universe.

Their relationship has gone through a lot of different phases and milestones, and they are past the level of always needing to touch one another. They might not have sex as often as they used to, it’s only normal for the blinding desire to wind off after several years together. They cherish moments like this. It feels like it gives a fresh touch to their sexual intimacy.

Sauli slowly pulled away from the kiss and locked his eyes with Adam.  
   
He could see the spark of his eyes glistening in the dim light of the sunset. The light was enough for him to see his eyes looked a little heavy and dark and the skin around his lips was already getting reddish due to Sauli’s stubble.  
   
Instead of another kiss, Sauli went for a hug, even though he knew Adam was waiting for another kiss. He gently scratched Adam's scalp and eyed the horizon over his shoulder.  
   
Adam swayed his body a little, running his hands up and down the length of Sauli's back.  
   
"Are you nervous about something?" He asked.  
   
"Huh?"

"Your heart's beating really fast" Adam informed, "I can feel it"  
   
Sauli bit his lip, squeezing Adam's body but tried not to strangle him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sauli murmured.

"Oh, I think you do" Adam said, finding it easy to hoist Sauli up in the water, and spin him around against the ladder. He pressed his hand on Sauli's chest, feeling his heart beat hard underneath the ribcage, "What is it?"  
   
"Nothing" Sauli said with a smile, drawling, but his smile neither the word didn't really convince Adam.  
   
"Do you have some kinky fantasy including me, you and the water?"  
   
"No" Sauli chuckled, "Sex in the water isn't nearly as easy and pleasant as it sounds"

"Have you tried it?" Adam asked, feeling a little jealous because he certainly knows Sauli hasn't done it with him.  
   
"Yes" Sauli simply said, not really wanting to discuss it any further for two obvious reasons; It really wasn't good at all and he doesn't need Adam to feel uncomfortable. They have talked about exes but everything has its boundaries.

"Then what is it?" Adam asked, nuzzling Sauli's face, "Some other kinky fantasy?"

It might have something to do with what Sara had said. It's not like Sauli wants Adam to know about it quite yet though.

"I can't just get turned on by you? I mean that was quite a kiss" Sauli pointed out, pulling Adam close to his body by his butt, and felt him support a semi-hard erection too, "I wouldn't be the only one"

"Oh you can. You _should_ " Adam winked, "Or I'd feel really bad"

"So there is your answer" Sauli said, turning around and climbed out of the lake, sighing in relief. Adam smirked at the sight of his ass so close up, and climbed up after him. He still wasn’t convinced that Sauli had gotten so worked up over their kiss. It was a great kiss but not _that_ great.

They rushed back in the sauna, relaxed there in the heat for a few minutes, then got washed up. After that it was time for some general relaxing with maybe one or two glasses of wine. 

Sauli had  put on comfortable spare time clothes, baggy pants and a top, and was now standing beside the small coat rack where he had earlier left his jacket, and glanced over his shoulder to see Adam pulling on a fresh pair of pants, back towards Sauli.

Sauli bit his lip, fingers itching and palms sweating. Maybe he should wait for tomorrow or something.

He turned around from the coat rack and watched the long line of Adam’s back and his broad shoulders. Countless time he has nibbled those shoulders and countless times he has run his nose and tongue down that long spine to the swell of his ass.

But Sauli wasn’t thinking of that. Neither did he think how often Adam has arched that beautiful back off the bed when Sauli has gone down on him.

No. His head was filled with the fact that he loves that man. Why would Sauli ever want to screw things up with a person like that? Someone who is able to love so openly and genuinely, someone who is just so kind and funny and someone who is just simply _amazing_.

“What are you staring at?” Adam asked, suddenly standing face towards Sauli fully-clothed, “My ass?”

Sauli let out a low chuckle,

“Surprisingly,, I wasn’t”

“Liar” Adam smirked playfully, and reached for his bag on the floor to get his face cream. He was applying it on his face when he gave another glance towards Sauli who was still staring at him like he had hung the moon.

“What?” He laughed, tossing the bottle back in his bag, “Stop staring at me!”

Sauli did for a few seconds, turning his head aside. He couldn’t help but move his eyes back to Adam though. He wasn’t even doing anything special, nothing hypnotically attractive, he was just doing his after shower routine.

“You are such a creep!” Adam squeaked when he saw him looking, and he crossed his arms tight over his chest, because he gets this nervous and giddy feeling when Sauli stares at him for no apparent reason, “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked in a high-pitched voice. Secretly he enjoys it.

“I like looking at you” Sauli defended himself with a smile.

“I like looking at you too” Adam said, “Still I don’t stare at you when you apply face cream”

“ _Liar_ ” Sauli said with chuckle. He spun around towards the coat rack again and pulled the small black box out of the pocket of his jacket again. What’s so special about this moment? Sauli didn’t know neither did he care much, but it just felt right for some reason.

The moments when everything seems perfect don’t happen that often. There’s always _something_ in the back of your head, whether it is conscious or subconscious, they both have an ability to take some of the received joy away. That’s why perfect lives don’t simply exist. Perfect moments? Much more likely.

In all its imperfectness, this moment right here felt perfect for Sauli. He psyched himself up, turned towards Adam and scooted closer to take his hand in his.

“Oh God” Adam managed to wheeze out when he saw the tiny box in Sauli’s hands as he lowered on one knee. He automatically covered his mouth with his free hand, feeling an over-whelming rush of feelings take over his whole body.

“Uh- I could have arranged a better setting” Sauli said, and a quiet giggle escaped between Adam’s lips, “Screw that, it’s not the setting I want to marry, it’s you”

_Marry_. 

Adam felt like his knees would give in any second now.

"I've been thinking about this a lot and I even practised what I want to say but it all just left my head in a rush" Sauli said with a nervous chuckle. Adam was smiling behind the palm of his hand and the corners of his eyes were moistening. 

"I used to think I knew what love was. I wanted to know what it was, I wanted to believe I knew. But I don't think I ever really knew, not before I met you" Sauli said softly.

Fuck, why are his eyes stinging all of a sudden? He was so damn sure about what he wanted to say to Adam and he had planned not to burst into tears at all. Apparently you can't plan things like that. 

"I haven't even started and I'm already about to cry" Sauli chuckled, and Adam wanted to say it was okay, he doesn't need to give any sort of cheesy speech to him, but he was too shocked, too over-whelmed to really say anything else but incoherent mumbling. 

"You-, no I mean I-, I mean _you_ \- No."

For Christ's sake _try_. 

"Sauli-"

"No. Please, let me. It was only until I met you, when I was with you, I felt like this is the person I could spend my entire life with. Only when I'm with you, I feel complete. When you're not with me, I'm just,,, I feel empty. You're the light of my life no matter what happens" Sauli explained, and while he thinks everything he says and will say, is super cheesy, it's something that need to be said. Something that's just _true_. 

"I think about you all the time" Sauli said with a sheepish chuckle, "You're my best friend, I feel whole with you and you're- You're everything to me"

Adam let his hand fall from his mouth and he wiped his eyes, smile tugging the corners of his mouth so hard there was absolutely no way to stop it. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd be honored and I'd be the the happiest man on this entire planet if you married me. So will you...?" Sauli finished, wishful and bright shine in his eyes, his entire face just blooming even though he hasn't heard the answer yet.

Adam nodded, trying to actually talk but it was stuck in his throat along with the lump. 

"Yeah. Yes. Oh my god, I will, I will" Adam managed to stutter, falling on his knees and let Sauli slide the silver ring in his finger, "I will" he repeated one more time, whispering almost, and jolted forward to hug Sauli as tight as he possibly could. 

Sauli fumbled backwards in surprise, falling on his back on the hard floor but the pain felt like nothing at the moment. 

"Sorry" Adam mumbled and cupped Sauli's face between his palms, drowning his lips and the entire of his face in enthusiastic kisses. 

Sauli tangled his fingers in Adam's hair when Adam finally captured his lips. He kissed him hard and deep. Once, twice. Three times. 

"This is going wrong" Adam said then, pushing himself up and sat between Sauli's legs.

"Huh? Was this a bad idea?" Sauli asked and scooted up. 

"No" Adam said softly with a chuckle, and brough their faces so close together their noses were touching, "But I was supposed propose you"

Sauli frowned.

"What'd you mean 'supposed to'? Does it matter who proposes who?" Sauli asked, reaching down to pull on Adam's legs, so they sat closer together.

"No, I mean,,, I was supposed to propose you on our anniversary. I had the ring with me but then we started fighting and it just didn't feel like a good day anymore. So I thought I'd do it here but I forgot the box at home" Adam explained, pressing his forehead against Sauli's, "And it's been bugging me _all. The. Time_ "

"That's why you've been so absent" Sauli declared, and Adam nodded, "Aw"

"So I have ring for you too" Adam chuckled. Sauli smiled, gently grabbing Adam's chin and kissed him again, slow and sweet, really savouring his mouth. 

He's so happy Adam has been thinking about it too. He was nervous it might be too fast, they say you see your partner through pink glasses for about 2,5 years. But if it clicks, then it clicks. Sauli has never been the one to follow any 'rules' and neither has Adam. 

After some time Sauli pulled away, 

"There were so many things I wanted to say, but I-"

Adam pressed a finger on his lips and sushed him,

"You don't have to convince me about the things I already know" He said, "What makes this all perfect is the fact that it's _you_. You wouldn't even need any candle dinners to impress me, you don't even have to impress me, you've done it already. Ages ago. Someone could pull the moon from the sky for me but it wouldn't mean a thing because it's not you"

Adam placed his hands on both sides of Sauli's neck and nuzzled his face,

"You chose a dim, chilly dressing room for proposal. You chose to propose me when I'm still flushed from the heat of the sauna, my hair is sticking to every direction, and I'm wearing the ugliest pair of sweats I own" 

Sauli chuckled quietly, letting his hands roam down Adam's body and stroked his thighs. 

"You're always perfect to me" Sauli whispered, "And I love you so much my heart hurts" 

Adam made an incoherent, loving sound from the back of his throat and playfully nipped Sauli's nose. 

"And I, no, _minä_ " Adam started, squinting his eyes a bit as he was thinking, " _Rakastan.... Sinua_ "

Sauli grinned, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist. He had the massive urge to be as close to him as he possibly could right now. God damn it, this man is his _fiance_ now. 

" _Ja minä sinua_ " Sauli said softly, pecking Adam's chin, " _Rakas_ "

~*~ 

They might have ended up having sex on the couch in the dressing room. And it was wonderful in so many ways.

If post-engagement bond is a thing, then there was definitely some of that in the air. They felt more close to each other than ever before. 

Afterwards it's usually Sauli who moves first because Adam turns to a satisfied, lazy little kitten afterwards. But noe Adam was first to move, propping himself in the support of his elbow and glanced down at Sauli's peaceful face which was beautifully shining of sweat.

At the point where Adam was fucking into him, slamming his hips down against him like never before, Sauli was a writhing, sweaty mess underneath him. 

Not that there was anything to complain about in the foreplay either. A narrow couch where space is limited can be quite rewarding too. 

"Are you still alive?" Adam asked, tracing a fingertip over his eyebrow. 

Sauli let out a chuckle, 

"Just barely" He said in a low voice, "That was quite something"

"It was so very lovely" Adam murmured, rolling on his back and glanced down at his body. He could see fair love bites around his nipples and next to his belly button. 

Ugh, cum had cooled and dried on his stomach. Suddenly he remembers why he prefers cleaning up right after and _then_ cuddle.

Sauli opened his eyes and looked on his right where Adam was lying. He spun on his stomach and pressed a kiss on Adam's neck, catching a droplet of sweat between his lips. 

He nosed the side of his neck and finally kissed his ear.

" _Ihana_ " 

Adam would purr if he could. 

"Why do we always have to do this _after_ the shower or bath though?" Sauli asked, "And then get washed up again" 

"Because we can" Adam said with a lazy smile, and pushed himself up although he'd much rather stay where he is and fall asleep. Not going to happen with cum still all over his body, though. 

While Adam briefly got washed up, Sauli gathered the towel which they had draped on the couch, with him, so he can take it to the laundry when they go inside. He then joined Adam in the shower side to rinse his body and hope the cum would leak out of his ass so he wouldn't have to deal with it later. 

After the shower, they gathered rest of their stuff, dressed up, and returned to the cottage as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake up Kaley or Sara. 

In their bedroom, after regular evening routines like teeth brushing, they settled in the warmth of the bed. The bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as their own at home but it's not like they could care any less right now. 

As long as neither of them will have a sore neck or back, then it's fine. 

Sauli settled himself against Adam's front, wiggling a little to get angled just perfectly, and he sighed in bliss when he did.

Adam kissed the back of his neck and it was enough to make Sauli feel all kinds of happy. 

Minutes passed by, and Sauli thought Adam was already falling asleep because he was so quiet, but after some time he heard Adam whisper;

"I can't believe you're still there after two years. I was sure I'd manage to screw things up at some point during the first year"

"What made you think that?" Sauli asked quietly, gently stroking his fingers over Adam's arm. 

"I just had that fear" Adam said, "I wouldn't have accomplished half of the things I have now if it wasn't for you"

Adam used to be so insecure when it came to dating. After a few failed relationship, finding someone who would stick with him _and_ his kid, felt like a distant dream. Something he couldn't reach. 

"That's not true" Sauli whispered back right away, "I didn't do those things for you"

"No but you encouraged me to do them" Adam pointed out and sighed. Sauli felt his breath tickle his neck and it sent goosebumps down his entire body. 

"I don't even know where I'd be without you" Adam said, "To think that some people will never meet their perfect match and I was fortunate enough to find someone like you. You're patient with me, in everything, and somehow even at my worst, you bring out the best in me"

Sauli was smiling, his heart leaping. There is no feeling more beautiful than having someone tell you how much they value you as a person, and how much you mean to them. 

"Sometimes it's easy to lose yourself in things around you. Especially with a job like mine. You've made sure that I have my feet steady on the ground and if I've been flying far too high, you've always figured out a gentle way to pull me back down and remind me what I'm about" Adam said, curling a hand beneath Sauli's body. Sauli got the hint and turned around on his other side so he could see Adam talking to him. The Finnish summer nights can be quite light so Sauli had no difficulties meeting Adam's sparkly eyes. 

And with him looking at him like that, Sauli suddenly felt shy. It doesn't happen often, if ever, but there are certain things that makes him feel bashful. 

"You've told me to face life as it is and not be afraid of what might be coming, not escape when things get tough, but fight through it. If I've been lost, not strong enough and didn't know how, you've helped me to find an inner strength of mine and find a way to fight" Adam explained, gazing in Sauli's eyes which were glued to his just as intensively. 

"I think about you all the time too" Adam smiled, "And I miss you every time I'm on the road. Every day that I have to spend away from you and Kaley feels like a week to me" 

Adam scrunched up his nose and so did Sauli, they both knew how incredibly cliche and cheesy it sounds, but they both also know that it's true. 

"I might express a lot verbally. Metaphors and similes,,, Lyrics. But there is no other way to say I love you. In all it's simplicity" Adam said, leaning forward to press a sweet, lingering kiss on Sauli's lips, "I love you"

Sauli brough his hand on Adam's cheek and gingerly stroked the skin with his fingers,

"I love you. You're incredible" He whispered, "Did all that just came out from your hear now or was that what you wanted to say if you proposed?"

"Both" Adam smiled. 

"You're better at that than me" 

"I think I'm just more comfortable with expressing my feelings verbally" Adam said and shifted closer to Sauli, getting a leg between his.

"I'm Finnish" Sauli declared with a shrug, like it just explained it all. 

"And I wouldn't change a thing" Adam smiled, kissing the skin between Sauli's eyebrows, "You're my fiancé" 

"I like the sound of that" Sauli beamed, "Some people will lose their shit. Both in good and bad"

"Let them" Adam groaned quietly, "You're the one I'll marry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Kaley !! Again, damn. She will be back for wedding chapter and epilogue, of course.


	21. Final step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I do_. Honeymoon love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could I say about this chapter? Erm, sorry? My brains had NOTHING left to offer for this storyline so I just had to figure something out for this last chapter. 
> 
> After recovering from pics of Adam's nekkid torso, I added the finishing touches.

**6 months after, Wedding Day**

Planning _one_ day turned out to be harder than one would think. They didn't want the wedding to be too exeggerated even though they could afford it. They wanted closest friends and family members there and that's it.

They held the wedding in Los Angeles, and Adam helped with the accommodation pays for those who came further away, like Sauli's family. Sauli as his usual self had protested but finally gave in. 

Adam stared at himself from the mirror at the back room, sighing heavy. He fixed his hair though there was nothing that needed to be fixed, and he adjusted the flower on his chest.

"Someone who is about to get married shouldn't look so gloomy" He heard Terrance say behind him. 

Adam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not gloomy" Adam pointed out. 

"Freaking out?" 

Adam nodded, bringing his hands up to rub his face. Terrance squeezed himself between Adam and the mirror, and pulled his hands down with a gentle smile. 

"Don't smudge the foundation, boo" He reminded. 

"I'm getting married" Adam declared, a small frown on his face, "Holy shit, _I'm_ getting married" he repeated, frown leaving his face in a flash, and was replaced by something Terrance thought was horror. He looked a little pale too. 

"Yes, you are" Terrance confirmed slowly, "Just breathe, okay? It'll be fine"

"I need to see Sauli" Adam said, spinning around on his heels and paced around, "Where is he?"

"In the room next to us but you're gonna see him in ten minutes" Terrance said, watching his friend slowly freak out, "Just try to relax"

"I need to see him" Adam decided and stormed out of the room, and Terrance couldn't do anything to stop him. Adam opened the door of the next room and stepped in.

He saw Sauli stand before the mirror, buttoning up his shirt. He didn't even see Niko in the room, he was only focused on Sauli. 

Sauli flashed him a smile through the mirror, and Adam could see he wasn't surprised Adam stormed in right now. Damn that man, he knows him too well by now. So perfectly well. 

"Don't you know groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding?" Sauli asked with a playful smile.

Adam chuckled,

"First of all, you're not a bride. Second of all, it's technically the wedding already anyway. Third of all, the groom can't see the bride in the _dress_. It means bad luck"

Sauli grinned, buttoning the last button of his shirt and straightened the shirt. 

"Well, I had the perfect white wedding dress but I left it at home. I just have to wear a suit now" he said, grabbing the jacket from the bag which hang on the wall. Niko had a feeling he was not needed right now so he quietly slid out of the room to give them some privacy.

Adam grabbed the boutonnière from the counter top and walked up to Sauli, carefully pinning it on his chest once Sauli had put the jacket on.

"Is everything going to change now?" Adam asked when he got the boutonniere on its place. 

"What'd you mean?" Sauli asked, throwing his arms over Adam's shoulders. Adam shrugged at first but when Sauli gave him that one firm look, he had to speak;

"They say marriage changes people. And the relationship" he said.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Sauli smiled, watching as Adam nodded, "I am too. I think it's normal at this point. You're not having cold feet though, aren't you?" he asked then, a worried but completely unnecessary frown appearing on his face. 

Adam having cold feet about _this_? So not happening. He has always wanted a marriage and family, and he's about to get it with most perfect human being. No way he'd ever have cold feet about it.

Adam shook his head, 

"God, no. I was actually hoping you weren't either" 

"Never" Sauli squeaked, "Not on the day when I finally get to say 'I do' to _you_. You didn't come here just to make sure I still want this?" 

Adam gave him a sheepish smile, looking at him under his brows and not directly in his eyes. Sauli sighed lovingly, tickling Adam's tummy shortly. Adam giggled, swatting his hand away.

"You're so silly" Sauli declared.

Adam just smiled, pulling Sauli closer to him by the hips,

"Well, there was a time when you didn't even want to get married, so. I am entitled to make sure" Adam reminded him. He remembers the words all too well, Sauli telling him he doesn't necessarily want to get married. Like ever. 

"That was then" Sauli defended himself, wrinkling his nose, "People are allowed to change their minds. _I_ purposed you. I think that should tell you that I really want this"

Adam chuckled, pressing a kiss between Sauli's eyebrows. 

"I'm very happy you did. Not too many years ago,,, I believed, well I feared, that I might never find someone who would want to look at me for the rest of their lives" Adam said. 

"I know. You've told me. Several times" Sauli said with a smile and brought his palm on Adam's cheek, "I do have days when I really don't want to even look at you. You can be a little annoying sometimes, you know?"

Adam let out a shocked chuckle, his mouth gaping open. Well it wasn't so shocked since he knew that already but Sauli was just being his wicked self. 

"And you're telling me that on my wedding day?" Adam asked. 

"Yes" Sauli grinned, "I'm lovely that way"

Adam hummed. 

"You know I'm only kidding, though?" Sauli asked, "I still wouldn't change a thing"

"Of course I know" Adam smiled, bending down a bit to chase after Sauli's lips. Sauli got the hint right away, and rose on his toes like he always does because that's just more comfortable for them both. He doesn't want Adam to get any cramps from bending down too much. 

They shared a brief, sweet kiss. 

"I'm going back to my room now. We'll meet at the back, right?" Adam asked, pulling away. Sauli nodded, holding onto Adam's hand until he had to let go as he stepped further away from him.

~❤~ 

The ceremony itself wasn't that long. They kept it simple and beautiful, and the main focus was on the moment for the wedding vows, of course.

Neither of them didn't want to go too deep and personal, they knew the moment itself was overwhelming so too touching and heart-felt vows would be too much of a struggle to read. 

Adam was the one to start. Terrance had his vow on a piece of paper in his pocket and he stepped closer to hand it to Adam. He tapped his shoulder encouragingly when he noticed Adam's hands were slightly shaking. 

As someone who performs in front of thousands of people regulary, it was almost ironic how nervous he felt. Or so one could think. 

Adam was afraid he's going to drop the paper when he's unfolding it. He was afraid we will screw up by messing his words in the most important moment. He was afraid he will burst into tears and not be able to say anything. 

He got the paper unfolded, and he held it with his right hand, and reached his left hand for Sauli to hold. It gave him the sense of secure and comfort. 

He cleared his throat. 

"Sauli. You've had my love long before this day, you've had my trust and my compassion, my heart and my soul. You know my biggest dreams and my deepest fears. You know me better than anyone else ever has, you know me better than even I know myself, and for some reason, you still love me and are willing to stand here today with me to make a promise of a lifetime" Adam said in a calm voice, speaking slowly even though he wanted to rush it, and raised his eyes from the paper to glance at Sauli. 

His sweet smile gave him the encouragement he needed,

"Today we are joining our lives as one, even though in our hearts it has been like that for a long time. I will do my best to be worthy of your love and respect.   
You are not only my significant other, but also my best friend, and I promise to care for you, cherish you and respect you every day of our lives" 

Adam felt Sauli squeeze his hand, and suddenly the rush of emotions came strong. He was doing so well! His voice trembled, but only a little, as he continued,

"I promise to be faithful, honest and understanding, no matter what happens. I will always encourage you, support you and honor you. Most of all I promise to love you every day and every moment as long as we shall live"

Adam raised his eyes again and met Sauli's watery eyes. They shared a small smile before Terrance took the piece of paper from Adam as unnoticeably as possible as Niko gave Sauli's vow to him. Adam didn't even want to look at the guests, he has tendency to start crying if someone else is. 

Sauli let out a long breath as he unfolded the paper, and just like Adam, he also reached out his other hand for him to hold. 

"Adam" Sauli made sure to say it with a thick Finnish accent he used in the beginning of their relationship, "Also my best friend and my love. _Rakas_. And plenty of other names I'd rather not say out loud right here for obvious reasons"

A few chuckles could be heard among the guests, and Adam couldn't help the smile making its way on his lips. Sauli has always been such a wicked little _something_. 

Sauli glanced at Adam under his brows and grinned at him. Adam knows exactly what those other pet names are, some sweet and some not so sweet... 

"But mostly, the light of my life, my everything. Every since we got to know each other, I've known I'm in the right place. Beside you. I've been able to share things with you I could never share with someone else, and you've gotten to know me better than anyone. Regardless of obstacles and my flaws, you want to make a lifetime commitment with me" Sauli said, feeling Adam's thumb soothe over his wrist. 

He glanced up to see his face. Adam looked focused and moved, smiling through the wave of emotions. 

"This commitment is the best thing that has ever happened to me, a best reward in life, and I'm honored to share this beautiful promise with you. My love, I promise to be good to you, care for you and love you every day. I promise to always provide you a shoulder to cry on, I promise to support you and help you through obstacles" 

Sauli's vision got blurry and he had to blink the tears out or he'd end up seeing nothing from the paper. 

"I will always respect you, cherish you and honor you. I promise to share your joys and your sorrowds and help you carry your burdens the best I can. I promise to love you every day and every night of our lives until death do us apart"

Sauli raised his head and handed the paper back to Niko. He reached out his other hand too and let Adam take it into his, and watched this beautiful man before him. 

The officiant guided them through the ring exchange, and after pronouncing them spouses for life, he gave them a permission to share their first kiss as a married couple. 

Adam pulled Sauli close by the waist and Sauli placed his hands on Adam's shoulders, and they shared a brief, gentle kiss. They both smiled wide, foreheads pressed together, as the guests exploded in applauses and cheers.

~❤~

The reception was more of a fuss but fun, and after every guest had arrived and congratulated the newly married couple, they started the dining.

"What's this in my salad?" Kaley asked, looking at Adam while pointing her plate with her fork. 

"I think it's an almond" Adam told her. 

"In a _salad_?" Kaley asked, then looked back down at her plate and saw more things she didn't want to put in her mouth before she knew what they were, "And what's this right here?" 

"It's cheese, honey. You like mozarella" Leila told her. Kaley cocked her eyebrow and poked it around with her fork.

"Yes I do but cheese belongs to a pizza or on a bread, not in salad" 

"You gathered your salad yourself at the salad bar" Adam reminded her, "You should have read the papers a little more carefully"

"I didn't read them at all!" Kaley said, "I just took all of them a little. You always say you have to taste everything"

Adam chuckled, 

"Then taste them and stop asking" 

Kaley wrinkled her nose. Some things never change... 

Adam wonder when she will stop being so picky with everything she puts in her mouth. If it was up to her, she'd only eat pizza and pasta for the rest of her life.

Adam felt Sauli's hand on his thigh, and he turned to look at him in case it was his way to get his attention in the middle of this all. Sauli was just beaming at him, and he leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"You kissed again" Kaley declared in a dull tone, turning her attention on the wedding bingo sheet on the table, "I've already crossed that"

"Mothers-in-law has also cried" Adam 'whispered' to her, "Several times"

"You're right!" She said happily, crossing another box on the sheet.

"Just keep your eyes open all the time, I'm sure you can spot more than just a kiss between us" Adam said to her, "Or mothers-in-law crying"

Sauli snickered. He obviously doesn't play the bingo sheet but if he did, he'd also have only two boxes crossed by now. 

Sauli's hand was still resting on Adam's thigh, so Adam dropped his own hand down too and laced their fingers. 

"What is this other game?" Kaley asked, glancing at the other paper sheet, "A spouse trivia. How can you expect anyone to know when did you first meet?"

"Some people do know" Sauli told her, then turned to look at Adam again with a small smile, "Surprisingly many people don't, though"

Very few know when they first really met. And how. They haven't really talked about it with anyone. It happened ages age in high school. 

"But I know this one! I know who purposed and where" Kaley smiled proudly, "And I also know your favorite food and drink"

"Then just write them down on the paper. Three who gets most quetions correct will get something nice" Adam told her and her eyes brightened up immediately. 

Maybe it's something sweet! Like two pounds of candy. Or some other sugary treats like cookies, brownies... So hard to guess, really!

Alisan appeared at their table, and bent down on Kaley's level, 

"Are you ready now?"

She nodded. 

Adam watched wide-eyed when Kaley got down from her chair and walked after Alisan to the front and at the microphone. 

Alisan set the mic lower and staid bent down as she spoke,

"I know you're all enjoying your appetizers and some people don't like getting interrupted while eating, but there is someone here who wants to hold a speech" She said and stepped aside as Kaley got in front of the mic. 

She didn't need any introduction.

"I didn't know anything about this" Adam whispered. He felt moved and terrified because you never know about Kaley. 

"Good afternoon everyone. Alisan told me people will be holding speeches thorough the night and I just had this idea to hold one and I got the honor to be the first" 

Kaley didn't have a piece of paper, Adam wouldn't be surprised if she improvized the whole thing. 

"I don't want to keep a long, cheesy speech, I just want y'all to know what all of this means to _me_. So during the past few years I've witnessed more kisses live than any of you, and I can't say I've enjoyed it, but it has given me a feeling of security around me. Once at night when I went to the kitchen to take some water, I saw something. Not really strange or scary but new to me" Kaley explained, dramatically gazing through the audience which made Adam and Sauli fear for her next words. 

Last thing they need is Kaley to tell everyone she might have seen them fool around in the living room and was now traumatized by the view. 

"I saw daddy cry but Sauli was hugging him the same way daddy hugs me when I cry" Kaley spoke and looked like she was thinking what to say next. 

She was really improvizing. 

"Thank you for making it better, Sauli" She said, flashing a smile at Sauli which he returned, "I guess I just wanted to say that I'm really happy daddy found Sauli. Also because if he didn't, I wouldn't know Sauli either and he's one of the bestest people I know" 

Sauli let his head fall against Adam's shoulder. 

"He makes the best pancakes too. He's actually a better cook than daddy so I as well as daddy was very fortunate that he found him" 

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. 

"He also keeps the house clean while daddy tosses his clothes everywhere and leaves dishes in the sink. I really wish they stay together forever. That's all I really had to say to you, thank you!" She smiled proudly and stepped away from the microphone, walking rather quickly back to their table and gave Adam and Sauli a hug. 

 

~*~

 

The first dance was not a traditional waltz. It was more of a slow dance with live music but it was just as special as any traditional dance, if not more. They wanted to add their own touch to their wedding.

Speaking of traditions, after some dancing and some silly wedding games, their guests were guided back to the dining area for coffee and tea, and of course Adam and Sauli cut the cake. They had one plate with one piece, and they ate it by feeding it to each other, trying not to mind the flashing cameras of the guests. 

First guests started leaving after the cake and coffee/tea time, mostly the families with small kids.

Kaley was also whining that she was tired and wanted to go home. She is already starting to be difficult and Adam just can't wait until she'll be a young teenager.

Generally the day had been way more exhausting than Adam nor Sauli ever dared to even guess. They were so happy, for so many reasons, to get back home all alone. Kaley will stay with Leila.

The clean up lady had time to clean the house thoroughly during the day, she comes once a week, but apparently she had decided to add her touch to the day in a different way too. 

She had changed the sheets to their master bedroom, and scattered rose petals on the bed and prepared a bottle of cold champagne.

"She is one of those crazy ladies, isn't she?" Adam asked, eyes wide when they reached their bedroom and saw the bed. 

Sauli chuckled,

"I guess" 

Adam smiled, pulling him close. He gazed into Sauli's eyes and grabbed his chin.

" _Husband_ " He whispered, testing how it rang and suit on his tongue. Boy, it really had a ring to it. He never believed he'd actually get to see the day when he can call someone his husband.

Sauli grinned, placing his hands on Adam's hips.

" _Hubby_ " He whispered back. 

Adam's grin matched his as he pushed Sauli towards their bed. When Sauli's legs hit the edge of the bed, he let himself fall on top of the mattress, and watched as Adam straddled his lap. 

Adam let his body down, flush against Sauli's, and lazily nuzzled his neck, exhaustion clear in his body language. Sauli ran his hand down Adam's back and squeezed his butt. 

But it was more of a 'this is mine' rather than 'I want this now'. Sauli felt Adam's body shake with giggles and he slowly raised his head from the crook of his neck.

"What?" 

"Don't they say wedding night is the passionate night of mind-blowing sex?" Adam asked. 

"They do but I'm on the verge of falling asleep" Sauli admitted, slowly rubbing Adam's back.

"Me too" Adam mumbled, "We have our honeymoon for mind-blowing sex. We could just go to shower or bath now" 

Sounds good enough. As long as he can be with Adam, be close to him, he doesn't care. Adam pushed himself up from the bed and reached out his hand for Sauli too. 

He pulled Sauli up and they both got undressed, putting their suits neatly in the wardrobes along with their shoes. They probably need to get them washed later. 

Sauli filled the bath tub while Adam wiped the foundation off his face and removed the mascara. 

"You think we start doing this a lot now that we're married?" Sauli asked, watching Adam do his make up removing process. 

"Do what?" Adam asked, chuckling, tossing a cotton pad in the trash can. 

"Do evening routines at the same time in the bathroom" 

"Don't we already do that?" Adam grinned, and dimmed the lights a little to reach a better atmosphere. Not that they needed to set anything as they knew they'd head to bed soon after but it just simply feels nicer. 

"Good point" Sauli said.

With modestic boundaries though. Sauli turned off the tap and added a few drops of bath oil and mineral salt in the water. 

Sauli got in the tub first, sighing as the hot water cradled his tired body. Getting married is truly exhausting. 

Adam joined him shortly, settling close. 

"Let me wash your hair" Sauli said softly and sat on the edge of the tub, pulling Adam between his knees. 

Adam smiled, obeying. Sauli's fingers work magic on every part of his body but especially on his scalp. 

And in his ass. But that's a whole another story.

After soaking Adam's hair with the shower end, Sauli poured a tiny drop of shampoo in his hand and rubbed his palms together. 

He pressed his hands on Adam's head and gently started to knead his scalp to foam the shampoo.

Honeymoon: Day 2 

They couldn't have chosen a better destination for their honeymoon. They didn't necessarily call it a honeymoon, just a take-off just for them.

Greece was a perfect place to be. Not that they left their room too often to see the surroundings but the weather was amazing and people were friendly. 

And there is something about the sex abroad, especially as a newly married couple...

The strangled sound which came somewhere deep from Sauli's throat, made Adam pull away from his cock with a wet pop. 

Adam knows he gives good head, and he's always such a cocky little shit about it. He smirked, looking up at Sauli's blissed face, and stroked the base of the shaft slowly but firmly. 

He doesn't just give a good head, he actually _loves_ doing it. Not only he gets to hear and see Sauli in so much pleasure, but he really enjoys the texture and the weight on his tongue, he likes the taste and gets such a rush thorough his body everytime Sauli's cock twitches. 

And he also loves how Sauli tangles his fingers in his hair every time. He doesn't press him down or keep him still, not unless Adam asks him to be rough and fuck his mouth, but Adam just likes it how he pets his hair and sometimes yanks on it. 

Adam wiggled his hips against the bed, craving for friction against his own desperate cock. 

He started flicking his tongue around the tip of Sauli's dick, loving the breathy moan Sauli made as his hips bounced off the mattress. Adam pressed them back down, biting back a smile.

"Baby..." Sauli wheezed, grasping on Adam's hair with both hands. 

"Mm?" Adam hummed, licking the precum off the slit with a pleased moan. He pulled the foreskin over the head and gently sucked on the sensitive skin. It drives Sauli up the wall with different sensations and pleasure.

Adam removed his hand from the shaft and just focused on using his mouth. He took more of Sauli's length in, moving the foreskin up and down with just the pressure of his lips. 

His best rewards were the sounds Sauli made. When Sauli slips into Finnish, Adam knows he's far gone in pleasure. He recognizes some of the dirty words which escape his mouth.

Adam soon let Sauli's dick fall from his lips and let it snap against Sauli's stomach. He gave a long lick from balls to the head, paying some special attention on that sensitive patch of skin beneath the head, but was very careful with it. It always makes Sauli throb but he needs to remember to be very gentle with it. He doesn't want it to be too overwhelming.

Adam had to really press on Sauli's hips to keep them down this time. Sauli's back was curved beautifully off the bed by this point. 

Sauli dared to open his eyes and look down at Adam between his bent knees. Adam looked just the right amount of slutty but in such a gorgeous way; His lips were rosy red and swollen from all the sucking, and his eyes looked dark and heavy. 

Sauli's breath hitched when Adam looked back at him, and locked their eyes. Adam wiggled his eyebrows, angling Sauli's cock back into his mouth with the help of his hand. 

He begun sucking in earnest, bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed in, while using his hand on the shaft to pull the foreskin back and forth. Sauli's thighs quivered and he sucked in a deep breath, throwing his head back in bliss. The suction was just perfect, not too hard but not too light, just _perfect_.

"I'm close..." 

Adam hummed, taking as much of Sauli's dick in as he possibly could, and swallowed around him. He could drive Sauli insane with just licking the tip but it's always a nice surprise for Sauli to have his dick deep-throated. Sauli let out a long row of Finnish curse words, pressing his feet against the bed and almost automatically thrust his cock deeper. 

Adam's eyes watered, and he had to pull away to take a brief breath. He quickly took the head back in his mouth though to avoid the mess on the sheets.

He felt Sauli's cock pulse on his tongue while a sweet sound of bliss rang in his ears, and the warm substance filled his mouth. Adam swallowed the load, gently still stroking the shaft. 

Sauli's hips twitched in protest, and he yanked on Adam's hair, pulling him off. Adam groaned, letting his softening flesh drop from his lips with a hum. Even the affectionate kiss he pressed on the shaft made Sauli hiss. 

Adam beamed, crawling up and pecked Sauli's lips. He had no rush to get himself satisfied, he let Sauli enjoy the bliss for a moment, but he did grind his hard, leaking cock against Sauli's thigh. 

He nuzzled Sauli's face and touched his chest and neck. Sauli smiled lazily, turning his face towards Adam and nosed his cheek. 

"Mm, baby..." Sauli murmured, pushing Adam on his back. He knew Adam was impatient already at this point so he leaned down to kiss his nipple. Adam was restless, slightly arching his chest off the bed. An incoherent noise escaped when Sauli sucked the nipple between his lips and finally bit it. 

"Sauli..." He whined. Sauli grinned, sliding lower and pressed kisses on Adam's skin along the way. He rubbed his nose against the fine line of hair below Adam's belly button. 

Adam groaned impatiently. Sauli chuckled. He loves teasing him. 

Sauli finally settled between Adam's legs and faced his genitals. He licked his lips as he eyed the flushed, large cock before his eyes. Just one lick on the underside made Adam squirm by now.

Sauli knew it wouldn't take long at this point.

Day 3 

Adam's not familiar with this. He can't say it doesn't feel good though. It feels freaking _amazing_.

He gasped when he felt Sauli's tongue swipe over his hole, and hands grasped his ass cheeks rather roughly, and pulled them apart.

Sauli has wanted to do this for a long time but wasn't sure if Adam was up to it. Sure he likes receiving some loving attention to his hole every now and then but this was so different. 

Adam was straddling Sauli's chest, wiggling his ass delicately against Sauli's face as he was giving him the rimjob of his life. 

Sauli smacked his butt cheek, flicking his tongue around the twitching hole. Adam gasped, wrapping his hand around his cock and gave it a few firm strokes, from base to the tip.

"Fuck..." He cursed, swaying his hips. He felt Sauli's stubble scratch the nerve-filled skin and his mouth was doing its magic all around his hole. Sauli poked the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, licked around it, and lazily kissed it. 

Sauli could get drunk from this. He was hard as a rock himself just from doing this to Adam. There was something about the way Adam was in control, how he jiggled against his mouth, desperate to have himself pleasured this way and he wasn't ashamed to show it. 

That's what Sauli has always loved about him. Unless Sauli was playing a game with Adam, maybe teasing him and wanting him to submit to him a little, Adam has never been afraid to show his needs. 

If he wanted his dick touched, he'd yank Sauli's hand there. If he wanted his balls sucked, he'd gently pull Sauli away from his cock during a blow job and press him lower. 

This was a new position though. They were lying naked in bed after a swim in the sea and a shower in the stall, and even someone like Sauli had gotten all flushed and shy when he asked if Adam wanted to try it this way. Adam likes to try stuff, so he had pressed Sauli down on the bed and just straddled his chest.

Sauli curled his arms around Adam's thighs and buried his face between his cheeks. Adam moaned, reaching behind himself and tangled his fingers in Sauli's blonde locks, feeling a big urge to hold his head right there where it was, even though he knew he couldn't go anywhere.

"Don't you fucking stop" He muttered under his breath. Sauli just hummed. It's not like there were any questions about it.

Of course almost every time when Sauli gives Adam a rimjob, he desperately wants to fuck him. He wants to bury his cock inside his wet, open hole and feel the heat around himself. 

He can't say he doesn't want it now but he also wants Adam to come like this. With Sauli's tongue licking into him. 

"Can I turn around?" Adam managed to ask, still rubbing himself on Sauli's lips, "I could lean against the headboard..."

"Yeah,,, yeah, okay" Sauli said with a voice which was raspy with arousal. His mouth are was all red, lips swollen and there was spit all over his chin but it was so perfectly obscene. 

He licked his lips while Adam turned around and his cock and balls were swaying right above his mouth. 

Sauli had to kiss his balls since they were _right there_. Adam bit his lip, settling so his ass was lined up with Sauli's mouth. Sauli didn't waste a second to push his tongue between those firm cheeks, and he curled his hands behind Adam and grasped his butt. 

Adam supported his body against the headboard and slowly stroked his cock, rocking his hips.

"You had this in your mind for how long?" Adam asked. 

"A while" Sauli simply murmured against his skin. Adam accepted it for an answer, throwing his head back as he sighed blissfully. Sauli gave a long lick over his hole, appyling just the right amount of pressure with his tongue. 

Adam sped up the pace of his hand, stroking himself faster, feeling his orgasm coiling low in his stomach, tight in his balls. 

Sauli's stubble sent electric-kind-of shocks thorough his body, a delicious burn against the delicate skin, when he rubbed his chin against his sensitive rim. 

From the way Adam rocked against him and how his body grew more restless in general, Sauli could tell he was getting close. Adam squeezed the wood of the headboard, mouth clenched tight.

And god, those sounds he makes every time. They must be Sauli's favorite sounds in the whole wide world.

A moan was torn out of Adam's throat when he came, mouth falling open. His whole body twitched as he shot over his fist, all the tension leaving his body in a rush.

Sauli smacked one more lazy kiss on his hole, and when Adam moved, he gingerly sucked his ball between his lips. Adam cursed under his breath.

Sauli let the ball slip from his mouth, and Adam backed up enough so when he looked down he could see Sauli's face between his legs. Such a dirty, beautiful sight. 

"That was the definition of amazing" 

"I agree" Sauli said lazily. He wanted to kiss him Adam, long and sweet, like he always does after he orgasms, but Adam had no plans to lay down yet. He just turned around on his chest again, and reached out to grab Sauli's flushed dick. 

The way Adam bent down exposed his entrance, so wet and raw from Sauli's loving mouth, and the sight made Sauli's dick twitch impatiently. 

Adam smirked, wrapping his long fingers around the heated flesh and started stroking. From the way Sauli was leaking and throbbing, Adam was certain he'd be gone in the matter of seconds.

Day 4

The libido was almost as wild as it was when they first met but they couldn't miss an opportunity to see Greece's beauty up close. They walked around, had dinner at a gorgeous restaurant and just enjoyed the amazing landscape.

Afterwards they pampered themselves with spa treatments like facials and full body massages. 

Once back at their suite, they got cuddly on the porch while watching sunset. The view alone is breathtaking but when you get to see it with the one you love, it's even better.

"I get a feeling that you have other things in your mind than the sunset" Sauli said, tipping his head to the side when Adam nosed the side of his neck, and moved to kiss his ear. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Adam murmured, "The sun is already set though"

"Yeah, I noticed" Sauli said, "How about we go inside?"

"Oh, who's thinking of other things now?" 

Sauli didn't say anything, just got up from the lounge chair and tugged on Adam's hand to pull him with him. Once inside, Adam carefully pushed Sauli against the wall face first, and pressed himself flush against his back. 

Sauli swallowed when Adam leaned down to nibble his ear. Adam has been touchy with him for the past hour so Sauli wasn't surprised to feel he was semi-hard against his back. 

Adam breathed heavy against his skin, hot puffs of breath, which made Sauli shiver thoroughly. 

Adam nipped his neck, delicately scraping his teeth against Sauli's hot skin. Sauli hissed when Adam actually bit him. 

Adam chuckled against his skin, swaying his hips to rub his cock against Sauli. Sauli expecteded him to keep that play up for a long time to tease them both until they can't think, but surprisingly he spun Sauli around.

Sauli saw it as a chance to push him backwards and onto their bed. Adam lay down in the middle with a flirty smile and Sauli hovered above him. He leaned down to kiss Adam's neck, and Adam happily bore more of his skin for him. 

By now Sauli knows all of his sweet spots, not just on his neck but on his entire body. He knows where to kiss, lick and suck, and where to nibble and bite. 

He knows when and where to caress and when to use stronger handling. Sauli just knows everything there is to know about Adam's body. 

Adam's happy to say the same about Sauli's body. Knowing exactly what drives him crazy and makes him squirm with pleasure is one of the greatest feelings in the world. 

Sauli licked his way to Adam's mouth and pressed one kiss on his lips. 

"I love you" 

He hasn't counted all the times he has said it to Adam during the past week but it never hurts to say it at least once a day. 

"And I love you" Adam whispered, wrapping his arms around Sauli's neck, "And even though very few things in this world last forever, I hope we will"

"I hope so too" Sauli said quietly, "At least I will do my best"

"Me too" Adam smiled, pulling Sauli's head down for a kiss, and slowly rolled them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is coming together beautifully and will be posted soon.   
> Thank you for everyone who read this story and stuck with it until the end ! 
> 
> Some of you might have noticed that the chapter teased a prologue I MIGHT write. But won't post until it's completely done, lol. 
> 
> I may post one shots but fics with multiple chapters,,,, not coming soon. I might and probably will still write but I won't post any unfinished works.   
> Something I learned this year, lol.


	22. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they in 7 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish epilogue for you. Nothing special, just a glimpse of where are they :)

**7 years later...**

"And here is your tiny little cutie nose!" Sauli said in a high pitched voice, rewarded by an infectious, genuine and airy baby cackle, "Yes! And look at your cute little round belly!"

Sauli smiled, standing up and picked baby Nathan from the blanket which laid on the floor. He bounced him a little in his arms, murmuring some sweet words of affection to him. 

"Stop it you evil little brat!" Came Kaley's matured, and higly annoyed impatient voice, from upstairs. Actually it was coming down the stairs, with sounds of no less than four feet hitting the stairs. 

"Give it back you...!" She yelled, all but storming inside the living room after a fast pair of little feet, owned by a dark haired three years old girl, Emma. 

Emma ran behind Sauli, making him wobble a bit on his feet and he automatically held onto the baby in his arms. 

"Emma! What have we told you about running inside the house?" He asked loudly, then turned to Kaley, "And you! At the age of 16, can't you figure out a less provoking way to get back whatever she took?"

"My phone!" Kaley groaned, scooting towards the little monster hiding behind Sauli's legs. 

"Stop it you two!" Sauli said, raising his voice, "Emma, give the phone back to your sister"

"Who's Greg?" Emma asked, watching the screen of the phone, "You've sent him a hea-"

"Give it back!" Kaley squealed loudly, snatching the phone from her hands and accidentally scratched Emma's hand with her nails.

Emma started crying, holding her finger up for Sauli to see. Nathan was growing restless in the loud voices and it didn't took more than two seconds before he started making very displeased sounds too.

Kaley was trying to defend herself rather loudly to be heard over the crying, so she wouldn't always be the one who gets all the blame.

Sauli count to ten inside of his head. Where on Earth is his husband? The world around seems like a big chaos when he's not around. 

Sauli hoisted Nathan on his left side, holding him tight, ready to bend down to look at Emma's hand. 

Then out of nowhere, it felt like an angel had landed on Earth and straight into their households, when he heard a familiar voice come from somewhere, apparently from the hall,

"What kind of world war have you guys put up while I was gone? I hear it all the way here!" 

Emma seemed to forget her hurt in a second since she was running through the house in flash and to the hall to see her daddy. He wasn't gone for long, just about 6 hours but it was already a hell. 

How is Sauli going to manage when he goes on tour again? Now with Nathan being born, they definitely need the nanny to help.

Kaley had somehow sneaked back upstairs to avoid any further questions of the mysterious Greg. 

Adam soon appeared in the living room, carrying Emma in his arms. She was now holding her hand up in front of Adam's face.

"Should we do the magic blow?" Adam asked her. She nodded, and Adam blew cool air against her hurt finger. She seemed satisfied and started wiggling down, so Adam kissed her cheek and let her down.

"My savior" Sauli sighed, welcoming Adam by wrapping his free arm around his waist when they shared a brief hello kiss. 

"Ow, was it that bad?" Adam chuckled, leaning closer to Nathan and scrunched up his nose at him, simply because he was too cute for him to handle. When Nathan cooed, Adam smooched a loud kiss on his plump cheek. 

"Very restless, I'd say" Sauli informed. 

"Aw" Adam pouted in sympathy, taking Nathan from Sauli's arms, "Were you giving hard time to your papa, huh?"

Adam sat down on the couch and settled Nathan comfortably against his body, on his lap, supporting him with one arm. Nathan cooed at him, reaching for his neck chain so he could chew on it like he always does.

"What was Emma and Kaley yelling about though?" Adam asked, glancing up at Sauli who was cleaning up Nathan's toys and duvet from the floor.

"Well. Emma had snatched Kaley's phone and you can imagine what kind of warzone it was already then" Sauli said, folding the duvet in his arms and placed it on one of the chairs, "Then Emma read that she was writing messages to someone called 'Greg', and then Kaley snatched the phone back and-" 

"Come again?" Adam blinked.

"Kaley snatched the phone?" Sauli frowned.

"No. The part before that" Adam rushed out, "The writing messages part"

Suddenly Sauli realized, an amused smile spreading on his lips as he looked at Adam. 

"Oh? She was texting to someone called 'Greg'" Sauli grinned, watching Adam and imagined he could see his face go a little pale at the words. He couldn't help but chuckle. Kaley hadn't had any 'flings' until now, or then she has been really good at hiding it.

It will be her Junior prom tomorrow anyway, so it's no wonder she is texting to a boy. Maybe he's her date for the night.

"Greg is a boy's name" Adam pointed out the obvious, frowning. 

"No, really?" Sauli teased, "It's her prom tomorrow. Didn't you see that coming?" 

"No. She- Ouch" Adam was cut mid-sentence by Nathan who pinched his ear, then tugged on his ear gauge hole, "Don't put your finger there, it'll get stuck" he chuckled, hoisting the small body up. He rested his head on the backrest of couch, and held Nathan up in front of his face, watching as Nathan cackled happily, kicking his feet in the air and tried to reach for Adam's face.

Sauli snickered, sitting down on the couch as well. 

"Oh my God, I love you" Adam cooed, bringing the baby closer to his face so he could kiss him, but instead Nathan opened his lips wide and took Adam's nose into his mouth while tugging onto his hair.

Thank God the boy doesn't have teeth yet. 

Adam laughed, pulling him a little further away from his face, then placed him snug against his chest. 

"You were saying? About Kaley and the boy?" Sauli asked.

"I don't even know. I'm just having a really hard time accepting she'll soon be a young adult. Those boys better keep it in their pants" 

"Baby" Sauli said in a low, firm tone which made Adam's head snap towards him.

"What?" He asked, high-pitched, like he had no idea what he is doing or saying wrong. 

"Loosen up a little" Sauli reminded gently, "She is 16"

" _Only!_ "

Sauli looked at him firmly, 

"Yes I know" Adam groaned, getting up and held Nathan against his chest, bouncing him a little, "I try"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it" Sauli said. He walked close to Adam and pecked him on the lips. 

"I just want her to be responsible. Unlike I was in her age, you might remember" Adam said, and Sauli flashed him a smile, nodding, "I worry about her"

"And that's normal and completely okay" Sauli reassured, "But she deserves to be trusted into. She's growning up and there is nothing you can do"

"That's a sad sentence" Adam pouted, pulling Nathan in front of his face again, "Don't you ever grow up, okay? Just stay like that forever"

~❤~ 

Even as a singer, your family life is very normal most of the time. As a parent you settle arguments like any other. You listen to whining and rebelling, and try to maintain your mental health while doing so.

It's still more positive than negative, hands down. Adam has been a parent for 16 years and he wouldn't change a thing. 

Most of the time. 

Adam and Sauli had agreed to grow Emma and Nathan the proper, old way. Not that there is only one way to grow kids but they wanted to read to them by themselves, they didn't want the ipad to do it for them or anything like that. 

Emma liked listening to stories and watching older cartoons. 

"It's already 5 o'clock. Wasn't Kaley supposed to leave at 5.30?" Sauli asked Adam in the middle of the story he was reading to Emma. Adam was lying on the floor with Nathan. 

"You're right. Should I check on her?" Adam asked. 

"I think you should" Sauli said, feeling a little concerned because Kaley has waited for this day and now she shows no signs of getting ready. 

Adam scooted Nathan up from the floor and gave him to Sauli. First he struggled to get him on his lap, book on his hand and Emma comfortably on his other side. 

Adam made his way upstairs and knocked on Kaley's door. He got no reply so he carefully opened the door and peeked in. 

"Kaley?" He called out before stepping in. He saw Kaley on the bed, in her sweats and home top, hair undone and no make up.

"Aren't you supposed to get ready for the night?" He asked, frowning. 

"I'm not going" She said bluntly, staring at her phone which lay on the bed before her, "He- You know what, never mind. I'm just not going"

Adam walked inside the room and looked around. She had put the dress ready and her make up was scattered on the vanity, and her hair was half-way straightened. 

"He what?" Adam asked. 

"Nothing" She insisted, "I just don't feel like going"

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me about,,, _boys_. But I want to know if someone has done you wrong" Adam said to her and sat on the stool before the vanity, spinning it so he faced Kaley, "You were so excited about this"

Kaley just shrugged, brushing her hair back. 

"You're right, I don't wanna talk about it" She said. 

Adam sighed, trying to think of a way to get Kaley talk to him. He doesn't need any details, he just wants to know why Kaley refuses to go to a prom. 

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm just curious to know what made you change your mind" 

"He chose to go with someone else" She blurted out and got up from the bed, "I'm not going to go there all alone now and make myself look stupid" she said, crossing her arms and rolled her eyes.

Damn, those crushes. It feels like in 90% of all the cases they just pull the rug off under your feet.

"I know this probably doesn't make you feel any better but this guy was not worthy of you. You deserve someone who puts you first and doesn't see someone else at the same time" He said gently, "You could go with Courtney"

"I don't want to be a third wheel, daaaad" She protested, whining almost, "Are you trying to get rid of me for the night?"

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Of course not. But you know, with your best friend _you_ are never the third wheel, it's the guy. Or a girl or whatever. But never the bestie"

Kaley rolled her eyes but she was smiling. Yeah, she can see that happening, actually. 

"But you do as you like" Adam said, getting up and walked to the door, "Just don't miss out on something because of some douche"

Kaley sighed, biting her lip as she glanced at her dress. She really wanted to go to the prom and see what it's like. 

"There is someone else who wanted to go with me, a good friend of mine. After I declined he said he will go anyway, but alone, because I'm the only one he wants to go with" Kaley said then, and Adam stopped by the door and turned around. 

"You wanna go with him?" 

"I dunno. He's great. He's funny and kind but I just don't-" She explained, then went quiet and made a face, "I don't really,,, Want to talk about it with you"

Adam laughed, 

"I get it. And I know what you mean. I suggest giving him a chance"

Kaley thought about it a few seconds, pacing before the windowsill. 

"You know what, I'll call him. Would you please be so kind and open the gate when he arrives?" She asked, "And no stupid jokes or questions, daddy" he added firmly. 

"I would never!" Adam squaked and frowned, then smiled and just nodded, "I'll let him in. And if he doesn't come?"

"Then I'll go alone and find my friends at the school" 

"That's my girl" Adam smiled, and left the room to give her some peace. He made his way back downstairs and to the living room where Sauli still sat with Emma and Nathan.

"Is everything alright with her?" Sauli asked. 

"Yeah, she's going soon. We can talk about it later" Adam told him and settled on the couch next to him, scooting Emma up on his lap. 

Kaley was never a difficult teenager. She gets irritated easily when it comes to Emma, she has an 'amazing' ability to annoy her big sister. But other times she's very easy. 

She doesn't insist on going out every day and she doesn't have any bad habits like underage drinking or smoking. She is a very responsible young woman and Adam is proud of her and the fact that he managed to raise such an intelligent child. 

She even got the role of the Black Swan in Swan Lake ballet. She is very dedicated to her hobby and takes it seriously. The main role is challenging but she is very passionate about it.

Both Adam and Sauli has made sure that she doesn't feel any pressure because of it, though. No need to fit in one particular shape. 

About 15 minutes passed until Adam opened the gate for this guy to enter. Sauli was the one to open the door itself though because Adam had to change the diaper to Nathan. 

The guy shook Sauli's hand and introduced himself as Dominic. Sauli told him he's Kaley's step-father and Adam's husband. He was confused because he thought Kaley's date was Greg. He invited him in anyway, of course.

Dominic had curly brown hair and strong facial features. He looked very confident and just generally seemed nice.

Still Sauli could see him straighten his spine and clear his throat when Adam came out of the bathroom. 

"Well, hello there" Adam said, walking closer and shook the boy's hand, "I'm-"

"Adam. Kaley has told me about you" Dominic said, "I actually saw you with Queen last year. Pretty awesome, man"

Adam grew totally smug after that. 

Dominic playfully shook Nathan's hand too and babbled some non-sense to him as he cackled happily. 

Adam noticed Dominic's eyes went past his shoulder which made him turn around too. Kaley had come down the stairs, looking just as beautiful as ever. 

She had a soft beige dress on and hair up in a high, thick ponytail. Dominic politely kissed both of her cheeks when she greeted him. 

"I'll bring her home by midnight" Dominic said to Adam when Kaley grabbed his arm. 

Adam blinked, 

"Y-you are driving? You have a driver's license and a car?" 

"Yeah I borrowed the car from my old man" He said, "Don't worry, I'll bring her home in one piece" 

"But-"

"Good bye, daddy" Kaley rushed out and pushed Dominic out of the house before Adam could give a rant to drive carefully and responsibly. 

"By midnight!" Adam shouted after them before he closed the door. 

Sauli grinned. 

"That went surprisingly well" He said and kissed the top of Adam's shoulder, "I'll go prepare some dinner. Can you finish the book with Emma?"

"Of course" Adam said right away and returned to living room where Emma was biting her nails on the couch. 

She had that look which told Adam she had totally seen Dominic and she will tease Kaley about it tomorrow. 

She has always been quite something. She is nosy and curious like any other 3-year-old and she has energy from sunrise to sunset. 

She had the habit to run away every time she needed a diaper change. At first they ran after her but then they stopped doing that, and she eventually stopped the running. 

Otherwise there have been no problems. She is a very lovely child.

~❤~

Family life tends to kill your sex life. Not entirely, but it will face a big change. Adam and Sauli still have the habit to kiss every morning and night, as well as when you leave or come back.

But that has been pretty much it since Nathan was born. 

Sometimes, like now, the innocent pecks and caresses just turn into a little more passionate kisses and touches, mostly during the night time. 

Sauli sighed when Adam pressed up against him, slowly straddling his body. 

"I don't really feel comfortable doing this" Sauli said when Adam turned to kiss his neck, "Not when Nathan's crib is still in our bedroom"

He has no idea why it is still there. They were supposed to move it to the nursery room several weeks ago but it's still there. 

"He's asleep" Adam murmured, "He doesn't know a thing. If _you_ are quiet"

"Me?" Sauli squaked quietly, "Speak for yourself. You're the one who has to bite my shoulder every time you come"

Adam pulled away and looked down at him,

"When I _come_ " Adam pointed out, "You moan like a cat in heat the second I'm inside you" he added, going back down to nibble Sauli's neck.

"Likewise!" Sauli said with a small frown and reached down to gently slap Adam's ass. Adam's body shook with chuckles. 

Sauli finally gave in and bent his head, baring more of his throat. He couldn't relax completely, no matter how he tried, the baby in the same room just felt wrong. 

Sauli glanced towards the crib again,

"Adam, no... Nathan-"

"I promise you he won't know a thing and he doesn't even understand a thing yet!" Adam said and pecked Sauli's chin.

Oh God, where is Adam's sense of _right_? It feels all sorts of wrong doing it in a baby's presence.

"No, but he's looking at us" Sauli said, carefully pushing Adam away. Adam looked towards the crib and to his horror, he saw Nathan squatting behind the bars, cooing and making a face at them. He knew he wouldn't understand but it still made him unease too now when he's actually _looking_ at them.

"Well, that killed my boner" Adam mumbled and sat up on the bed. 

"We could go to the guest room" Sauli suggested, whispering, pressing himself up against Adam's back and delicately let his lips hover over his bare shoulder. 

"Well well, who's horny now?" Adam asked, smirking, "But okay. I'll try to put him into sleep first"

"No, I can. You wait for me in the guest room" Sauli said and kissed Adam's ear. 

Adam just nodded and got up from the bed. Sauli did too and gently slapped Adam's ass before he moved to Nathan's crib. 

First Adam went to check on Emma. She slept peacefully in her bed with her favorite plushie. 

Adam quietly closed the door and made his way to the guest room, anticipation coiling in his stomach like back in the days. 

He lay on the middle of the bed, switching on the bedside lamp. 

He didn't want to start without Sauli so he just slowly caressed his thighs and abdomen, enough to keep his body feel tingly and alive.

Sauli came in a few minutes later, shut the door and locked it. Just in case. 

He draped himself on top of Adam, took his hands and pressed them above his head against the pillow. He nosed Adam's jaw until he beant his head to bare more.

"Would you look at us now? Sneaking around in our own home to find a place to have sex in. Not quite like our life was several years ago" Adam said quietly, gasping when Sauli licked over a highly sensitive spot on his neck. 

"Emma changed things a lot" Sauli said, pulling away and looked down at Adam, "And then Nathan even more"

Adam nodded. 

"Do you ever... You know, feel like, or rather _fear_ that this family life and our busy careers are going to destroy us as _us_?" He asked, watching Sauli's eyes avoid the direct contact with his. Sauli slowly sat up on Adam's hips and released his wrists. 

"Not really. Do you?" 

Adam shrugged. 

"Do you feel like things have changed that way?" Sauli asked. 

Adam sighed, long and heavy. 

"Not really. But I couldn't possibly go on a tour in a few weeks and fear that when it ends,,, it's all more different. Like I drift away from you every time I leave for more than three days"

Sauli leaned back down and brough his face only a few inches away from Adam's. 

"There is one thing in everyone's life that doesn't change" He whispered. 

"And what is it?"

"It's that things change. People have kids, they get new jobs, they move, they lose friends and get new ones. We can't expect everything stay the same but even when things do change, it doesn't have to end anything. We just have to,,, adapt ourselves to the new way and situation" Sauli explained and rubbed his nose against Adam's, "I still love you just as much as I did when I was 24, if more. I'm sorry if I have given you a feeling that I don't"

Adam smiled a little, curling his arms behind Sauli's neck. 

"And I love you. I just needed to know"

"I know" Sauli whispered, "So no, you don't have to fear being on tour"

Adam didn't say anything, just pulled Sauli down to a kiss. Sauli moved flush against him, fully pressed up against the warmth of Adam's whole body. 

"We should do this more often though" Sauli whispered between the kisses, "Like way more often"

"Agreed" Adam said, rolling them over and settled between Sauli's legs. Sauli sighed, pulling Adam tighter against him by the small of his back. He loves the weight and pressure of Adam's body on his more than he can put into words. 

He clung onto Adam, tangling his legs behind his thighs like he was afraid he was going to disappear. 

They definitely need to do this more often.

~❤~

Kaley hates being old enough to be able to see when her parents had done the deed. They share more kisses and touch each other more, one way or another.

"I love you" Sauli murmured against the back of Adam's neck. 

Kaley rolled her eyes but smiled while trying to get Nathan eat his breakfast. He kept turning his head to the side everytime she brought the spoon closer. 

"Love you too" Adam whispered, pouring the morning coffee to his cup. When he turned around, they shared a brief kiss and a look which was pure affection.

"Oh please" Kaley groaned. 

"You haven't changed a bit" Adam grinned, and sat down at the table, "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah. I had tons of fun. Dominic and I are together now" She blurted out casually and followed Nathan's lips with the spoon. 

Adam choked on his coffee. He was _not_ prepared for this yet. Dominic seemed great but he did not expect them to start dating so soon after the prom.

"You what?" He managed to stutter between his coughs.

"No we're not!" Kaley laughed then, "But you should have seen your face!"

"Not funny!" 

"It was kinda funny" Sauli snickered, "You really should have seen your face"

Adam pouted. Then he saw Emma slowly walk in the kitchen, rubbing her still sleepy eyes. 

"Morning, sleepy head" Adam smiled, reaching out his arms, "Come here, princess"

Emma strutted towards the open arms and let Adam hoist him up on his lap. He kissed her cheek and moved her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. 

"Why don't you wanna eat?" Kaley groaned at Nathan, dropping the spoon on the plate. 

He looked awfully smug, almost like he was doing it on purpose. 

"You get yourself something to eat, I can feed him" Sauli said to her and switched places with Kaley. 

After the breakfast and other morning routines, Kaley was kind enough to go outside with Emma and Nathan. It was a beautiful day so why not. 

Adam nor Sauli wanted to leave Kaley alone with the younger ones for too long. Nathan can crawl pretty fast already and with the pool being in the yard too, they didn't want to take any risks. 

So they got on the big lounge chair and cuddled while keeping an eye on the kids. 

"I feel so happy" Adam declared, loud enough for Sauli to hear. 

"Me too" Sauli smiled, raising his head so he could press one single kiss on Adam's lips.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap! Thank you for reading :) Despite of a few writer's blocks, I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
